Clair comme Nuit
by Listelia
Summary: "Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et il ne sut plus du tout où il était. Tout était noir, et dans cette obscurité où palpitait seulement la morsure dans sa poitrine, il y avait un œil vert fendu d'or qui le regardait." (Sa 4ème année à Poudlard est simple, facile, heureuse. Albus Potter n'a jamais demandé à être spécial. Mais voilà, il l'est. Et rien ne sera plus comme avant...)
1. En plein vol

Albus donna un bout de viande à la chouette blanche posée sur son épaule. Elle goba sa récompense goulument, roula ses yeux petits et ronds avec un hululement satisfait, puis s'ébroua avant de retourner se poser sur une des hautes poutres de la volière.

L'adolescent la suivit du regard avec un sourire, puis s'installa sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres en ogive. Il releva un genou, laissant pendre son autre jambe à l'extérieur, glissa la pointe de sa baguette dans le coin de l'enveloppe et déchira le rabat.

La tête appuyée contre les vieilles pierres ancestrales, il se mit à lire, savourant la brise acidulée et tiède qui ondulait dans ses épais cheveux noirs.

_Cher Al, _

_Je profite que maman ne soit pas encore rentrée du ministère pour vite envoyer cette lettre, histoire qu'elle ne prenne pas toute la place avec ses recommandations ! Notre hibou a refusé d'emmener le courrier, la dernière fois, tellement il y avait de pages... Non, je plaisante. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait parler d'homme à homme, pour une fois, toi et moi._

_Je vais prendre contact avec les Swanson, essayer de voir comment s'organiser pour cet été. Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour toi de passer une partie des vacances chez ton ami et de découvrir un peu plus le monde moldu. Ton grand-père sera très jaloux ! Mais je suis certain que vous aurez encore plus à partager après cette expérience ! _

_Est-ce que Wendy sera avec vous aussi ? Je ne vais pas commencer à te faire la leçon sur les abeilles que ta mère a assénée à James la première fois qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à une fille, mais j'espère que tu sauras te montrer raisonnable._

Albus rougit et releva la tête de la lettre avec un gloussement embarrassé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais _amoureux_ d'elle ! dit-il tout haut. "En plus c'était ridicule et à l'époque, James avait trois ans de moins que moi maintenant, papa, _s'il te plait_."

Les hiboux le fixèrent de leurs gros yeux ronds, vaguement surpris d'être pris à partie. L'un d'entre eux fit tourner sa tête complètement sur son cou et hulula en fronçant ses sourcils de plumetis gris.

- C'est bon, les gars… soupira Albus. "C'était pas à vous que je parlais."

Des éclats de voix lointains attirèrent son attention. Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Loin en bas, dans la cour de l'école, des filles se crêpaient le chignon.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe… marmonna l'adolescent. "Pourvu que Lily ne soit pas dans le tas…"

Il se désintéressa de la dispute dont il ne saisissait même pas quelques bribes de paroles, posa la lettre sur ses genoux et contempla la vue immense qui s'offrait à lui depuis la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Les flancs de la colline s'habillaient de vert tendre et le lac scintillait doucement sous la lumière printanière. L'air sentait bon. Même la Forêt Interdite semblait moins effrayante avec les quelques arbres fruitiers en fleur disséminés dans son manteau sombre comme des pompons de couleur pastel.

_Poudlard doit être magnifique, en cette saison. Les entraînements de Quidditch seront plus agréables que cet hiver, même si j'ai entendu dire par une certaine personne que tu maîtrisais parfaitement ce sortilège de _chauffe-bonbons_ que ton oncle – ce rascal ! – avait gardé secret pendant des années._

Albus gloussa de rire.

- Oui, et je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier le sortilège ! Le professeur Dubois a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qu'on lui a apprise depuis des années !

_Maman a déjà envoyé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais j'avais une autre idée pour toi. Quinze ans, ce n'est pas n'importe quel âge, et je voulais t'emmener quelque part. Juste toi et moi. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de sauter la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Je pense qu'on n'aura pas de difficultés à obtenir l'autorisation de... _

Albus s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. La lettre dans les mains, pensif, il frotta son pouce contre ses lèvres. Il était assez fier de la ligne virile que commençait à prendre sa mâchoire mais ne se rendait pas compte que ses traits fins, lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, lui donnaient définitivement le look de poète dans la lune dont il essayait de se débarrasser.

- Où ça, papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Pour les seize ans de James, en juillet l'année précédente, ses parents l'avaient laissé inviter la moitié de l'école. Ils avaient dressé des chapiteaux dans le jardin et fait venir les _Trolls de Rotherham_. Il avait fallu trois jours entiers pour nettoyer la maison et les alentours après ça. Albus en avait encore le frisson. James était populaire et adorait avoir une foule de gens autour de lui. Il avait été enchanté, mais son frère, lui, était soulagé qu'on ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il réclame la même chose.

Une journée avec son père en pleine année scolaire, une excursion dans un lieu mystérieux qui serait sûrement chargé de souvenirs, un moment seul à seul – d'homme à homme, de cœur à cœur… oui, ce programme-là plaisait beaucoup plus à Albus.

Et il était presque sûr de savoir quel cadeau sa mère avait choisi pour lui.

Ce serait parfait.

Il se cala un peu mieux contre la pierre, releva ses deux genoux et s'apprêtait à continuer à lire lorsque la porte de la volière grinça à l'étage d'en-dessous. Un pas léger grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et une tête ne tarda pas à apparaître.

- Hé, Al' ! Je savais que tu serais là ! lança le garçon blond aux lunettes rondes en apercevant son meilleur ami.

Il brossa d'une main son pantalon enduit de toiles d'araignées, enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le bord de son sweater gris bordé de rayures rouge et jaune. Il avait des yeux couleur de lin et un épi sur la tête comme une antenne. Il était un peu moins grand qu'Albus, portait un bracelet de montre tressé et les lacets de ses chaussures avaient été remplacés par des opercules de canettes. Son sac de classe en cuir usé, customisé avec des pin's, pendait contre sa hanche, débordant de livres et de parchemins. Il tenait sous le bras son chaudron barbouillé d'une substance fushia un peu grumeleuse et, outre les multiples taches d'encre sur ses doigts, il avait aussi une belle éclaboussure sur la joue.

Albus le détailla de haut en bas, un peu inquiet.

- Terrence Swanson. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore imaginé comme expérience ? C'est _vivant_ ?

- C'est rien du tout, assura l'autre garçon avec un geste de la main. "J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le trimestre, c'est tout."

Albus repêcha le livre de potions de 7ème année qui dépassait du sac.

- Hum ?

- Quoi ? riposta l'autre avec un air innocent.

Il poussa Albus et s'assit sans façons sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui. Se pencha vers l'extérieur et tiqua avec condescendance.

- Ah, les filles… soupira-t-il. "Ta sœur vient de faire perdre 50 points à Gryffondor, au fait. Elle a balancé un _maléfice de Chauve-furie_ sur Alison Corner. Où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça ? Le professeur Curtis était impressionnée. Elle nous a rendu dix points pour la _quâliité de mâgiiheu_."

Albus éclata de rire à cette imitation parfaite de l'accent aristocratique de leur professeur de DCFM, puis leva les yeux au ciel d'un air accablé.

- Aux dernières vacances, mon père a laissé échapper que c'était un sortilège que ma mère maîtrisait parfaitement quand elle avait l'âge de James, répondit-il. "Lily a passé tout son temps à s'entraîner, y'avait plus un seul endroit de la maison qui ne soit pas dévasté…"

Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Alison Corner avait dit ?

Terrence haussa les épaules.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Des histoires de gamines de 2ème année. En tout cas, c'était de la belle magie – un peu terrifiante, mais intéressante.

Il gloussa, remontant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur, posant le sac entre eux deux.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'avais pas été adopté, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. "Entre ton frère qui passe pas un jour sans se faire remarquer et le sale caractère de ta sœur, je ne sais pas comment tes parents ont réussi à pondre un type aussi discret et aussi peu désireux d'attirer les ennuis que toi. Je sais pas ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, franchement. Tu devrais être à Poufsouffle.

Albus lui asséna une tape sur le front avec son enveloppe.

- Et je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un geek féru de grimoires comme toi faisait à Gryffondor ! Tu devrais être à Serdaigle.

Ils pouffèrent de rire. C'était un vieux sketch, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un des deux ne l'amorce de nouveau.

- Bah, en tout cas on sait qui est à Gryffondor sans erreur de répartition pour sûr, dit finalement Terrence qui avait attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et en cassait les fourches distraitement. "C'est Wendy, pas de souci."

- Le choixpeau n'était pas encore sur sa tête qu'il criait "Gryffondor, Gryffondor" comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille !

Le mot lui rappela la phrase de son père et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Terrence arqua un sourcil et se pencha, scrutateur.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Cette _pensée_, là, tout de suite… allez, dis.

Albus se tortilla, embarrassé, pour esquiver les pokes de son meilleur ami.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Ter.

L'autre garçon gonfla ses joues, pas dupe pour deux sous. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une cavalcade résonna dans les escaliers en bois.

- Al ! T'es là-haut ? Sérieux, tu…. pouvais… pas…. rester… dans la…. salle com… mune, se plaignit la jeune fille qui apparut en haut des marches, haletante.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, accrocha son casque à la rampe et se pencha, les mains sur ses protège-genoux de Quidditch, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Une longue queue de cheval châtain lui balayait l'épaule. Elle portait l'uniforme rouge et orange des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et arborait un pansement en travers du nez. De minuscules escarboucles brillaient à ses oreilles ainsi qu'au coin de son sourcil gauche en forme de pyramide. Elle avait des yeux gris en amandes et une bouche charnue dont elle avait tendance à mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure. Sa frange était plaquée sur le sommet de sa tête par une barrette plate.

Wendy Philips était un peu plus petite que les deux garçons et en quatrième année avec eux.

- Tu.. sais… qu'on… doit… s'en… trainer… tout… d'suite, dit-elle d'une voix hachée pleine de reproches. "ça fait un quart d'heure que Dubois nous fait la morale sur l'importance d'être à l'heure et c'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se branche sur _sonoris_ et qu'il ne rabatte ton nom à tous les échos !"

- ALBUS POTTER DESCENDS DE TA LUNE ET RAMENE TES FESSES AU TERRAIN IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais… soupira la jeune fille.

Albus rentra la tête dans les épaules et se leva précipitamment, fourrant dans ses poches la lettre et l'enveloppe. Il s'élança dans les escaliers, suivi des deux autres.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé au p'tit déj ? reprocha-t-il en dévalant les marches à toute vitesse.

- _Je l'ai fait_ ! Et je t'ai envoyé Terrence, y'a une demi-heure ! répliqua la joueuse de Quidditch en fourrant dans le col de son pull le protège-menton qui tressautait contre son visage.

- Désolééééé, gloussa le garçon derrière eux.

- POTTER SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOISIR DANS LES CACHOTS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE TU FERAIS BIEN D'ETRE LA AVANT TRENTE SECONDES !

- ça va mal, ça va très mal, grommela la jeune fille entre deux respirations.

Albus augmenta le rythme, prit un visage serré et manqua renverser deux premières années qui poussèrent des piaillements effarés. Il leur lança des excuses par-dessus son épaule, sans ralentir.

Ils traversèrent la grande salle commune au pas de course, ralentissant juste assez pour ne pas écoper de remarque lorsqu'ils passaient à proximité d'un professeur, remontèrent en trombe l'immense hall d'entrée, coururent à perdre haleine de l'autre côté des pelouses, se ruèrent dans les vestiaires le temps d'un "_accio _balai" brouillon mais efficace, et déboulèrent finalement sur le terrain de Quidditch, rouges, échevelés et à bout de souffle.

- POTTER CETTE DISTRACTION SERA VOTRE PERTE UN Jour, ah vous voilà. C'est pas trop tôt, grogna le professeur aux cheveux coupés ras en enlevant de son cou la baguette qui amplifiait sa voix. "Il était où ? Non, ne répondez pas, Philips. Sur vos balais, les gars, on s'y met. On a perdu assez de temps. Non, Potter, pas la peine d'aller vous changer."

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'exécutèrent en secouant la tête. Albus distribua des coups d'œil d'excuse en enfourchant son balai, mais aucun des joueurs ne semblait vraiment lui en vouloir de son retard, à l'exception de son frère qui lui asséna une pichenette sur la nuque lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

- On va commencer par un trois contre quatre, lança le professeur depuis la tribune. Philips, vous faites équipe avec Bones et Shacklebolt, Potter – James – au poste de gardien pour aujourd'hui. Non, pas de réclamations. Les autres, vous me couvrez Potter – _l'autre_ Potter, King, vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Pas de vif d'or pour cette manche. Je veux que vous bossiez sur vos mouvements de chasse, c'était du grand n'importe quoi au dernier match.

- On a gagné, pourtant !

- Sandeszki, si je vous avais sonné, je le saurais, maugréa le professeur en rejetant en arrière les manches de sa robe de sorcier qui le gênait. Il leva une main, le ballon dans l'autre. "Attention… balle en jeu !"

Le souafle monta tout droit vers le ciel, puis roula sur lui-même et plongea vers le sol, suivi presque aussitôt par les deux cognards qui avaient jailli de la malle avec des geysers de fumée.

Tous les balais foncèrent au centre du terrain, à l'exception de James qui resta en vol stationnaire devant les grands anneaux des cages.

Jeremy Shacklebolt, qui était en 7ème année et le capitaine de l'équipe, récupéra la balle et la lança à Eleanor Bones en sifflotant comme s'il était en train de faire une partie de carte. Les deux poursuiveurs étaient à leur aise dans leur rôle habituel. Ce n'était pas le cas de Herveus Sandeszki qui adorait protéger les cages et jetait des œillades pleines de conseil dans la direction de James qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Wendy se redressa sur son balai et donna un coup de batte dans le cognard qui fonçait sur elle, l'envoyant voltiger dans la direction d'Albus.

- Ha ! lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage.

Albus vira gracieusement et évita sans peine la balle.

- Désolé, Wendy ! cria-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Bruce King frappa l'autre cognard juste à temps avant qu'il ne percute son coéquipier.

- Concentre-toi, Al ! Si tu n'as plus de dents, tu ne pourras pas manger les tournedos de mon père cet été ! brailla Terrence, les mains en porte-voix, depuis les gradins où il s'était installé. Il avait étalé ses livres autour de lui et grattait du parchemin entre deux coups d'œil vers le terrain.

- SANDESZKI SORS LES DOIGTS DE TON NEZ ET METS-TOI EN MOUVEMENT !

Albus sursauta quand la voix du professeur tonna de nouveau et fila en piqué à la poursuite du souafle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du gros ballon, mais il était conscient de l'importance des points marqués par les poursuiveurs – dont son frère – pendant qu'il chassait le vif d'or durant les matches.

Et il ne tenait pas à ce que James ne se venge du dépit qu'il n'avait toujours pas surmonté quand son frère était devenu attrapeur l'année précédente, au départ du 7ème année qui occupait auparavant cette place.

James avait le don de raconter absolument n'importe quoi sur lui quand il rentrait à la maison – les pannes d'oreillers d'Albus, l'amour immodéré que lui vouaient tous les animaux et créatures magiques sans exception (_son dortoir était souvent envahi par les favoris à poil de ses voisins de chambre, les veracrasses amorphes eux-mêmes se vautraient en bavant sur ses mains quand il leur donnait de la laitue, et les hiboux se tenaient à peu près tranquilles le reste du temps, mais ne délivraient pas le courrier sans s'arrêter pour lui pincer l'oreille affectueusement_). Il le tournait toujours en ridicule à cause de la fâcheuse tendance des profs à faire une distinction entre Potter-le-fauteur-de-troubles et Potter-l'élève-sans-histoires. Heureusement que leurs parents n'en croyaient pas un mot…

Tant qu'il pouvait rester à distance de son frère, Albus était parfaitement tranquille. Il aimait beaucoup James, mais s'en méfiait tout autant. Lily… _bah, c'était sa petite sœur, quoi_. On ne trainait pas avec sa sœur de 2ème année quand on avait quatorze ans, onze mois et vingt-trois jours.

La vie à Poudlard était simple, facile, heureuse. Il n'y avait pas de professeur sans âme – à l'exception de M. Binns qui était un fantôme, mais ça ne comptait pas dans ce contexte – pas de vendetta personnelle ou de persécutions injustes et cela faisait belle lurette que la réputation des Serpentards n'avait plus rien à voir avec les descendants des mangemorts dont le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait une fois fait mention.

On ne leur parlait pas souvent de la guerre. En tout cas, pas de ce qui avait été horrible, insensé, irréversiblement cruel. On leur rabâchait les oreilles des améliorations apportées au gouvernement et on les obligeait à apprendre par cœur les fiches des héros de l'époque, mais ils ne savaient pas grand'chose sur Voldemort lui-même ou sur ce qui avait poussé Harry Potter à s'élever seul contre lui.

"_Vie et Combat d'Harry Potter_" était au programme de 7ème année seulement et Albus redoutait et désirait à la fois d'y arriver rapidement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les "oooh" qui suivaient son nom de famille quand les professeurs faisaient l'appel dans la grande salle.

James, évidemment, s'en délectait.

Aucun des trois enfants du héros n'avait obtenu plus de détails de la part de leur père quand ils avaient découvert qui il était pendant leur première année.

Albus trouvait ça plutôt normal. _Vraiment cool, en fait._

Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient d'origine moldue et enfants uniques tous les deux. Ni Terrence ni Wendy n'avaient entendu parler d'Harry Potter avant leur arrivée à l'école et ils découvraient en même temps que son fils les exploits du passé. Ce n'étaient pas des curieux – ou plus exactement, ils avaient décidé de ne pas être curieux sur ce sujet précis, préférant rester aux côtés d'Albus et avancer à son rythme.

Ils étaient sensibles, loyaux, drôles et passionnés.

Juste parfaits.

Albus étouffa un sourire en remontant en piqué, le souafle sous le bras. Il aimait le Quidditch, il adorait voler et son cœur battait toujours plus vite quand Wendy était impliquée dans le jeu. Elle était forte, elle était dingue et elle était – vraiment belle.

_Ce qu'il n'avait pourtant découvert qu'en revenant des vacances de Noël : un vrai mystère._

Il pirouetta, lança le ballon en l'air et l'expédia dans les cages d'un coup de brosse agile.

- _Yes_ ! Yes, yes, yes ! criait Terrence dans les gradins où il était seul spectateur – à l'exception des deux chats, trois corbeaux et demi-douzaine d'araignées qui étaient des fidèles de l'entraînement – sautillant sur la place et projetant de l'encre noir partout autour de lui.

James lâcha un juron étouffé – il avait manqué la balle, et se concentra sur le jeu. Dans les tribunes, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci Potter, c'est le moment ou jamais, marmotta-t-il avant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'autre qui fit montrer sa pression sanguine au maximum. "KING POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL CETTE BATTE N'EST PAS SUPPOSEE VOUS SERVIR DE GRATTE-DOS !"

Wendy gloussait de rire, les jambes étendues de chaque côté de son balai, sa propre batte sur l'épaule.

Albus piqua jusqu'au sable qui recouvrait le terrain, cabra son balai au dernier moment et remonta en flèche, louvoyant entre les joueurs de la temporaire équipe adverse pour leur faire perdre le sens de la direction. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, rapide, souple, glissant avec le vent comme une comète dans l'eau. Le sang se mit à pulser contre ses tempes mais son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il adorer voler. Bien qu'il soit plutôt bon dans la plupart des matières – être le meilleur ami d'un étudiant surdoué comme Terrence vous obligeait à apprendre vos leçons si vous ne vouliez pas avoir l'impression d'être un escargot – il n'avait jamais assez confiance en lui.

Sauf lorsqu'il volait.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il entendait – loin, très loin – la voix du professeur et savait qu'il devrait vite reprendre sa place dans le jeu, mais pendant quelques secondes, il se laissait griser par la vitesse et la vision très nette de Wendy Philips en train de le regarder avec la bouche en forme de O.

L'image se brouilla.

Pendant une seconde, son regard s'obscurcit. Surpris – c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était monté sur un balai qu'il allait vite au point d'avoir le souffle coupé – il imprima un mouvement de ralentissement au balai.

Le terrain de Quidditch réapparut, flou et terne. Puis s'estompa de nouveau.

_Quelque chose bougeait, dans le coin gauche de son œil. Quelque chose de grand, de noir, comme un bout de tissu._

Les cercles des cages, les tourelles en bois avec leurs étendards colorés…

_C'était… comme une sorte de…_

Le soleil l'éblouit puis se voila.

_Une aile. Comme un genre d'aile._

Il freina et arrêta son balai.

La voix du professeur Dubois se fraya un passage jusqu'à son esprit. Il criait, mais Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

Il cligna des paupières pour dissiper la drôle d'impression, se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Et puis la douleur fusa d'un seul coup.

Sa main se crispa sur son torse. Il hoqueta, plié en deux.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et il ne sut plus du tout où il était.

_Tout était noir, et dans cette obscurité où palpitait seulement la morsure dans sa poitrine, il y avait un œil vert fendu d'or qui le regardait._

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**


	2. Ce n'est pas un tatouage

Terrence fronça les sourcils.

_Quelque chose clochait._

Il connaissait par cœur la façon de voler d'Albus – il l'avait étudiée d'un point de vue critique très professionnel et était à l'origine des figures aéronautiques impressionnantes qui faisaient la réputation du second Potter (comme il était discret et timide, les gens avaient eu tendance à penser qu'Albus était la version chochotte de son père et de son frère. Terrence avait remédié à ça en combinant le don inné de son pote et le manuel d'aviation acrobatique de son père qui était cascadeur).

_Ce n'était _pas_ normal._

Albus se tenait mal et le manche faisait de temps en temps de légers soubresauts, comme si le contrôle n'était plus assuré quelques secondes.

- Potter, y'a pas de vif d'or en jeu, inutile de voler à cette vitesse, l'appela le professeur, amusé.

Albus avait dû entendre, car il ralentit, mais comme s'il chevauchait un appareil à moteur détraqué : le balai tressautait et zigzaguait.

- Potter ? Tout va bien ?

Apparemment, M. Dubois avait aussi remarqué le problème.

Intrigués, les autres joueurs s'immobilisèrent pour lever la tête vers l'attrapeur – assez contents de faire une pause. Wendy jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Terrence, s'étonna en voyant son visage inquiet fixé sur son ami.

- POTTER FAITES ATTENTION !

Elle sursauta et suivit le regard des autres.

Là-haut, Albus crispait une main sur son torse et son visage était contracté comme s'il souffrait. Il vacilla, puis bascula soudain de son balai.

- AL !

James – qui jusque là semblait penser que son frère attirait un peu trop d'attention sur lui – lâcha brusquement le souafle et fonça en direction de la silhouette qui tombait, immédiatement imité par Jeremy Shacklebolt. Les deux garçons rattrapèrent Albus, l'un par les aisselles, l'autre par les jambes, et descendirent lentement jusqu'au sol. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sable et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur professeur.

- Potter, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répondez !

- Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? demanda James en s'agenouillant à côté de son frère et en l'aidant à se redresser péniblement.

L'adolescent avait les lèvres blanches comme si tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son sweater aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- J'ai… j'ai mal… haleta-t-il.

- Faites-voir. Vous vous êtes pris un cognard ? C'est sûrement une côte amochée, dit le professeur, un peu rassuré. Il souleva la chemise du garçon, palpa la peau moite. "Non… bizarre. On dirait que vous n'avez rien de cassé. Personne n'a de problème de cœur, dans votre famille, hein ?"

James secoua la tête, tandis qu'Albus s'efforçait de calmer sa respiration. Chaque souffle lui arrachait une grimace.

Terrence se faufila entre les joueurs de Quidditch qui fixaient leur co-équipier avec inquiétude.

- Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

Le professeur Dubois hocha le menton. Il hissa le blessé sur ses jambes, le regarda de haut en bas.

- Vous pourrez marcher jusque là-bas, Potter ?

La sueur dégoulinait dans les yeux verts d'Albus et le long de son nez. Ses cheveux noirs s'embrouillaient sur son front et il luttait visiblement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde. Il acquiesça en silence.

- Okay, alors, dit finalement le professeur. "Les gars, vous me ramenez les cognards et vous faites une série de pompes. Potter, tu veux aller avec ton frère ?"

James hésita, puis fit signe que non.

- Alors en selle. Philips, ça vaut aussi pour vous.

Le bras de son ami passé autour de ses épaules, une main fermement crochetée sur la ceinture d'Albus, Terrence croisa le regard de Wendy et sourit pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu ramènes nos affaires à la salle commune, okay ? lança-t-il. "Ne touche pas au contenu de mon chaudron, à moins que tu veuilles dire adieu à tes ongles."

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Super, dit Terrence.

Puis il se tourna vers son ami et prit une grande inspiration.

- Allez, en route, grand chef.

Il écarta du pied les chats qui se frottaient en ronronnant contre leurs jambes et chuchota des mots d'encouragements, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les arcades. Là, il enleva le bras passé autour de ses épaules et laissa Albus s'asseoir entre deux fenêtres de pierre. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui donna une pichenette sur le genou.

- C'est bon ? T'es toujours vivant ? Fais une pause, on y est presque.

L'autre garçon releva un peu la tête, la main toujours crispée sur son pull.

- D-désolé.

Des élèves passaient derrière lui en bavardant, des livres et des parchemins dans les bras. Un groupe de filles de troisième année, qui gloussaient comme des poules, leur jeta des coups d'œil avant de détaler en chuchotant. Un crapaud échappa à un gamin de première année et sauta lourdement jusqu'à eux, ses yeux globuleux et jaunes fixés sur Albus avec adoration.

- Ouais, t'as raison, soupira Terrence en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rendit le crapaud au petit, puis revint vers son ami. "Sois _désolé_ que je me paye le torticolis du siècle à te soutenir. Je sais que tu voulais pas faire ton boulet, mais franchement… un brancard ou un sort de lévitation, ça aurait été plus facile, quand même.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, pouffa Albus en pensant à la vieille histoire que son oncle lui avait raconté des dizaines de fois.

Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais rire n'était pas une bonne idée et il faillit s'étouffer quand la douleur s'intensifia soudain.

- Arrête avec tes blagues privées, grogna Terrence en faisant la grimace comme s'il souffrait lui aussi. "Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ? Ou on continue ? On y est presque…"

Albus se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il réussit à faire un signe de tête et son ami l'aida à se redresser. Ils parvinrent cahin-caha jusqu'à l'infirmerie et se laissèrent tomber sur un lit vide à l'entrée, épuisés.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les enfants ? demanda Hannah Abbot, l'infirmière scolaire, en venant vers eux depuis le fond de la salle où elle avait administré une potion calmante à une septième année visiblement hystérique – sans doute la faute aux révisions.

Elle s'arrêta le temps de vérifier le bandage suintant d'un garçon de cinquième année, sur la tête duquel poussaient des tiges de poireaux, puis se dirigea vers eux.

Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bas, blond mâtiné de roux, et sa peau pâle avait tendance à rougir sur le haut de ses joues rebondies. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe gris-bleu qui se tendait sur son opulente poitrine et qui froufroutait sur le carrelage.

- Al a mal au cœur, dit Terrence en glissant du matelas et en enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

- Il a trop abusé des bonbons de MM. Weasley, je parie, dit la femme d'un air moitié contrit, moitié compatissant. "J'ai entendu dire que leur boutique a été dévalisée lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard."

Elle posa une main dans le dos d'Albus.

- Tu as envie de vomir ?

- C'est pas de ce mal de cœur là dont je parlais, marmonna Terrence à côté d'elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en voyant la main d'Albus crispée sur son torse, la transpiration brillante sur son visage et la façon dont il cherchait son souffle laborieusement.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- On était sur le terrain de Quidditch et d'un coup…

- Ah, je vois, grommela la femme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le rideau d'isolement. Terrence le tira, mais resta à l'intérieur près du lit.

- Fais voir, enlève ton pull. Voilà… merci. Désolée, mes mains sont froides.

Elle fourra la cravate rouge et jaune sur la table de nuit entre le pichet et la lampe et se mit à chercher un bleu, un bossellement sous la peau qui explique ce qui se passait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle finit par se redresser et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon épuisé.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix encourageante. "Je te réexaminerai un peu plus tard, quand tu te sentiras mieux."

Terrence n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il la suivit jusqu'au placard cadenassé où elle rangeait les ingrédients des potions et des emplâtres pendant qu'Albus se rhabillait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec un accident de Quidditch… répondit Hannah Abbot d'un air sombre, presque malgré elle, avant de s'apercevoir à qui elle s'adressait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en étude avec les autres ?"

Terrence fit un bond de côté pour éviter la chiquenaude et se sauva vers le lit d'Albus. Il se glissa entre les rideaux et soupira en voyant que son ami s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le matelas à rayures. Il n'avait mis que sa chemise et encore, elle n'était même pas boutonnée. Le sweat gris aux couleurs de Gryffondor était tombé sur le carrelage. Terrence le ramassa et l'épousseta.

- Al, mets-toi au moins sous la couverture, on n'est pas en été, man… On dirait que tu poses pour la couverture d'un des magazines de Finnigan.

Il avala sa salive et s'accroupit à côté du lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas pour être à la hauteur du malade.

- Al-bus-Se-ve-rus-Pot-ter, articula-t-il comme un robot. "Allo, la Lune, tu m'entends ? Tu vas te sentir mieux dans trois minutes, promis. La mère Abbot est peut-être pas une sirène, mais elle s'y connait."

Il avait déjà fait de nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie : ses expérimentations et les tests qu'il tentait à partir des manuels piqués aux élèves des classes supérieures ne tournaient pas toujours comme prévu…

- Merci pour le compliment, Swanson, espèce de singe, grinça l'infirmière derrière lui, armée d'une poêle qui dégageait une fumée épaisse. "Maintenant ôte-toi de là que je puisse soigner ton copain."

Terrence fit le tour du lit et se posta de l'autre côté pour surveiller les opérations.

Hannah Abbot soupira. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et renonça à le chasser de l'infirmerie.

Terrence Swanson était l'un de ses chouchous – _il était si intelligent, posait toujours des tas de questions et savait se montrer très galant _– et l'amitié entre les deux garçons était une des choses indéfectibles de Poudlard.

- Tiens, aide-le à s'installer correctement sur l'oreiller. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Elle sourit au malade qui s'efforçait de supporter les vagues de douleur sans gémir, un œil fermé et l'autre entrouvert, le visage tendu.

- Albus, ça va être un peu chaud au début, mais tu te sentiras en pleine forme ensuite.

Elle écarta la chemise du garçon, fit un signe du menton à Terrence pour qu'il attrape la main dont les ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau à l'endroit de la douleur et qu'il la tienne hors du champ d'action.

- Courage, vieux…

L'infirmière prit une grosse poignée de l'emplâtre noir visqueux et l'appliqua grossièrement sur le torse du garçon.

Albus fit un mouvement comme pour se dérober, au début, puis son corps se détendit.

- Merci… murmura-t-il enfin.

Il respirait plus calmement, mais ses traits étaient tirés de fatigue comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

- Bien joué, Bobbie ! s'écria joyeusement Terrence.

L'infirmière essuya ses mains sur son tablier avec un tssk moitié fâché, moitié amusé.

- Ecoutez-moi cet enfant qui ne sait pas sa place, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur Albus et couvrit l'emplâtre avec un grand carré de coton.

- Okay. Tu restes un moment comme ça, tu dors un peu, et on verra tout à l'heure comment tu sens. Ça te va ?

Le garçon hocha le menton.

- Okay.

La femme sourit encore une fois.

- Bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers Terrence et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

- Et toi, dehors, mauvais sujet ! Tout le monde est en train de manger, je parie. Tu vas faire perdre des points à ta maison !

Le garçon esquiva sans effort la tape qui lui était destiné et s'enfuit en direction de la porte.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, Al ! cria-t-il.

- ON SE TAIT A L'INFIRMERIE ! rugit l'infirmière derrière lui, avant que les deux portes ne se referment avec un bang.

- Un vrai donjon, marmonna Terrence avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Il se faufila derrière Bert Hammersmith, le gardien des clés qui était aussi le concierge de l'école, et rejoignit sa table en douce.

- Comment va Al ? demanda Wendy avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor se penchèrent par-dessus les plats.

- Il va mieux ?

- C'était quoi ?

- Un cognard qui l'a frappé, alors ?

- L'appendicite ?

Terrence supporta la bourrasque de questions sans battre des paupières, empila une demi-douzaine de pilons dans son assiette avant de se servir une louche énorme de soupe aux cèpes, et prit le temps d'engloutir une cuillère de purée de pommes de terre brûlantes avant de répondre.

- Il 'fa m'i'eu, Bo'pp'ie ch'é pas qu'an m'm ch' qu' ch'ét'ait – ha'ch'chau !

- On n'a rien compris, dit Wendy en lui pinçant le nez pour lui jeter un verre d'eau dans la bouche et le faire avaler plus vite.

- S'il n'est pas plus paniqué que ça, en tout cas, c'est qu'Al n'est pas mort ! lança James.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Terrence en profita pour asperger de soupe le pilon qu'il avait fourré presque tout entier dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard désapprobateur de Wendy et il sourit, le menton plein de sauce, la bouche pleine. Elle hésita, puis sourit à son tour.

_Al va bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_D'accord. Merci d'être resté avec lui._

Après le dîner, Terrence profita de ce qu'il avait récupéré sa sacoche pour remettre discrètement le livre de potions dans le sac de Jeremy Shacklebolt avant de retourner à l'infirmerie avec Wendy. Ils furent rattrapés en chemin par James et Lily.

Hannah Abbot fronça les sourcils en les voyant entrer.

- Cinq minutes, pas plus, prévint-elle avant de tirer le rideau. "Et sans bruit."

Ils se rassemblèrent autour du lit sur la pointe des pieds. Albus dormait, une main sur le ventre et l'autre pendant sur le bord du lit. Il respirait beaucoup mieux. Avec ses cheveux noirs en désordre sur l'oreiller et sa bouche entrouverte, il avait l'air d'un enfant paisible.

- Pff, fit James en souriant malgré lui d'un air soulagé.

- Il ressemble vraiment à papa, dit Lily.

_C'est vrai_, pensa Hannah Abbot.

Wendy n'avait pas d'avis sur cette question, elle cherchait un moyen de serrer la main qui pendait sur le bord du matelas sans qu'on ne la remarque. Terrence s'en aperçut et la contourna pour se placer stratégiquement entre les frangins et la jeune fille.

- Il lui ressemble seulement de l'extérieur, rectifia James au bout d'un moment, d'une voix un peu bizarre.

Albus toussa dans son sommeil. Il remua un pied, porta une main à son visage, puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah…

- Salut, frérot, dit James. "T'es entier ?"

Albus acquiesça, encore mal réveillé.

- Bon ben c'est parfait, alors. Je m'arrache, alors. Lily, si tu écris aux parents que Al est tombé dans les pommes pendant une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, tu es morte, pigé ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que maman débarque à l'école."

Il accompagna sa menace d'un geste du pouce sous le menton significatif. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa ses cheveux roux en arrière d'un geste étudié.

- C'est bon, j'ai plus quatre ans…

James renifla, sarcastique, puis quitta la pièce.

- Bon, c'est tout, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, intervint l'infirmière. "Je vais regarder ce qu'a donné l'emplâtre, Albus. Ouste, les autres."

- A demain, Al… chuchota Wendy un peu maladroitement.

Albus sourit et lui tendit son poing. Elle tapa contre tout doucement, puis sortit après un dernier regard.

- Mon Dieu Que C'est Subtil, soupira Lily d'un ton accablé.

- Dehors, Madame "je fais pas dans la dentelle", riposta Terrence en la poussant vers la porte. "Fiche-leur la paix."

Lily cala ses talons dans une rainure de carrelage et se laissa choir contre lui en battant des cils.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiit ?

Terrence souffla et inspira profondément, puis massa l'aile de son nez sous ses lunettes. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui adressa son sourire le plus narquois.

- Lily. Je sais que ta mère a épousé le meilleur ami de son frère, mais tu sais quoi ? ça n'arrivera jamais entre nous. _Jamais_. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il fit un bond en direction de l'infirmière et passa affectueusement son bras autour de la taille de la plantureuse femme.

- Parce que mon cœur appartient tout entier à Hannah Bobbie Abbot la meilleure des créatures femelles en ce bas-monde, déclama-t-il solennellement, une main sur la poitrine.

- C'est dégoutant, protesta Lily, écoeurée.

- _Dehors_, dit posément l'infirmière en les attrapant chacun par le col et en les jetant dehors.

Elle referma la porte lorsqu'ils furent au bout du couloir et revint vers Albus. Elle tira le rideau, puis releva la couverture et enleva le carré de gaze.

L'emplâtre était sec et avait pris une teinte anthracite.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda la femme en cassant des bouts d'argile.

L'adolescent sourit.

- Beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que je peux aller avec les autres ? Je veux dire, j'ai presque plus mal, et…

Mrs Abbot secoua la tête, tout en rassemblant les débris d'emplâtre dans son tablier.

- Uh-uh. D'abord, je veux voir ce que ça a donné. Et puis je te garde cette nuit ici, au cas où.

Elle vers un peu de liquide d'une fiole sur un linge et nettoya le torse du garçon. Albus lui adressa une moue suppliante.

- S'il vous plaît… je me débrouillerai avec Terrence pour qu'il vous fasse des excuses, mais…

- Hep, je fais des excuses si je veux, interrompit son meilleur ami en surgissant à côté de l'infirmière. "Alors qu'est-ce que ça…"

La bouche ouverte, il cessa subitement de parler. La femme s'était elle aussi immobilisée et fronçait les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda Albus, un peu inquiet en rengorgeant le menton pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils fixaient.

Mrs Abbot releva la tête.

- Albus. C'est quoi, ça, exactement ?

Le garçon échangea un regard paniqué avec son meilleur ami, espérant une perche. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

- Whaa, dit enfin Terrence. "Je savais pas que tu t'étais fait faire un tatouage comme ça. C'est énorme – mais c'est plutôt beau. T'es un vrai rebelle, en fait, toi."

L'infirmière lui asséna une tape sur le bras.

- Tais-toi, Swanson. Potter, cette marque n'a rien à voir avec de l'encre. Ce n'est pas un tatouage. C'est de la magie, et même une magie très compliquée, très ancienne. D'où te vient cette cicatrice ?

- _Cicatrice_ ? répéta Terrence, interloqué, les yeux fixés sur la marque boursouflée, en forme de fleur des neiges, qui s'étalait sur le torse de l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Albus secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. "Je ne sais pas, je l'avais pas, avant…"

Il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il mentait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	3. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre

Trois marches et demie.

C'était ce qu'il avait le temps de monter avant que les escaliers ne décident de le piéger.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Terrence Swanson se demandait si quelqu'un avait jeté un genre de sort de reconnaissance sur ces fichus escaliers enchantés. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul élève de l'école à qui cela arrivait : les autres grimpaient les marches et, _oui_, _parfois_, les escaliers se déplaçaient pour les raccorder avec un autre étage, mais _pourquoi_ jamais personne d'autre que lui ne se retrouvait coincé au beau milieu du _vide_ ?

Il soupira et tira sur la lanière en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture, sur laquelle il avait suspendu une demi-douzaine de montres – moldues et sorcières confondues – et soupira.

Vingt-et-une heure quarante et des poussières (certaines montres avaient tendance à aller à leur propre rythme), personne ne passerait par là avant un moment.

_Bon. Ça tombe bien, pour une fois. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

Il refourra la ligne de montres dans sa poche et fouilla dans son sac de classe à la recherche des oreillettes en fourrure qu'il avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles jouent les pistes de son vieux MP3 (Merlin, que la magie était donc pratique : il détestait se trimballer avec une cargaison de piles à chaque rentrée scolaire).

Il finit par les trouver, les épousseta pour les débarrasser de la poudre de valériane dont le flacon s'était ouvert et répandu partout dans son sac. Il les enfila, tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon d'uniforme et prononça la formule avec nonchalance.

- _Orchestra Auribus_.

Le seul problème avec ce sort, c'était que le son ne se contentait pas de rester dans les écouteurs. Il avait plutôt tendance à virevolter autour des oreilles, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien quand vous vouliez écouter de la musique pendant que le reste du dortoir dormait – ou étudiait.

Terrence haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler dans une des pièces abandonnées du troisième étage quand il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Enfin, il y était rarement vraiment _seul_.

En général, Albus se juchait sur l'appui de la fenêtre avec un bouquin et lisait tranquillement pendant que son meilleur ami immergeait son cerveau de génie dans la musique, bredouillant des mots sans suite et grattant du parchemin comme s'il avait la plume qui le démangeait.

Souvent, Wendy les y rejoignait et dessinait les différents lieux du château, assise en tailleur sur une pile de coussins élimés. De temps en temps, un elfe de maison apparaissait dans un "pop" léger et venait grignoter ses tartines de courgette/crème de noisette/aïoli à côté d'elle, en commentant les tableaux d'une voix aiguë. C'était un phénomène assez inhabituel pour ces êtres timides aux grandes oreilles, surtout qu'ils auraient dû être les premiers à rappeler aux élèves que l'utilisation de la pièce n'était pas franchement autorisée. Les trois amis avaient renoncé à le comprendre après s'être aperçus que poser des questions aux étranges petits personnages les rendait hystériques – ou les faisait disparaître pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilée.

Terrence soupçonnait que les elfes de maison subissait la même attraction mystérieuse pour Albus que toutes les autres créatures magiques.

_Et d'une._

Albus, qui n'avait jamais été malade en trois ans et demi et qui d'un coup tombait de son balai à cause d'une douleur dans la poitrine _surgie de nulle part_.

Albus, qui était bien la dernière personne de l'école qui aurait pu fricoter avec une magie louche ou s'associer à des hooligans en herbe, et qui portait soudain _une marque impossible à réaliser_ même pour un sorcier expérimenté trempé dans les forces du mal.

_Trois raisons de soupçonner un truc. Trois fils bien emberlificotés._

_Bobbie n'avait pas l'air très à son aise..._

_Y'a quelque chose là-dessous…_

Terrence se mordilla les lèvres. Il fit un pas de côté, en rythme avec la chanson reggae, claqua des doigts. Ses hanches ondulèrent et son menton se mit à bouger en accord avec les basses. Il se mit à marmonner en chantonnant à mi-voix, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'au-dessus de lui, Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Mimi Geignarde étaient en plein groove, en train d'imiter ses pas de danse.

L'escalier ne bougeait pas, toujours immobilisé au milieu du vide. La chanson résonnait de façon un peu désincarnée sous le très haut plafond et les deux fantômes se dandinaient avec application, copiant la façon dont Terrence tournait sur lui-même ou déplaçait ses talons sur le côté.

Neville Londubat s'arrêta en haut des marches qui montaient de la Grande Salle et considéra le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il repoussa les pans de sa robe de sorcier et de sa blouse blanche et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en velours côtelé. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se mettre à rire ou apostropher l'élève en train de danser au beau milieu des escaliers. Il secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant.

L'escalier récalcitrant le reconnut aussitôt et se mit en branle vers la gauche pour se raccorder au deuxième étage. Terrence, toujours en pleine réflexion, ne s'en aperçut pas, mais les deux fantômes firent la moue en voyant le professeur. Ils se séparèrent – Mimi Geignarde était en train de forcer Nick-quasi-sans-tête à passer sous son bras – et disparurent dans un tableau sous les applaudissements d'une douzaine de femmes vêtues de tresses de fleurs. Le satyre qui s'était assis pour regarder la scène lui aussi se releva et se remit à poursuivre ses belles qui se sauvèrent dans le tableau suivant en piaillant.

- Swanson. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors que vos camarades sont tous couchés ou en train d'étudier dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Neville en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon quand il fut à son niveau.

Terrence tressaillit en revenant à la réalité. Il ôta les écouteurs qui se turent avec un gargouillis.

- Oh, professeur. Désolé, je vous avais pas entendu arriver…

Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à l'homme grand et maigre qui leur enseignait la botanique. Son visage chevalin, ses cheveux châtains embroussaillés et son léger bégaiement n'en faisait pas moins l'un des professeurs favoris des élèves. Sa gentillesse était notoire, son sens de la justice reconnu de tous et, même si certains gamins faisaient des gorges chaudes de sa passion débordante pour le moindre bout de feuille, il restait incontestablement l'adulte le plus consulté de Poudlard. Il avait toujours le temps pour une tasse de thé, ne se fatiguait pas de consoler ceux qui avaient le blues de la maison et savait vous conseiller en cas de stress pendant la période des examens comme lors d'une dispute absurde.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, mon garçon ?

Terrence se frotta le bout du nez. Il hésita, puis fourra les écouteurs dans son sac et leva ses yeux bleus vers l'homme qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Vous connaissez bien la famille d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère vous fait passer le bonjour à toutes les rentrées.

Neville Londubat fronça un sourcil.

- Oui, répondit-il prudemment. "Ses parents sont des amis de longue date. Pourquoi ?"

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques secondes, comme s'il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir partager sa pensée.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez d'où vient sa cicatrice, alors ? Elle est apparue tout à l'heure, quand on le soignait pour sa chute au Quidditch. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir et Mrs Abbot avait l'air de trouver ça important. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège ? C'est un truc de famille ? J'ai entendu dire que son père avait une cicatrice célèbre.

Les yeux bruns du professeur s'écarquillèrent, surpris.

- _Quelle_ cicatrice ? Albus n'a pas…

Il s'interrompit et rougit violemment, comme si quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Ce sont des questions bien trop personnelles, reprit-il d'une voix troublée qu'il essaya de rendre sévère. "Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous répondre."

Le changement d'expression n'échappa pas à Terrence qui n'insista pas.

_Et de quatre._

Neville se racla la gorge.

- Vous devriez monter vous coucher, Swanson. Il est tard.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

L'homme attendit que l'adolescent ait docilement monté quelques marches, puis fit volte-face et dévala l'escalier en direction de l'infirmerie. Terrence, debout sur le palier du second, le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir du rez-de-chaussée et soupira.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche._

Il s'achemina pensivement jusqu'à son dortoir, donna le mot de passe au farfadet qui gardait la porte, à cheval sur un vieux bouc qui mâchouillait une touffe d'herbe d'un air de suprême ennui et louvoya entre les gars de cinquième années qui pratiquaient leurs sorts dans la salle commune tendue de tapisseries écarlates. Des coussins avaient éclaté et des plumes volaient de partout. Des filles assises devant la cheminée essayaient de réviser dans ce brouhaha infernal et il y avait un rat en grande détresse sur le lustre, en train de souffler bien malgré lui une énorme boule de chewing-gum verte.

Terrence lui lança un regard de pitié mais se contenta de gravir l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Nom d'un scolopendre à lunettes, Swanson, préviens, quand c'est toi ! piaula une voix indignée quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une hirondelle de papier quadrillé voletait autour de la pièce et ça sentait le putois à l'intérieur.

- Quoi, vous pensiez que c'était un prof ? riposta le garçon blond avec un sourire narquois.

Il lança son sac sur le premier lit à baldaquin à droite – le sien – puis se jeta à plat ventre sur celui de gauche.

Craig Finnigan et Samuel Flint-Fletchley, qui étaient allongés côte à côte sur la courtepointe bordeaux, eurent juste le temps de rouler de côté pour éviter d'être écrasés. Flint-Fletchley tomba lourdement sur le tapis, tandis que Finnigan serrait le magasine contre son cœur.

- Cassiopée a failli être abimée, protesta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Terrence se saisit du magasine et le feuilleta rapidement.

- Je croyais que ta préférée, c'était Mélisande.

Samuel, qui s'était relevé et avait fait le tour du lit, vint s'accouder sur lui.

- Plus depuis qu'elle s'est fait refaire le nez, dit-il.

- C'est pas son _nez_ qui intéresse Craig, pouffa Terrence.

Finnigan prit un air offensé pendant trois secondes, puis gloussa.

- C'est pas faux. Allez, rends-moi ça, Swanson. Si tu veux te rincer l'œil, c'est dix noises.

Terrence lui jeta le magasine et sauta du lit.

- Non merci, ça ira. Et pour info, les gars, les elfes de maison ont été briefés en ce qui concerne les lectures des élèves. S'ils mettent la main sur votre numéro d'_Encorbellements_, vous pourrez dire adieu à Mélisande et à ses jolies jambes…

- Cassiopée, rectifia Samuel.

- T'inquiète, Malefoy a mis un sort d'invisibilité dessus, fanfaronna Finnigan.

Terrence échangea un regard avec le garçon blond qui occupait le quatrième lit et qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis il sourit d'un air sarcastique.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'un sortilège jeté par un élève de 4ème année va empêcher des elfes centenaires de voir la supercherie !

- La ferme, Swanson, t'es pas marrant, ronchonna Flint-Fletchley.

Les deux ados se réinstallèrent sur le lit à moitié défait et mirent la courtepointe sur leurs têtes comme un genre de tente. Deux secondes plus tard, leurs gloussements ravis se mêlaient au bruit des pages tournées.

Terrence secoua la tête, amusé.

- Irrécupérables…

Il retourna vers son lit, enleva son sac qu'il fourra pêle-mêle dans la table de nuit et se mit en quête de son pyjama. Le haut avait atterri sur un des montants de son lit à baldaquin et le bas était roulé en boule sous les franges du matelas, à côté du scrutoscope cassé de Fabius Macmillan (qui dormait dans l'autre chambre avec Samuel Flint-Fletchley et deux autres élèves de 4ème année) et d'un emballage vide froissé de _dragées de Bertie Crochue_. Terrence enfila son pyjama, puis se mit à chercher sa brosse à dents. Elle se présenta soudain devant lui, flottant dans les airs.

Il l'attrapa et se tourna vers Scorpius Malefoy qui reposait sa baguette.

- Merci.

- Elle était dans _mes_ affaires, signala l'autre garçon. "J'ai failli me brosser les dents avec."

Il avait l'air dégoûté.

- Désolé, marmonna Terrence en repêchant son dentifrice dans l'encrier posé sur la table de nuit d'Albus.

Comme le coin de Malefoy, celui de Potter était à peu près ordonné. Il y avait bien une pile de livres à côté du lit et un magasine de Quidditch ouvert sur le couvre-lit vermillon – sur lequel dormait le chat de Fabius Macmillan – mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les murs recouverts de posters de Finnigan (_les pages lingerie de "Sorcière-Hebdo" et les spéciales du numéro sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de la "Gazette du Sorcier"_) ou le capharnaüm monumental qui encombrait la pièce quand on s'approchait du lit de Terrence. Entre les chaudrons dentelés par des expériences foireuses, les flacons aux contenus douteux, les objets sans queue ni tête ramassés un peu partout et les grimoires émaillés de milliers de post-it, c'était un miracle que les elfes puissent encore changer les draps une fois par mois.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Potter ? demanda Scorpius en tournant nonchalamment une page de son livre. "Tu l'as égaré ? Ton rappel-tout ne marche plus ?"

Terrence sourit. Il était loin d'être dupe.

- Al est à l'infirmerie, il s'est fait mal pendant l'entraînement. Rien de grave, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter quand le regard gris de l'autre étincela farouchement.

De tous les êtres étrangement fascinés par Albus, Scorpius Malefoy était le plus étonnant. Probablement parce qu'il était humain – quoique Terrence se demandait parfois s'il ne coulait pas du mercure dans les veines du garçon au teint pâle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis – enfin, pour être exact, pas du tout. Il en aurait peut-être eu s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard où se trouvaient la plupart de gosses de familles riches, mais son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor avait comme qui dirait coupé les ponts.

Terrence n'avait toujours pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais la plupart des enfants de sorciers se méfiaient du petit blond à l'air malade. Pendant leur première année, Scorpius, qui pourtant semblait s'être donné pour but dans la vie d'être aussi invisible que possible, avait essuyé pas mal de brimades, en particulier de la part de la bande à James Potter. Puis, une fois, pendant la classe de potions, il s'était retrouvé en paire avec Albus et la magie avait opéré.

Comme le chien enragé qui gardait l'arrière-boutique de _Honeydukes_, comme le strangulot pervers étudié en troisième année, comme des tas d'autres créatures frissonnantes de peur ou de colère, le garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs s'était amadoué, mystérieusement apprivoisé par les grands yeux verts.

Ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde – Scorpius était bien trop distant et solitaire pour ça – mais une sorte de chaleur animait la voix monotone du fils Malefoy quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'Albus. En grandissant, il était devenu un peu plus ouvert, un peu plus fort aussi (il se donnait un genre d'air dédaigneux pour cacher son inconfort) et les seniors avaient fini par le laisser tranquille.

Terrence était presque sûr que M. Potter y était pour quelque chose. James n'aurait jamais écouté son frère, mais il respectait son père – même à distance.

- Ils le gardent pour la nuit ? s'étonna Scorpius en posant le livre à côté de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Terrence estima judicieux de changer de conversation.

- T'as fini tes trente centimètres de parchemin sur le chapitre 9 de _l'Histoire de la Magie_, toi ?

Malefoy hésita.

- Ouais. Pas toi ? Je pensais que t'avais expédié ça mardi dernier déjà.

- Je les avais oubliés, marmonna Terrence d'un ton penaud. "J'ai pas envie de faire ça ce soir, j'en ai pour la vie des rats, ça va être mortel…"

Il se mit à fourrager dans le bazar autour de son lit.

- Je vais le faire demain, quand j'aurais les idées fraiches.

Le réveil qu'il cherchait rebondit sur sa tête avant de tomber sur le plancher avec un drelin pathétique.

- Il était _aussi_ dans _mes_ affaires, lança Malefoy, ses sourcils sombres pliés d'un air agacé.

- Désolé.

Terrence remonta le mécanisme jusqu'à cinq heures puis posa le réveil moldu sur sa table de nuit après avoir poussé le plumier et les boites d'épices qui contenaient ses affaires de botanique. Scorpius enfilait son pyjama. Samuel et Craig gloussaient toujours bêtement sous leur chapiteau rouge improvisé. Terrence envisageait de mettre le feu aux franges du couvre-lit pour les obliger à aller se coucher, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Albus ? dit Malefoy en sortant la tête de l'encolure de son haut de pyjama.

Sa voix contrôlée et nonchalante cachait bien la question inquiète et sa moue ennuyée habituelle pliait le coin de sa bouche, mais ses yeux gris scrutaient impatiemment le garçon qui venait d'entrer.

Terrence se retourna, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Albus sourit en s'asseyant sur son lit (_en se laissant tomber dessus aurait été plus exact_, observa mentalement son meilleur ami.) Il avait l'air fatigué et tenait dans ses bras le rat au chewing-gum dont la fourrure s'électrifia en voyant le chat roulé en boule.

- Le chaudron de Pamela Crivey a explosé en étude et la moitié des élèves qui étudiaient dans la Grande Salle a atterri à l'infirmerie. Ils sont couverts de pustules poilues, c'est dégueu.

Il frissonna de rétrospective et étouffa un petit cri de douleur quand le rat le mordit en pédalant à toute vitesse sur ses genoux pour s'échapper.

- C'est hyper contagieux d'après Mrs Abbot, du coup elle m'a viré.

Il mit le rat dehors, adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami en revenant.

- Ouf.

Terrence mit les poings sur ses hanches en se mordillant les lèvres, puis relâcha ses épaules.

- Bah, c'est que t'étais pas en si mauvais état, alors.

Malefoy hocha vigoureusement la tête depuis son lit.

Albus se débarrassa de son pantalon d'uniforme et enfila son bas de pyjama. Il récupéra un t-shirt dans son armoire après avoir découvert qu'une bouillie de réséda écrasé (en provenance direct du bazar sous le lit voisin) avait taché son haut. Il hésita, une main sur le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis grimpa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux.

Les yeux de Scorpius se rétrécirent, soupçonneux et ses sourcils sombres ne firent qu'une barre au-dessus de ses yeux orageux. Terrence ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'au lit de son ami et glissa la tête à l'intérieur.

Albus soupira en le voyant apparaître et termina d'enfiler son t-shirt sur le bandage en travers de son torse.

- T'as mal ? demanda Terrence à voix basse.

- Non, dit l'autre garçon, un peu agacé. "Je voulais juste éviter les questions."

- Elle est toujours là ?

Albus se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça au bout d'un moment, en baissant les yeux.

- Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? demanda encore Terrence avant que Samuel ne saute dans son dos et ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre. Les rideaux du baldaquin se détachèrent avec une secousse et tombèrent en se froissant sur le plancher.

- Oy ! C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Potter a une p'tite copine ? Vous avez un tuyau pour le test en Sortilèges ?

L'adolescent blond se débarrassa de la prise et jeta Flint-Fletchley, qui était râblé mais faisait une tête de moins que lui, dans la malle au pied du lit de Finnigan.

- Non et dégage, Sam. Va dormir dans ta piaule.

- T'as tout cassé, crétin, ajouta Albus en se penchant pour ramasser ses rideaux.

La grimace de douleur qui lui échappa dans le mouvement n'échappa pas à Scorpius qui se renfrogna encore davantage.

- Baston ! Baston ! Baston ! scandait Finnigan, excité comme une puce, en dansant autour de son lit avec des youhous d'indien écossais.

- La ferme, Craig, siffla Malefoy. "Y'en a qui veulent dormir."

Le garçon aux cheveux coupés ras jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'interrompit net. Les taches de rousseur sur ses joues rondes se gonflèrent brièvement, et la seconde d'après, il jetait son pote hors de la chambre – avec le chat de Fabius Macmillan qui pensait pourtant passer la nuit enroulé sous l'aisselle d'Albus.

- Ouais, dégage, Flint-Fletchley. Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses !

- A demain, ma poule ! gloussa Samuel derrière le battant de la porte.

Terrence secoua la tête, l'air accablé.

- Vous êtes vraiment graves…

Craig ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il se faxa dans son pyjama et sauta dans son lit dont les ressorts grincèrent horriblement. Albus, roulé en boule dans son lit, avait déjà les yeux fermés. Terrence soupira et s'installa pour la nuit lui-aussi. Malefoy souffla sa bougie et la ralluma l'instant d'après pour balancer un éclair sur l'hirondelle qui continuait de voleter avec un petit bruit de papier agaçant.

Puis tout devint calme.

Terrence croisa les bras derrière sa tête, sur son oreiller, et sourit dans le noir.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Tous les habitants de la chambre se couchaient en fonction d'Albus qui ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Le premier soir, il avait dit timidement "désolé, je ronfle, il parait…" et s'était pris un coup de traversin de Finnigan : "y'a pas intérêt !"

Puis il s'était endormi et les garçons avaient découvert un secret qu'ils avaient soigneusement gardé jusque là.

Albus ne ronflait pas. Il _ronronnait_.

Et dans le silence impressionnant de la chambre au sommet d'une tour en Ecosse, dans un château effrayant, après une rentrée exaltante mais éprouvante, le son doux et rassurant s'était éclairé comme une veilleuse pour les trois garçons de onze ans.

Quatre ans plus tard, c'était devenu une habitude. Un peu comme de sauter au-dessus de la treizième marche de l'escalier qui montait au cours de Divination, ou de mettre des boules _Quiès_ quand Peeves apparaissait en étude, comme avoir toujours sur soi un bout de carotte pour le lièvre des flandres mordeur de Bert Hammersmith ou de ne pas manquer le moment où se déployaient les étendards des maisons sur le terrain de Quidditch avant un match.

Finnigan prétendait même qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir quand il était chez lui, en l'absence du ronron discret et chaleureux.

Scorpius Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais c'était une des choses qui lui manquait le plus pendant les vacances.

Et Terrence…

Terrence ouvrit les yeux tout grands dans l'obscurité.

_En parlant de choses bizarres…_

_Un sorcier qui ronronne, on n'en a jamais entendu parler, en classe…_

_Albus, combien de trucs tu nous caches, en fait ?_

Il serait bien resté éveillé plus longtemps pour réfléchir aux nouvelles questions soulevées par cette dernière observation, mais l'effet du ronronnement était toujours aussi fort depuis sa première année à Poudlard et ses paupières s'alourdissaient déjà.

Il bâilla et se tourna sur le côté.

Dans le lit d'en face, Malefoy avait plongé et son drap se soulevait régulièrement. Finnigan, lui, ronflait tout court, la bouche ouverte et les jambes écartées.

Terrence ferma les yeux.

_J'y penserai demain…_

L'hirondelle terminait de se consumer sur le plancher. La lune se glissait par la fenêtre basse, baignant la chambre d'une clarté bleue. Sur la table de nuit de Craig, son réveil en forme de sablier émiettait doucement des grains de sable. Tout était paisible.

Cette nuit-là, Terrence rêva du jour où il avait rencontré Albus pour la première fois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	4. Cuillère & Grosdur

Une cacophonie incroyable régnait dans la petite boutique animalière.

Francis et Amelia Swanson étaient plantés au milieu du magasin, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ébahis.

- Comment puis-je vous aider, messieurs-dame ? demanda la vieille sorcière qui s'extirpait de derrière le comptoir dans un bruit d'os assez effrayant.

- N-n-n-nous… v-venons choisi-i-r un a-a-animal pour n-n-otre fils, réussit à articuler Francis après quelques instants, en s'efforçant de ne pas fixer la verrue énorme qui poussait sur le nez crochu de la vendeuse.

- Il est en p-p-première année à P-p-poudlard, ajouta sa femme en bredouillant.

La sorcière eut un petit rire et frotta son menton en galoche orné de trois poils gris _très_ longs.

Terrence gloussa, parfaitement à son aise. La vieille dame ressemblait à la fée carabosse de son livre de contes, mais il y avait quelque chose de définitivement affectueux dans le ton de sa voix.

- Le premier de la famille, hein ?

- Oui, dit Terrence fièrement.

- Tu m'as l'air d'un brave petit gas, commenta la voix éraillée tandis qu'une main décharnée tapotait les cheveux blonds de l'enfant. "Voyons… que penses-tu d'un hibou ? C'est important d'en avoir un, surtout quand on vient du monde moldu."

Francis et Amelia consultèrent leur fils du regard.

- Okay, dit Terrence en mettant les mains sur les hanches. "Mais j'en veux un qui mord pas et qui ne ramènera pas de souris dans le salon. Ma maman a peur des souris."

La sorcière se mit de nouveau à rire. Elle avança entre les cages suspendues partout au plafond, écartant celles où se dandinaient des rats.

- Hummmm… ah, voilà. Viens voir, mon garçon.

Les deux adultes se penchèrent pour se faufiler jusqu'au coin de la boutique, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser les paniers entassés n'importe comment. Amelia sursauta en passant à côté d'une volière remplie de perroquets qui juraient comme des marins d'eau douce et Francis faillit marcher sur un chat efflanqué qui le toisa d'un regard jaune avant de lui donner un coup de griffe sur la jambe.

- Papa, maman, regardez ! Il est trop mignon, hein ? s'écria Terrence.

Il avait dans les bras un hibou miniature, une vraie boule de plumes grises et fauves. Son petit bec d'ivoire luisait et ses yeux ressemblaient à des billes noires excitées.

- Il s'appelle Grosdur, dit la sorcière en se grattant la narine du bout d'un ongle jaune et strié. "Ce n'est pas un bébé, malgré sa taille. Il est fidèle et efficace sur les longues distances, même si on a du mal à le croire en le voyant."

- C'est clair, dit Francis malgré lui.

Il adressa un coup d'œil d'excuse à la vieille femme qui pouffa de rire.

- Est-ce qu'il mange des souris ? demanda timidement Amelia, rassemblant tout son courage. "Où peut-on en acheter ? A-t-il besoin d'un panier ou d'un collier ?"

Sans poser l'oiseau qui semblait à l'aise sur son bras, Terrence fit glisser son cartable sur le côté et en sortit une brochure pliée en quatre.

- Regarde, maman, ils expliquent tout, là-dedans. Les hiboux domestiques ont l'habitude de faire le facteur, ils ne sont pas com…

La clochette de la porte d'entrée lui coupa la parole, suivie d'un brouhaha de voix.

- En tout cas, t'as pas intérêt à choisir un hibou ! lança la voix décidée d'un garçon. "Arrête de me copier, Al !"

- James, ça suffit. Laisse ton frère choisir ce qu'il veut comme animal de compagnie, dit une voix d'homme.

- Je ne copie pas, protesta une petite voix timide mais indignée. "C'est juste que… que… je voulais une chouette comme papa quand il était à l'école…"

- AH NON ! Papa, il le fait exprès !

- James, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? coupa la voix d'une femme. "Arrête tes bêtises."

- Oh maman, regarde, ils ont des chauve-souris ! piailla la voix excitée d'une fillette. "J'veux un vampire ! Oh s'il te plait, maman, j'peux avoir un vampire ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plait, s'il te plaît !"

Terrence se glissa derrière la vendeuse, curieux et fasciné, comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une famille de sorciers en train de faire les courses de la rentrée dans le Chemin de Traverse bondé à cette époque de l'année.

Celle-ci avait l'air plutôt normale, comparée à d'autres, finalement. La mère était habillée d'un tailleur et ses cheveux auburn étaient bien coiffés. Le père portait des lunettes rondes et une veste de costume sur un jean – exactement comme celui de Terrence. Le plus grand des garçons avait des cheveux ébouriffés et une expression assez suffisante. La petite fille était coiffée de deux tresses et son visage était piqueté de taches de rousseur. Elle sautillait en frottant les mains d'un air implorant. L'autre garçon devait être en première année, lui aussi. Il était de dos et tenait la main de l'homme.

- M. Potter ! s'écria la vieille sorcière en émergeant entre deux caisses de crapauds qui faisaient des bulles. "M. _Harry Potter_ dans _ma_ boutique ! Quel honneur, mes aïeux, quel honneur !"

Avec un espèce de révérence, en tenant les coins de sa robe élimée, elle adressa un large sourire édenté au monsieur qui se frotta la nuque d'un air un peu embarrassé.

- Bonjour madame, dit-il. "Nous… euh. Nous venions choisir l'animal de mon fils Albus. Albus Severus entre en première année, voyez-vous. Et voilà, c'est son tour."

La vendeuse se pencha vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait énormément à son père et qui fit un pas en arrière en se serrant un peu contre le bras de l'homme.

- Ah, ça grandit, ces p'tites graines ! roucoula-t-elle. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, mon cher enfant ?"

De là où il était, Terrence vit nettement les grands yeux verts de son futur camarade de classe faire un aller-retour entre son frère et son père.

- Un… hibou. J'aimerais bien… un hibou – s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il.

- _Papa_ ! Dis-lui ! piaula aussitôt celui qui s'appelait James. "Il fait tout comme moi, c'est _trop_ pénible !"

- James, tais-toi, ordonna la femme. Elle tira sur une des tresses de la gamine rousse qui continuait de couiner. "Lily, toi aussi, ça suffit. Tu n'auras pas de vampire. Et on t'a déjà dit que tu aurais ton animal quand tu entrerais en première année, comme tout le monde."

L'homme échangea un coup d'œil avec elle.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez aller nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur, commença-t-il. "Al et moi, nous…"

- Oh non, est-ce qu'on peut aller plutôt au magasin de tonton Georges ? S'il te plaît, maman, s'il te plaît ? interrompit James d'une voix surexcitée.

Terrence le trouvait de plus en plus agaçant.

- Quel caractère, celui-là… chuchota Francis derrière lui, un sourcil levé.

Amelia hocha le menton avec approbation.

- Okay, dit la femme aux cheveux auburn. "Mais si vous faites un _seul_ caprice là-bas, je vous préviens que vous passerez tous les jours qui restent jusqu'à la rentrée chez Grand-mère Weasley. Et _pas_ dans le jardin. C'est _compris_ ?"

Lorsque ces trois-là furent sortis, le magasin devint nettement plus calme. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les cris d'animaux qui s'entrecroisaient.

L'homme aux lunettes s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui sourit.

- Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, Al. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le garçon aux yeux verts hocha le menton. Il regarda autour de lui, s'approcha d'une cage dans laquelle hululait une chouette, se pencha au-dessus du bassin des crapauds, caressa le grillage derrière lequel se pressaient des furets. Le chat efflanqué qui s'était montré si revêche envers Francis Swanson vint se frotter contre les jambes de l'enfant en ronronnant comme un vieux moteur.

La vieille sorcière l'observait et se rengorgeait de plus en plus, l'air ravi.

Terrence, étonné, s'aperçut que le brouhaha avait diminué, comme si les animaux retenaient leur souffle. Ses parents, qui avaient eu l'air de vouloir payer et vite sortir de la boutique pendant la dispute de la famille, semblaient eux-aussi sous le charme.

- Oh, dit soudain Albus alors que son visage s'éclairait.

Il avait la tête levée vers une chouette blanche qui faisait bouffer son plumage sur un perchoir en hauteur.

L'homme aux lunettes mit les mains dans ses poches et sourit.

- C'est celle-ci que tu veux ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'était haussé sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la chouette et s'était appuyé contre le comptoir. Maintenant il regardait quelque chose qui était _sur_ le comptoir.

- Ah, dit la vieille femme en se raclant la gorge – un bruit absolument dégoûtant. Elle brinquebala jusqu'à l'enfant et posa sa main maigre sur son épaule. "Je vois que tu as rencontré Cuillère."

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? demanda le garçon en levant ses yeux verts embués vers elle.

Terrence n'y tint plus. Il se faufila entre deux cages, provoquant des couacs et des sifflements de protestations, et vint les rejoindre au comptoir.

Ses parents le suivirent plus timidement et saluèrent le monsieur aux cheveux noirs en désordre qui essuyait ses lunettes sur un coin de sa veste.

- Bonjour, dit Terrence en se plantant devant l'autre élève de première année qu'il dépassait d'une bonne demi-douzaine de centimètres.

- Salut, répondit timidement le garçon.

De près, les yeux verts chatoyaient avec des reflets dorés.

Grosdur sautilla sur le bras de Terrence et lâcha un hou-hou décidé avant de voleter jusqu'à la tête d'Albus sur laquelle il se posa avec un petit air satisfait.

- Oh, dit Terrence. Il sourit. "Il t'aime bien."

Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir et examina lui aussi le furet noir et blanc roulé en boule dans un chiffon.

- Son poil est tout sale. S'il ne se lave pas, c'est qu'il est malade, c'est sûr, dit-il d'un ton docte.

- Hum, acquiesça Albus et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Terrence ne sut pas pourquoi, mais rien ne lui parut soudain plus important que de réconforter le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Hé, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il en dégageant machinalement une mèche brune sur le visage de l'autre enfant.

- Mais personne n'en voudra comme animal de compagnie, le pauvre… bredouilla le garçon aux yeux verts.

La vieille sorcière se pencha vers lui et lui adressa un sourire édenté qui se voulait plein d'affection et qui était vraiment hideux.

- Est-ce que tu le veux ?

Albus tendit la main vers le furet malade qui se souleva faiblement et frotta sa museau pelé contre les doigts offerts.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, après un dernier regard vers la chouette blanche magnifique qui hululait d'un air royal sur son perchoir.

Le monsieur aux lunettes rondes s'était approché silencieusement. Il sourit à son fils.

- Okay, dit-il. "On l'emmène."

Albus était trop petit pour prendre le furet enveloppé dans son chiffon, mais Terrence se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'attrapa en faisant bien attention. Il le déposa dans les bras de l'autre garçon avec délicatesse, puis tendit la main pour récupérer Grosdur. Le minuscule hibou dédaigna le geste, mais s'envola et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Terrence avec un hululement joyeux. Il lui picora l'oreille avec affection.

- Combien je vous dois, madame ? demanda le père d'Albus en cherchant dans la poche de sa veste.

- Rien, dit la vieille sorcière. "Cuillère n'était pas à vendre."

- Ah, dit l'homme après un temps d'arrêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enfant et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. "Ah", répéta-t-il.

Il croisa le regard de Francis et Amelia Swanson et inclina poliment la tête pour les saluer, comme s'il était distrait.

- Al ? Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

La clochette tinta de nouveau lorsqu'ils sortirent, main dans la main. Albus serrait contre lui le furet au poil terne et ne voyait pas que les gens dans la rue se retournaient sur le passage de son père. Terrence les suivit des yeux à travers la vitre, puis s'approcha de la fée carabosse et lui tira sur la manche.

- Est-ce que Cuillère va mourir ? demanda-t-il. Ses yeux bleus s'allumèrent, en colère. "Vous ne devriez pas vendre des animaux dans cet état. Ça va _lui_ faire de la peine…"

- Terri ! _Chéri_, mais enfin ! s'écria sa mère, horrifiée.

- Il est très intelligent, dit vivement Francis d'un ton d'excuse.

La vieille sorcière gratta son menton crochu.

- Y'a pas de mal, dit-elle de sa voix crachotante. "Vous avez là un jeune sorcier qui deviendra quelqu'un de très bien."

Elle se pencha et ses articulations craquèrent, comme si son dos et ses genoux allaient se décrocher d'un instant à l'autre.

- Le furet n'en avait plus que pour quelques jours, c'est vrai, dit-elle en plongeant son regard étonnement jeune dans les yeux de Terrence. "Mais ça pourrait bien changer. Vois-tu, mon garçon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui possèdent un tel pouvoir à onze ans. Le jeune monsieur Potter..."

Elle se tut et se redressa, réajustant son châle en laine d'un air rêveur.

- Tu verras, conclut-elle. "Tu seras à l'école avec lui, alors tu verras."

Francis toussota discrètement.

- Ce… _Potter_. C'est quelqu'un d'important dans votre communauté ?

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'arrondirent de surprise pendant un instant, puis elle éclata de rire. Comme si le charme avait été rompu, tous les animaux se remirent à s'agiter et à faire du bruit.

Terrence fronça les sourcils en écartant doucement Grosdur qui lui mordillait la joue.

Il n'avait compris.

Et il ne comprit pas davantage comment, mais le furet noir et blanc vécut encore deux ans avant de s'éteindre tranquillement, blotti dans un coin du dais au-dessus du lit d'Albus. Grosdur avait eu moins de chance : un chat du quartier l'avait croqué un soir pendant les vacances.

Entre temps, Terrence était devenu le meilleur ami du garçon aux yeux verts qui avait renoncé à la jolie chouette blanche.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy sut avant d'être complètement conscient que quelque chose n'était pas normal.<p>

D'abord parce que son rêve paisible – il jouait au Quidditch et des tas d'amis l'acclamaient dans les gradins – tourna soudain à la comédie de façon criarde : toutes les têtes des spectateurs se transformèrent en ballons de baudruche et filèrent dans le ciel avec des rires de clowns à ressorts, tandis que son balai se décorait tout seul de petits nœuds roses atroces.

Il ne faisait des cauchemars aussi ridicules _que_ pendant les vacances.

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa que la chambre était silencieuse.

Ce qui expliquait la stupide conclusion de son rêve.

Il repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et se leva en attrapant sa robe de chambre sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. La lune teintait la pièce d'un bleu éthéré.

L'ombre noire de Terrence s'assit sur le lit d'en face.

- Scorpius ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée vaguement inquiète.

- Ouais, grommela le garçon blond après avoir étouffé un cri de douleur : il venait de marcher sur les débris du scrutoscope de Fabius Macmillan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla soudain Craig en se redressant d'un air hagard.

Terrence se demandait toujours comment Finnigan se débrouillait pour avoir l'air _échevelé_ avec le peu de poils qu'il avait sur la tête.

- Albus ne ronronne plus, signala Scorpius en contournant prudemment un tas de bazar informe dans l'obscurité.

- Il est cassé ? bafouilla Finnigan. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette et finit par l'attraper. "_Lumos_".

Malefoy cligna des yeux, ébloui.

- Pas si fort, la lumière !

- Ah, les mecs, c'est quatre heures du mat', c'est horrible…

Terrence, qui était aussi sorti de son lit, siffla de colère comme un chat en se tournant vers le lit de Finnigan.

- La ferme ! T'es encore plus bruyant que Peeves !

Scorpius et lui se penchèrent sur le lit d'Albus puis relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent.

- Il _dort_ ? lâcha Malefoy avec une grimace incrédule.

Terrence se mordit la lèvre.

- J'espère, dit-il enfin.

Il secoua l'épaule de son meilleur ami dont seuls les cheveux noirs en bataille dépassaient du drap.

- Al.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sous la couverture avec un geignement.

- S'il dort, laisse-le, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules pour cacher le malaise qui lui serrait les boyaux. "Peut-être que le ronron avait une date limite et que ça devait s'arrêter un jour."

_Je penche plutôt pour un autre truc anormal à rajouter à la série_, pensa Terrence, les sourcils tellement froncés que son front lui faisait mal.

- Oy, la marmotte.

- Bon, vous me direz quand vous l'aurez remis en route, hein, bâilla Finnigan depuis son lit où il se recouchait paresseusement après avoir remis sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Albus se tourna et gémit. Les deux garçons avaient du mal à distinguer son visage dans la nuit revenue, mais ils y voyaient assez pour comprendre qu'il était baigné de sueur.

- Al, réveille-toi, grinça Terrence.

- Je vais chercher un professeur ? suggéra Scorpius dont le ton devenait de plus en plus irrité à force que son inquiétude grimpait.

- On d…

La voix de Terrence s'éteignit soudain. Il avala sa salive et évita de regarder Malefoy dans les yeux.

- _C'est quoi, ça_ ? articula l'autre garçon, la bouche complètement sèche.

Quelque chose s'était éclairé sous la couverture d'Albus. C'était diffus, presque diaphane, mais la forme était facilement reconnaissable.

- On dirait un genre de fleur, chuchota Scorpius. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sa baguette est dans l'encrier, comme d'habitude. Ça vient d'où, si c'est pas un sortilège ?"

Terrence serra ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre, puis les essuya sur son bas de pyjama.

_Ça a exactement la même forme que cette cicatrice-tatouage._

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus loin, Albus se crispa soudain et se mit à marmonner.

- Non. Non…Non, papa, non…

Sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller comme s'il essayait d'échapper à une vision horrible. Il eut comme une sorte de sanglot et Scorpius se raidit.

- Swanson ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe _exactement_ ? siffla-t-il.

Terrence ne répondit pas.

- Al? Al, t'es à Poudlard, réveille-toi ! pressa-t-il en attrapant le bras de son meilleur ami.

La nuque du garçon endormi se tordit en arrière et ses poings se fermèrent sur le drap. Il tremblait et se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil. Il repoussa sa couverture d'un coup de genou. Son T-shirt s'était retroussé et la marque en forme de fleur apparut, parfaitement nette, découpée en spirales de feu sur son torse trempé de sueur.

- Papa… papa, je t'en supplie… pas… papa, non ! NON !

Un soubresaut le secoua violement, puis il s'éveilla, complètement désorienté, à bout de souffle. A l'instant où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la lumière disparut, ne laissant que la cicatrice gonflée et rouge sur sa peau.

- Terrence ? Scorpius ? haleta-t-il en découvrant les deux visages anxieusement penchés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que nous fait, man ? bredouilla Terrence en remontant ses lunettes tandis que Malefoy reprenait ses esprits et le contrôle de sa moue furieuse.

Albus s'assit péniblement. Il avait mal de partout et l'impression d'être à deux doigts de vomir. Il tira machinalement sur son T-shirt, chercha autour de lui.

- Tiens, dit Scorpius en lui tendant une tasse ébréchée dans laquelle il venait de verser un fond de bierraubeurre.

Albus but avidement, puis fit la grimace.

- Ah, c'est dégueu. Ça date de quand ? ça a un goût de vieille chaussette…

Terrence tressaillit.

- Je crois que c'est la tasse que j'ai utilisée pour préparer le remède anti-cors que voulait ma grand-mère pour Noël, dit-il distraitement. "Elle était là ? Je pensais que je l'avais perdue…"

Scorpius se boucha le nez en s'asseyant au bout du lit d'Albus.

Il avait les jambes coupées et ses idées avaient du mal à reprendre leur place ordonnée dans son cerveau.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois, dit Albus après quelques minutes de silence. "Je ne me rappelle même pas de quoi… Désolé si je vous ai réveillés, les gars…"

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

- Je crois que Bobbie n'avait pas tort quand elle voulait te garder pour la nuit, dit finalement Terrence en s'appuyant sur un coude contre le mur.

Dans son lit, Finnigan ronflait à plein régime.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Le regard étonné de Wendy passa progressivement en mode sarcastique alors qu'il prenait en compte les visages défaits des quatre garçons qui s'installaient en bâillant derrière leurs bureaux, dans le brouhaha qui précédait le cours de Métamorphose.<p>

- Y'en a qui ont fait la fête, je vois, lança-t-elle avec ironie en tirant sur sa chaise qui grinça horriblement sur le plancher.

- La ferme, Philips, maugréa Scorpius qui avait la migraine et dont les yeux étaient devenus de fines fentes à ce son.

Craig Finnigan s'étala sur ses manuels et ferma les yeux avec un bâillement indécent.

- On devrait pas être obligés d'utiliser son cerveau si tôt le matin, se plaignit-il.

- Si encore vous aviez veillé pour étudier… Mais non ! Quelle idée de lire vos magasines stupides aussi tard ! dit Rose Weasley qui s'assit à côté de Wendy en secouant la tête avec désapprobation.

Elle repoussa en arrière ses longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien. Le cours avait lieu en commun avec les Serdaigle et d'autres élèves arrivaient, l'air tout aussi bêcheur qu'elle.

Terrence écarquilla ses paupières à l'aide de ses index et de ses pouces.

- On lisait pas, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Les expériences, c'est pour les vacances, lança Wendy avec un sourire amusé, cachant son inquiétude pour l'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu du poids depuis la veille.

_Est-ce qu'il a été malade ? Il a peut-être encore mal ? Est-ce que ces idiots l'ont empêché de se reposer ? Je croyais qu'il devait rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit…_

Rose se tourna vers Albus, qui était son cousin, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et la façon dont son uniforme pendait sur ses clavicules minces.

- Ah, non, pas toi aussi, Al ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton désappointé.

Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui continuer sa leçon de morale, leur professeur entra par le fond de la classe et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas dansant.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, ce serait gentil, chantonna la femme aux longs cheveux ondulés d'un blond presque blanc.

Elle posa l'énorme livre qu'elle portait sur la table, soulevant un énorme de nuage de poussière qu'elle dispersa en toussotant, puis fit volte-face. Sa robe couleur pelouse ondula et le double-rang de perles en forme de radis qui pendait à son coup cliqueta joyeusement.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, bonjour messieurs.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent les élèves de bonne grâce.

Luna Lovegood avait la réputation d'être complètement bizarre, mais elle était plutôt haut placée dans les sondages de l'école. Il ne vous fallait pas longtemps pour vous rendre compte que sa voix rêveuse ne l'empêchait pas d'être une sorcière puissante et intelligente. Elle était directrice de la maison Serdaigle et enseignait la métamorphose depuis trois ans à Poudlard. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait travaillé au ministère de la magie avant de devenir professeur, mais d'autres assuraient qu'elle avait été journaliste pour _le Chicaneur_. Les élèves de Serdaigle prétendaient qu'elle avait été un Auror en mission secrète et ceux de Gryffondor attendaient avec impatience qu'elle et leur directeur se déclarent leur flamme…

Elle sourit d'un air énigmatique, puis agita sa baguette en direction du tableau qui se couvrit de son écriture alambiquée.

- _Animagus_, dit-elle. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit ?"

Rose Weasley leva le bras aussitôt.

- Oui, Miss Weasley.

- Un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal mais qui garde le contrôle de son esprit lors de sa transformation.

Luna Lovegood hocha le menton.

- C'est très bien. Dix points pour Serdaigle.

Elle fit quelques pas sur l'estrade.

- Devenir un animagus est un processus long et difficile et il n'y a que peu d'animagi recensés par le Ministère, ajouta-t-elle. On surveille de près ceux qui veulent – et ont la capacité – de le devenir, surtout depuis qu'un animagus illégal de bien mauvais goût a causé tous ces malheurs il y a de cela plus de vingt ans…

Craig Finnigan se pencha vers son voisin de table.

- Je te parie qu'elle parle encore de la guerre à mots couverts, dit-il à mi-voix. "A mon avis, ils feraient mieux d'aborder ça en première année, plutôt que de nous faire des spoilers pendant six ans."

Samuel Flint-Fletchley ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à faire semblant de ramasser la pointe de sa plume qui avait roulé entre deux dalles.

- Il y a actuellement deux animagi reconnus par le ministère au sein de notre école, continua Mrs Lovegood de sa voix flûtée. "L'un est la directrice actuelle, Minerva McGonagall et l'autre…"

Elle toussota pour ramener le calme que sa dernière phrase avait rompu.

- Et l'autre…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau et soupira d'un air douloureux.

- M. Flint-Fletchley, votre pointe de plume se trouve à côté de votre semelle gauche, et non pas sous la jupe de Miss Brown.

Miranda Brown poussa un petit cri effaré et couvrit son visage empourpré, tandis que Samuel se redressait en faisant la grimace.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur de sa voix éthérée si amicale que Terrence en avait presque envie de sourire, malgré les points perdus par sa maison.

Il la soupçonnait d'avoir beaucoup plus d'humour que ne pouvait le laisser croire son visage aux yeux globuleux d'un bleu transparent.

- Et l'autre animagus que nous avons le plaisir d'avoir en notre compagnie est votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mauritia Curtis.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda Wendy en levant la main, "en quoi se changent-elles ?"

- J'ai entendu dire que la directrice pouvait se métamorphoser en chat, intervint l'une des jumelles Morgensen – celle qui avait un grain de beauté sur l'oreille.

Luna Lovegood sourit d'un air céleste.

- C'est correct. En ce qui concerne Mrs Curtis… Eh bien, si son état actuel le lui permettait, je suis certaine qu'elle serait très heureuse de se métamorphoser pour vous le montrer. Mais ce n'est pas très conseillé pour elle, pour le moment.

- En quoi tu crois qu'elle se change ? gloussa Fabius Macmillan en donnant un coup de coude à Emile Scarcrow. "En _baleine_ ?"

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent.

- J'ai bien peur qu'une vingtaine de points ne soient de nouveau perdus pour Gryffondor par votre faute, M. Macmillan, soupira-t-elle. "Ce n'était vraiment pas courtois de votre part…"

Un tollé général accueillit cette annonce, vite calmé par un hochement de tête désapprobateur de la professeur à la voix rêveuse, puis le cours se poursuivit à peu près sans encombres.

Craig Finnigan sauta sur Fabius à la sortie avec l'intention ferme de lui shampouiner la tête pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises, tandis que Rose Weasley et Miranda Brown s'attardaient pour poser des questions - comme à l'ordinaire. Terrence rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'Albus, les bras croisés sur la table et le front enfoui dans le creux de son coude, n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Hé. T'es mort ? ça va ? Tu te sens d'aller en DCFM ou tu préfères retourner à l'infirmerie ?

Scorpius s'était arrêté à la porte et les observait de son habituel air renfrogné.

Albus finit par se redresser et passa rapidement les mains sur son visage, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se tenir éveillé.

- Non, ça va, marmonna-t-il.

Il sourit pour dissiper le doute qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et sur le visage de Wendy qui attendait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Je sais pas ce que c'était, ce cauchemar, mais c'était vraiment la poisse en tout cas. J'ai jamais réussi à me rendormir et maintenant ça me revient dans les talons... J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir faire encore un truc soporifique comme la dernière fois, en tout cas.

La semaine précédente, ils avaient dû se contenter de recopier les chapitres 11 et 18 du manuel au lieu de faire de la pratique, parce que Mrs Curtis – qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux – avait des nausées.

- Avec un peu de chance, le remplaçant sera déjà là, lança Wendy d'un ton encourageant, tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour pour atteindre la grande salle au balcon où se tenait leur cours préféré.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une grande armoire lorsqu'ils entrèrent et les autres élèves s'en tenaient à prudente distance, car elle tressautait sur son socle et que des hurlements étouffés s'en échappaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	5. Caché au plus profond

Mrs Curtis descendit les marches précautionneusement, les mains de part et d'autre de son ventre énorme. C'était une petite sorcière aux cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés sous un bibi de velours, qui portait une robe gris tourterelle très ajustée, courte et décorée de petits boutons de nacre. Son col un peu pointu était déplié derrière sa nuque et ses collants en dentelle noire étaient assortis à ses mitaines.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit-elle avec son accent du Cambridge très élégant. "Bienvenue dans notre dernier cours ensemble."

Quelques filles émirent des "oh" déçus, mais la plupart des élèves étaient bien trop intrigués par l'armoire mystérieuse pour se préoccuper de cette annonce.

- Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de théorie ennuyeuse, mais plutôt quelques frissons alors que nous pratiquerons ce sortilège, continua le professeur, amusée. "L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire ?"

Terrence leva la main.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un épouvantard, répondit-il. "C'est une créature qui se cache dans les coins sombres et qui prend la forme de ce qui fait le plus peur à celui qui la découvre."

La femme hocha la tête avec approbation.

- Très bien, M. Swanson. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Samuel Flint-Fletchley échangea un coup de coude avec Craig Finnigan derrière le dos de Wendy.

- Ce que _j'aime_ quand nous ne sommes _pas_ en cours commun avec Serdaigle ! chuchota-t-il. "Swanson est plus intelligent que cette pimbêche de Weasley, mais il se fait toujours couper la parole."

Miranda Brown se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

_"Tais-toi, imbécile. Tu veux qu'on reperde ces points immédiatement ?"_ articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Mrs Curtis fit quelques pas dans la salle qui paraissait étrangement vide avec les bureaux poussés sur les côtés. Elle tapota le coin de l'armoire qui continuait de s'agiter férocement.

- Pour être plus précise, un épouvantard prend la forme de la peur la plus enfouie en vous, expliqua-t-elle en promenant son regard sur les élèves. "Il peut s'agir d'une phobie irraisonnée comme d'un traumatisme. C'est pourquoi, malgré le côté amusant de ce cours, je vous demanderai le plus grand respect pour vos camarades. Nous ne savons pas toujours ce qui nous inquiète le plus et vous pourriez avoir des surprises."

Un murmure inconfortable courut sur la classe.

- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de participer ? demanda Violette Morgensten en pinçant les lèvres. "Je n'…"

Elle se tut en croisant le coup d'œil sévère de leur professeur.

- Personne ne sera dispensé, dit Mrs Curtis d'un ton froid. "Ce sera peut-être désagréable, mais maîtriser le sortilège de défense contre un épouvantard est un très bon exercice pour apprendre à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances."

Elle revint vers la fenêtre et toussota.

- Bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord, gênée par son gros ventre. "Répétez après moi : _Riddikulus_ !"

Les élèves s'exécutèrent docilement.

- Tu imagines si on avait eu nos baguettes à la main ? gloussa Fabius Macmillan dans l'oreille d'Emile Scarecrow dont le visage se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire irrépressible. "Avec une incantation pareille, elle se serait retrouvée en culotte – ou pire !"

Le brouhaha empêcha heureusement leur professeur d'entendre la réflexion, mais Scorpius, qui était à côté de Fabius, lui écrasa les orteils de son pied.

- T'as juré de nous faire perdre la coupe des quatre maisons, ou quoi ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Macmillan se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- _Riddikulus_, répéta-t-il négligemment.

- Bien, dit le professeur qui se leva de nouveau et vint se placer devant eux en parlant. "Maintenant, voici ce qui va se passer. Vous vous présenterez un à un devant l'épouvantard qui prendra la forme de votre pire cauchemar. Vous lèverez votre baguette et prononcerez alors l'incantation. Attention, cependant, ce n'est pas tout. La seule chose qui peut déstabiliser un épouvantard est…"

Elle s'interrompit et considéra longuement Albus qui était en face d'elle.

- M. Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Terrence et Wendy, qui étaient debout de chaque côté de leur ami, tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se troubla aussitôt.

- Euh… oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

Mrs Curtis arqua ses fins sourcils.

- Vous avez mauvaise mine. Ce n'est pas l'idée d'affronter l'épouvantard qui vous incommode, j'espère ?

Albus rougit en entendant les rires étouffés derrière lui.

- Non, pas du tout, professeur ! dit-il avec précipitation. "Je… c'est juste que… je-je n'ai pas très bien déjeuné ce matin."

C'était vrai, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air de mentir.

Mrs Curtis fit la moue.

- Hum. Je disais donc, reprit-elle en retournant vers l'armoire qui s'énervait de plus en plus, "que la seule chose qui peut déstabiliser un épouvantard, c'est le rire. Pour contrebalancer chacune de vos peurs, imaginez quelque chose d'absolument inepte."

Miranda Brown leva la main.

- Pourriez-vous nous montrer un exemple, s'il vous plaît, professeur ?

La femme eut l'air sur le point d'accepter, puis elle aperçut quelque chose au-delà du groupe d'élèves et son visage se ferma.

- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. "Je ne suis pas le professeur Lupin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours nécessaire de faciliter l'apprentissage aux élèves."

- C'est qui, lui ? marmonna Finnigan. "Le remplaçant ?"

Mrs Curtis tapa dans ses mains.

- Bien. En rang, maintenant ! Vos baguettes à la main, mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

Alors que tout le monde se poussait et se tirait dans un brouhaha excité, Terrence regarda discrètement derrière lui.

- Le professeur Londubat est là, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers ses deux amis.

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, étonnée.

- Il n'a pas cours avec Serpentard à cette heure-ci ?

- Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre d'eux et qu'il leur a collé un devoir à faire sur les plantes carnivores, dit Albus qui s'était appuyé contre le pilier de la salle et semblait essayer de disparaître dans le bois sombre.

Wendy pencha la tête de côté et s'approcha de lui.

- Elle a pas tort, t'es vraiment pâle, dit-elle d'un ton soucieux.

- ça va, je vais bien, grommela Albus. "C'est juste que j'ai vraiment – _vraiment_ – pas envie de faire cet exercice stupide."

Terrence sourit. Il croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de quoi, toi, exactement ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est d'un animal, parce que je ne te croirai pas…

- Vous êtes prêt, M. Finnigan ? lança Mrs Curtis d'une voix forte, en se tenant à prudente distance de l'armoire. "Attention, j'ouvre la porte."

Elle agita sa baguette et le loquet se déverrouilla avec un clac. L'armoire cessa de bouger et de rugir. Pendant un instant, le silence fut complet, puis la porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant. Un zombie se glissa à l'extérieur, le visage dégoulinant de bave verte et visqueuse, des bandages mal faits sur les bras.

- _Ri_… _Riddikulus_ ! bredouilla Craig.

Il y eut un CRAC ! retentissant, puis le zombie se retrouva coiffé d'un chapeau ananas-pêche-melba.

Samuel Flint-Fletchley, qui était derrière Finnigan, éclata d'un rire jaune, puis blêmit quand l'épouvantard prit soudain la forme d'un essaim de guêpes géantes qui fondirent sur lui.

- _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Les guêpes dégringolèrent sur le plancher en rebondissant, transformées en boules de gomme.

- C'est quoi son problème avec les guêpes ? marmotta Wendy, ahurie.

- Il est allergique, dit Terrence, l'air de plus en plus intéressé par l'exercice.

Pendant que l'épouvantard prenait la forme d'un chien enragé, puis d'un chien en train de miauler de façon stridente en face de Sandie Morgensten, Albus se rencogna encore davantage dans son coin, assis presque par-terre.

- Je flippe un peu, je crois, dit Wendy d'une voix un peu aigüe, tout en observant Emile Scarecrow obliger un squelette de ptérodactyle à faire des claquettes.

Le sourire de Terrence s'agrandit.

- De quoi t'as peur ? T'es une des filles les plus courageuses de l'école ! Ou des plus dingues, je ne sais pas.

Elle lui donna une bourrade.

- C'est juste que ça te prend à revers, ce truc ! Moi, par exemple, j'ai la trouille des insectes qui grouillent, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça ne va pas prendre la forme de ma cousine Diane quand elle a eu le pied écrasé par un tracteur. C'était _horrible_ ! Je ne veux pas non plus revivre ça…

- Et moi, je suis sûr qu'il va se transformer en _James_, lâcha Albus entre ses dents, la tête baissée, comme si la confidence lui avait échappé malgré lui. "Je _déteste_ ça. Toute l'école va le savoir et ça va être infernal…"

Terrence lui fourragea affectueusement dans les cheveux.

- T'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que personne n'aura le temps de s'en apercevoir. Imagine-le se transformer en un truc super laid. Un bébé mandragore ou une fouine.

- Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda à mi-voix le professeur Londubat qui s'était rapproché d'eux pendant ce temps. "Mrs Abbot me disait qu'elle n'était pas très contente de vous. Vous étiez censé revenir à l'infirmerie ce matin, pas _aller en classe_. Je sais que vous êtes un élève plutôt appliqué, mais je conçois difficilement qu'un garçon de quinze ans tel que vous puisse dédaigner la permission de manquer les cours…"

Il y avait une certaine irritation dans son ton.

- Désolé, m'sieur, commença Albus en se levant maladroitement. "Mais je vais bien, je vous promets… je…"

Un cri perçant lui coupa la parole.

- Pas d'affolement, Miss Caradoc, intervint calmement le professeur Curtis, tandis que la jeune fille tombait assise par terre, secouée de frissons, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur la chose mi-vampire, mi-gobelin, qui s'approchait d'elle en respirant lourdement. "Pensez à quelque chose de ridicule. Prononcez la formule en y croyant très fort…"

Mais Jane secoua la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et recula en rampant.

Mrs Curtis soupira.

- M. Malefoy, à vous. Avancez rapidement, je vous en prie !

Scorpius prit la place de Jane, le dos très droit et le visage raide.

L'épouvantard tourna sur lui-même et dans un brouillard de fumée verdâtre, il prit la forme d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et mince, habillé d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient gominés, ramenés vers l'arrière, et il avait des traits aristocratiques qui auraient été beaux s'ils n'avaient pas été déformés par un rictus mi-haineux mi-désespéré.

- Qui c'est ? chuchota Wendy. "On dirait…"

- On dirait Scorpius… compléta Albus. "C'est peut-être son père ?"

L'homme retroussait la manche de sa chemise et Malefoy blanchissait à vue d'œil, les yeux fixés sur l'apparition, complètement pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur le bras ? demanda Terrence en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de la tête de Fabius Macmillan.

Il y avait quelque chose de noir, comme une sorte d'inscription à moitié effacée sur le bras de l'homme blond.

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter : ce n'était pas effrayant, c'était juste… bizarre.

Neville Londubat se fraya un passage à travers le groupe et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius qui tressaillit.

- Du calme, M. Malefoy, dit le professeur avec douceur. "Reprenez vos esprits, vous pouvez y arriver."

Scorpius avala sa salive. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme blond qui grimaçait.

- _Riddikulus_ ! souffla-t-il.

CRAC !

La marque étrange devint un tatouage de marin, un cœur transpercé d'une ancre grossièrement dessinée.

Mrs Curtis fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas intervenir dans mon cours, Neville, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le professeur Londubat s'écarta avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé, Mauritia, je ne pensais pas à mal, dit-il tandis que l'épouvantard prenait la forme d'un rat velu et mouillé devant Violette Morgensten qui se mit à piailler.

- _Riddikulus_, _riddikulus_, _riddikulus_ !

CRAC !

Le rat se retrouva coiffé de bigoudis roses.

La file des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore passés en face de l'épouvantard avait considérablement diminué. Scorpius, encore sous le choc, s'était assis à côté de Jane Caradoc qui se mouchait comme si elle essayait de s'étouffer. Les autres les regardaient d'un peu loin, en chuchotant entre eux.

Albus, la mort dans l'âme, s'était mis à la suite derrière Terrence qui était parcouru d'un frémissement d'excitation à l'idée d'une nouvelle expérience. Wendy était dans son dos. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Neville ? grinça Mrs Curtis à voix basse, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'exercice.

- Je suis venu chercher Potter, répondit l'homme calmement. "Il est malade et devrait être à l'infirmerie."

- Depuis quand est-ce votre travail de seconder Mrs Abbot ? renifla la femme, moqueuse. "Ne me faites pas rire. Potter a l'air d'avoir passé la même nuit que ses camarades de chambre qui se comportent comme d'infâmes babouins, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas que vous soyiez si indulgent avec certains de vos élèves. Ça ne leur sera d'aucune utilité plus tard."

CRAC !

Elle releva le menton d'un petit air mécontent, les bras croisés sur son gros ventre comme une espèce de gerbille en colère.

Neville Londubat réprima un sourire en coin malgré l'inquiétude qui semblait le tenailler.

- Mauritia, vous savez bien que je ne fais pas de préférence… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Terrence, qui observait le dialogue en essayant de lire sur leurs lèvres ce qu'ils marmonnaient, fut contraint de reporter toute son attention sur l'exercice quand Kevin Mordecrat lui laissa la place sur le devant.

L'épouvantard s'entortilla sur lui-même en produisant un nuage de fumée grise, puis se changea en dragon dans un "pof" que le garçon blond aurait pu trouver drôle s'il n'avait pas eu soudain l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans et d'être terrifié en face du lézard géant brusquement jailli de son livre de contes.

- Oh, oh…

Il fit un pas en arrière presque malgré lui.

_Ecailles de bronze luisantes, narines dilatées, une queue d'acier annelée et l'échine recouverte d'une crête tranchante, des yeux vides comme des opales…_

Le dragon lâcha un torrent de flammes et Terrence avala sa salive de travers.

_C'est bon. Tout va bien. Il ne va rien cramer pour de vrai. Je n'ai plus six ans, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois de la magie se manifester et j'ai une _baguette_ à la main._

Il leva le bras.

- _Riddikulus_ ! lança-t-il fermement.

CRAC !

Le dragon marcha sur une de ses ailes et trébucha. Il culbuta peu élégamment et se retrouva sur le dos en train de geindre. Pour un peu, Terrence aurait eu envie de lui grattouiller le ventre comme à un bon toutou.

- A toi, dit-il en s'effaçant avec un sourire à l'intention d'Albus qui crispait les doigts sur sa baguette.

Le professeur Londubat se leva et trébucha quand Mrs Curtis le rattrapa par la manche.

- Vous n'empêcherez _pas_ Potter de faire l'exercice, siffla-t-elle, outrée. "J'ai eu son frère avant lui et je _sais_ qu'il ne va pas faire apparaître Voldemort !"

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Mauritia, balbutia Neville. "Albus est – _différent_…"

Elle le fusilla des yeux, mais il ne la regardait pas, les yeux fixés sur la fumée jaunâtre qui tournoyait au-dessus du plancher.

Une silhouette avec des cheveux en désordre commença à prendre forme et Wendy pria intérieurement pour qu'Albus soit assez rapide pour lancer le sortilège avant que les autres ne reconnaissent son frère.

Terrence serrait les poings dans ses poches comme si ça avait pu aider.

_Allez, Al… on s'en fout, de James. C'est qu'un idiot. T'as pas besoin de flipper, tu le vaux mille fois… Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ce complexe, mais…_

La silhouette devint de plus en plus nette – et ce n'était pas James. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec la même tignasse embroussaillée, les mêmes traits un peu âpres et la même façon de se tenir planté avec le bassin un peu de travers.

Il portait un anorak avec de la fourrure sur la capuche et tenait sa baguette à la main. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, il avait des yeux verts remplis de désespoir.

- Hé, c'est le père de James Potter, je le reconnais, y'avait sa photo en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avant-hier, dit Fabius Macmillan, intrigué.

Craig Finnigan lui donna un coup de coude.

- Mais t'es trop bête, souffla-t-il. "Si c'est le père de James, c'est aussi celui d'Albus, gros débile."

- Ah, c'est _Harry Potter_, s'écria Violette. "Il parait qu'il va être le prochain ministre de la magie !"

Les murmures gonflèrent sur la salle en quelques secondes.

Albus était toujours debout en face de l'épouvantard et le regardait sans comprendre.

Une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos et le bout de ses doigts tremblait sur sa baguette, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_C'était son père._

_Son père qu'il adorait, en qui il avait entière confiance._

Neville chercha à libérer son bras.

- Oh non, oh non, oh non… marmonna-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Mais le professeur Curtis ne desserra pas son étreinte.

Terrence chercha Scorpius du regard et vit que celui-ci s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés.

L'homme dans la fumée leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche.

- "_Avada Keda_…" hurla-t-il juste avant que Neville ne bondisse devant Albus et n'envoie bouler l'épouvantard qui commençait à se retransformer d'un coup de baguette magique puissant qui illumina toute la pièce.

La porte se referma en claquant et l'armoire se remit à gronder et à se secouer furieusement.

Terrence s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle et se remit à respirer, le cœur battant.

- Albus ! cria Wendy en rattrapant le garçon aux yeux verts, livide, alors qu'il chancelait.

Une baguette tomba sur le plancher et roula à quelques mètres avec un petit bruit sec.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? articula Mrs Curtis d'une voix mal assurée.

Le professeur Londubat ne répondit pas. Il était revenu à grands pas vers Albus et avait sorti une tablette de chocolat de sa poche, qu'il cassait en morceaux. La femme rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner une contenance, puis fit quelques pas vers les élèves restés stupéfaits.

- Le… le cours est terminé, dit-elle. "Vous, euh... Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir."

Scorpius allait s'approcher, hésitant, du groupe auquel s'était rajouté Terrence, lorsque Albus dégagea brusquement son bras que tenait Wendy et s'enfuit de la salle, une main sur la bouche. Terrence partit en courant derrière lui, imité presque aussitôt par la jeune fille.

Neville Londubat les regarda partir et passa une main sur son visage défait.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ?… murmura-t-il. "Oh, Harry… Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ?..."

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la grande salle presque vide et glissait sur les rainures du plancher.

L'armoire continuait à s'agiter, comme un prisonnier fou derrière les barreaux.

Les élèves quittaient le cours les uns après les autres, dans un silence lourd à peine troublé par leurs chuchotements.

Mauritia Curtis rangeait des livres qui n'en avaient pas besoin sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Scorpius Malefoy ramassa la baguette qui était tombée par terre et sortit le dernier, après un regard vers le professeur de botanique qui semblait soudain très las.

Dans les toilettes des garçons, au bout du couloir, Albus était en train de vomir son déjeuner et son repas de la veille, arcbouté au-dessus des lavabos. Wendy était à côté de lui et lui massait doucement le dos, les yeux pleins de larmes. Terrence était appuyé contre le mur des cabines de WC, les bras croisés, et attendait.

Albus finit par mettre l'eau en route. Son dos était agité de frissons et à la façon dont il crachotait et s'étouffait à moitié, on aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait. Il se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea copieusement la figure.

- ça… va…? demanda Wendy d'une petite voix inquiète, en lui tendant un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, Albus tourna la tête vers elle et elle se mordit les lèvres.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, il était encore plus pâle qu'avant, et les gouttes qui roulaient sur ses joues en continu n'avaient rien à voir avec l'eau glacée du robinet.

- C'est pas grave, Al, dit Terrence d'une voix grave depuis son coin.

Albus se tourna vers lui et le mouvement le fit vaciller. Il se rattrapa au bord du lavabo. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa main monta machinalement jusqu'à son torse et se crispa sur son sweater trempé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? finit-il par articuler d'une voix rauque. "Qu'est-ce que…"

Un gémissement lui échappa et il se plia en deux.

- Al ! s'écria Wendy, bouleversée. "Al, ça va ? Tu as mal ? C'est comme hier ?"

Terrence fut d'un bond à côté de son ami et l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Al, respire, okay ? ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller. On va tout éclaircir. On va te soigner et aussi on saura pourquoi… pourquoi, il…

Les mots avaient du mal à passer ses lèvres.

Les doigts convulsivement agrippés sur son sweater, Albus releva la tête.

- Pourquoi mon père a voulu me tuer, termina-t-il, haletant.

A côté de la porte des toilettes, invisible, Scorpius s'était adossé au mur, l'air sombre, la baguette d'Albus à la main.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	6. Albus, Scorpius, Severus

La porte était mal refermée et ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus. Leurs voix s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis le couloir et Wendy, pour une fois, aurait préféré que les adultes tiennent leur conversation en privé.

- … c'est ridicule !

- … avertir le ministère…

- … depuis tout ce temps…

- … laisser les parents intervenir sur le terrain de l'école…

- … jamais…

- … même lorsque ces enfants ont été changés en pierre par le basilic !

- … Harry Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

- … un sortilège impardonnable !

- … ce n'est pas pareil ! Albus…

- … impensable !

- … nous a expressément demandé de ne pas faire de différence !

- … c'est un cas de force majeure…

- … mais exactement qu'a-t-il…

- … impossible !

- … comment pourrait-il s'en relever sans…

- … pas à nous de lui dire…

La voix du professeur Londubat, _suppliante_. Celle de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, _sévère et inquiète à la fois_. Le professeur Dubois, _complètement à la ramasse_. Mrs Curtis, _énervée_. Luna Lovegood, _rêveuse mais préoccupée_. L'infirmière Abbot… _définitivement du côté de Neville_.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en ogive, Wendy soupira. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et mit les mains sur ses oreilles.

_Je déteste ça, je déteste ça, je déteste ça…_

_Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas rester comme avant ?_

_On n'avait pas besoin d'aventure, pas besoin de problème, pas besoin de drame mystérieux ou de passé troublant…_

_On était bien, comme ça…_

En face d'elle, Terrence était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, un pied contre les vieilles pierres, ses lunettes rondes remontés sur le front, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensivement. L'épi blond sur sa tête rebiquait plus que jamais.

_La cicatrice en forme de fleur. Le cauchemar. Le ronron, le furet requinqué, les elfes…_

_Un souvenir horrible, enfoui et oublié, où son père lui jetait un sortilège impardonnable…_

_Ça fait beaucoup._

Il avait du mal lui-même à tout avaler, alors comment Albus pouvait-il y faire face ?

_Albus pour qui était difficile l'idée même d'être en compétition avec les autres maisons._

_Albus que la plupart des gens oubliaient, occupés à regarder James ou à écouter Lily._

_Albus qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, ne demandait rien, donnait tout._

"Albus Severus Potter, fils d'Harry Potter".

Terrence ne pensait jamais à lui de cette façon.

_Al._

_Le mec aux yeux verts qui regardent jusqu'au fond de ton âme._

_Le type tranquille qui possède un pouvoir extraordinaire et ne s'en rend même pas compte._

_Mon meilleur ami._

Il remit ses lunettes en place d'une pichenette et soupira en voyant Wendy prostrée en face de lui. Il ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas écouter les bribes de dispute qui s'échappaient du bureau de Mrs Abbot, lorsque Neville Londubat sortit en trombe dans le couloir.

Il souffla bruyamment, fit quelques pas en frottant sa nuque d'une main irritée, mit les poings sur ses hanches, puis dans ses poches, tourna sur lui-même en se mordillant les lèvres, les yeux au sol.

- Professeur ? appela Wendy timidement.

Il releva la tête et enregistra la présence des deux élèves avec quelques difficultés.

- Miss Philips… M. Swanson…

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit Terrence en essayant d'attraper le regard erratique de l'homme, "est-ce que le père de… est-ce que M. Potter va venir à l'école ?"

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Al ? demanda Wendy, suppliante.

Neville détourna les yeux. Ses doigts froissaient nerveusement le bord de sa blouse blanche.

- Vous devriez être en classe, dit-il d'un ton fébrile. "Retournez dans vos chambres, allez manger. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Laissez-le tranquille."

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Où est Albus ?

Terrence haussa les épaules.

- Quelque part. _Laissez-le tranquille_, riposta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux devant une telle insolence, mais le professeur Londubat se contenta de pousser un long soupir.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Terrence.

- Quand il reviendra de la galerie, dites-lui de venir à mon bureau. Je suppose qu'il ne voudra pas retourner à l'infirmerie…

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, les épaules voûtées comme un vieillard, puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

Ses yeux tristes et doux soutinrent le regard farouche de Terrence.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est le protéger, Swanson. Comme vous.

Wendy se rapprocha du garçon blond lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné suffisamment.

- Comment il savait pour la galerie ? murmura-t-elle.

Terrence enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le coin de sa chemise qui dépassait de son pull.

- Je suppose qu'en trois ans et demi, il y a au moins un prof qui s'est aperçu qu'Al existait comme une personne à part entière.

- Ou peut-être qu'il y a des caméras…

Terrence posa une main paternelle sur la tête de Wendy.

- Y'a pas de caméras, Philips. C'est une école _magique_.

Il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Albus enleva les tiges fanées et jeta l'eau sale par la fenêtre qui surplombait la pelouse où les premières années apprenaient à voler. Il remit de l'eau dans le haut vase blanc et y jeta une poignée de graines.<p>

Le soleil entrait à flots à travers les vastes croisées et les vitraux ouvragés faisaient danser des arabesques scintillantes sur les moulures des tableaux, le long de la galerie. Les tentures aux couleurs des quatre maisons ondulaient à peine avec la brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Sur l'étagère devant chaque tableau étaient posés de menus objets, des messages, de petits cadres à photos, des jouets ou des bonbons, parfois une peluche, souvent des fleurs.

La galerie était très longue – plus de cinquante portraits s'y alignaient – et très silencieuse.

Les gens y venaient lors de l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais le reste du temps elle était vide.

Il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de savon, de parchemin et d'encre, de sucre d'orge et de cuir, un parfum très doux de souvenirs.

Albus chuchota la formule en l'accompagnant d'un mouvement délicat de sa baguette, puis regarda les lys qui grandissaient dans le vase, s'ouvraient et déployaient leurs corolles couleur crème.

Il reposa le vase à côté du dernier tableau de la galerie, essuya du plat de la main l'étagère vide à cet endroit, puis recula.

Il s'assit au milieu de l'épais tapis brun et or qui couvrait les dalles du couloir et croisa les jambes devant lui. Le menton levé, il contempla longuement le portrait en face de lui, avant de laisser échapper un gros soupir.

Dans le cadre, l'homme habillé d'un col noir haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux scrutèrent le garçon, attentifs.

Albus noua ses bras autour de ses genoux et soupira de nouveau.

La douleur était encore présente dans sa poitrine, mais plus lointaine, sourde, tapie.

Il souffla sur une boucle noire qui lui tombait devant l'œil. Sur le tableau, l'homme aux joues maigres eut un petit mouvement de tête pour rejeter en arrière ses cheveux sombres. Il continuait de regarder l'adolescent, l'air patient.

- J'ai des ennuis, tu sais, dit finalement Albus.

L'arcade sourcilière de son interlocuteur trampolina.

- Non, c'est pas ma faute. Enfin… je crois pas.

Les yeux d'émeraude se remplirent de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire de si grave que mon père veuille me _tuer_ ?

Dans le cadre, les épaules de l'homme s'étaient raidies. Il réfléchit un instant, portant la main machinalement à ses lèvres minces – ce qui lui donna l'air vraiment sévère – puis inclina la tête de côté.

- Je… je sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé, bredouilla Albus qui avait compris la question muette. "J'ai… c'était juste un flash. Il avait sa baguette levée et… "

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour recevoir l'impact.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix. "Il m'aime, il ne ferait jamais ça… non ?"

C'était un cri – presque un sanglot.

Sur la toile, des plis se creusèrent douloureusement autour des yeux noirs fixés sur le garçon. Tout était silencieux. Des particules de poussière scintillaient dans les rayons de soleil, tombant comme en apesanteur.

Albus finit par relever le menton. Il essuya son nez d'un revers de manche.

- Et puis, y'a pas que ça.

Le regard du portrait étincela brièvement, un peu ironique, comme une réponse fière à la bravoure fragile de la voix.

Albus appuya la main contre l'endroit chaud sur son torse. Il pouvait le sentir même à travers les épaisseurs de sa chemise et de son pull. La cicatrice était bien là, palpitante comme un oiseau vivant.

- Y'a un quelque chose de bizarre qui m'arrive… ça fait mal et… en même temps…

Ses yeux essayèrent de rassembler les différents sentiments, les impressions si compliquées.

- J'ai pas… j'ai pas peur, je crois. Pas de ça…

Sa bouche se crispa comme celle d'un enfant qui essaie de cacher son chagrin.

- Mais mon père… pourquoi il…

L'homme sur le tableau hocha le menton, pensif. Son profil acerbe se perdit dans une longue réflexion, puis il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'adolescent, interrogatif.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Terrence pense de cette cicatrice bizarre, répondit aussitôt Albus.

Le portrait leva les yeux au ciel et l'adolescent sourit malgré lui.

- Oui, je sais. Il est trois fois plus intelligent que moi et…

De nouveau le tressautement narquois des sourcils.

- Okay, _dix fois plus_. Je vais en parler avec lui, promis.

Le visage aux traits coupants s'habilla de tendresse et les yeux verts d'Albus s'accrochèrent au regard si vif.

- Et je vais faire confiance à mon père, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique…

Le soleil jouait sur la toile, glissant des fils d'or dans les plis des manches austères du sorcier.

L'adolescent laissa échapper un autre soupir, soulagé, celui-ci. Il défit ses doigts étroitement entrelacés sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur le tapis, basculant un peu en arrière. Il étendit ses jambes et sentit ses épaules se détendre un peu.

- Severus…

Dans le tableau aux couleurs grises, l'homme pâle vêtu de noir attendit patiemment.

- Ce serait bien si tu étais un de mes professeurs…

Un éclat de rire muet passa dans les yeux du portrait. Il secoua vivement le menton.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que j'aurais peur de toi ?

Albus pouffa de rire, épuisé par la tempête d'émotions qu'il traversait depuis la veille.

- N'importe quoi !

Quelqu'un se racla discrètement la gorge.

- Pardon d'interrompre… je peux m'asseoir ?

Scorpius Malefoy était debout à quelques pas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, sa frange d'un blond presque blanc rabattue en arrière, les yeux baissés, l'air raide et maladroit.

Albus échangea un coup d'œil avec le tableau, puis hocha la tête.

Scorpius s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses, puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le cou bien droit, tandis qu'il examinait le portrait en face d'Albus.

- Je le connais, dit-il au bout d'un moment, en fronçant ses sourcils sombres. "Je l'ai vu une fois, dans les vieilles photos d'école de mon père. Mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus effrayant."

Albus sourit.

- C'était un des directeurs de Poudlard, dit-il fièrement. "Je m'appelle comme lui."

Scorpius enregistra l'information sans ciller. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

Albus acquiesça silencieusement.

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard gris perle de Malefoy était un peu surpris, derrière son habituelle expression dédaigneuse.

Albus inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- J'aime bien, c'est tout.

Il montra du menton le cadre en face d'eux, dans lequel l'homme les observait d'un air vaguement incrédule.

- J'aime bien _lui_ parler. Quand je suis pas très sûr de quelque chose, ou que je m'inquiète… ben… je viens, et après ça va mieux.

Scorpius eut l'air un peu choqué.

- Pourquoi tu viens parler à un type qui est mort et qui ne te répond même pas ? Alors que tu as Terrence et Wendy !

C'était un reproche, clairement, mais Albus ne se démonta pas.

- Ils ont notre âge, c'est pas pareil. Toi et moi et eux, on a jamais eu à faire des choix difficiles. On a même pas encore vécu, on est tellement jeunes. Ici… tu vois. Y'a mon oncle Fred, et puis Tonks et Remus, les parents de Teddy. Et des autres. Des tas d'autres, que j'aurais bien aimé rencontrer. C'est… les gens qui sont morts à cette bataille, ils ont du recul. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Scorpius fit la moue.

- La moitié d'entre eux ont notre âge ! C'est presque que des élèves de Poudlard, à part quelques professeurs et des Aurors.

Il hésita.

- Tu parles comme un vieux, des fois, Al.

Albus sourit de nouveau.

- Désolé.

Il marqua une pause, renversa la tête en arrière, puis se redressa et frotta machinalement l'endroit de la brûlure douloureuse sous son pull.

- T'es déjà venu ici, hein ?

Scorpius s'empourpra. Il avala sa salive et rangea derrière son oreille une mèche blonde.

L'homme vêtu de noir, dans le tableau, secoua la tête, l'air effaré.

- C'est toi qui amènes les lys ?

Albus acquiesça, puis se rembrunit soudain.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a demandé, la première fois que je lui ai dit que j'allais à la galerie.

Scorpius plissa le nez, l'air pensif.

- Ton père le connaissait aussi, alors.

- Hum.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux fixés sur le portrait qui eut l'air de trouver hautement inconfortable cette paire d'yeux intenses et qui croisa les bras d'un air sévère.

Albus pouffa de nouveau, comme si cette expression lui paraissait vraiment incongrue, mais Scorpius toisa l'homme.

- Si c'était un directeur, il devrait être dans le bureau de McGonagall, non ? dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Et pourquoi il ne parle pas ?"

- Aucun des portraits ne parle, dans la galerie, dit songeusement Albus. "T'as raison. James a dit qu'il n'y était pas, dans le bureau."

Scorpius renifla, narquois – et le tableau eut absolument la même expression que lui.

- Comment James sait ça ? Il a déjà été convoqué là-haut ?

Albus fit la grimace.

- Yep.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, tirant sur un fil de la couture de l'ourlet de son pantalon.

- Toi, ça risque pas de t'arriver, dit-il finalement, d'une voix un peu étouffée.

Albus le regarda intensément.

- Et toi non plus, finit-il par répondre.

Pendant quelques secondes, toute la galerie resta figée, puis ils gloussèrent en même temps.

- C'est vrai, dit Scorpius.

Albus tourna de nouveau la tête vers le tableau, l'air rêveur.

- On est bien plus sages que nos pères, hein ?

Le portrait hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il y avait presque une goutte de sueur de soulagement sur son front pâle.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à baisser et la lumière se ternissait. La brise se fit un peu plus fraîche.

Scorpius posa le coude sur son genou et reposa son menton dans sa paume.

- Al ?

- Hum ?

Le garçon blond rassembla tout son courage. Il se mordilla les lèvres, puis attacha ses yeux gris aux prunelles émeraude interrogatrices.

- Ton père… sûrement… s'il a vraiment essayé de te… il le regrette, j'en suis sûr.

Albus ne bougea pas. Il ne détourna pas non plus la tête. Il avala seulement sa salive, puis demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le bras de _ton_ père, Scorpius ?

Malefoy tressaillit.

Ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux. Dans le cadre, l'homme vêtu de noir contemplait les deux adolescents d'un air infiniment triste.

- C'est… euh. Une… ça s'appelle la _marque des ténèbres_. Les… les partisans de… Voldemort. Ils avaient ça, sur le bras.

Sa bouche se pinça et il releva la tête, les yeux farouches.

- Mais mon père, il - !

Sa voix se brisa en rencontrant le regard vert sans jugement en face de lui.

- … il ne voulait plus, Al. Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus faire tout ça. Et…

Les mots s'étranglèrent.

- Mon père, il regrette. Des fois, quand il regarde son bras, je crois qu'il voudrait le couper. Il ne dit rien, mais…

Albus tendit la main, délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher, comme s'il sentait que Malefoy était prêt à s'enfuir. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'épaule du garçon blond frémissant.

- Je comprends… souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien vécu de semblable, rien traversé qui ressemble à la guerre, parce qu'ils étaient si différents, si loin de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais quelque chose de très doux, de très pur, d'infiniment grand et d'imperceptible à la fois, se posa sur l'épaule de Scorpius comme une aile.

Le parfum des lys remplissait le couloir baigné d'or par le soleil couchant et tout était silencieux.

Dans le cadre, quelque chose brillait au coin de l'œil de l'homme aux joues creuses et aux cheveux sombres.

Scorpius lâcha un long soupir et Albus enleva sa main sans brusquerie.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Ce fut le tour de Malefoy d'étouffer un petit rire fragile.

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre, commença-t-il. "Tu…"

Albus gémit brusquement et se recroquevilla. Il s'effondra d'un seul coup sur le côté, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'autre garçon.

- Al ! Hé, attends. Tu…

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi faire, agenouillé et fébrile.

D'un coup, il faisait très sombre et très froid et les yeux verts d'Albus semblaient être la seule chose brillante.

Malefoy serra son front dans ses mains, se mordit la lèvre, tendit le bras, fit un mouvement comme pour aller chercher du secours.

La main d'Albus agrippa son poignet.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants. Terrifiés. La souffrance qui les écarquillait se répandit sur son visage et dans tout son corps. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elles crissaient.

Scorpius sentit sa transpiration, glacée, couler entre ses omoplates. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé. Les portraits s'étaient tous vidés – seules les toiles grises étaient encore pendues sur les murs.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui.

Il voulait fuir, mais il était cloué au sol.

Il voulait appeler au secours mais sa gorge sèche ne produisait pas un son.

_Ne meurs pas, Al._

_S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. _

Albus se raidit. Un filet rouge coula le long de son menton.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa, rauque et sourd et Scorpius ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre.

Puis il rouvrit les paupières en sentant quelque chose effleurer sa joue.

_Tout était si sombre._

On aurait dit qu'un oreiller rempli de plumes noires venait d'exploser dans la galerie.

Albus se cambra violemment et Malefoy tomba à moitié sur lui, le poignet broyé par l'étreinte des doigts du garçon. Le tonnerre éclata au-dessus du château et le son enveloppa tout, fracassant et magnifique.

Puis tout redevint calme. Les nuages se dissipèrent, la lumière réapparut, paisible et douce, étendant ses rayons sur les pelouses.

Les élèves, qui s'étaient accroupis sous leurs cartables et leurs livres, se relevèrent, étonnés de ne pas sentir la pluie. Les professeurs rallumèrent les bougies qui s'étaient éteintes sur leurs bureaux.

Dans la chambre la plus haute de Gryffondor, Terrence posa son livre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au lac dont les vagues retombaient lentement, ourlées d'écume argentée.

Wendy s'accroupit et ramassa les débris du pot en terre qu'elle avait lâché. Le professeur Londubat, la tête levée vers le toit transparent des serres, n'écoutait pas ses excuses. Il avait l'air profondément troublé.

James lâcha un sifflement, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il était plutôt content de n'avoir pas été sur son balai au moment du coup de tonnerre. Sandeszki était tombé lourdement, lui.

Lily haussa les épaules et se pencha pour ramasser sa cuillère. Elle se remit à manger sa compote citrouille-rubarbe tout en commentant le dernier _Sorcière-Hebdo_ avec Alison Corner dans la Grande Salle.

C'était le soir d'une journée ordinaire.

_Tout était parfaitement normal._

Lentement, la galerie émergeait de l'obscurité et les personnages, dans les tableaux, reprenaient leur place, à l'exception de l'homme au teint pâle.

- Désolé… désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès… balbutia Scorpius en se redressant, anxieux à l'idée d'avoir aggravé l'état d'Albus.

Il se figea. Le sang se mit à battre dans ses oreilles, étourdissant, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

- Al ?

Sa voix enrouée semblait si étrange dans le silence.

Il tendit la main en retenant son souffle.

Son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse, tellement rapide qu'il avait l'impression que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient bruyamment sous son crâne.

- Al ? C'est… c'est toi ?

Ses doigts tremblaient.

Il hésita.

Puis deux grand yeux verts fendus d'un trait d'or s'ouvrirent et le contemplèrent.

* * *

><p><strong><em> A suivre...<em>**


	7. Bonnes & Mauvaises Décisions

Harry reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Il joignit les mains devant sa bouche et souffla longuement pour reprendre le contrôle.

C'était de la folie. Du grand n'importe quoi. Depuis une heure, les hiboux n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et le courrier qu'il recevait n'avait aucun sens.

D'abord une lettre de James :

_"Pap', faut qu'on mette vite en place une cellule de crise. Notre Al international vient de créer un incident diplomatique…"_

James répondait déjà rarement aux lettres de ses parents, alors ce n'était pas _pensable_ qu'il écrive de lui-même.

Puis une enveloppe avec le sceau de Poudlard était arrivée.

_"Cher M. Potter, je suis au regret de vous informer qu'en raison des évènements récents, la scolarité de votre fils Albus Severus Potter pourrait se trouver fortement perturbée…"_

Ensuite, ça avait été soixante centimètres de parchemin recouverts de l'écriture désordonnée de Neville Londubat.

_" Harry, si nous avions su… nous aurions dû prévoir… lui en parler. Nous ne pouvions pas imaginer que ça tournerait comme ça, mais ça n'aurait pas été trop tard si…"_

Cela sonnait amèrement comme les paroles prononcées par un très vieil homme, des années auparavant, dans un bureau éclairé seulement par la cheminée.

_"Si j'avais su… je ne pensais pas… j'aurais dû t'expliquer à ce moment-là… je n'ai pas eu le courage à ce moment-là…"_

Des excuses d'adultes données à un enfant qui ne savait pas que l'on avait marqué son passé et décidé de son avenir.

Harry avala sa salive, s'efforçant de rationaliser la situation.

Des notes de service tournaient autour de sa lampe de bureau comme des mites. Ginny avait quitté son poste sans prévenir et avait fait irruption dans son bureau avec une lettre de Lily.

- HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A ALBUS CE JOUR-LA ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A _MON_ FILS ?

Ses yeux étaient furieux, déçus, trahis, angoissés. Elle était hors d'elle et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Maintenant qu'elle était partie – il espérait qu'elle serait un peu calmée à son retour à la maison – il s'efforçait de trouver des explications rationnelles.

_Oui, il avait tort, parce qu'il s'était tu et se taisait encore._

_Oui, il méritait ce regard._

Celui qu'il avait délibérément choisi d'éviter en ne lui racontant rien.

_Mais comment lui dire la décision prise au sommet de la montagne enneigée… le récit de Charlie et ce que Neville avait vu…?_

Ginny était la maman d'Albus. Une mère n'aurait jamais cru le dragon. Elle aurait… oui, comme Lily autrefois – _sûrement_ – elle aurait préféré mourir à la place de son enfant.

_"Parfois, je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit et j'entendais la voix de Charlie : "Harry va tuer Albus, Neville" et je me demandais… je me demandais vraiment si tout s'était terminé ce jour-là. Et maintenant je sais que non. On aurait dû le savoir, Harry. Il n'allait pas nous donner la vie d'Albus sans réclamer quelque chose en échange…"_

Les phrases de Neville se chevauchaient sur le parchemin, serrées et noires, précipitées, affolées.

Harry ferma les yeux.

_Ce jour-là, pourtant, j'ai pris la bonne décision. J'ai pris la bonne décision…_

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et il releva la tête.

- Entrez, lança-t-il d'un ton las.

Kingsley Shacklebolt glissa la tête à l'intérieur et lui sourit d'un air contrit.

- Harry ? Je peux te parler un moment ?

Harry se leva machinalement et fit signe au ministre de la magie de s'installer dans le fauteuil tendu de velours à côté de la petite table.

- Je crois que ça s'impose, murmura-t-il.

Le sorcier hocha sa tête coiffée d'un turban, les yeux fixés sur les enveloppes entassées sur le bureau.

- Je vois que tu as reçu autant de courrier que moi dans la dernière demi-heure…

- Je suis désolé… souffla Potter en enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec le bout de sa manche, comme un écolier.

Shackelbolt sourit.

- Si ce n'était pas parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles des journalistes, je t'aurais laissé un peu de temps. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir _ta_ version de cette histoire.

Il se cala dans le fauteuil, croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et posa ses yeux bruns tranquilles sur le jeune homme qui s'asseyait en face de lui, toujours aussi mince qu'à l'époque où il l'avait connu.

- Dis-moi pourquoi on t'accuse d'avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable sur ton propre fils et comment cela se fait que les rumeurs viennent de _Poudlard_.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois.

C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

_Se justifier, toujours se justifier._

Avoir tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

Etre accusé d'être un monstre par ceux qu'il aimait le plus.

Et protéger des secrets sombres pour que la lumière demeure.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Terrence avait suivi l'elfe de maison avec un peu de réticence au début.<p>

_"Le jeune monsieur Malefoy a demandé à Boolay qu'on vous amène, monsieur. Mais Boolay pense que – oh, oh oh – ce n'est pas une place pour un elfe et encore moins pour un sorcier. Le… c'est… Boolay est très honoré d'avoir vu – oui, oui, oui – mais il ne voudrait pas être regardé pour de vrai, monsieur Swanson – oh, ça non. Ce n'est pas correct. C'est beaucoup trop."_

Le garçon se demandait vraiment ce qui mettait la petite créature grise dans un tel état.

Puis l'elfe avait mentionné qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment du "jeune maître" en tordant ses mains maigrichonnes : Terrence l'avait alors ramassé et s'était mis à courir.

Les elfes de maison se montraient rarement aux élèves et même si celui-ci avait décidé de rendre service à Scorpius, cela restait très inattendu. En revanche, ils adoraient Albus et lui donnaient toutes sortes de titres particuliers, rivalisant pour attirer son attention.

Il y avait des tas de "jeunes messieurs", mais il n'y avait qu'un _jeune maître_ à Poudlard – et il avait horreur de son titre.

Terrence avait gravi les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la galerie quatre à quatre, l'elfe balloté sous son bras.

- B-b-b-bool-l-lay ai-ai-aim-me-merait ê-ê-être p-p-posé-é-é-é !

La double porte était fermée et il s'était jetée contre elle, tambourinant avec ses poings.

- Scorpius ! Malefoy, je sais que t'es à l'intérieur ! _Ouvre_ ! Albus ! Malefoy, grouille-toi d'ouvrir !

Il s'était tu quand les mots étaient apparus sur le battant, en lettres magiques éphémères.

_"Boucle-la. Je vais ouvrir. Compte jusqu'à dix et débrouille-toi pour être aussi CALME que possible."_

A côté de lui, l'elfe qui avait roulé sur les dalles quand il l'avait lâché, s'était redressé et avait soigneusement tiré sur ses oreilles paraboliques pour les défroisser.

- Boolay. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La créature aux yeux globuleux l'avait longuement fixé.

- Le jeune monsieur Malefoy…

- _Boolay _! avait crié impatiemment Terrence.

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe s'était sauvé en piaillant dans les escaliers au lieu de disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

_Et maintenant l'adolescent comprenait mieux pourquoi._

Il se tourna vers Scorpius et n'eut pas besoin de retrouver sa voix pour se faire comprendre.

- C'est juste arrivé comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, répondit celui-ci. "J'étais en panique complète et puis tout à coup le type du portrait – celui du bout, là, avec le grand nez – est revenu dans son tableau avec un elfe complètement surexcité. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'ai pensé… que si quelqu'un allait te chercher, tu saurais."

- Un elfe ? répéta finalement Terrence d'une voix enrouée. "Qui _parlait_ ? Dans la galerie ?"

Scorpius hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, tout en allumant les bougies du lustre au-dessus d'eux avec sa baguette qui tremblait un peu.

- Oui. Dolly, ou Bob, j'sais pas, un nom comme ça. Bref, apparemment y'a un portrait de lui quelque part dans le château et les elfes le connaissent bien. Enfin, il est mort, mais – rah, je m'en fous, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a proposé d'envoyer un de ses copains te chercher et que ça m'arrangeait bien parce que je me voyais mal _le_ laisser seul ici !

La voix du garçon blond avait dérapé dans les aigus vers la fin de sa phrase et Terrence lui mit vivement la main sur le bras.

- _Il_ nous regarde, souffla-t-il.

- _Il_ ne fait que ça, rétorqua Scorpius sur le même ton, en reprenant son air renfrogné. "Fais quelque chose, Swanson. C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu dois bien avoir un moyen de te faire comprendre."

Terrence avala sa salive.

- Pourtant, on dirait pas qu'_il_ nous reconnaisse…. _Il_ a l'air complètement perdu.

Dans le tableau au bout de la galerie, l'homme pâle au haut col noir l'observait, un pli au creux de la joue, comme s'il attendait de voir comment l'adolescent allait relever le défi.

Terrence serra les poings.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Ne cherche pas d'explications pour le moment. Si Al est quelque part là-dedans, il doit être terrifié. Aide-le. Va le chercher, ne te comporte pas comme un enfant._

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

_Je peux y arriver. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il m'attend – il me fait confiance._

Il se redressa et sourit.

- Hé, lança-t-il doucement.

Il tendit la main et fit un pas en avant.

_Tout va bien. Je n'ai plus six ans. Je peux y arriver. Je peux faire face à ma peur._

_Sauf que même un "Riddikulus" parfaitement exécuté ne risque pas de résoudre le problème._

Scorpius retint son souffle.

Dans l'obscurité, la lueur des bougies se reflétait sur les prunelles vertes du dragon, en petites étincelles dorées et chaudes.

Les oreilles rabattues en arrière, il observait prudemment Terrence qui se rapprochait. Ses épaules massives roulèrent en arrière et son dos s'arrondit. Ses longues ailes d'un noir de jais se gonflèrent un peu et sa queue en forme d'as de pique balaya le tapis d'un geste vif.

- Fais attention… souffla Malefoy à qui ce mouvement rappelait celui d'un chat en colère.

- Salut, toi… murmura Terrence en s'efforçant de repousser au fond de son esprit l'image du saurien cracheur de feu qui était apparu devant lui pendant la classe de DCFM.

_Je ne te veux aucun mal… je voudrais juste savoir si tu es Al… _

Ses doigts touchaient presque le museau de satin noir.

_Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à mon meilleur ami s'il est là-dedans quelque part…_

Le dragon renifla et éternua soudain.

Il fit un petit bond en arrière, surpris par le son qu'il avait produit et trébucha sur une de ses ailes. Il culbuta en arrière et sa grosse tête étonnée se heurta contre le mur où s'alignaient les tableaux. Plusieurs objets dégringolèrent de l'étagère et les oreilles pelucheuses de l'animal s'agitèrent, inquiètes, tandis qu'il écarquillait ses yeux verts fendus d'or en se redressant maladroitement.

Terrence éclata de rire et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le dragon pencha la tête de côté, l'air un peu perplexe. Il se remit debout d'un souple mouvement des reins et ses moustaches se froissèrent. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'adolescent qui venait d'enlever ses lunettes et les nettoyait sur le bord de son pull.

A la lueur des bougies, les verres captaient de la lumière.

Le dragon creusa le dos et commença une manœuvre d'approche prudente en rasant le mur.

- Malefoy, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Scorpius secoua la tête, sans cesser d'observer l'animal qui se rapprochait lentement de Terrence.

- Méfie-toi quand même… il est plus gros que toi. S'il s'énerve, il n'aura aucune peine à transformer ta tête en souafle.

L'autre garçon sourit.

- Il ne nous fera pas de mal.

Il s'accroupit et tendit de nouveau la main.

- Viens.

Les flammes des bougies jetaient des reflets chatoyants sur le poil d'ébène du dragon aplati sur le tapis. Il fronça le museau, cligna un peu des yeux en regardant Terrence, puis rampa vers lui en dandinant son postérieur.

- Tu te crois discret ? pouffa l'adolescent. "Franchement…"

Il le laissa flairer ses doigts, puis frotter sa tête contre sa paume.

- Il t'aime bien, on dirait, souffla Malefoy, un peu estomaqué, toujours à prudente distance.

Terrence gratta derrière une oreille et obtint exactement le résultat escompté : un vrombissement très heureux naquit au fond de la gorge de l'animal.

- Tu n'as pas pu l'approcher ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai touché – sans faire exprès, au début. Mais je crois que je lui ai fait peur quand je me suis mis à hurler. Ça m'a fait comme un choc de voir que Al s'était _transformé en dragon_, tu vois.

Sa voix pincée fit rire l'autre garçon tandis que le portrait de l'homme au col noir levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas drôle, Swanson. Albus avait l'air de souffrir horriblement et tout est devenu noir… c'était _vraiment_ flippant, j'avais jamais senti la magie comme _ça_ – partout autour.

Terrence redevint sérieux. Il considéra longuement le dragon qui avait pelotonné ses grosses pattes sous son jabot de fourrure sombre, et ronronnait, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tu crois qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se transformer ? demanda Scorpius. "Il avait l'air normal, on parlait juste comme ça, et puis… c'est pas quelque chose de normal, même dans le monde des sorciers ! Tu crois que c'était à cause de ça, le… enfin. Ce que son père a essayé de faire ?"

Terrence ne répondit pas. il réfléchissait, sans se rendre compte que ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec une poignée soyeuse de poils noirs.

_La douleur et la cicatrice._

_Un cauchemar._

_"papa, non, papa…"_

_L'épouvantard._

_Et maintenant ça._

Il soupira.

- T'as pas d'idée ? s'impatienta Scorpius qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur le tapis lui-aussi. "C'est toi le cerveau, Swanson ! Si tu sais pas ce qu'on doit faire, alors…"

Le dragon rouvrit les yeux et un bruit étrange roula dans sa gorge, comme un reproche.

- Quoi ? riposta Scorpius. "J'y crois pas… Il a plus de caractère sous cette forme que sous l'autre" grommela-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté, l'air boudeur.

Terrence sourit.

_Finalement, cette situation était plutôt cocasse._

- D'abord, je pense qu'on peut pas gérer ça tous seuls. Faut qu'on informe un professeur. On a besoin d'aide. _Al_ a besoin d'aide – d'un adulte qui comprendra ce qui lui arrive.

Dans le tableau, l'homme au col noir hochait la tête avec approbation, même s'il avait l'air préoccupé.

_Le professeur Londubat avait l'air de savoir quelque chose. En premier, ils pouvaient se tourner vers lui... Et puis quelqu'un devait demander à Harry Potter pourquoi son fils avait ce genre de souvenir enfoui... James était peut-être au courant…_

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis pas sûr, Swanson. C'est… une créature magique. C'est compliqué. Ça ne va pas plaire à un tas de gens. Albus pourrait être expulsé de l'école.

Terrence le fixa, troublé.

- Hein ? Mais…

Le dragon se redressa brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche, secoué d'un genre de hoquet comme s'il allait déglutir. Ses yeux verts fendus d'or s'écarquillèrent, surpris et un peu effrayés, tandis que ses ailes s'ébouriffaient.

- Tu lui as donné quelque chose à bouffer ? demanda immédiatement Terrence en se levant.

Scorpius secoua frénétiquement la tête en l'imitant. Il recula.

- Non, j'étais pétrifié, je t'ai dit ! Tu… tu crois qu'il va… ? Purée, c'est un _dragon_ ! On aurait dû le faire sortir. S'il met le feu aux tableaux, on est mal !

Mais la gueule arrondie de l'animal ne s'enflamma pas. Il toussa, ouvrit si grand qu'ils virent sa glotte se balancer avec de petits craquements et des étincelles bleutées, puis se coucha, l'air pitoyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pauvre vieux ? dit Terrence, un peu inquiet, en posant sa main sur une des ailes de soie noire.

Les grands yeux verts fendus d'or se levèrent vers lui. Le dragon mit sa patte sur son museau en gémissant doucement.

Scorpius s'approcha un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota-t-il.

Ses doigts étaient à deux centimètres du bord du pull de Terrence. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas attraper la couture pour se rassurer.

L'autre garçon remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque la forme du dragon se mit à se dissoudre en milliers de particules brillantes.

Les deux garçons levèrent leurs bras instinctivement pour se protéger de cette envolée de grains de sable noir.

Puis Terrence risqua un œil et se précipita.

- Al !

Il attrapa le poignet abandonné sur le tapis. Son cœur fit un looping, puis se raccrocha à sa place.

_Vivant._

Scorpius s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur l'adolescent évanoui – et entièrement nu – qui était étendu sur le sol de la galerie.

- Il est de nouveau là, murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

Terrence enlevait son pull. Il l'enfila sur la tête de son ami, chercha des yeux autour de lui.

- Malefoy, attrape la nappe du guéridon.

Scorpius fit bouger sa baguette machinalement.

- C'est ré-apparu, dit-il d'une voix un peu mécanique.

- Je sais, dit Terrence comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance que la cicatrice en forme de fleur soit de nouveau bien visible sur le torse du garçon.

Il enveloppa les jambes d'Albus dans le lourd tissu damassé.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied. Tout ça était beaucoup trop compliqué, beaucoup trop étrange, beaucoup _trop_ pour des élèves de quatrième année.

- On va en parler au professeur Londubat, dit-il finalement, quand il eut finit de border les coins de la nappe sous le corps froid et immobile d'Albus.

Malefoy ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester, puis il croisa les yeux intenses de l'homme au col noir. Le portrait faisait lentement non de la tête.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Mrs Abbot ? demanda Terrence sans le regarder. "Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le transporter nous-mêmes..."

Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon.

_Okay. Là, t'as officiellement fait exploser le record de bizarreries, Al._

_Un DRAGON ? Tu pouvais pas trouver moins spécial, évidemment. Mais t'es quoi, en fait ? Un animagus ?_

Le visage de son ami était tellement pâle, comme celui d'un fantôme. Son cœur se serra.

_Pourquoi tout ça ? T'avais rien demandé, j'en suis sûr… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? C'est qui, ton père, en fait ? Pourquoi on nous raconte rien sur lui avant la 7ème année ? Je parie qu'il y a quelque chose de bien glauque là-dessous._

Malefoy, qui avait commencé à se lever, lui attrapa le bras.

- Hé, il se réveille.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent sur Albus qui battait des paupières.

- ça va ?

Leurs voix parfaitement synchrones résonnèrent dans la galerie qu'enfumaient les bougies.

Albus se redressa péniblement, aidé par les deux autres. Il se passa une main sur la figure, jeta un coup d'œil perplexe autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de Scorpius et il sourit soudain, d'un air d'excuse.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. "On parlait, je crois… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je suis tombé dans les pommes ?"

Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres auxquelles se collait la nuit.

- C'est _le soir_ ?

Malefoy acquiesça silencieusement. Terrence scruta le visage de son ami.

- De quoi tu te souviens, exactement ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite : il venait de découvrir comment il était habillé et visiblement ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée.

Scorpius se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Ses yeux gris étaient dilatés sous sa frange blanche.

L'expression d'Albus devint consternée. Il se tourna vers Terrence.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je suis à poil ?

Son ami prit le temps de sonder les prunelles d'émeraude affolées.

_Non. Plus rien de doré. Aucune trace du dragon._

- T'as rien fait, dit-il finalement. "T'inquiète pas. C'est un peu compliqué, comme histoire, mais… euh, je t'expliquerai, pour tes vêtements. Mais c'est rien de grave, foi de Merlin. Tu peux marcher, tu crois ? Je pense que tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Londubat avait l'air prêt à lancer une armée de walkyries à ta recherche, tout à l'heure."

Malefoy lui balança un coup d'œil sombre.

_COMMENT TU PEUX LE LUI CACHER ?_

Albus repoussa la main qui se tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Il se mit debout en chancelant un peu.

- Où est ma baguette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

Scorpius la lui tendit sans rien dire.

Terrence avala sa salive.

- Tu ne vas pas me jeter un sort, là ? Parce que je suis pas armé, moi.

Albus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ne devait pas être très politiquement correct, puis tapota la nappe en prononçant une formule que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux autres garçons ne connaissaient.

Le tissu damassé s'assembla tout seul en forme de pantalon et Albus respira profondément.

- C'était quoi, cette incantation ? demanda Terrence, fasciné. "Comment tu sais faire ça ?"

- Ma grand-mère faisait tout le temps des vêtements pour les poupées de ma sœur dans des bouts de chiffon, quand on était gamins, répondit le garçon rapidement. "C'est moche, mais ça suffira le temps de remonter à la chambre."

- Tu me l'app-

- _Terrence_, coupa Albus fermement.

- Okay, soupira son ami. Il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le coin de sa chemise. "Je te dirai la vérité. Mais pas ici – pas maintenant."

La cloche du souper se mit à sonner, ébranlant tout Poudlard avec un timing parfait.

- Partez devant, je monte me changer, dit Albus d'un ton las.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Il écarta Terrence qui faisait un mouvement pour le faire taire. "Tu peux pas rester seul, ça craindrait trop si quelqu'un te voyait te transformer."

Albus pâlit. Il chercha machinalement les yeux du portrait du bout de la galerie, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de normal.

- Me _transformer_ ?

- Oui, grinça Malefoy. "En dragon."

Dans le tableau, les lèvres de l'homme au col noir s'amincirent. Il rabattit en arrière une mèche de cheveux sombres et sortit brusquement du cadre en balançant ses manches comme des ailes de chauve-souris, l'air visiblement énervé.

Albus le vit disparaître et eut l'impression d'avoir bu la tasse.

- En _dragon_ ? répéta-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. "C'est pas très drôle, ta blague, Scorpius."

- C'est loin d'être une plaisanterie, dit une voix sombre depuis la porte de la galerie.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**


	8. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

Wendy reposa le journal et soupira.

La Grande Salle était presque vide à cette heure-ci. La plupart des élèves avaient fini de petit-déjeuner et se dirigeaient déjà vers leurs classes. Le soleil entrait à flots par les immenses fenêtres et réchauffait doucement les dalles et les tables encore constellées de miettes de pain et de gouttes de lait.

Quelqu'un posa une tasse en porcelaine céruléenne remplie de thé brûlant devant Wendy et s'assit cavalièrement sur le banc d'en face.

- Salut, dit Lily en larguant un muffin et un pochon en tissu à côté de la tasse.

Ses cheveux roux étaient enroulés en tresses sur sa tête et piqués d'une barrette jaune sur laquelle butinait un papillon.

- Bonjour, dit Wendy, un peu gênée, en mettant ses coudes sur le journal pour cacher la première page.

Lily agita sa baguette négligemment et attira le sucrier vers elle, sans se préoccuper des gros yeux que faisait le garçon de première année qui était en train de servir à ce moment-là.

- Des nouvelles de mon frangin ? demanda la jeune fille rousse d'un ton léger, tout en cassant quatre morceaux qu'elle laissa glisser dans son thé le long du manche de la cuillère.

- Non, répondit Wendy, sincèrement navrée. "Pas depuis hier. Je ne sais pas où ils sont passés – Terrence et lui – depuis cinq heures du soir. Craig Finnigan dit que Scorpius aussi a disparu. C'est trop bizarre..."

- Hum, dit Lily.

Et elle mordit dans le muffin aux myrtilles comme si tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Wendy reprit sa fourchette et poussa de côté un petit tas de haricots. Elle picota ce qui restait de la saucisse sans grande motivation. Les rayons du soleil faisaient danser une mouche dorée sur le bois de la table en passant à travers son verre de jus d'orange.

- Yo, dit une voix tandis qu'une assiette chargée de scones et de toasts beurrés se posait à côté d'elle.

James enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir, son manuel des _Sortilèges & Enchantements Niveau 6_ sous l'aisselle gauche et une soucoupe de confiture dans la main gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, JS, t'es pas en cours ? demanda sa sœur, la bouche pleine.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il fit venir le pichet de lait et un mug jusqu'à lui – évitant de justesse la tête d'un préfet qui le foudroya du regard – et prit le temps de boire avant de répondre.

- Trelawney est malade, répondit-il enfin, en essuyant sa moustache d'écume blanche. "Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle a raconté… _une grââânde perturbâââtion dans la mââgie hier soir_… gniagniagnia."

Wendy pouffa malgré elle à la formulation.

- Bref, j'avais pas déjeuné, alors j'en ai profité, conclut-il.

Il étala une couche indécente de gelée aux framboises sur un toast, soufflant distraitement sur la mèche brune qui lui tombait sur l'œil. Il avait roulé les manches de son pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le col de sa chemise était un peu ouvert et sa cravate dénouée. Un duvet châtain assombrissait les lignes masculines de sa mâchoire et ses épaules carrées ajoutaient encore à sa silhouette ce côté prince charmant qui faisaient retourner les filles dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

James Sirius Potter avait seize ans et il était beau, c'était un fait.

Il était aussi populaire, sportif, intelligent – moqueur, arrogant, élitiste.

Il n'était pas méchant, mais il pouvait vite vous taper sur les nerfs. Wendy ne l'appréciait pas trop, ce qui était réciproque.

- Des nouvelles de Al ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment, avant d'enfourner sa tartine.

- Pas depuis hier, répéta Wendy.

Si elle n'avait pas été elle-même inquiète, elle aurait presque trouvé ça cette situation amusante.

_Les deux Potter qui vont à la pêche aux infos…_

_Finalement Albus compte pour eux plus que ce qu'ils ne le montrent…_

Lily but une gorgée de thé, puis défit les cordons du pochon en tissu. Elle en sortit un flacon et le dévissa.

James plissa un sourcil.

- Ch'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Du vernis moldu que m'a prêté Beth Drevor, répondit sa sœur sans lever les yeux, occupée à peindre l'ongle de son pouce en vert pistache. "J'ai essayé de l'ensorceler pour qu'il se mette tout seul, mais cette brosse est vraiment stupide."

Il y eut un silence – pendant lequel James descendit deux scones et le reste de son lait – puis Lily souffla sur ses ongles et tiqua en découvrant une encoche sur celui de son petit doigt.

- Ce serait bien qu'Al réapparaisse rapidement. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, dit-elle entre ses dents. "Maman s'est disputée avec papa à cause de lui."

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pleure _une fois_ qu'ils vont divorcer comme oncle Ron et tante Hermione, grogna James qui n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui pour autant.

- Pff. Tu sais rien, idiot, riposta sa sœur.

Wendy se mordilla les lèvres.

- T'es… euh… très proche de ta mère ?

Les yeux de Lily étincelèrent.

- Oui. _Heureusement_. Entre James qui s'occupe que de sa popularité, Albus qui n'a pas plus d'existence qu'un clabbert spasmophile et papa qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle !

Wendy se dépêcha de couper la parole à James avant que la discussion ne gangrène.

- T'as de la chance, dit-elle. Moi, je ne m'entends pas super bien avec ma belle-mère, alors… je trouve ça cool que vous soyez proches.

James la regarda curieusement pendant quelques secondes – tandis que Lily bredouillait quelque chose au sujet de la frange de Wendy qui serait mieux sans sa barrette plate – puis il soupira.

- Le mec surdoué qui traîne avec Al, d'habitude. Tu ne sais pas où il est non plus ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non, et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Si Albus était malade, il serait à l'infirmerie et Terrence lui prendrait les cours. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont venus manger hier soir et Craig Finnigan dit qu'ils n'ont pas dormi dans leur chambre non plus. Et ce matin, le professeur Londubat a annulé tous ses cours…

- Peut-être que les profs veulent juste éviter qu'Al se balade dans les couloirs le temps que les rumeurs se dissipent, dit James. "Je peux comprendre. J'ai déjà dû fermer la gueule de Thomas Anderson et de ses potes de Serpentard qui croyaient qu'on pouvait traiter mon père de meurtrier."

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Moi je suis sûre que cette truie d'Helen Jones est encore en train de défaire les nœuds dans ses cheveux… mais franchement, nous, on s'en sort très bien tous seuls, je ne vois pas pourquoi les profs estiment nécessaires de protéger Al.

Wendy serra les poings presque involontairement.

- Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand l'épouvantard s'est transformé et qu'on l'a entendu dire "_avada… avada, quelque chose_" ! protesta-t-elle. "Tout le monde était hyper choqué. M. Londubat avait l'air furieux contre Curtis, et Albus a vomi."

James et Lily se troublèrent un peu.

- Hum, dit le frère.

- C'est quoi que tu ne voulais pas que je vois, dans ton journal ? demanda la sœur.

Wendy rougit.

Elle attrapa le bout de sa longue queue de cheval brune et lissa les pointes nerveusement.

- C'est pas que je ne voulais pas que tu le vois, c'est juste que… si j'étais vous, je n'aimerai pas trop que tout le monde lise des trucs sur ma famille.

James leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lily récupérait le journal.

- On a l'habitude, dit-il. "Surtout depuis que papa fait de la politique..."

Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour lire en même temps que sa sœur, sans s'apercevoir que sa manche était dans la soucoupe de confiture. Le thé de Lily refroidissait. Les elfes faisaient disparaître le buffet du petit déjeuner en leur jetant de loin des coups d'œil.

A part eux trois, il ne restait plus qu'une fille de troisième année avec le bras en écharpe qui mangeait ses pancackes en les aspirant, et deux garçons de septième année qui jouaient aux échecs cachés derrière des colonnes de bouquins.

Les pages du journal crissaient un peu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VINGT ANS APRES<em>**

**_LE SURVIVANT LANCE UN SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE_**

**_SUR SON PROPRE FILS_**

_Il est embarrassé, ou doit-on dire, affligé._

_Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui et plus que probablement notre prochain ministre de la magie, nous reçoit dans son bureau confortable et nous offre un thé de Chine très fort, "comme ma femme l'aime", ajoute-t-il d'un petit air triste. On doit se demander en effet ce que pense Mme Potter de l'incident survenu en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, alors qu'Albus Severus Potter, le second fils du héros, s'exerçait à affronter un épouvantard. L'enfant a vu soudain se dresser face à lui son propre père, visiblement décidé à l'assassiner._

_"Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer mon fils", se défend le secrétaire du ministre avec la même fougue qu'à l'époque où il avait annoncé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Albus était en danger, j'ai dû réagir rapidement. Il n'avait que six ans et a seulement conservé le souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Le sort n'était pas dirigé contre lui, mais contre ce qui l'attaquait, un Grapcorne !"_

_L'assaillant était de taille, certes, mais notre journaliste s'interroge : "pourquoi avoir lancé un sort impardonnable ? Alors qu'on dit que vous avez vaincu Lord Voldemort avec un simple _Expelliarmus_, votre signature."_

_Le Survivant nous contemple d'un air de reproche douloureux._

_"Il y a dix ans, il arrivait encore souvent aux Aurors d'affronter d'ex-mangemorts et nous devions régulièrement échapper au sortilège de mort. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que mon fils ne soit blessé, ce jour-là. J'ai lancé le premier maléfice qui me venait à l'esprit pour le protéger."_

_Quel réflexe. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être humain dans la ligne de tir…_

_"Les nouvelles qui nous parviennent d'Islay sont très inquiétantes. On parle d'un mouvement d'indépendance des Hébrides et de violentes émeutes menées par Bercelak MacFusty et il se pourrait bien que les Aurors soient envoyés au combat pour soutenir les forces de l'Ordre. Comptez-vous utiliser le sortilège impardonnable contre nos ennemis dans ce cas ? s'enquiert notre journaliste._

_"Nous ne sommes pas à l'aube d'une guerre, il s'agit simplement d'un malentendu qui pourra être réglé de façon raisonnable, par des négociations. Et jamais je n'utiliserai ce maléfice contre des gens ou des créatures magiques !" proteste le Secrétaire du ministre avec indignation._

_"On dit que Kingsley Shacklebolt vous aurait accordé – ou pour être plus précis, peut-être – ordonné de prendre quelques mois de congé avant que votre candidature ne soit de nouveau proposée au poste de ministre de la magie. Qu'allez-vous faire de ce temps de vacances ?"_

_Harry Potter ne tient pas à nous faire part de ses projets. Notre journaliste émet le souhait qu'il puisse se réconcilier avec son épouse, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, qui a été vue en larmes, hier, alors qu'elle quittait les locaux du ministère de la magie en compagnie de son frère Ronald Weasley, Auror._

_(voir notre interview avec M. Fumetti, vendeur de marrons glacés ambulant, en page 4)_

_Notre entrevue avec le Survivant touche à sa fin. Les dossiers croulent sur son bureau et la directrice du Département de Contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques, Mrs Hermione Granger, frappe à la porte. Nous posons une dernière question avant de serrer la main du secrétaire du ministre. _

_"Vous avez deux autres enfants en plus d'Albus Severus, inscrits actuellement à Poudlard. Pensez-vous que ce scandale puisse affecter leur scolarité ?"_

_Harry Potter nous reconduit poliment mais fermement._

_"Mes enfants n'ont aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je pense que la communauté des sorciers le reconnaîtra sans peine. Je souhaite simplement qu'on laisse mon fils Albus en paix et qu'on ne remue pas davantage un souvenir qu'il avait heureusement oublié."_

_Une parole qui sort de la bouche d'un père, assurément. De quoi rassurer nos lecteurs qui s'inquiétaient de voir le gouvernement prochainement confié aux bons soins d'un homme capable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur sa propre chair._

_Une question demeure cependant : comment un enfant si petit pouvait-il être laissé sans surveillance dans la vicinité d'un animal aussi dangereux ? Les sorties en famille chez les Potter semblent décidément dignes d'un roman._

_ (Daphné Mordecrat, Envoyée Spéciale pour la Gazette du Sorcier)_

* * *

><p>Les mains de Lily se crispèrent, froissant les bords du journal.<p>

- C'est vraiment des cons, marmonna James en se rasseyant.

Wendy tripotait l'escarboucle à son oreille gauche d'un air soucieux.

- En tout cas, on sait au moins qu'il n'a pas voulu le tuer, tenta-t-elle.

Lily renifla, sarcastique.

- Un _Grapcorne_ ! C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé… C'est _n'importe quoi._ Comme si on pouvait en rencontrer à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule ! On voit bien que maman était pas au courant, elle aurait eu une meilleure idée.

Alarmée, Wendy se redressa.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est pas vrai ? Mais ton père, alors…

James se tassa sur le banc, le visage sombre.

- Mon père nous ment depuis le début. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul…

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall respira profondément dans ses mains en coque sur son visage, puis enfonça les poings dans les poches de sa longue robe et étira le cou. Sa haute guimpe vert foncé amincissait encore son visage maigre. Ses cheveux d'un blanc étincelant étaient soigneusement tirés en arrière en un étroit chignon.<p>

- Je suis bien trop âgée pour ceci, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Neville Londubat hésita, puis lui posa maladroitement la main sur l'épaule. Sa robe de sorcier pendait sur ses épaules comme un vieux pardessus et ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement emmêlés. Il était bien plus grand que la directrice de Poudlard, mais se tenait comme un gamin timide à côté d'elle.

L'homme qui était adossé au mur, dans l'ombre, avait les bras croisés et un pied appuyé contre les vieilles pierres. Il observait la scène, les traits impassibles, mais ses yeux vifs enregistraient les moindres détails.

- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas mieux lancer un sort d'oubli sur les deux garçons ? demanda Neville à mi-voix.

Les joues poudrées de Mrs McGonagall tremblèrent un peu et les rides se creusèrent plus profondément sur son front.

- Je…

- Le voilà, interrompit Hannah Abbot en poussant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu, comme les autres, et lâcha sa longue robe bleue qu'elle avait relevée pour monter les escaliers.

Harry Potter s'avança dans la pièce mal éclairée. Le collier de barbe noire qu'il laissait pousser depuis qu'il était entré en politique faisait ressortir son teint blafard et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il portait le costume qu'il avait en photo sur la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon étaient couverts de boue.

- Il a transplané en dehors du château et fait le reste à pied, expliqua Hannah à voix basse. "Je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'on avait ouvert le réseau de cheminées pour lui…"

Le visage d'Harry se crispa et il porta une main à sa bouche machinalement. Neville se rapprocha de lui.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. "Je… c'est vraiment impressionnant, la première fois."

Harry essaya d'avaler sa salive mais ne réussit qu'à s'étrangler à moitié.

- On dirait…. On dirait _lui_… le quatrième ou le cinquième jour… il devait être à peu près comme ça…

L'homme dans le coin sombre de la pièce hocha la tête.

- J'ai… euh… tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est métamorphoser son lit pour qu'il s'adapte, en attendant, continua Neville d'une voix mal assurée. "Hannah leur a donné une potion pour qu'ils dorment, alors ils n'ont pas bougé depuis hier soir. Sauf _lui_ – qui se transforme, bien sûr. C'est assez aléatoire. Des fois ça dure une heure, d'autres fois cinq minutes et puis plus rien pendant trois heures."

Harry fit un pas vers le centre de la pièce. Il avait mal à ne pas pouvoir en respirer.

- C'est pas ta faute, Harry, bredouilla Neville en lançant un coup d'œil de détresse en direction de l'homme dans l'ombre qui ne fit pas mine de l'aider.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ajouta Minerva McGonagall avec ferveur. "Je suis certaine que vous n'auriez pas fait les mêmes choix."

Harry se tourna vers elle et pendant un instant son visage se tendit un peu. Il enveloppa d'un regard affectueux la vieille dame, ses manches anciennes, son dos que l'âge avait un peu arrondi, le nez pincé sur lequel étaient posées ses lunettes en équilibre. Comme elle paraissait plus petite, plus frêle qu'à l'époque où il était étudiant à Poudlard…

Il sourit aux yeux bleus très clairs qui le fixaient anxieusement et rassembla son courage.

- Merci, professeur, répondit-il simplement. "Mais si c'était à refaire, je prendrais exactement la même décision."

Il n'essuya pas la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se tourna de nouveau vers le grand dragon qui dormait, roulé en boule sur une grande souche noircie, le museau blotti sous son aile. Il y avait des lits de chaque côté de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Dans l'un dormait Terrence, ses lunettes remontées sur le front, la bouche ouverte, et dans l'autre Scorpius, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil, recroquevillé dans son uniforme froissé.

- C'est le petit Malefoy qui l'a vu en premier, c'est ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça Neville. "Heureusement. L'épouvantard a montré que Swanson était terrifié par les dragons."

Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix lorsqu'il continua.

- Mais il a surmonté sa peur, depuis. Incroyable ! Il a tenu la main d'Albus la première fois qu'il s'est métamorphosé devant moi, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une grosse patte pleine de poils. Le dragon a l'air de l'adorer. Scorpius s'est montré très courageux lui aussi. Je regrette juste qu'il ait dit à Albus ce qui lui arrivait sans prendre le temps de l'y préparer.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les en empêcher, grogna l'homme dans le coin sombre.

Sa voix fit sursauter Harry qui se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- A… à quel moment tu es arrivé ?

- Hier soir, dit l'homme avec un large sourire. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. "On va avoir un tas de trucs à lui enseigner et je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le père d'Albus sourit faiblement.

- Merci…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le dragon et ferma les yeux.

_Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu m'as parlé, il y a si longtemps. J'ai fait ce que tu avais demandé… maintenant explique-moi. Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Dans l'obscurité, il n'entendait que la respiration un peu ronronnée du dragon endormi.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Mais ça ne marche pas. C'est peut-être parce que c'est _vraiment_ Albus. Ou peut-être qu'il est trop jeune pour communiquer comme ça. On verra avec le temps…

L'homme trapu pressa encore amicalement l'épaule d'Harry puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Pour l'instant, il faut déjà qu'il apprenne à contrôler les transformations.

Comme en écho, un fourmillement de grains de sable tourbillonna derrière lui et la forme de l'adolescent réapparut pendant que des draps poussaient sur la souche et qu'elle redevenait un lit.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, souffla Minerva McGonagal en posant une de ses mains diaphanes sur son cœur. Elle toussota, puis ses sourcils s'arquèrent comme à l'époque où elle enseignait. "Bien. Comment procédons-nous ? Plusieurs cours ont été annulés aujourd'hui, aussi je compte donner un jour de congé exceptionnel aux élèves. Mais l'école va devoir reprendre normalement si nous ne voulons pas attirer davantage l'attention de la presse. J'annoncerai demain matin la nouvelle de votre nomination au poste de professeur de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_, M. Weasley, et la vôtre à celui de professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_, M. Potter. Avec cela, votre présence à Poudlard sera parfaitement justifiée."

Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta, presque timidement :

- Est-ce qu'une journée suffira ?

Charlie Weasley passa la main sur son front dégarni en observant les trois garçons endormis, puis il adressa un large sourire à la vieille dame.

- Je pense que oui.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie, accompagnée d'Hannah, pour gonfler ses joues, l'air moins sûr de lui.

- Enfin, _si_ Albus est un animagus. Parce que s'il ne l'est pas, on va devoir comprendre comment et pourquoi il se transforme. Et traumatisé comme il est, je ne pense pas que ce sera facile pour le pauvre gamin. En premier…

Harry s'interposa.

- En premier, je crois que le mieux c'est que j'ai une bonne discussion avec lui. Il y a une longue histoire que je dois lui raconter.

Neville opina.

- Et pour les deux autres ?

- On efface leurs souvenirs, dit fermement Charlie. "Pas nécessairement ceux de leur amitié avec Al, mais au moins ceux des deux derniers jours."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	9. Il avait juste besoin d'être aimé

Harry les avait toutes gardées.

Elles étaient rangées dans une grosse boite en fer-blanc posée sur son bureau et le couvercle ne prenait pas la poussière.

Le _12, Square Grimaud_ avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où il avait abrité _l'Ordre du Phoenix_. Il restait toujours dans le couloir la toile murmurante derrière son rideau épais, mais les tapisseries avaient été changées, les pièces assainies, le mobilier complètement remplacé. Un étage servait de dortoir, le rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagé en salle d'entraînement et Harry y avait installé son second quartier général lorsqu'on lui avait confié le commandement des Aurors.

A l'époque, Ginny était enceinte de Lily. Un jour où elle se reposait chez ses parents pendant que James jouait chez ses cousins, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'amener Albus avec lui.

Il avait déposé le petit garçon de presque deux ans sur le tapis vert de son bureau, avec son doudou et une toupie enchantée pour l'occuper, et s'était mis à classer ses livres et ses documents dans la bibliothèque.

En bas, les Aurors s'activaient tout en bavardant, charriant et fixant un tas de bazar. On entendait la voix forte de Ron, celle un peu aigüe de la dernière recrue, des rires bruyants, des coups de marteau et des pshitt-fizz de sortilèges. Quelqu'un avait dû préparer du café, car l'arôme en remplissait la maison. Le soleil passait à travers les vitres, doux et paisible, faisant danser des particules de poussières dans ses rayons, et Harry avait du mal à croire que l'endroit qui avait vu tant de douleurs et de colères puisse résonner d'autant d'insouciance.

- "Oh."

Il s'était retourné en entendant la voix de Kreattur.

Le vieil elfe était entré dans la pièce avec une caisse d'objets hétéroclites et s'était arrêté, surpris, en découvrant l'enfant.

- C'est mon fils, Kreattur, avait dit Harry gentiment, depuis l'échelle où il se tenait avec une pile de livres. "Il s'appelle Albus."

Il y avait eu un long silence, pendant lequel le serviteur grincheux avait considéré le petit en frottant son menton en galoche d'une longue main décharnée.

Puis Albus avait tourné ses grands yeux verts du côté de la créature et souri sous ses boucles noires épaisses.

- Cou-cou !

Les yeux globuleux s'étaient un peu écarquillés sous les sourcils broussailleux.

- Le fils du maître ?

- Oui, avait répondu Harry.

Il n'avait pas précisé que c'était le second, parce qu'il n'avait jamais estimé nécessaire d'annoncer à l'elfe la naissance de James. Pourquoi Kreattur se serait-t-il intéressé au présent ? Il vivait paisiblement dans son monde peuplé de fantômes, recueilli autour du souvenir de Regulus Black.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle fonction du _12, Square Grimaud_, allait amener beaucoup de changements – et de visites. Mais Kreattur se contenterait sûrement de se terrer dans les combles ou la cave. Il apparaîtrait probablement pour rendre service à Harry, mais on ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il devienne _sociable_. Il était beaucoup trop vieux – et de plus en plus dérangé – pour ça.

- Chat ! dit Albus en pointant du doigt le serviteur.

Harry pouffa.

- Non, raté.

Kreattur lui jeta un regard torve. Il posa la caisse sur le sol et s'avança de son pas boitillant vers l'enfant, en grattant le bout d'une de ses oreilles déchiquetées dont sortaient des touffes de poil blanchâtre.

- Sinche !

- Nope.

Harry observait attentivement l'elfe.

_Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il fasse du mal au bébé, mais…_

Albus pencha la tête de côté en fronçant son minuscule nez en trompette.

- Api ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une chauve-souris non plus. C'est Kreattur, Al. Dis bonjour.

L'enfant offrit son sourire lumineux à l'elfe et tendit les bras.

- Lu ! s'écria-t-il et son rire cristallin remplit la pièce de douceur.

Les oreilles pendantes, le vieil elfe pinça son nez recourbé en fermant les yeux. Puis il fit encore un pas et, très délicatement, posa ses doigts grêles sur la tête du petit garçon.

Les pupilles d'un bleu presque transparent s'entrouvrirent et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire naquit sur les lèvres parcheminées du vieux Kreattur.

- Le petit maître, murmura-t-il.

- Api, répéta Albus, l'air convaincu. Il gloussa et tendit son doudou au vieil elfe. "Bisou ?"

La créature d'un gris rosâtre écarta doucement la peluche et se pencha. Ses bras maigres passèrent autour de l'enfant et sa joue caoutchouteuse s'appuya contre le front pur du bébé.

- Kreattur est content, murmura-t-il. "Il a vu le petit maître…"

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Combien d'années de solitude ? Combien de regrets ? Combien de souvenirs perdus à tout jamais ? Le vieil elfe avait sûrement vu naître ses maîtres. Avait-il tenu dans ses bras l'enfant Regulus ? L'avait-t-il bercé comme il l'avait fait, bien des années plus tard, dans la grotte froide ?_

Albus se blottit contre le torse creux de l'elfe, sans peur, sans dégoût, sans arrière-pensée.

- Gâté, informa-t-il avant de coller un baiser mouillé sur le nez crochu du vieux serviteur.

Et son rire tinta de nouveau comme une clochette argentée.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Kreattur, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Est-ce que tu peux garder un œil sur lui, s'il te plaît ?

L'elfe grommela quelque chose, mais ses traits gardèrent leur expression adoucie. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, il se promena dans la maison en apportant des plateaux de thé et de biscuits aux différents travailleurs, sans jamais se préoccuper de ce qu'ils disaient. Il marchait lentement, un œil toujours tourné vers le petit garçon aux pas maladroits qui le suivait en s'émerveillant de tout, sa main potelée agrippée au chiffon sale qui servait de tunique à l'elfe.

- Chat !

- Oh, non, mon jeune maître. C'est une tête de troll.

Quand Harry s'était aperçu que la nuit tombait et qu'il aurait dû être rentré depuis plusieurs heures, il les avait cherchés partout, inquiet. Les Aurors n'avait pas vu le duo depuis un moment et il y avait tellement d'endroits bien trop dangereux pour un bébé dans la vieille bâtisse.

Il les avait finalement trouvés dans la cuisine, derrière le poêle. Les braises se consumaient avec de petits craquements dans la pièce chaude et silencieuse. Kreattur était assis sur le tas de chiffons qui lui servait de lit, avec un vieux livre aux pages un peu moisies. Il tenait dans ses bras le petit garçon endormi. Son pouce dans la bouche, le doudou dragon serré contre lui, l'enfant dormait profondément, ses longs cils sombres sur ses joues rondes.

Le vieil elfe ne disait rien, mais ses doigts décharnés caressaient les boucles noires du bébé avec une très grande douceur.

Harry s'était accroupi devant le serviteur.

- Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, avait-il dit gentiment.

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'étaient levés vers lui, un peu cachés sous les sourcils broussailleux presque blancs.

- Le petit maître a beaucoup joué, avait-il dit de sa voix rauque, en chuchotant presque.

- Oui, avait répondu Harry en tendant les mains sans faire de geste brusque. "Il faut qu'il aille se coucher, maintenant. Dans son lit."

Il se demandait un peu si la vieille créature allait lui rendre l'enfant.

- Hum, avait grommelé l'elfe.

Et il avait très délicatement soulevé Albus pour le déposer dans les bras de son père.

Harry s'était redressé avec son précieux fardeau, tandis que l'enfant se pelotonnait instinctivement contre son épaule, comme s'il reconnaissait son odeur.

- Merci, Kreattur.

- Hum.

Il avait attendu d'être dans le couloir pour transplaner, sentant le regard de l'elfe fixé sur eux comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du petit garçon.

Il n'avait plus jamais ramené son fils au _12, Square Grimaud_, parce que c'était un lieu qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps de tenir à l'écart de sa famille. Il y avait trop de souvenirs attachés à cette maison. Ginny ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds, et lui, il préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer à James, Lily et Albus à qui elle avait appartenu, ni pourquoi certaines pièces restaient obstinément liées à la mémoire de la guerre, des Black, d'un monde qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Kreattur n'avait pas posé de questions, ni demandé quand l'enfant reviendrait, mais, de temps en temps, il levait sa vieille tête vers Harry et humectait ses lèvres minces, comme s'il était sur le point de parler.

Le temps avait passé.

Maintenant le tapis vert de son bureau était un peu usé et les livres avaient pris la poussière. Mais son bureau était toujours impeccable, poli et ciré, avec la lampe à gauche et l'encrier plein à droite, les plumes à pointe d'or alignées avec ses crayons de papier et toujours une pile de documents à étudier et à signer dans la bannette noire.

Et puis la boite.

C'était un récipient en fer-blanc qui avait contenu des macarons offerts par Arthur Weasley lors de leur premier Noël en famille, quelques semaines après son mariage avec Ginny. Harry l'avait gardée parce que c'était un cadeau acheté dans un magasin de confiseries moldues et que l'anecdote qui y était attachée les avaient fait rire pendant des années.

Il l'avait retrouvée en faisant du rangement à la naissance de Lily et l'avait amenée _Square Grimaud_ en pensant y ranger les cartes de vœux et de remerciements de ses Aurors.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment, mais finalement la boite ne contenait que les lettres d'Albus, dans les plis du papier de soie qui avait autrefois enveloppé les macarons.

* * *

><p><em>P-A-P-A B-O N-A-N-I-V-E-R-S-E-R<em>

_J-E T-E-I-M-E-U_

_A-L-B-U-S S-E-V-E-R-US P-O-T-T-E-R_

* * *

><p><em>Chair Papa,<em>

_Grandmaman a dit que tu était a l'hopitalle parse qu'un méchan t'a fé mal penden ton travaille. J'esspaire que tu va miyeu. Maman est (faché) inquiette. James m'ambête mé je lui di ryien comme tu a di de fère. Tu me menque bocou, à bien tôt,_

_Al._

* * *

><p><em>Coucou papa, <em>

_On s'éclate à la mer avec Oncle Bill, c'est génial ! Tante Fleur fait passé le bonjour et les fleurs séchées que j'ai mis dans l'envellope à maman (j'espère qu'elles serons pas trop écrasés). On a vu le nid d'un jobarbille et demain on va CAMPER sur la plage ! Teddy a mis du sable dans le maillot de bain de James, il se tortillait dans tout les sens, c'était mortel. Lily apprend à nager, elle se débrouille bien._

_Je t'embrasse trés fort,_

_Al._

* * *

><p><em>POUR LE MEILLEUR PAPA DU MONDE HIP HIP HIP HOURRA<em>

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE pour tes 35(0) ANS !_

_Mille bisous de ton fils_

_ Al._

_(T'a vu, j'ai pas fait de fotes ! Maman m'a juste un peu aidé.)_

* * *

><p><em>Cher papa,<em>

_JE SUIS A GRYFFONDOR ! Le choixpeau n'a même pas hésité. Il a dit "un autre Potter" en rigolant. Rosie est à Serdaigle et le garçon qu'oncle Ron n'aime pas, Scorpius Malefoy, est à Gryffondor aussi, dans la même chambre que moi. Mais il n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu timide, je crois. Il y a aussi un garçon qui s'appelle Terrence Swanson et un autre qui s'appelle Craig Finnigan et qui a dit que son père te connaissait parce que vous étiez à l'école ensemble. Il est écossais. J'ai vu le Saule Cogneur ! En _Potions_, je ne suis pas trompé pour préparer l'anti-furonculose, même si j'ai moins bien réussi que Terrence qui est fou (il a déjà essayé de faire les potions du livre de notre préfet !) Demain, on aura notre premier cours de vol ! J'ai trop hâte !_

_Fais un gros bisou à Lily pour moi et plein à maman,_

_Je t'aime fort,_

_Al._

_(PS : j'ai dit bonjour à Neville de votre part.)_

* * *

><p><em>Salut papa,<em>

_Merci pour le conseil au sujet des fleurs. J'ai amené des lys dans la galerie et je crois que Severus a beaucoup apprécié. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne parle pas… Rosie m'a dit qu'aucun des portraits ne le pouvaient, comme ils ont été fait à partir des photos des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. J'aurais bien voulu leur poser des questions, surtout à Tonks et Remus. (Est-ce que c'est mal de ma part ? C'est juste qu'ils ont l'air tellement courageux et intéressants !) Apparemment, il y a un autre tableau du professeur Rogue quelque part, un où il peut parler, mais je n'ai pas réussi à deviner où._

_Scorpius s'est assis à côté de nous au repas, hier. Il a même souri quand les oreilles de Samuel Flint-Fletcher se sont mises à fumer orange ! J'étais content, d'habitude il a tout le temps l'air triste ou énervé… Wendy dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'être aimé, c'est tout. Je trouve triste qu'il ait dû attendre d'être en deuxième année pour s'apercevoir qu'on voulait bien être copains avec lui._

_Est-ce que Lily a reçu les ballongommes que je lui ai envoyées ?_

_Embrasse maman pour moi,_

_Al._

_(PS : James est à l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais il a dit de vous dire qu'il va bien.)_

* * *

><p><em>Cher papa, <em>

_Cuillère est mort. On l'a trouvé ce matin, dans le dais au-dessus de mon lit. Je pense qu'il est mort pendant qu'il dormait, il n'a pas eu mal…_

_Wendy, Terrence, Scorpius, Rosie, Hugo, Lily et moi, on va l'enterrer près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Bert Hammersmith a demandé au professeur Migden et on a eu l'autorisation. James s'est moqué, j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Cuillère était en train de devenir la mascotte des Gryffondor de troisième année, tu sais. Il avait même le droit d'être en classe avec nous en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_. Le professeur Douglas l'aimait bien, il disait toujours qu'il avait rarement vu un furet aussi intelligent. Peut-être qu'il viendra avec nous cette après-midi..._

_Tu me manques, papa._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPA !<em>

_40 ANS, WHAOU, c'est la class' (je ne dis pas "le commencement de la vieillesse" comme James, même si Lily a dit que tu avais un cheveu blanc au-dessus de l'oreille… oops, boulette =)_

_Ton cadeau est en bas dans la cuisine, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. En tout cas tu devrais apprécier, vu la canicule qu'il fait chaque année à ton anniv. Maman, Teddy et moi, on a passé une après-midi entière sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ pour trouver tout ce qu'il nous fallait et Grand-père a failli faire tout capoter avant-hier soir ! J'étais fou – mais ouf, ça marche._

_J'arrête de te donner des indices ! Désolé pour la carte mordeuse de bon matin, oncle Georges a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de cartes d'anniversaires affectueuses pour les plus de 39 ans !_

_Un tas de bises,_

_Ton fils Albus Severus Potter._

* * *

><p>Quelques fois, Harry ouvrait la boite et le temps filait à toute vitesse pendant qu'il les relisait. Lily avait fait pas mal de dessins pour lui quand elle était petite et Ginny conservait précieusement les rarissimes cartes postales et les missives de taille mémo reçues de la part de James, mais Albus était le seul à avoir écrit autant de lettres – comme un journal de la vie de son fils, un cœur d'enfant confié sur le papier avec innocence, un moment de conversation silencieux qui resterait à jamais.<p>

Les heures passaient, le soleil tournait sur le tapis vert foncé, dorait les étagères remplies de livres et les bibelots derrière la glace et d'un coup Harry frissonnait en revenant à la réalité, comme lorsqu'il plongeait la tête dans la pensine pour examiner un souvenir à la loupe.

Dans son tableau, Severus se contentait de hausser très hauts les sourcils, mais Harry le soupçonnait d'aller rire en cachette en dehors de son cadre. Son ancien professeur restait fidèle à lui-même – blême, coincé, sec, dédaigneux – mais le jeune homme ne s'y trompait pas.

Severus Rogue adorait les visites d'Albus dans la galerie. Il avait des oreilles partout – en la personne inattendue de Dobby qui vagabondait de son tableau _Square Grimaud_ dans celui de la cuisine de Poudlard et ramassait tous les dernières histoires. Quelques fois, les deux portraits se taisaient subitement quand Harry entrait dans son bureau. Les yeux brillants de Dobby et les cheveux un peu dérangés du maître de Potions dissimulaient mal leur excitation.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandait Harry négligemment, tout en s'asseyant avec une pile de dossiers.

- Potter, vous n'êtes déjà pas rapide de nature. Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez éviter toute possibilité de distraction ? De mon temps…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a fait ?

Dobby sautillait en se frottant les mains.

- Oh monsieur Potter, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui ! Il a…

Parfois, dans le reflet de la fenêtre, Harry apercevait la porte qui s'entrouvrait, et il devinait dans l'ombre du couloir la silhouette bossue de Kreattur.

Il avait surpris le serviteur dans la pièce, un matin très tôt. Le vieil elfe était debout à côté du bureau. Il avait posé son chiffon à poussière sur la surface boisée étincelante de propreté, et il tenait la boite en fer-blanc.

Dans le rayon de soleil un peu rose qui l'auréolait à contre-jour, les yeux à demi-fermés, il la pressait contre sa joue.

- Le petit maître est heureux, là-bas… il grandit bien. Il grandit fort.

Harry avait eu honte, même s'il était resté ferme sur sa décision de séparer son foyer de la maison au _12, Square Grimaud_. Albus ne se souvenait pas de sa visite au quartier général secret, et c'était très bien comme ça, même si…

_Les elfes avaient-ils des familles ? Kreattur s'était-il jamais marié ? Aurait-il voulu des enfants ?_

Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas prêté plus d'attention à tout ce qu'Hermione leur avait assené sur le mode de vie des petites personnes.

Il se rappelait comme Kreattur avait changé quand ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils poursuivaient le même but que Regulus Black.

Albus était différent de lui.

Il ne s'en apercevait pas, mais en suivant son cœur, il voyait bien au-delà des gens.

Harry s'était arrêté aux apparences, comme tous les autres.

Grincheux, solitaires, fuyants, incompris, méprisés, rejetés.

_Severus._

_Kreattur._

_Scorpius._

Comme il avait mal, chaque fois qu'il revoyait le souvenir du professeur au teint cireux agenouillé dans la chambre d'enfant et serrant sur son cœur le corps sans vie de Lily Evans, le visage ruisselant de larmes…

_"Après toutes ces années, Severus ?_

_- Toujours."_

Il avait dix-sept ans et il regardait, pétrifié, Kreattur qui sanglotait, son nez crochu dégoulinant, pitoyable, avachi comme une serpillère sur le carrelage noir et bleu de la cuisine.

_"M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir…"_

A Poudlard, le jeune Scorpius Malefoy marchait en rasant les murs, une grimace bravache sur son visage fin. Il portait le poids du passé de son père sur ses épaules, la honte de n'avoir pas été admis à Serpentard et le désir douloureux d'être accepté pour ce qu'il était – juste _lui_.

Tout était sombre.

Et puis Albus lui avait souri et s'était assis à côté de lui pendant le cours de potions.

_Comme ça, simplement._

Alors il s'était mis à espérer.

_Comme Severus quand Lily s'était approchée de lui._

Il s'était senti à sa place.

_Comme Kreattur quand Regulus Black lui avait confié sa mission._

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose.

Il avait juste besoin d'être aimé.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Charlie.<p>

- Non, dit-il. "On n'efface aucun de leurs souvenirs."

On n'enlève pas la lumière à ceux qui sont nés dans l'obscurité.

Et Albus allait avoir besoin d'être aimé, plus que jamais, par ceux qui n'avaient eu de place qu'à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prochain chapitre<span>_****_ : _**

**_"Wendy n'aime pas non plus les anguilles."_**


	10. Père & Fils

Harry avait longtemps pensé qu'il devait sa constitution maigre aux séquelles des années de malnutrition chez les Dursley. Bien qu'il arbore la même tignasse en désordre que son père, James avait poussé avec les épaules larges des Weasley et leur teint éclatant de santé, comme un enfant bien soigné.

Mais Albus, qui pourtant avait été tout autant choyé, s'était développé tout en finesse, avec une peau diaphane et une ossature mince. A quinze ans, il ressemblait plus que jamais à son père au même âge et Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, se demandait _comment_ Dumbledore avait _osé_ déposer le poids du monde sur des épaules aussi frêles.

Molly avait eu raison de vouloir le tenir à l'écart de _l'Ordre du Phoenix_. Harry avait la nausée en imaginant Albus en proie aux mêmes cauchemars que lui après l'horrible nuit au cimetière, enseignant ses camarades de classe en cachette d'un soi-disant éducateur aux mœurs monstrueuses, en train de se battre dans le Département des Mystères comme un adulte, témoin de la mort de la personne qui était sa seule famille…

C'était surréaliste. Infâme. _Inadmissible_.

Même si lui-même l'avait fait, même si à l'époque il avait ardemment voulu être impliqué dans les décisions de _l'Ordre du Phoenix_ et tenir sa place dans le combat, même s'il était presque sûr que son fils aurait pu faire preuve du même courage en face des mêmes circonstances, il ferait _tout_ pour que ses enfants grandissent sans souffrir.

- Papa ?

Il chassa la bouffée de colère qui lui tordait l'estomac et ses yeux revinrent sur son fils qui s'asseyait péniblement sur le lit enchanté, en frottant ses yeux comme quand il était petit.

Harry sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse. Il tendit la main et démêla un peu les boucles noires embrouillées.

- Comment tu te sens, Al ?

- Mmm… courbaturé. Comme si j'avais été passé à la moulinette…

L'adolescent jeta un regard confus autour de lui. Il reconnaissait la pièce où Charlie les avait amenés la veille, mais les deux autres lits étaient vides. Les rideaux étaient noués sur les côtés de la croisée et le soleil entrait à flots dans la pièce aux murs de pierre ancienne. Une légère brise au parfum d'herbe coupée et de pétales de cerisier se faufilait par la fenêtre entrouverte, avec des voix lointaines d'élèves en train de se promener au bord du lac.

- Où sont Terrence et Scorpius ? C'est le matin ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Je vais être en retard pour les cours ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que je me suis…est-ce que j'ai… tu…

Sa respiration s'était accélérée. La panique déferla dans ses yeux d'émeraude, incontrôlable.

_Est-ce que je me suis transformé ? Est-ce que je les ai blessés ? Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me tuer, hein ?_

Harry attrapa les épaules minces de son fils et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

- Tout va bien, Al, dit-il fermement. "Calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller en classe aujourd'hui, Minerva a annulé tous les cours. Tes amis sont en train de déjeuner avec Neville. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, d'accord ?"

Albus déglutit. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

_Non, il n'avait pas peur. C'était son père. Il l'aimait. Son père ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Son père savait ce qui se passait. Son père ne mentait jamais. Tout irait bien._

Harry sourit. Posément, il enleva ses chaussures et recula sur le lit pour caler son dos contre le mur en pierres. Albus hésita, puis se rapprocha. L'homme passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon, en retenant un peu son souffle, et la reconnaissance l'envahit quand le poids de son fils s'appuya doucement contre lui, avec la même confiance qu'autrefois.

- Al. Tu sais, quand tu avais six ans, tu es tombé très malade et les médicomages, tous les gens qu'on a interrogés, tout le monde disait que… que tu ne pourrais pas guérir.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Je sais, dit son père. "C'est ce qu'_il_ avait dit. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'en a jamais parlé, avec maman. On pensait que tu n'aurais jamais besoin de t'en rappeler."

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Harry revit le petit garçon qui se mourrait, ses grands yeux verts fiévreux fixés sur Ginny et lui, son sourire lumineux qui s'éteignait peu à peu.

Des années après, l'angoisse et l'impuissance qu'il avait ressenties pendant ces moments-là étaient plus douloureuses que la brûlure de sa cicatrice devant le regard de Voldemort.

- Il est arrivé à ce moment-là. Un dragon noir, venu de nulle part. Au début ce n'était qu'un bébé, vous jouiez ensemble dans la neige quand tu allais encore assez bien, et puis il a grandi. Il est devenu énorme et, plus il grossissait, plus tu perdais tes forces. Maman pensait que c'était lui qui t'affaiblissait.

Albus écoutait intensément.

- Et toi ? souffla-t-il. "Tu pensais quoi ?"

Harry sourit et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du garçon.

- Je trouvais que vous vous entendiez à merveille. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il te fasse du mal _exprès_. Et puis ton oncle Charlie a dit que le dragon était venu à nous _précisément_ pour te sauver.

Sa gorge se noua. Ce qui venait ensuite était tellement difficile à expliquer.

- Charlie… Charlie, Neville et moi, on a suivi les instructions du dragon.

- Il _parlait_ ?

Les yeux verts d'Albus brillaient.

_Comme il ressemblait à l'enfant qui les avait suppliés de garder le petit dragon noir maladroit !_

Harry prit une grande respiration.

- Il ne parlait pas à voix haute, plutôt… comme des mots dans ta tête. Et tout le monde ne l'entendait pas. Charlie était celui qui la comprenait le mieux. Moi… il m'a parlé surtout à la fin.

Il sentit le corps de son fils se raidir.

- A la _fin_ ?

Harry se décala un peu et inclina le menton pour regarder le visage anxieux levé vers lui.

- Le dragon… le dragon nous a emmenés en haut d'une montagne, pour que Neville trouve une plante. Une fleur très rare qui pourrait te permettre de canaliser la magie très ancienne qu'on allait invoquer.

Il s'efforçait de parler doucement, de façon rassurante.

- Le dragon et Charlie savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était la seule solution pour te sauver. Quand le moment est venu, le dragon… a…

Il avala sa salive.

Il pensa à sa mère et aux yeux bleus de Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, quand à la fin de sa première année d'école, le vieil homme lui avait expliqué ce qui le protégeait du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Le dragon est mort pour te sauver, Albus. J'ai… Charlie a expliqué qu'il fallait que tu… meures, pour que tu puisses renaître (_Merlin que c'était compliqué et tordu, des années après…_) et quand j'ai… quand je t'ai… _tué_, le dragon a fait quelque chose, et…

Les yeux d'émeraude fixés sur lui s'étaient embués, mais le garçon ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Son visage était très pâle. Harry tendit la main et essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de son fils sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- C'est grâce à lui que tu es encore vivant. Il t'aimait énormément. Alors… je ne sais pas pourquoi, _maintenant_, ces choses arrivent, mais… je suis certain que le dragon ne te veut aucun mal.

Il écarta une mèche du front de son fils.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça pendant des années, ajouta-t-il doucement. "Je n'ai rien dit à maman non plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle est furieuse. On n'avait plus rien à perdre, à ce moment-là, c'est pour ça que… c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à lancer le sortilège. Tu allais mourir de toute façon, alors si ça pouvait te sauver…"

Albus hocha très lentement la tête, comme dans un rêve.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement, le regard vide.

- Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, mon grand. Tu n'es pas tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas…

Harry l'attira contre lui, le nicha dans ses bras comme quand il était tout petit. Albus se laissa faire, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment conscient_._

_Je suis là, petit bonhomme. Papa ne t'abandonnera pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire face au monde entier tout seul. Je te protège. Je te protègerai toujours._

Cette absence de réaction était terrifiante.

Ce fut presque un soulagement quand les sanglots secouèrent le dos maigre de l'adolescent et que sa voix brouillée s'étouffa contre l'épaule de son père.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, ahuri, comprenne ce qu'il bredouillait.

- Pardon, papa… pardon…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, le corps d'Albus scintilla en un milliard de particules dorées et Harry dut fermer les yeux, ébloui.

Quand il les rouvrit, le dragon noir était devant lui.

- Cro… Crocmou ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, rassembla ses pensées en se redressant.

- Al ?

Le dragon pencha la tête de côté et ses oreilles pelucheuses s'agitèrent, étonnées. Ses grands yeux verts fendus d'or observaient l'homme avec intérêt. Sa queue en forme d'as de pique balaya les dalles d'un mouvement joyeux et il s'avança.

La main d'Harry toucha le museau de jais doux comme du satin.

_Al ?_

Le dragon se mit à ronronner, les paupières à demi-fermées.

_Papa ?_

Le cœur d'Harry battit à tout rompre.

_Tu m'entends ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le dragon éternua tout à coup et s'écarta. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, intrigué, écouta les appels et les rires dehors. Ses ailes se gonflèrent un peu.

- Non, dit Harry. "Tu ne peux pas sortir."

L'animal grogna et les muscles roulèrent sous sa fourrure d'ébène, comme s'il haussait les épaules avec dépit. Il huma la brise, puis le lit de Terrence, trottina jusqu'à la porte fermée et gratta le battant avec sa patte.

- Non, répéta Harry, amusé malgré lui.

Il fourragea dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Comme en réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et le dragon, surpris, fit un bond en arrière, les ailes déployées.

Charlie glissa la tête à l'intérieur et son air sérieux laissa place à un sourire quand il découvrit l'animal.

- Ah, dit-il. "Vous avez fini de discuter, je vois."

Harry grimaça.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais juste réussi à expliquer, quand soudain…

Son beau-frère hocha le menton, l'air entendu. Il passa la main sur son front d'un geste machinal et Harry se surprit à penser que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était dégarni.

- Tout à coup Al a été submergé par l'émotion – et _paf_, compléta Charlie.

Il croisa ses bras recouverts de cicatrices. Il portait un gilet en peau de mouton d'un goût discutable, qui accentuait le côté viking de sa silhouette trapue.

- Tout va bien se passer. Il maîtrise ça de mieux en mieux.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression, pourtant, protesta Harry en reprenant son équilibre : le dragon venait de lui donner un coup de tête par jeu et l'avait presque jeté par terre.

Charlie s'accroupit, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, les mains offertes devant lui. Il siffla quelques notes, presque distraitement.

Le dragon se tourna vers lui instantanément, les oreilles dressées.

- Viens, p'tit gars.

Il attendit que l'animal s'approche pour flairer ses doigts, puis sourit à son beau-frère en grattant la gorge soyeuse du dragon qui ferma les yeux de plaisir, ronronnant comme un vieux moteur diesel.

- J'ai vérifié. Ce n'est pas un animagus, Harry. Son copain Terrence m'a expliqué qu'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être transformé. Et d'après le petit Malefoy, la première fois qu'il s'est changé en dragon, c'était dans la galerie, après une discussion bien sérieuse sur la guerre. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de ne pas effacer à leurs souvenirs. Ce gosse-là, Swanson, il est drôlement malin.

Il attrapa les mâchoires de la créature, qui se débattit un peu mais ne réussit pas à se dégager, et montra à Harry la marque blanche au milieu des poils noirs, sur le poitrail du dragon.

- Regarde. _L'autre_ n'avait pas ça. C'est la cicatrice laissée par la fleur de neige quand la magie s'est rassemblée pour le sauver. D'après ce que les garçons ont dit et les observations qu'on a pu faire depuis hier soir, je pense qu'Albus _et _le dragon sont tous les deux en lui. Mais pour l'instant, ils apparaissent chacun à leur tour. Il lui a donné une part de son cœur quand il lui a transmis sa magie.

Une sueur glacée coula le long du dos d'Harry.

- Une _part de lui-même_ ? J'ai fait de mon fils un _horcruxe_ ?

Charlie secoua vivement la tête et le dragon lui échappa. Il jeta un regard agacé en direction du dragonnier et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce où il entreprit de se laver à grands coups de langue sur sa patte.

- Non, protesta l'homme roux. "Jamais de la vie ! Enfin… ça _ressemble_ à ça, mais…"

Harry était livide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Charlie avec hâte. "Je vais continuer à étudier ça. En tout cas, crois-moi. Toutes les légendes au sujet du dragon-phœnix concordent sur un point : il ne fait aucun mal aux enfants. Albus ne craint rien."

Il s'approcha de son beau-frère et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Tant qu'il arrivera à maîtriser ses émotions, il n'aura pas de peine à rester sous sa forme humaine. Ce n'est pas un lycanthrope, il ne sera pas soumis à des circonstances extérieures qu'il ne maîtrisera pas, comme la lune ou j'sais pas quoi. Et lorsqu'il sera plus fort – mieux entraîné – il pourra même partager la conscience du dragon. Harry. C'est… ce qu'est Albus, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Tous les dragonniers voudraient pouvoir…

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard fulminant d'Harry.

- Albus n'est _pas_ un dragonnier ! siffla celui-ci. "C'est un _gamin_ qui a le droit d'aller à l'école et d'être comme tout le monde ! Il…"

Il y eut un fourmillement d'or derrière eux, puis la voix un peu essoufflée d'Albus s'éleva.

- Mais pourquoi je suis _encore_ à poil ?

Charlie attrapa un drap sur le lit et le loba à son neveu qui vacillait sur ses jambes.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit-il de sa voix tonitruante et joyeuse. "Enfile ça, pas la peine de t'habiller, ça suffira. On a du pain sur la planche."

Les yeux de l'adolescent se tournèrent vers son père, éperdus.

- J'ai… je me suis… transformé ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

- Oui. Mais Charlie a une idée pour empêcher que ça t'arrive sans prévenir.

Albus se mordilla les lèvres en s'entortillant dans le drap comme dans une couverture.

- J'étais… Crocmou ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

- Tu te souviens de Crocmou ? demanda avidemment Charlie.

Albus ferma les paupières, puis les rouvrit.

- Non, dit-il simplement. "Mais je… je dormais, je crois… et quelqu'un m'a appelé comme ça. Est-ce que c'est le nom du dragon ?"

Ses grands yeux verts attendaient la réponse sans ciller, mais ses doigts tripotaient un pli du drap. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté devant ce courage.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était son nom, mais en tout cas, _tu_ l'appelais comme ça et ça semblait lui convenir, répondit-il en s'approchant de son fils.

Il enleva sa veste.

- Tout va bien se passer, Al. Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il fermement, en ajustant la veste un peu trop large sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

Charlie sourit.

- Oh, oui, ça va aller, c'est certain ! Tu _dormais_ ? Pas vraiment, mon bonhomme. Ça veut dire que la symbiose entre le dragon et toi est déjà en train de se faire. C'est in…

- Je ne veux pas devenir _lui_ ! cria Albus. "J'ai déjà l'impression que… et si je n'étais plus moi déjà depuis le début, depuis qu'il m'a donné son cœur…"

Son visage se crispa, suppliant.

_Si je n'existais pas, en fait ?_

_Si j'étais vraiment mort sur la montagne ? _

_Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un d'autre, en fait ? Quelque _chose_ d'autre ?_

_Est-ce que je vais disparaître complètement ?_

_Papa, maman, est-ce que vous allez encore m'aimer maintenant que je ne suis plus ce que vous croyiez ?_

_Est-ce que James et Lily vont me rejeter ? Et Terrence, et Scorpius et les autres ? Ai-je encore le droit d'être ici ?_

_Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry le serra contre lui dans un mouvement presque violent.

- ça ne va rien changer, Al ! jura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Comme il voulait que ses mots soient assez forts pour refouler la magie ancienne, sauvage, qui consumait Albus et faisait crépiter des étincelles à la racine de ses cheveux…

_Je suis là. Je ne te lâcherai pas, peu importe ce qui arrive._

_Tu n'es pas le dragon et le dragon ne prendra _jamais_ ta place._

_Je l'en empêcherai. Je te protègerai._

_Tu n'es pas ce que j'étais, l'histoire ne se répètera pas, tu ne vivras pas ça…_

Le fourmillement doré s'évapora.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et contempla ses bras. L'adolescent frémissant contre lui et les reniflements qui mouillaient sa chemise étaient bien réels.

Il n'y avait pas eu de transformation.

Il vit Charlie en face de lui. Le visage de son beau-frère était marqué par une expression étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en se détachant de son fils et en l'examinant avec attention.

_Non, plus de trace de magie._

_Il est de nouveau lui._

_Blême et épuisé, mais bien là._

Le dragon avait été refoulé.

- Son _cœur_ ? répéta Charlie à mi-voix. "A quel moment a-t-on parlé de "son cœur" ? Comment tu sais ça, Al ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Je ne le sais pas. Je le _sens_, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ses yeux verts agrandis par le tumulte des questions sans réponses se perdaient dans le vague.

_"Est-ce que tu es là, tout le temps ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

_Tu m'entends, dragon ?"_

Harry se racla la gorge. Il n'aimait pas le retour de ce regard absent.

_Oh, il le détestait._

Son estomac se révulsait à l'idée que son fils ait en lui la même horreur qu'il avait découverte au fond de lui à la fin des combats. Cette chose immonde qui l'avait rongé et imprégné, cachée au tréfonds de lui-même, cette graine d'abomination laissée par un sortilège que jamais personne n'aurait dû prononcer…

_Non, pas Albus._

_Pas lui, pas ça, jamais. _

Il fit un pas en avant, comme pour marteler ce qu'il disait.

- Il ne s'est pas transformé, là, maintenant, fit-il remarquer d'une voix forte.

_Ce ne serait pas pareil._

_Il n'y aurait pas de sacrifice, pas de voix dans la tête d'Albus, pas de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas en train d'éclore dans son esprit n'importe quand. _

_Il n'aurait besoin de tuer personne._

Harry était assez fier d'avoir contré la magie du dragon avec ses prières silencieuses. Peut-être était-il arrivé – enfin, presque – au niveau du vieux sorcier qui l'avait accompagné dans la gare imaginaire…

_Peut-être pourrait-il le dépasser, trouver une solution pour débarrasser son fils de ce stigmate et vaincre autrement, cette fois._

_Albus n'aurait pas à combattre, il le ferait pour lui._

Charlie sourit et gratta l'arrière de sa nuque. Son cou noueux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Al est un p'tit gars épatant, gloussa-t-il d'un air énigmatique. "Je sens que je vais adorer travailler avec lui."

- Travailler ? répéta Albus en tressaillant comme s'il s'éveillait.

- Ouaip. Travailler, comme dans s'entraîner, bosser jusqu'à plus soif, apprendre et recommencer jusqu'à y arriver. A partir d'aujourd'hui, mon cher neveu, tu vas prendre des cours du soir en plus de tes leçons…

- Je vais retourner en classe ? coupa précipitamment le garçon, stupéfait.

- Oui, s'esclaffa Charlie. "Dès demain. A condition que tu me prouves que tu peux refaire consciemment ce que tu viens juste d'accomplir."

Albus se mordilla les lèvres, toujours drapé dans son drap. Il avait froid aux pieds.

- Tu peux le faire, Al, l'encouragea Harry qui n'était pas trop sûr d'avoir compris ce que voulait dire son beau-frère.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui lui échappait.

Charlie contemplait l'adolescent en hochant le menton avec approbation. Il voyait déjà le changement. Le plus timide et le plus fragile de ses neveux se tenait autrement et l'éclat dans ses yeux verts s'était affermi, plus ferme, plus fort – plus sage.

_"Tu peux y arriver, Albus Severus Potter._

_Je t'attends."_

La voix profonde était presque imperceptible, mais elle dégageait de la chaleur, beaucoup de douceur et un certain humour.

Il l'avait sentie au fond de lui au moment où il allait se retransformer. Comme un écho lointain, quelque chose de familier.

_"N'aie pas peur, petit frère._

_Je vais me rendormir._

_Prends ton temps pour faire connaissance avec moi."_

Albus décida de ne rien dire et se contenta d'acquiescer quand Charlie lui donna une légère bourrade agrémentée d'un "alors, t'es prêt ?" enthousiaste. Il sourit à son père qui avait l'air inquiet et mal à l'aise.

_Tout ira bien, papa._

_Fais-moi confiance._

Tout était différent depuis qu'il entendait la voix du dragon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Okay, okay. J'avais dit que le prochain chapitre s'appellerait "Wendy n'aime pas non plus les anguilles". Parce que je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec la pièce du troisième étage… jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avais pas donné la discussion entre Harry et Albus – et je sais que certains l'attendaient avec impatience. Du coup, bon, ben… décalage. Mais cette fois, promis, c'est vrai !<em>**

**_On retourne à l'école, on retrouve Poudlard, ses escaliers enchantés, sa Grande Salle et ses profs déjantés, et surtout Wendy, Terrence, Scorpius, James et Lily._**

**_Ça va toujours ?_**

**_Désolée d'avoir tardé à publier, j'ai dû interagir avec des humains en _****semaine_… °° (d'habitude je confine la vraie vie aux week-ends et aux mercredis, mais là, j'ai été prise en otage plus longtemps…)_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez, ce que vous aimeriez lire, ce que vous auriez changé –surtout dans ce chapitre ici, je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, pour être honnête. _**

**_Et puis… on continue ?_**

**_Je sais où on va, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber en plein milieu de l'histoire – juré, craché – mais rien n'empêche de rajouter quelques scènes, surtout si c'est pour vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Et encore MERCI pour vos merveilleuses reviews, vos commentaires, vos messages. C'est grâce à votre soutien que j'écris, que je me lève de bonne humeur le matin et que je me pieute le soir en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui en valait la peine !)_**


	11. Wendy n'aime pas non plus les anguilles

La grande salle était loin d'être silencieuse, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme à l'heure du repas de midi. Les élèves chuchotaient entre deux bouchées, jetant des coups d'œils furtifs en direction de la table des professeurs.

Charlie Weasley mangeait avec appétit, pas le moindre du monde embarrassé par cette attention. Il avait déjà engouffré trois parts de tarte à la citrouille et un demi-poulet, et se servait maintenant de petits pois à grosses louches.

- Tu crois qu'il est à moitié gorille ? souffla Violette Morgensten, impressionnée par cette descente. "Il a des poils sur les bras et t'as _vu_ la forme de sa mâchoire ?"

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta Miranda Brown avec un regard nerveux en direction de Rose Weasley qui les foudroyait du regard depuis la table des Serdaigle. "Il est de sa famille, elle va nous tuer..."

Terrence pouffa de rire.

- C'est _aussi_ mon oncle, signala Albus d'une voix tranquille.

Les deux filles eurent la même réaction : elles se tournèrent instantanément du côté de Lily qui fit la grimace devant leurs mines effarées.

C'était un fait notoire qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier les deux rouquines.

- Al, ton père, il est plutôt comment, comme prof ? Cool ou sévère ? demanda Fabius Macmillan en se penchant pour attraper le plat de tranches de rôti.

- J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais eu en classe, répondit Albus, très sérieux.

- Qui l'a en premier, cette aprèm ? interrogea Craig Finnigan qui avait creusé un volcan dans sa purée de pommes de terre et le remplissait maintenant de sauce de viande.

- C'est les 7ème année de Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

- Whaaah…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs en désordre attirait encore plus d'attention que le nouveau professeur de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_, mais les commentaires à son sujet étaient plutôt mitigés. Maintenant qu'ils le voyaient en vrai, le héros avait l'air plutôt insignifiant – son collier de barbe amincissait un peu trop son visage, il avait les traits tirés de fatigue, les épaules tombantes, un sourire embarrassé qui raflait le cœur des lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ mais qui n'avait rien de titanesque, et cette manie de remonter ses lunettes rondes de myope n'aidait vraiment pas. Dans l'ensemble, les garçons trouvaient que James avait plus de classe que son père. Ce n'était pas l'avis des filles.

- T'imagine la chance de ceux qui étaient à l'école avec lui… commenta Beth Drevor en penchant la tête de côté avec une moue exatique.

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit… tu crois qu'il continue à gérer les affaires du ministère de loin ? ça craint, ils ne peuvent rien faire sans lui, dit Jane Caradoc, sa cuillère vide suspendue dans l'espace depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà.

- Il est sexy, comme sur les affiches ! soupira Alison Corner d'un air de chèvre amoureuse.

- Ooh, ces yeux verts… ils sont encore plus beaux que ceux d'Albus, gloussa Sandie Morgensten qui mit les mains devant sa bouche, quand un triple coup d'œil lui signifia clairement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Sérieux, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? grommela Wendy avant de mordre dans une part de génoise énorme avec la même férocité qu'elle montrait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_Fichez-lui la paix, il sort à peine de l'infirmerie._

Au bout de la table, James racontait avec forces bruitages et grands gestes le voyage qu'il avait fait l'été précédent avec Harry et Teddy Lupin, le filleul de son père, en exploration dans le Caucase.

Scorpius avait reçu une lettre et la lisait, l'air sombre, assis devant son assiette qui refroidissait. Il n'avait pas pipé mot pendant tout le cours de _Runes Anciennes_ et n'avait jamais été aussi assidu pour prendre des notes en _Histoire de la Magie_.

L'horloge géante de Poudlard sonna une heure et une nuée de corbeaux s'envola en croassant derrière la tour d'astronomie. Les elfes commencèrent à nettoyer les tables qui se vidaient.

Le groupe de copines de Lily, qui avait terminé de manger, se leva en bourdonnant de commentaires excités, qui se turent brusquement quand le nouveau professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ les regarda soudain fixement, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur veut ? chuchota Miranda Brown.

James s'interrompit. Il sourit, moqueur, et échangea un regard entendu avec son frère qui soupirait en secouant la tête.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh là, là, c'est bon, marmonna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour défaire la couture qui raccourcissait sa jupe d'uniforme.

Les sourcils de son père se détendirent et il hocha le menton.

- _ça_, c'est de la magie, commenta Samuel Flint-Fletchley avec admiration. "Même Pique-la-Lune n'a pas réussi à obtenir qu'elle l'écoute."

Si on mettait de côté la directrice que l'on croisait rarement dans les couloirs, Polycarpus Flaubert, de son tendre surnom _Pique-la-Lune_, était l'adulte le plus craint de Poudlard. Il était extrêmement poitilleux, n'aimait pas les enfants et _postillonait_. Il enseignait les potions depuis deux ans et tout le monde se plaignait du départ en retraite de son prédécesseur. Harry s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules quand James avait décrété qu'il préférait devenir langue-de-plomb plutôt qu'Auror si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait continuer dans ce cours en sixième année. Pour convaincre son fils de persévérer, Ginny avait expliqué que Flaubert était inoffensif, comparé au professeur que la génération précédente avait dû supporter. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais, forte de cette information, Lily s'était toujours débrouillée pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Pique-la-Lune, en effet, piaillait beaucoup et son haleine empestait, mais il respectait le règlement interminable de l'école à la virgule près. Jamais il n'aurait, comme Ginny s'était plu à prétendre l'avoir vécu, mis la vie d'un des élèves en danger. Si vous pouviez lui prouver que ses reproches étaient hors sujet, il devenait violet et se taisait brusquement. La jupe ridiculement courte de Lily Potter le suffoquait, mais malheureusement, la longueur standard de ce vêtement n'était indiquée nulle part…

- Je crois que ton père vient juste de se faire un meilleur ami, dit Terrence en terminant d'engloutir un morceau gigantesque de génoise fourrée aux pralines. "Mais ça va refroidir son fan club, de voir qu'il est si vieux jeu."

- C'est tant mieux, dit Albus en riant. "Il déteste qu'on lui demande des autographes et hier, il a dit à Neville que s'il voyait un seul badge animé avec sa tête dessus, il était capable de s'enfuir à la nage par le Lac Noir."

- Comme s'il allait partir avec tout ce qu'on a à faire…

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au garçon blond plongé dans ses pensées.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut "faire" ? Et je voulais te demander, t'étais _où_, hier toute la journée ? Ne me dis pas "à l'infirmerie avec Al", parce que j'ai essayé de lui rendre visite et Mrs Abbot n'a jamais voulu me laisser entrer.

Albus rougit.

- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

Le sourcil gauche de Wendy, celui avec la minuscule boucle d'oreille, se plia, surpris.

- Quoi, "désolé" ? Mais t'as rien fait de mal… Vous êtes bizarres, les gars, depuis ce matin.

Terrence sourit.

- Mais non, c'est dans ta tête, lança-t-il. Il ramassa son sac sous le banc et se leva en passant la bandoulière autour de son cou. "Bon, on y va ? ça ferait moche d'arriver en retard en _Sortilèges_ après qu'on aie gratté un jour de révisions pour le test…"

Wendy sursauta et rassembla précipitamment ses affaires.

- HA ! J'avais oublié !

- On a vu ça, t'étais vraiment détendue pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à ajouter un T à sa collection, Philips.

- La ferme, Swanson, espèce de singe savant.

Charlie Weasley les suivit du regard alors qu'ils quittaient la salle en continuant leur dispute, suivi par Albus qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

- Cette minette-là… elle est pas bête non plus. Elle va vite nous poser problème, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se resservir de mousse à la rhubarbe sous les yeux béats des elfes.

Scorpius avait terminé de lire sa lettre et son assiette était toujours pleine. Il fit une boulette de papier avec le parchemin et la jeta rageusement contre le mur.

Le professeur Trelawney, qui passait à côté de lui à ce moment-là, tressaillit et posa ses gros yeux de libellule myope sur lui, très choquée.

- M. Malefoy, quelle violence ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. "Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un."

Neville Londubat, une pile de livres sur les bras, s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce bout de papier aurait pu faire mal à qui que ce soit, Sybille, dit-il gentiment. "Scorpius n'avait pas non plus l'intention de laisser traîner des détritus dans la Grande Salle, j'en suis sûr."

Il sourit au garçon buté qui baissait les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

- M. Malefoy, je crois savoir que le vie… que le professeur Flitwick serait déçu s'il devait vous mettre en retenue pour absence injustifiée à son cours.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

- Faudrait que je reste à Poudlard, pour ça… murmura-t-il.

Sybille et Neville échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Venez dans mon bureau, mon garçon, reprit le professeur Londubat après quelques instants. "Je crois que c'est important que nous discutions un peu, tous les deux."

L'élève obéit sans un mot, l'air lugubre.

Cette scène-là n'avait pas non plus échappé à Charlie.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy défit la barrette plate qui retenait sa frange châtain en arrière et ébouriffa les cheveux qui retombaient sur son nez en râlant assez fort pour faire sursauter Miranda Brown mais assez discrètement pour que le professeur Flitwick ne l'entende pas.<p>

- Pourquoi faut-il absolument savoir décrire exactement ce que l'on fait, grogna-t-elle. Elle plaqua de nouveau sa frange et l'épingla d'un geste brusque."C'est de l'instinct ! On n'a pas besoin de faire autant de parlote, tant qu'on a sa baguette, franchement !"

Terrence pouffait de rire en refermant son encrier. Il fit rouler ce qui lui restait de parchemins en roulés dans son sac de classe.

- T'as de l'encre un peu partout, signala-t-il malicieusement. "Tu aurais dû en mettre plus sur ta copie que sur ta figure."

- Et vous deux, ça suffit, intervint Albus distraitement.

Il cherchait quelque chose autour de lui et Wendy cessa de se nettoyer le visage avec le chiffon du tableau que Terrence lui avait aimablement tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous avez vu Scorpius ?

Les deux autres vérifièrent machinalement la salle de classe qui se vidait peu à peu.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Il a _sauté_ le test, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Wendy avec une vague expression de regret de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

Peut-être qu'en effet une retenue était préférable au T dont elle allait probablement écoper… Elle était vraiment – _vraiment_ – très nulle en théorie des sortilèges.

- Tu crois qu'il pique un roupillon quelque part ? pouffa Terrence en bâillant. "Pas étonnant, après cette…"

Il s'interrompit et adressa une grimace d'excuse à Albus.

- Oy, grouillez-vous, il parait que le cours a été déplacé au bord du lac ! leur lança Samuel Flint-Flechley en passant à côté d'eux, un bras jeté en travers des épaules de Craig Finnigan.

- Quoi ?

Fabius Macmillan fit un saut-de-mouton au-dessus d'un bureau, ses frisettes rousses dans toutes les directions.

- T'as pas entendu le gori… j'veux dire, l'oncle d'Al, le dire pendant le déjeuner ? T'avais la tête où, Swanson ? Dans tes rêves bleus ? Comment ça se fait que Potter et toi vous ayez l'air complètement défoncés ? Elle était où, la fête privée d'hier soir ?

Albus lui asséna un coup de son manuel des _Sorts et Enchantements Niveau 4_ et il y eut comme un son creux.

- Te fous pas de mon oncle. C'est le meilleur dragonnier d'Angleterre.

Fabius haussa les épaules en frottant une bosse imaginaire.

- Pour ce que ça sert, les dragons… grommela-t-il.

- Etudier les dragons est essentiel et dangereux ! Tout le monde ne peut pas s'improviser dragonnier, c'est un apprentissage délicat et noble, protesta Rose Weasley de sa voix importante, ses livres serrés sur le cœur et l'air outré.

- Ah… elle était encore là, elle… soupira Samuel. "Retourne à la bibliothèque, raton. Fiche la paix aux humains."

Albus se racla la gorge et ses yeux verts plongèrent, très sérieux, dans ceux du garçon nonchalant qui finit par se troubler et faire un pas de côté en détournant la tête.

- Tu, euh… tu viens, Craig ? Les meilleures places sous le hêtre vont être prises, si on se dépêche pas.

Terrence les regarda s'éloigner avec une moue narquoise, suivis par Fabius Macmillan qui décachetait l'emballage d'une couinesouris.

Wendy sourit maladroitement à Rose.

- Désolée, dit-elle. C'est des quiches finies, ces mecs. On n'est pas tous super-intelligents comme vous à Serdaigle et, euh… enfin, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, à Gryffondor, hein. Y'a des gens sympas aussi.

Rose la fusilla de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je _sais_ ! siffla-t-elle. "Mes _deux_ parents étaient à Gryffondor !"

Elle s'enfuit d'un pas rapide, le menton rentré, et Albus relâcha sa respiration, attristé.

- Tu crois qu'elle a raté son test ? demanda Terrence tandis qu'ils prenaient aussi la direction du lac.

- Non. C'est à cause de mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ont divorcé cet été. Quand ça a commencé à barder sérieusement, c'est ce que son père reprochait tout le temps à sa mère. D'être trop – _littéraire_.

- Oh, hoqueta Wendy. "Je suis désolée… je crois que ton frère me l'a dit, mais j'avais pas capté… La pauvre…"

- Mon frère ? répéta Albus, étonné.

- Ouais, hier. Quand t'étais à l'infirmerie et que Terrence avait _disparu_.

Le dernier mot avait dangereusement grincé et les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard.

_"On va devoir lui dire…"_

_"Non. On a promis…"_

_"Al, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas…"_

_"Tais-toi. Je t'en prie."_

La supplication muette plus que la nécessité de ne pas ébruiter un secret qui pouvait ébranler tout Poudlard fit cesser la conversation inaudible.

Terrence avait essayé de convaincre les adultes d'inclure Wendy dans le plan, mais ça avait échoué. On reconnaissait son cerveau, mais on ne l'écoutait pas.

Albus, lui, n'était pas très sûr de vouloir dire la vérité sur son soi-disant séjour à l'infirmerie.

_Est-ce que ça n'allait pas tout changer dans leur relation ? Comment Wendy le regarderait-elle une fois qu'elle saurait ?_

La jeune fille pila.

- Whaou. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Un groupe d'élèves de septième année avançaient vers eux sous les arcades. L'un d'entre eux avait le bras en écharpe, plusieurs boitaient, la plupart affichait un œil au beurre noir ou une lèvre fendue.

- … première fois qu'on a un cours comme ça…

- Il est barge !

- … en tout cas, si tu redis encore une fois qu'il est rouillé, Buxtorf, je te tue !

- … c'est un grand malade !

- La grande class' !

- … jamais vu ça…

- … trop fort !

Le trio les regarda défiler, ébahi.

- Tu crois qu'ils avaient cours avec lequel des deux ? finit par articuler Wendy.

Les yeux de Terrence luisirent avec anticipation.

- _Défense contre les forces du mal_ ! C'est des Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Trop cool, Al, apparemment ça déchire, le cours avec ton père !

Son ami se contenta hocher prudemment la tête.

- J'espère que leurs parents ne vont pas envoyer trop de réclamations. Je crois qu'il les a pris pour des Aurors en formation et déjà quand il était instructeur, maman lui disait de ne pas y aller trop fort… Swanson, arrête de saliver, ça coule par terre.

- Ouais, t'emballe pas, commenta Wendy dont les joues rouges trahissaient sa propre excitation. "Tu crois qu'on va faire des duels ?"

- Vous êtes irrécupérables…

Le Lac Noir scintillait au soleil quand ils arrivèrent au ponton sur lequel se massaient les 3ème année de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard qui partageaient le cours avec eux.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le professeur trapu qui se tenait debout dans une barque, en maillot de corps. Ses cheveux drus très roux et les cicatrices qui hachuraient ses bras musclés le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Il souriait largement, pas le moindre du monde inquiété par les tentacules du calmar géant qui dansaient hors de l'eau pas très loin derrière lui.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue, lança-t-il d'une voix gouailleuse. "Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?"

- Si vous faisiez l'appel, vous le sauriez… marmotta quelqu'un à côté d'Albus et il s'aperçut avec soulagement que c'était Scorpius.

- T'étais où ? souffla-t-il.

- Quelque part, Potter, répondit le garçon blond avec son expression dédaigneuse habituelle. "Concentre-toi, parce que si ça tourne comme hier soir, ça va finir en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Et pas parce que Kevin Mordecrat est un gros fouineur."

Albus rougit et vérifia que personne n'avait entendu.

_Hier soir._

Il se souvenait seulement de l'instant où sa concentration lui avait échappé – où il avait souhaité un peu trop fort faire une pause – mais Terrence lui avait assuré que l'heure pendant laquelle les trois adultes, Scorpius et lui avaient couru derrière le dragon avait été épique. Crocmou, visiblement, avait apprécié sa baignade au clair de lune et s'était bien amusé à retourner toutes les barques d'un coup de museau joueur…

- Professeur ? Est-ce que le calmar géant est la créature que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui ? demanda Violette Morgensten en levant timidement la main.

Charlie Weasley secoua la tête avec un gros rire.

- Oh non, pas si vite ! On fera ça vers la fin de l'année – ou la semaine prochaine. Nan, aujourd'hui, ce sont ces petites beautés avec qui vous allez faire connaissance !

Il tirait sur les mailles d'un filet accroché au bord de la barque tout en parlant et tout le monde se pencha pour mieux voir.

L'eau bourboutait, brillante et claire, et des corps fins allongés grouillaient dans les mailles.

Wendy pâlit un peu et attrapa machinalement la manche de la robe de sorcier d'Albus.

- Oh non, c'est des vers…

Adelais Fowler était presque aussi verte que le liseré de son sweater de Serpentard.

- Pourvu qu'on ne doive pas les toucher, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Charlie attrapa d'une main le montant du ponton et jeta le filet sur les planches d'un puissant mouvement d'épaule.

Le premier rang recula instinctivement devant la masse embrouillée des anguilles.

- Voilà, dit l'homme. Vous vous mettez par deux et vous m'en attrapez une chacun. Allez, soyez pas timides. Les yeux d'anguilles sont un ingrédient récurrent dans la préparation des potions. Les élevages sont essentiels.

- Pardon, monsieur, est-ce qu'on risque de prendre l'électricité ? demanda Paul Sommerset.

A part les nés-moldus, personne ne comprit de quoi il parlait.

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas porter des _gants_ ? insista Paul.

- Meuh non. Un p'tit pincement n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, rigola Charlie. "Allez, au boulot, tout le monde. Terrence, tu fais équipe avec Scorpius."

Wendy leva un sourcil, stupéfaite de voir que les deux prénoms étaient déjà familiers pour le nouveau professeur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une explication logique parce plusieurs élèves s'étaient décidés à saisir les anguilles visqueuses qui se tortillaient sur les planches.

Son regard s'éclaira quand elle aperçut les deux tubes jaunes et noirs qui ondulaient dans le tas. Celles-ci avaient moins l'air répugnantes que leurs congénères grises et roses.

- Hé, Al. On prend ces deux-là, okay ?

- Hum.

Il semblait encore plus écœuré qu'elle, mais se pencha quand même sur le filet.

Charlie l'observait, un sourire en coin. Terrence, lui, avait ses yeux sur le professeur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?_

Le soleil tapait sur sa nuque, plus chaud qu'au début de la semaine et si ça n'avait pas empesté le poisson, l'après-midi aurait pu être délicieuse au bord de l'eau. Dennis Castorman se bouchait le nez ouvertement et Fabius Macmillan lui agitait son anguille sous le nez en la faisant parler d'une voix de crécelle : "bonjour cher ami, quelle belle journée pour un serpent".

Wendy attrapa une des anguilles dans son mouchoir et se redressa avec un haut-le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ensuite, M. Weasley ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux plissés intensément fixés sur Albus dont le visage frémissait.

- Al ? T'es fâché ? Je suis désolée d'être aussi chochotte, mais j'aime vraiment pas quand ça grouille et…

- Tais-toi, grinça Albus avec une drôle de voix sèche.

Son poing se resserra autour de l'anguille jaune et noire qui se tortillait au bout de son bras. Il sentait ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents et quelque chose grattait au fond de sa gorge.

_Non non non._

_Contrôle, mon vieux._

Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi furieux.

Charlie renifla joyeusement. Il fit claquer sa langue et tapa dans ses mains.

- Okay, maintenant vous allez les mesurer, dit-il en sautant sur le ponton et faisant quelques pas au milieu de la classe. "On ne gardera que les plus grandes, qu'on placera dans des bassins d'eau stagnante très pure. Les autres…"

L'exclamation de stupeur générale lui coupa la parole. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir les éclaboussures sur le lac.

- P-p-professeur, balbutia Kevin Mordecrat. "Potter vient de jeter son anguille à… à la mer."

- Ah, dit simplement Charlie. "Il faut que vous sachiez que l'anguille est un carnassier cannibale et que pour l'engraisser, on la nourrira de pâtée de poisson."

Wendy échangea un coup d'œil éberlué avec Terrence qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tss, fit Scorpius.

Albus regardait en direction du lac et il espérait que le grondement sourd qui lui chatouillait la glotte passait inaperçu dans le bruit des vagues.

- Mais t'es fou, lui chuchota Wendy. "C'est pas parce que c'est ton oncle que tu peux te comporter comme un sagouin. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

- Miss Philips, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quels sont les prédateurs de l'anguille ?

Elle rougit.

- Euh…

Le regard inquisiteur du professeur la transperçait.

- Peut-être savez-vous quel _animal_ redoute l'anguille plus que la mort ?

Terrence prit une longue respiration. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce petit jeu. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Samuel Flint-Fletchley leva la main.

- Les dragons, dit-il. C'était dans le journal de ce matin. Ils en ont mis partout autour du camp des Aurors dans les Hébrides pour se protéger des rebelles."

- Très bien, jeune homme. Dix points pour Gryffondor. C'est bien Gryffondor, votre maison ?

Les Serpentards gémirent, excédés.

- Mais il est complètement grave, ce type, souffla Dennis. "Je vais le dire à mon père."

Violette Morgensten hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- C'est du n'importe quoi, Poudlard, ces temps-ci…

Scorpius eut un étrange rire sarcastique.

- Et encore, ça c'est rien. Attendez qu'on soit en cours de _Défense contre les Forces du mal_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prochain chapitre<span> : "Frangins"**_


	12. Frangins

James Sirius Potter traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor en distribuant des clins d'œil, des remarques gouailleuses et des tapes dans les paumes, sans oublier de faire le mouvement de tête qui lui permettait de se débarrasser des mèches brunes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux tout en ayant l'air incroyablement cool.

Parfois – vraiment _très_ rarement – la personnalité insouciante et populaire qui était la sienne lui pesait et maintenir les apparences lui demandait des efforts.

_Comme maintenant, par exemple_.

Le "grand frère" ne faisait pas partie des rôles qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait soigneusement évité de se mêler de la vie d'Albus et Lily quand ceux-ci étaient arrivés à Pouldard. C'était une chose de les taquiner à la maison ou de partager un colis de friandises pendant l'année scolaire, mais James ne tenait pas à rendre des comptes à ses parents sur ce qui pouvait arriver à ses cadets.

_"A chacun ses bêtises, à chacun ses succès"_, répétait souvent sa mère quand ses fils essayaient de se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre, ou quand Lily voulait abréger les félicitations adressées à un seul des enfants. James avait appliqué cette philosophie à Poudlard sans aucune peine. Albus, évidemment, avait eu beaucoup plus de mal avec ça. Heureusement, Lily était bien assez dégourdie pour n'avoir pas besoin de l'aide de ses frangins et, finalement, le second des garçons Potter s'en était tenu à s'inquiéter pour ses amis – en digne réplique de son père, si on en croyait les histoires rabâchées par les oncles et tantes.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Mais depuis que Minerva McGonagall avait annoncé les remplacements dans l'équipe enseignante, James ne pouvait se défaire un étrange sentiment de malaise.

_Pourquoi son père avait-il rappliqué à l'école deux jours après la chute d'Al au Quidditch ?_

_Quel secret avait laissé échapper l'épouvantard ?_

_Et quelle personne _sensée_ croirait à cette histoire de vacances en plein territoire des grapcornes ?_

Tout à coup éclataient dans son cerveau des tas de souvenirs dérangeants, comme des bulles de savon, d'innombrables moments où les yeux d'Harry s'étaient posés avec inquiétude sur Albus comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute, des échanges de coups d'œil entre ses parents, toutes ces fois où quelqu'un avait soupiré "il n'est pas comme toi ou Lily."

_Oui, Al aimait les bouquins et il était plutôt réservé._

_Et alors ?_

_Il était à Gryffondor, comme eux. Il jouait au Quidditch, il rigolait avec ses potes, il avait des notes normales et il était sûrement amoureux de la fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui traînait tout le temps avec lui._

_Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, non ?_

James soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il contourna le canapé avachi et s'appuya contre la cheminée en fronçant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Al ?_

_Pourquoi papa laisse tout tomber pour toi ?_

_Est-ce que j'aurais dû voir quelque chose avant qu'on en arrive là ?_

Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage de son frère, un peu agacés. Albus était pelotonné contre l'accoudoir où ronronnait un chat, ses genoux remontés contre lui. Il y avait un crapaud sur sa tête et un autre contre sa joue. Il dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte, et son copain – le blond surdoué dont James oubliait tout le temps le nom – était vautré dans les coussins à côté de lui, ses lunettes en travers de la figure, ses pieds en chaussettes étalés sur le vieux tapis écarlate. La troisième place du canapé était occupée par le petit Malefoy à qui ses cernes bleuâtres donnaient l'air encore plus maladif.

_Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux, Al ? Sérieux, t'as trouvé personne d'autre ? Faut vraiment que tu te fasses toujours remarquer, hein ? Il a suffi qu'oncle Ron dise qu'il fallait éviter ce gamin pour que tu décides de le prendre sous ton aile, évidemment…_

James croisa les bras et mordilla l'intérieur de sa bouche. Une de ses dents le lançait sourdement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?_

_"C'est de ta faute si papa a peut-être perdu sa place au ministère de la magie ?"_

_Autant le jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie._

_"Je peux t'aider, tu sais. Raconte-moi ton problème..."_

_Mais bien sûr._

_"T'es au courant que même si je te pourris la vie à la maison, en fait, je t'aime, hein ?"_

_Guimauve à en vomir._

Il souffla, exaspéré, avança d'un pas, fit dégager les crapauds et secoua l'épaule de son frère.

_Action, James. _

_Ça te réussit toujours mieux que de réfléchir dix mille ans._

Albus grogna et ouvrit un œil en bâillant.

- C'est déjà l'heure, papa ? bredouilla-t-il. "J'arrive… Terri... Scorp'… on d…"

Il sursauta en découvrant son aîné.

- _James_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon de seize ans fit la moue et se jucha sur l'accoudoir, chassant sans vergogne le chat qui y était installé auparavant.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore ma salle commune, ici.

Albus avait l'air terriblement gêné et l'envie de le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras se trémoussait dans l'estomac de James. Il la doucha avec l'inquiétude réelle qu'il ressentait diffusément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Al ? Il parait que t'es en retenue pendant toute la semaine. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour mériter ça ?

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait probablement ajouté "waouh, félicitations !" mais l'idée ne lui passa même pas par la tête.

Son frère haussa les épaules.

- T'occupe. C'est rien.

- Rien ! C'est la _première_ retenue que t'as depuis quatre ans !

James avait failli s'étouffer quand Jeremy Shacklebolt lui avait dit que l'entraînement de Quidditch se ferait sans leur attrapeur qui avait "réussi à se faire coller jusqu'au prochain match".

_Albus Severus Potter en retenue ? C'était le monde à l'envers._

_Et une chose de plus à ajouter à ce grand n'importe quoi venu dérégler la routine de Poudlard…_

Terrence marmonna dans son sommeil. Il mâchouilla dans le vide, puis tourna la tête de côté avec un sourire idiot. Scorpius glissa et tomba le nez sur son aisselle.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes tous crevés ? ajouta James, énervé. "C'est le printemps qui vous fait ça ?"

Albus rougit.

- Non, pas du tout. On est en retenue ensemble, c'est tout. Ils nous font… euh… débroussailler la Forêt Interdite. Tard.

James renfila sarcastiquement.

- C'est ça. Et le Grapcorne Imaginaire de papa va sûrement recevoir le Grand Ordre de Merlin pour sa thèse en Moldulogie.

- _Etude des Moldus_, rectifia machinalement Albus, avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. "Désolé, James", ajouta-t-il à tout hasard en croisant les yeux furieux fixés sur lui.

Son frère secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

- _Désolé_ ? répéta-t-il. "C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

Albus se mordit la lèvre.

- T'es en retenue presque tous les mois, c'est pas toi qui vas me faire la leçon, riposta-t-il, vexé.

- MAIS JE TE PARLE PAS DE LA RETENUE, PUREE ! hurla James en se levant brusquement.

Le silence qui avait saisi la salle commune le fit se retourner et il foudroya du regard tous ceux qui avaient la tête dans leur direction.

- Viens, on sort, grinça-t-il en attrapant son frère par le poignet et en l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et débouchèrent de l'autre côté du portrait du cavalier au bouc, hors d'haleine, tellement vite qu'ils faillirent foncer dans la rambarde en pierre blanche qui surplombait le vide.

- J'ai pas mes chaussures, balbutia Albus quand son aîné le lâcha.

James serra les poings. Il soupira longuement, puis se pencha et enleva les siennes, qu'il poussa vers son frère.

- Enfile ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru. "Si en plus tu tombes malade, maman va me faire la peau."

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et chercha à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée pendant qu'Albus glissait ses pieds dans les chaussures trop grandes pour lui.

Il n'y avait personne sous le plafond très haut et les escaliers se tenaient à peu près tranquilles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… murmura le cadet au bout d'un moment.

- JE NE M'INQUIETE PAS ! aboya James.

Sa mauvaise foi était tellement évidente que l'autre adolescent pouffa de rire malgré lui.

- ça te fait marrer, en plus ? explosa James. "Sérieux, mais t'es con, ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte du bazar que t'as créé ? Papa professeur ? Les journalistes, le grapcorne imaginaire et maintenant t'es en retenue ? T'es fier de toi ? T'essaies de foirer ta réputation de bon p'tit bébé bien sage ? Maman se fait un mouron pas possible et Lily est folle de rage à cause de tes bêtises ! Si les parents divorcent, elle va t'en tenir personnellement responsable !"

Il se tut parce que le visage d'Albus avait pâli.

- Ils se sont disputés à cause de moi ?

Quelque chose fondit à l'intérieur de James, immédiatement. Il fit un pas en avant, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

- Oui, mais ça va pas finir comme… euh.. bref, ça va aller, ils vont se rabibocher sans souci. Te bile pas, okay ? C'est pas ta faute, de toute façon. Enfin, j'veux dire… si, un peu. Mais c'est des adultes. Ce qu'ils font, ils en sont responsables.

Il avait envie de râler et de se donner un bon coup de pied au derrière.

_Ces punaises de grands yeux verts impossibles à résister… _

Il s'écarta de nouveau, décidé à obtenir les réponses qu'il était venu chercher.

- L'épouvantard…

Albus ne se raidit pas autant qu'il s'y était attendu, ce qui le rassura un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ? Ces rumeurs sont ridicules. T'en as parlé à papa ? je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication.

- C'était juste un cauchemar, marmonna très vite son frère. "Papa n'a jamais fait un truc pareil. J'ai tout imaginé."

James leva un sourcil et se rapprocha de nouveau.

- Je sais que tu mens, dit-il avec lassitude. "Lily est bien meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu."

Albus recula inconsciemment contre la rambarde.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, protesta-t-il, comme écrasé par les huit centimètres qui permettaient à son aîné de le regarder de haut.

Le défi dans ses yeux était mêlé de quelque chose qui n'était pas de la peur et cela intrigua encore plus James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Al ?

- Rien !

Pendant un instant ils furent à deux doigts de s'empoigner et de rouler par terre comme cela leur était arrivé une ou deux fois.

_Tu protèges quelque chose, hein ? Quelque chose que tu aimes et que tu ne veux pas partager…_

_Pourquoi, Al ?_

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et James lâcha le bras de son frère.

- M. Potter, il me semble qu'on vous avait donné rendez-vous à huit heures précises devant la tour de l'horloge, dit Neville Londubat en fixant tour à tour ses yeux bruns insondables sur les deux garçons.

- J'y vais, bredouilla Albus en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

James soutint le regard du professeur qui était l'ami de ses parents.

- Pourquoi vous pensez toujours qu'on est que des enfants ? gronda-t-il.

Neville soupira.

- Parce que vous faites des choses stupides ? proposa-t-il enfin, très calmement. "Où sont tes chaussures, James ?"

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond. Il parut sur le point de répliquer, mais Terrence et Scorpius lui coupèrent la parole en débaroulant soudainement hors du passage qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? se plaignait Malefoy.

- C'est toi qui était censé surveiller l'heure ! lança Swanson par-dessus son épaule. "B'soir professeur, désolé, on y va !"

Il sautilla dans les marches en enfilant ses chaussures, derrière Scorpius qui boutonnait sa cape.

- Où vous allez ? cria James. "Attendez-moi !"

Neville lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'arrêta.

- En retenue. Ils sont tous les trois punis, dit-il sèchement. "Je peux arranger une semaine de corvée de vaisselle dans les cuisines du château ou quelques chaudrons à nettoyer avec mon estimé collègue Flaubert, si tu les envies tant que ça."

Les yeux de James lançaient des éclairs qui disaient clairement "je te déteste et arrête de prendre cette voix de proche de la famille, c'est écœurant" mais le professeur ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit quand le portrait du cavalier au bouc dégringola parce que James avait claqué la porte violemment en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Il se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois, puis continua sa ronde dans les couloirs.

_On ne pourra pas garder le secret très longtemps, Harry…_

_Il y aura très vite trop de questions sans réponses plausibles…_

_James et Lily ne sont pas idiots. Ils ont sûrement déjà compris qu'on leur cache quelque chose._

_Et après eux, le reste de l'école_

Il s'arrêta devant une des fenêtres géminées du premier étage et frotta son menton.

- Oh.

La beauté du spectacle lui fit oublier un instant la montagne de problèmes qui découlait de leur secret, le fait que c'était lui qui avait inventé cette histoire de retenues et qu'il n'était pas fier de mentir à l'ensemble de ses élèves, sans compter à une partie du corps enseignant.

- C'est magnifique…

Wendy ne savait pas qu'elle répétait les paroles exactes du professeur de botanique figé à l'étage en-dessous. Le nez collé contre la vitre, elle buvait du regard les gerbes d'étincelles bleues qui jaillissaient au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, comme autant de fleurs éphémères.

_Est-ce que c'est la magie des Centaures ? Celle des Licornes ? Qui produit quelque chose d'aussi délicat et d'aussi puissant à la fois ?_

Ses doigts essayaient d'attraper les lueurs qui apparaissaient sans vraiment d'ordre ou de logique, en un ballet sauvage.

_Peut-être que ce sont des patronus ? Non… On dirait un feu d'artifice…_

_Je voudrais les voir de plus près…_

Mais elle n'oserait jamais sortir en douce, malgré son caractère de garçon manqué bien trempé. Elle se demanda un instant si les garçons en retenue voyaient le spectacle de plus près, puis elle décida qu'ils étaient sans doute en train de désherber le jardin potager de Bert Hammersmith et qu'ils seraient dégoûtés d'avoir manqué ça. Elle attrapa une feuille de parchemin et, sans se préoccuper de ses pieds nus qui se recroquevillaient sur la pierre froide du rebord de la fenêtre, elle essaya de dessiner les feux follets bleutés qui dansaient au loin.

Son dessin n'eut aucun succès, le lendemain.

Terrence, Albus et Scorpius étaient dans un état de fatigue avancé et une euphorie des plus suspectes les faisaient hoqueter de temps à autre. Ils déjeunèrent les yeux dans le vague, en gloussant d'un air hébété quand leurs regards se croisaient et ne tentèrent même pas de prétendre être intéressés par ce qu'elle racontait.

Le plus inquiétant des trois était Albus qui avait l'air de jubiler, alors que son frère et sa sœur lui jetaient des coups d'œil lugubres depuis leurs tables. Terrence et Scorpius avaient des cloques mal guéries sur le front et leurs franges ressemblaient un peu à des mèches brûlées, rêches et noircies, mais ils prétendaient – absolument pas convaincants – s'être endormis à côté de la cheminée en rentrant trop tard de leur retenue.

Wendy aurait bien voulu en parler avec quelqu'un, mais Rose Weasley avait le nez dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et Craig Finnigan était beaucoup trop occupé à démarrer des potins avec Samuel Flint-Fletchley.

- … et il parait qu'ils ont brûlé trois villages ! Si la négociatrice ne leur plait pas, ils pourraient bien en faire une saucisse à la broche !

Un pichet de lait traversa la table et s'écrasa sur la tête de l'écossais, aspergeant tous les convives autour.

- Hugo, ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Alison Corner.

Le rouquin avait les poings serrés et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'était pas très grand et étirait son cou pour toiser Finnigan qui s'était levé avec la ferme intention de le corriger.

- Retire ce que tu as dit, siffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Il va se faire niaquer quelque chose de bien, commenta Fabius Macmillan entre deux cuillères de céréales.

- Hugo, laisse tomber, intervint sa sœur d'un ton las.

- C'EST DE MAMAN QU'IL S'AGIT ! cria le gamin hors de lui. "COMMENT TU PEUX LES LAISSER DIRE QU…"

- M. Weasley, venez avec moi, je vous prie, interrompit la voix fluette du professeur Lovegood qui avait traversé le réfectoire de son pas flottant. "Venez, mon enfant. Vous aussi, Miss Weasley."

Rose se mordit les lèvres et claqua le magasine sur la table avant de se lever et de ramasser son sac d'un geste rageur. Elle attrapa son petit frère par la main et le tira derrière elle dans un silence de mort.

- Sa mère est Hermione _Granger, _la directrice du_ Département de contrôle des Créatures Magiques _? souffla Paul Sommerset, ébahi, en relevant la tête de l'article qui annonçait l'envoi d'une délégation dans les Hébrides. "Pourquoi elles n'ont pas le même nom ?"

Son voisin lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

- Et son père c'est l'Auror. Tu tombes de la lune, ou quoi ?

- J'suis né moldu, c'est tout, grommela le garçon. "Je commence juste en politique du monde sorcier…"

-Ben tu devrais arrêter, t'es pas doué, conclut Adelais Fowler qui passait à côté du banc Gryffondor avec deux verres de jus de citrouille.

Wendy suivit du regard les deux Weasley, puis reporta son attention sur ses trois amis qui n'avaient pas du tout réagi. Elle avait envie de les gifler, mais se retint. Ils avaient l'air vraiment épuisés.

_Peut-être que Bert leur a trop fait respirer d'engrais…_

_Ça finira par passer…_

A la fin du petit déjeuner, les conversations s'étaient orientées dans une autre direction. Les quatrième année de Gryffondor allaient avoir leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ et les avis étaient partagés entre crainte et jubilation.

- Il parait qu'hier soir, McGonagall en personne est venue interrompre le cours des troisième année de Serdaigle, raconta Violette Morgensten alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la salle. "Elle aurait dit "M. Potter, que dois-je faire pour vous rappeler que ces enfants n'ont pas d'autre ennemi que leurs examens de fin d'année et que nous ne sommes pas en période de guerre ?"

Sa voix outragée et un peu tremblotante imitait parfaitement celle de la directrice et des rires un peu faibles s'élevèrent sous les arcades.

- Il parait qu'il a fait léviter le petit Donald Abercrombie ! lança quelqu'un.

Des cris d'horreur – et de ravissement – se mêlèrent. Wendy, irritée, ralentit pour attendre les trois garçons qui marchaient au radar. Terrence était au milieu, un bras passé autour des cous des deux autres, et chuchotait quelque chose qui faisait frémir de rire Scorpius et sourire Albus d'un air mystérieux.

_Il a l'air… plus grand…_

_Plus beau…_

Wendy secoua la tête, troublée par les drôles de pensées qui venaient soudain de lui traverser la tête comme les étonnantes flèches bleues de la veille.

- Hé, grouillez-vous ! appela-t-elle. "Vous allez être en retard ! Vous ne voulez pas récolter une deuxième semaine de colle !"

Ils levèrent la tête dans sa direction et aperçurent quelque chose derrière elle qui les dégrisa instantanément.

Scorpius, surtout, devint blanc comme un linge et Wendy se retourna, étonnée.

Ils étaient presque à la salle de cours et devant les hautes portes en bois ceinturées de barres en fer se tenaient deux hommes.

Le premier était Harry Potter, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull qui juraient totalement avec l'image d'un professeur respectable.

Et le deuxième, grand, élancé et d'une blondeur si pâle qu'il semblait avoir les cheveux blancs, vêtu avec élégance, appuyé sur une canne au pommeau argenté, ressemblait trait pour trait à Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : NOS PERES ENNEMIS<br>_**


	13. Nos pères ennemis

Les deux hommes se faisaient face et ne semblaient pas réaliser qu'ils étaient observés – et écoutés – par une trentaine d'élèves de Gryffondor intrigués et vaguement inquiets.

- Tu n'as pas tes entrées ici, Malefoy, disait Harry d'une voix sourde. "Ton père le pouvait peut-être, mais ça fait bien longtemps que Poudlard n'est plus le jouet des politiciens."

- Alors qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là, Potter ? riposta son interlocuteur avec une grimace sarcastique. "_Professeur_ ? Le parfait candidat au poste de ministre de la magie ? On aura tout vu. Tu as toujours été un petit monsieur je-sais-tout, alors ça ne m'étonne pas, mais quand à penser que la vieille McGonagall recrutait son équipe sur des critères aussi ridicules…"

Il haussa les épaules avec un froncement de nez dédaigneux.

- En tout cas, je n'attendrais pas qu'il y ait un autre scandale pour retirer mon fils de l'école. Scorpius n'a pas besoin des cours d'un ex-auror en mal de sensations fortes.

Harry se permit un sourire méprisant.

- Tu as peur de quoi, Drago ? Que je le transforme en _fouine_ pour faire un exemple ?

Le teint clair de l'homme élégant s'empourpra.

- Je t'interdis… !

- Oh, mais je ne le ferais pas, reprit le nouveau professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches comme s'il tenait une conversation normale. "Je ne suis pas Fol Œil et j'ai payé ma dette à ta mère depuis longtemps. Minerva ne m'aurait pas accepté dans son équipe si j'étais incapable d'enseigner, elle n'est pas encore sénile."

Un frémissement courut parmi les élèves en entendant les deux hommes parler en termes aussi familiers de la toute-puissante directrice.

Harry marqua une pause et sa voix se fit plus douce.

- Je ne vais pas faire de différence avec ton fils, Drago. J'ai des enfants moi aussi.

Le père de Scorpius éclata d'un rire grinçant.

- Et tu utilises les _sortilèges impardonnables_ sur eux ! Un fameux parent, je vois."

Pendant un instant il sembla vouloir en rester à cette joute verbale, puis une veine tressaillit sur son front pâle et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête à force de tuer tant de monde, Potter ? siffla-t-il. "Le sang, le sang, le sang ! Maintenant tu ne sais plus faire la différence entre la réalité et tes cauchemars ? Je n'ai jamais compris comment un meurtrier tel que toi avait pu entrer en politique ! Tu mettais déjà les autres en danger quand tu étais à l'école, ça a du être tellement satisfaisant pour toi d'avoir le droit de frapper quand tu es devenu auror ! Sans compter toutes les victimes que tu as faites quand tu étais en cavale !"

- Ferme-la, Malefoy ! gronda Harry qui s'était raidi, et les spectateurs involontaires eurent la curieuse impression qu'ils assistaient à une dispute d'adolescents. "Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, à la fin ? Que je te dise que ma carrière politique est foutue ? Elle l'est, t'es content ? Un duel en bonne et due forme ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? ça fait plus de vingt ans !"

Sa voix rauque débordait d'amertume.

- Tu crois que si j'avais encore des comptes à régler avec toi, j'aurais attendu tout ce temps ? Je me fiche de tes regrets, Malefoy ! J'ai tenu parole, tu es en vie, personne ne t'a fait payer tes…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme si on lui avait vidé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête : ses yeux venaient de tomber sur Scorpius et Albus qui le regardaient fixement.

Les deux garçons étaient livides, figés en statues dans le couloir en pierres.

- On devrait continuer cette conversation en privée, dit-il, la voix haletante. "Les…"

- Non, coupa l'homme blond d'une voix acérée.

Ses traits aristocratiques étaient déformés sous la colère et Terrence, qui avait fait un pas en avant comme pour se placer en bouclier devant ses deux amis, décelait aussi une souffrance indicible dans les yeux gris brûlants de rage.

- Tu te prends peut-être pour un saint, Potter, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Tu t'es cru formidable, plein de compassion avec ton _pardon_, mais tu n'as fait que rendre nos vies misérables.

Les mots dégoulinaient, chargés de fiel, et Harry les recevait en plein visage comme des giclées d'Empestine.

- Acquittés ? Bien sûr ! Déshonorés, rejetés, désavoués. J'ai dû reconstruire de zéro, avec cette infamie constante accrochée à mes basques et _ma mère_…

Sa bouche se tordait et des plis labouraient son visage pointu, comme si chaque phrase fouaillait ses entrailles. Il inspira comme s'il s'étouffait et reprit d'un ton glacial.

- Tu étais _partout_, évidemment. Dans les journaux, les conversations, en politique et dans le plus sordide des bars, on chantait tes louanges. Azkaban rempli par tes soins de gens qui n'avaient pas eu le choix de prendre une autre décision et finalement, _tes gosses_ à Poudlard avec _mon fils_ !

- Tu n'avais qu'à déména… commença Harry qui sentait son irritation remonter malgré les deux silhouettes immobiles dans le coin de son œil et la culpabilité grandissante qui entortillait son diaphragme.

Drago Malefoy éclata de nouveau de son rire perçant et cette fois les élèves firent un pas en arrière, épouvantés. Wendy n'osait plus respirer et encore moins regarder dans la direction d'Albus.

- _Fuir_ ! Absurde. Les Malefoy ne fuient pas, Potter. Ma mère était une Black.

Ses narines frémissaient, et ses articulations avaient blanchi sur le pommeau de sa canne.

- On aurait pu vivre sans se fréquenter, en s'ignorant, Potter, continua-t-il d'une voix étrangement désincarnée. "Mais il a fallu que ce sale petit fourbe que tu as en aîné prenne mon fils comme cible de ses blagues stupides…"

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour garder le contrôle et un peu de sang apparut à l'endroit où la peau avait éclaté.

Il se revoyait en gare de King's Cross, presque ému de croiser sans affrontement le jeune homme blond avec l'enfant qui lui ressemblait tellement.

_Dire qu'il avait imaginé un instant qu'un jour, peut-être, ils…_

La voix acerbe de Drago le ramena à la réalité.

- Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est ton _autre_ gamin.

Toutes les têtes, à l'exception de celle de Scorpius qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, se tournèrent instinctivement vers Albus. Ses yeux d'émeraude, immenses, étaient attachés sur l'homme qui crachait son venin.

- Après la honte de savoir notre fils unique réparti à Gryffondor, je ne pensais pas que je devrais aussi supporter d'entendre constamment parler d'_Albus Severus Potter_.

Le premier nom avait eu l'air de lui donner envie de vomir, le deuxième lui avait écorché la bouche et le troisième avait sonné de façon dérisoire.

Les yeux gris de l'homme blond se posèrent sur Albus et le jaugèrent avec un dédain mêlé d'une haine incompréhensible et Terrence oublia qu'il avait quatorze ans, que le geste pouvait créer un tas de malentendus et que ce n'était pas 'viril'. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et la serra.

Wendy aperçut le mouvement et sa gorge se dénoua un peu, soulagée.

_Comment Albus et Scorpius pouvaient-ils supporter ces rafales de phrases horribles ?_

Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de petites coupures s'ouvraient à chaque mot et pourtant, elle n'était pas concernée.

_Qu'avait créé cette guerre pour qu'une telle animosité demeure vivace autant d'années après ?_

_Devenir adulte vous rendait-il si cruel ?_

_Pourquoi aucun des deux hommes ne se taisaient alors que leurs fils étaient devant eux ?_

Comme s'ils avaient tout oublié, revenu dans le passé qui les engluait, Drago et Harry soutenait le regard l'un de l'autre, sans ciller.

- Comme ça a du te plaire, hein, Saint-Potter, d'apprendre que mon idiot de fils n'était pas brillant, qu'il ressemblait si peu à notre famille qu'il ne pouvait même pas réussir à être admis à Serpentard !

- La répartition n'est pas un examen ! répliqua Harry, les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes rondes. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. "Et je n'ai jamais rien pensé de spécial à…"

- Quel menteur, ricana Malefoy avec un geste hautain qui fit soulever la jaquette sombre de sa redingote. "Tu l'a su comme nous. Que les deux gosses étaient dans la même chambre, qu'ils s'entraidaient en cours, qu'ils étaient – amis."

Le dernier mot passa difficilement entre ses lèvres, comme s'il l'étranglait.

- Nos enfants se sont montrés moins bornés que nous, Drago, c'est tout, dit sèchement Harry. "Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si toi et moi n'avions pas été ennemis dès le premier jour…"

Il marqua un instant d'arrêt, puis un sourire étroit se fraya un chemin sur son visage.

- Tu n'as rien raconté non plus à ton fils… peut-être que tu y croyais aussi, au fond de toi.

Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant.

Puis Malefoy se redressa de toute sa hauteur (il était plus grand qu'Harry et si mince que ce dernier semblait presque trapu à côté de lui) et passa une main sur ses cheveux gominés. Il tapa sa canne sur les dalles du couloir et le bout en acier fit crépiter quelques étincelles.

- Tant que je vivrais, Scorpius n'aura _jamais_ classe avec toi, dit-il froidement. "Je peux supporter d'entendre sans cesse parler d'un avorton qui a six mois de retard sur les autres, vole sur un balai comme un exhibitionniste et attire tout ce qui est à plumes ou à poils, parce que pour une raison que j'ignore, ma femme a l'air de trouver ça _bien_, mais je ne te laisserai pas devenir le professeur de mon fils, Potter."

Le cœur de Wendy cognait si fort sous ses côtes qu'elle avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans le couloir.

- Je suppose que le ministère de la magie trouvera moyen de te réhabiliter si tu vas prendre quelques coups dans les Hébrides. Fais tes bagages rapidement, je ne tiens pas à ce que Scorpius soit désavantagé par rapport aux autres.

Harry ne respirait plus – ou presque. Les poings serrés, il dardait ses yeux de jade sur l'homme blond qui le toisait.

- Et si je ne pars pas ? articula-t-il, si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine.

- Alors…

- NON.

Le visage de Scorpius était exsangue, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas et ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte noire violacée. Il n'avait pas bougé.

- Je n'irai pas avec vous. Je resterai ici et le _professeur_ Potter fera son cours. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Père. Les parents n'ont pas le choix des enseignants. Quand bien même un loup-garou nous ferait classe, vous n'auriez _rien_ à y redire.

Pendant une milliseconde, Drago et Harry eurent la même expression ironique, puis les sourcils foncés de l'homme blond se plièrent.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Ne crois pas un instant que tu puisses me défier, dit-il dangereusement.

Sa voix était glaciale, mais l'adolescent ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Je vous remercie de votre visite, Père, ajouta-t-il très poliment. "Je dois entrer en cours, maintenant, mais je viendrais vous saluer avant votre départ si vous êtes encore présent dans une heure. Transmettez mes meilleures salutations à Mère."

A côté de Wendy, Violette Morgensten mit soudain les mains sur sa bouche avec un drôle de hoquet.

Terrence lâcha la main d'Albus et fit un pas en avant.

- Vous l'avez entendu, nous avons classe, monsieur. Pardon, mais on ne peut pas entrer dans la salle si vous restez là.

D'autres élèves se décidèrent à bouger et des murmures coururent sur le groupe. Craig Finnigan sortit son manuel de son sac et se dirigea fermement vers Harry.

- Professeur, j'ai une question au sujet du chapitre 11. On a fait que de la théorie et je me demandais si…

- SUFFIT ! jappa Malefoy, figeant immédiatement tous ceux qui avaient osé se manifester.

Il écarta les adolescents qui étaient devant lui et marcha sur Scorpius avec la main levée, comme s'il allait le gifler ou l'attraper pour l'obliger à le suivre.

Albus s'interposa et le silence qui remplit le couloir devint épais comme du coton.

L'homme blond au visage contracté considéra rageusement le garçon qui se dressait entre lui et son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-il. "Pousses-toi."

Albus secoua la tête sans faire mine de se déplacer. Il était très pâle et ses cils sombres faisaient paraître ses yeux verts encore plus grands.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé d'être… juste ça."

Harry ferma les yeux.

_Non, Albus, ce n'est pas vrai._

Terrence serra les poings. Wendy osa avancer d'un pas, les mains crispées sur ses livres. Les yeux de Scorpius qui étaient restés secs jusques là s'embuèrent.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs emmêlés redressa le menton, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'homme blond.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-le rester, dit-il.

Malefoy cilla.

Un instant plutôt, il bouillait d'indignation et, maintenant, sa colère s'effritait sans raison.

- Tu ne comprends pas, grogna-t-il.

Albus sourit – de ce même sourire qui avait empêché le chien de _Honeydukes_ de les dévorer.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. "Mais vous oui."

Drago se racla la gorge, déstabilisé.

Quelque chose de chaud bullait tout doucement au fond de lui.

Il se retourna, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui contemplait son fils et ne semblait pas davantage déchiffrer ce qui se passait.

Quelqu'un toucha sa manche. Il baissa les yeux.

- Père, supplia Scorpius qui avait contourné Albus et s'était approché, levant son visage fin comme lorsqu'il était enfant

L'homme déglutit, essayant de rattraper les bribes d'exaspération qui filaient entre ses doigts comme des grains de sable.

Il tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé et se promettait qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père.

Il attendait, accroupi, les bras tendus, et l'enfant aux cheveux pâles s'approchait en cahotant jusqu'à tomber dans ses bras avec un gazouillis heureux.

Assis sur le divan, il lisait la lettre de Poudlard et le garçon habillé comme un petit prince réfrénait son excitation, les yeux pétillants de joie, appuyé contre lui.

Il était sur le quai de la gare et regardait son fils monter dans le train de son enfance. Le monde était en paix et personne ne viendrait jamais réclamer l'innocence d'un si jeune élève.

Stupéfait, il montrait à sa femme la lettre de Scorpius, dont la fierté transparaissait à travers ses mots prudents, et la ligne où il était écrit qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

C'était la rentrée de la deuxième année et ce damné Harry était aussi sur le quai de la gare avec ses trois mioches excités. La fille Weasley avait changé, elle s'était enlaidie. C'était bien fait. Granger était devenue plus jolie, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi bêcheur. Leurs mômes ressemblaient à leur benêt de père.

Ses dents crissaient de rage alors qu'il imaginait l'humiliation ressenti par son fils lorsque le plus âgé des trois Potter l'avait fait trébucher au milieu du réfectoire. Scorpius se relevait, les cheveux plein de tarte à la mélasse et son père aurait voulu pilonner les crétins qui s'en prenaient à lui.

Sur le quai de la gare, Scorpius lui disait au-revoir et souriait au garçon aux yeux verts qui montait dans le wagon. _Albus Severus Potter_. Le nom remplissait les lettres, bien plus que les récits des brimades ou les questions sur la santé de sa mère. Comment Harry avait-il pu donner à son enfant des noms autant chargés de souvenirs ? A quel jeu jouait-il ?

Il suppliait, grondait, menaçait, mais Scorpius continuait de baisser la tête obstinément. Al, Al, Al. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire cracher d'autre intérêt. Il devenait sociable – fréquentait le gamin moldu qui allait sûrement faire sauter Poudlard un jour, parlait d'une fille, de promenades près du lac, de faire du Quidditch.

Sa mère s'était mise de son côté et Drago, bien malgré lui, était obligé de s'avouer que son fils si sérieux et si guindé s'était animé, qu'il avait l'air de vivre – et d'aimer être en vie. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Un elfe de maison lui tendait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et tout à coup la vieille rancœur brûlait ses yeux alors qu'il découvrait l'article. Harry Potter, soupçonné d'avoir tenté d'assassiner son propre fils.

_Et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui fascinait Scorpius._

C'était terriblement suspect. Une file interminable de raisons se bousculait dans son esprit, il avait la migraine, il tournait comme un animal en cage dans le salon.

Puis on annonçait que le secrétaire du ministre allait être professeur à Poudlard et Drago revoyait les continuelles humiliations de Rogue, les chaudrons vidés, les retenues injustifiées, les coups d'œil condescendants et les moqueries à peine voilées prenaient tout un autre sens.

_Harry allait se venger. La vie de Scorpius allait devenir un enfer._

L'instant d'après, il était en train de négocier sa visite à l'école et à l'intérieur de sa poitrine quelque chose gonflait comme un maléfice cuisant, douloureux amer, violent.

Quelqu'un tirait sur sa manche. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Père, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir défié… murmura Scorpius.

Son regard gris tourterelle était la seule chose pure dans le monde entier et Drago sentit tomber les dernières barricades.

- S'il vous plaît. Je voudrais rester. Je n'ai pas peur.

L'homme blond renifla sarcastiquement, comme pour maintenir le masque.

_Peur de qui, mon fils ?_

_De moi ?_

Il s'était promis qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme son propre père.

_Il ferait les bons choix._

_Il ne serait plus jamais faible._

_Il pourrait regarder le monde dans les yeux et montrer à tous l'honneur d'un vrai Malefoy._

Il tenta de sourire et son visage grimaça de façon effrayante. Mais Scorpius lut plus loin que la veine qui palpitait sur le front de son père, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux couleur d'acier.

Il inclina le menton pour montrer qu'il avait compris et retira sa main.

Drago prit une grande respiration. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le gamin qui était entré à Pouldard à onze ans et demi, la même année que son fils. L'adolescent qui ressemblait tellement à son pire ennemi. Albus Severus Potter.

Deux grands yeux d'émeraude posés avec douceur sur lui, suppliants comme ceux d'un enfant mais remplis d'une compassion immense qui avait quelque chose de très ancien, d'éternel.

La boule d'amertume et de regrets au fond de lui fondait sous cette paire de soleils verts et Drago se permit un haussement d'épaules négligent.

_Ah. C'est pour ça._

_Père et fils fascinés par le rejeton de Saint-Potter. C'est du grand n'importe quoi._

Et soudain ce n'était plus si difficile à accepter.

Il fit volte-face et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tss, lâcha-t-il. Très bien. Mais si j'entends une seule fois parler de…

Harry hocha la tête très vite.

- Je sais. Pas de métamorphose, ni de sortilèges impardonnables. Je me contenterai de les habituer aux lutins de Cornouailles.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Malefoy, puis il posa sa main sur la tête de son fils, le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla dans le couloir d'un pas majestueux, la tête haute dans l'élégant col noir de sa redingote. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry suivit des yeux la silhouette altière qui s'éloignait.

- Euh… professeur ?

Il tressaillit, revint au moment présent et découvrit les élèves rassemblés autour de lui, silencieux et un peu blêmes, encore secoués par l'entrevue.

- Oui, mon garçon ?

- Craig Finnigan, m'sieur. Mon père s'appelle Seamus. Il était à l'école avec vous.

Harry se mit à rire et le couloir se réchauffa d'un seul coup.

- Ouais, en effet. Il avait le don de mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il touchait.

- C'est vrai que vous pouvez faire un _patronus_ ? chuchota une fille.

- Vous allez nous faire léviter ? demanda Paul Sommerset, l'air de vouloir se proposer comme volontaire.

Fabius leva timidement la main.

- Moi aussi mon père était à l'école avec vous. Ernie Macmillan. Il a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez tout appris en _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_…

Violette Morgensten et Miranda Brown papillonnaient des paupières comme si elles se réveillaient et Terrence avait jeté un bras fraternel, presque distrait, autour des épaules de Scorpius qui donna une pichenette à Wendy pour qu'elle arrête de l'examiner d'un air de souris électrifiée.

Harry laissa échapper le soupir qui bloquait ses poumons depuis un moment et il se sentit mieux. Il promena les yeux sur les adolescents qui l'entouraient, passa tranquillement un bras autour des épaules de son fils qui se blottit presque inconsciemment contre lui et sourit largement.

- Pas tout, c'est certain. Mais vos deux pères et un tas d'autres, quand ils étaient en cinquième année, ont formé une classe secrète pour apprendre à combattre. On l'avait appelé l'A.D. L'armée de Dumbledore… et le premier sort qu'on s'est entraîné à apprendre était celui qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui. _Expelliarmus_.

- C'est un sort de désarmement, dit Samuel Flinch-Fletchley d'un ton très respectueux. "La _Gazette du Sorcier_ dit que c'est avec ça que vous avait vaincu Voldemort…"

Harry ouvrit les portes de la classe et les élèves entrèrent, pressés autour de lui, attentifs et fascinés.

- C'est un sort très utile dans un duel. Je l'ai appris d'un professeur qui s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Contre lui, le corps d'Albus cessa de trembler et l'adolescent se redressa.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- C'était le professeur de potions quand vous étiez à l'école, dit Finnigan avec excitation. "Mon père m'en a parlé ! La chauve-souris des cachots ! Vous le craigniez plus que Pique-la-lune !"

Il se tut et plissa les yeux, attendant les points retirés, mais Harry éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Polycarpus Flaubert est un homme sympathique que vous gagneriez à connaître. On l'invitera au prochain cours. Bien, maintenant, à vos baguettes !

Il tapa dans ses mains et les portes se refermèrent sur le brouhaha joyeux qui s'était mis à bourdonner dans la grande salle tapissée de glaces à l'ennemi.

Les ombres étaient très loin, presque invisibles, et la pièce chaleureuse.

La guerre était finie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain chapitre : L'AMOUR DONNE DES AILES<strong>_

_**(Wendy pourrait bien avoir une belle surprise en ramenant des sardines dans la salle commune à minuit...)**_


	14. Sardines

Wendy étouffa un long bâillement et tourna la page de son exemplaire des _Arbres Carnivores du Monde_ en jetant un coup d'œil ensommeillé à la pendule.

_Minuit moins dix._

Les notes qu'elle avait gribouillées pendant la dernière demi-heure se chevauchaient, de plus en plus illisibles. Son estomac grommela – elle avait sauté une partie du souper pour commencer les schémas demandés en _Etude des Moldus_ et il lui restait encore à faire la liste des ingrédients d'une des satanées potions de Pique-la-lune.

_Je devrais arrêter là… j'empêche les elfes de faire le ménage…_

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Boolay apparut avec un léger pop. Il s'ébroua, dépliant ses larges oreilles triangulaires, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avec un grand sourire qui s'éteignit un peu quand il comprit que la jeune fille était seule.

- Yo, Boolay, tu tombes à pic, dit celle-ci, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que Boolay peut faire pour Miss Wendy ? s'enquit la petite créature en levant ses yeux protubérants vers elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? implora-t-elle avec sa meilleure moue de bon-toutou-attendrissant. "N'importe quoi, un bout de pain, un reste de rognons, un fond de tisane…"

Les sourcils de hérisson de Boolay se froncèrent.

- Les élèves doivent manger aux heures des repas, récita-t-il d'un ton sévère. "Les enfants ne devraient pas manger tant de sucreries dans leurs dortoirs. Les elfes désapprouvent, oui oui oui. Beaucoup trop de papiers et des tas de bonbons collants partout ! Boolay a marché sur quelque chose de sucré et la plante de son pied est devenue toute _bleue_ !"

Il avait l'air absolument écœuré à ce souvenir.

- Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment la jeune fille, en essayant de ne pas rire. "Je ne ferai pas de miettes, promis ! Je meurs de faim, Boolay, j'ai trop de devoirs…"

L'elfe se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Al va peut-être descendre, mentit Wendy, un peu honteuse.

Elle savait que l'argument fonctionnerait, mais elle n'était pas très fière de tromper la créature dont les traits se peignirent aussitôt du plus profond ravissement.

- Boolay va tout de suite chercher une collation pour le jeune maître ! Les enfants sorciers travaillent beaucoup trop ! Il faut se reposer un peu !

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse se raviser, il avait de nouveau disparu dans un claquement de doigt enthousiaste.

Wendy soupira.

- Aucune chance, pourtant…

Après le cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_, le professeur avait retenu Terrence, Albus et Scorpius en arrière pour leur annoncer qu'ils ne seraient pas en retenue ce soir-là et leur conseiller de se coucher tôt. Si ceci n'était pas déjà assez bizarre en soi – _quoi, étaient-ils en retenue avec la moitié de l'équipe enseignante ?_ – la réaction des garçons l'avait été encore plus : ils avaient eu l'air _consterné_. Terrence, à qui ses cernes auraient pu servir de sacs à provisions, avait assuré qu'il était en pleine forme. Albus s'était renfrogné comme un gamin puni. Scorpius avait demandé si c'était sa faute, si c'était parce que son père était venu, et M. Potter avait répondu quelque chose comme "non, pas du tout, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être désolé de te faire garder des secrets."

Wendy voulait demander de quels secrets il s'agissait, mais la scène saumâtre du couloir était encore trop présente dans sa mémoire et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas blesser Malefoy. Quant à ses questions sur la nature de la retenue ou la raison pour laquelle ils en avaient écopé, elles n'avaient obtenu que des réponses sans queue ni tête.

_Scorpius a ensorcelé les craies du professeur Douglas pour qu'elles fassent des pendus au lieu d'écrire des runes…Terrence a dit à M. Binns qu'il était mort… Albus a été pris en train de racketter des premières années de Poufsouffle…_

_N'importe quoi._

A table, Terrence s'était endormi, le front dans son assiette de ragout. Scorpius s'était servi de crème aux airelles en même temps que de salade et n'avait pas bronché en mangeant ce mélange absolument immonde. Albus n'avait rien avalé du tout. Il somnolait en marchant – il s'était pris de plein fouet le pilier de la salle d'étude et n'avait même pas entrouvert un œil. Evidemment, aucun des trois ne s'était rappelé de faire ses devoirs en arrivant aux dortoirs et Wendy n'avait pas eu le cœur de le leur dire.

Boolay pouvait toujours attendre, son idole ne risquait pas de se montrer à cette heure-ci.

_Non pas qu'elle ne le souhaite pas aussi…_

_C'était tellement mieux quand les garçons trainaient par là…_

_Okay, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité._

Elle griffonna encore quelques notes, puis ferma le livre et le posa sur la pile avec les autres. Les doigts entrelacés, elle étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, enroula ses jambes autour de la chaise et bascula un peu le dossier pour se balancer.

_Minuit cinq._

Le feu se mourrait tranquillement dans la grande cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les braises bruissaient, rougeoyantes. Un jeu d'échecs était resté sur une table ronde. Les aiguilles à tricoter de Sandie Morgensten terminaient toutes seules une écharpe rose ornée de pompons. Les quelques personnages encore éveillés dans les tableaux passaient d'un cadre à l'autre en chuchotant. Le chat de Fabius Macmillan faisait sa toilette, assis sur le dossier du canapé.

Wendy défit la barrette qui retenait ses longs cheveux châtains enroulés en boule au sommet de sa tête, démêla sa tignasse avec les doigts et se massa le crâne.

- Allez, courage ! dit-elle à voix haute. "Le ravitaillement arrive, plus que cette stupide liste à faire ! Tu vas t'en sortir !"

_Ou pas._

_Pourquoi Pique-la-Lune était-il si pointilleux ? Terrence obtenait bien des résultats intéressants aussi, même quand il ne suivait pas les recettes…_

Boolay réapparut dans un tintement d'argenterie. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel il y avait une théière remplie à ras-bord de thé à la bergamote brûlant, une pile de tasses branlante, une quantité astronomique de tartines beurrées et plusieurs boîtes de sardines.

- T'es un trésor ! s'écria Wendy, sincèrement émue, en se levant.

- Où est le jeune maître ? demanda l'elfe, les mains fermement accrochées au plateau qu'elle essayait de lui enlever.

- Euh… il est…

Elle était sur le point de dire "remonté se coucher", quand les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent.

- Boolay vous a apporté une collation, monsieur Albus Potter ! claironna-t-il, assez fort pour risquer de réveiller les deux dortoirs.

- Chut ! sursauta Wendy en se retournant, le visage en feu.

Et elle rougit de plus belle quand l'adolescent qui descendait les escaliers en colimaçon pouffa de rire.

_Super. Prise en flagrant délit de manipulation des serviteurs ancestraux du château._

_Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai les cheveux sales._

Elle rabattit sur sa tête la capuche molletonneuse de son pull, oubliant que deux oreilles de lapin y étaient cousues.

- Merci, Boolay, c'est vraiment sympa, dit Albus qui s'approchait tout en nouant les cordons de sa robe de chambre bleu marine. "Whaah, où t'as trouvé tout ça ? Je crève la dalle, c'est génial. Et des _sardines_, en plus !"

L'elfe se rengorgea.

- Boolay le sait, dit-il, rayonnant. "Boolay a bien vu l'autre jour comme le _Grand_ aime le poisson."

Le garçon sourit, mais il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Wendy qui posait le plateau sur la petite table basse devant la cheminée. Elle n'avait sûrement pas entendu.

- Merci, répéta-t-il finalement. "Euh… y'en a d'autre, à part toi ? Qui ont… vu le Grand ?" termina-t-il dans un souffle.

L'elfe tira un peu sur son oreille, le nez froncé pour réfléchir.

- Oh. Il compta sur ses doigts grêles et énuméra d'une voix aiguë. "Boolay, Kindoy, Tinky, Soupape et Edgar, je crois, monsieur. Et un sorcier avec un chapeau haut-de-forme qui sentait l'oignon."

- Le chapeau ? demanda Wendy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_La fatigue, sans doute._

Albus n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça marrant. Elle mordit dans une tartine de beurre et se concentra sur sa faim enfin apaisée.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te demander un autre service, Boolay ?

La créature se mit positivement à irradier de bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce que Boolay peut faire pour le jeune maître ?

- Tu voudrais bien aller répéter tout ça à mon oncle Charlie ? Tu sais, le nouveau professeur. Celui qui est roux…

- Ah, le dragonni…

Albus éternua tellement fort que le chat de Fabius Macmillan faillit en tomber du dossier du canapé.

- C'est ça, c'est lui ! M-merci, Boolay. T'es un as.

L'elfe s'inclina d'un air radieux et disparut en un instant.

- T'es enrhumé ? demanda Wendy, la bouche pleine, en inclinant la théière avec précaution, agenouillée sur l'épais tapis écarlate.

Le garçon eut l'air surpris pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil à gauche de la cheminée en secouant la tête.

- Non, je… j'avais un truc dans la gorge, c'est tout.

Il leva les yeux vers la pendule de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu dormais pas ? C'est tard.

- Et toi ? répliqua la jeune fille en lui tendant la deuxième tasse remplie de thé chaud et sucré.

- Ah, j'avais trop faim… soupira-t-il. "Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Et toi ?"

- Je faisais mes devoirs, expliqua Wendy en ouvrant une des boites de sardines.

Le bruit du couvercle métallique et l'odeur qui se répandit attirèrent immédiatement le chat de Fabius Macmillan qui vint se frotter contre la table en ronronnant bruyamment.

- Dégage, minet, protesta Wendy qui était obligée de repêcher les sardines en tenant la boite au-dessus de sa tête.

Albus accepta une tartine beurrée et mordit dedans avec appétit.

- Comment t'as fait pour obtenir un encas à cette heure-ci ? s'enquit-il, amusé par les longues oreilles de lapin qui dansaient au-dessus de la capuche.

- J'ai fait croire à Boolay que tu allais venir… avoua la jeune fille en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

Le garçon se mit à rire. Il se pencha, attrapa un bout de poisson et l'agita hors de portée pour taquiner le chat qui miaulait et lui pétrissait les genoux.

- Un… deux… trois… quatre… non, pas encore… cinq… six…

- Comme t'es _méchant_, gloussa Wendy derrière le bord de sa tasse de thé.

Le félin sauta sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et rafla la sardine d'un coup de griffe. Il l'engloutit, puis s'assit en fixant ses gros yeux jaunes gloutons sur Albus qui s'essuyait les mains sur une des serviettes brodées que Boolay avait artistiquement pliées sur le plateau.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais peur, protesta le garçon. "Y'a plus de sardines pour toi, ici. _Niet_. _Nada_. Pigé ?"

Le chat ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Wendy entortillait autour de ses doigts les cordons qui retenaient les pompons des bottes en laine blanche qui lui servaient de pantoufles.

- Al…

Albus goba une sardine et faillit se faire arracher le visage par le chat.

- Ouais ? répondit-il distraitement, occupé à repousser l'animal.

- Tu… euh… pourquoi tu avais peur que l'épouvantard prenne la forme de James ?

Elle ferma les yeux sous la capuche-lapin.

_Elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer._

_Des questions débiles, juste pour qu'il lui réponde._

_Des questions légitimes de camarade de classe._

_Des questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser parce qu'elle n'était, après tout, qu'une fille née de parents moldus, qui n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'elle avait le droit d'être aussi proche du fils du héros de guerre du monde des sorciers…_

_Pourquoi celle-là ? Elle aurait dû plutôt demander pourquoi James et Lily ne croyaient pas à l'histoire du grapcorne, ou s'il savait à quoi rimait la douleur qui l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Ou même s'il avait une idée de comment Charlie Weasley connaissait Scorpius et Terrence avant de les avoir en classe. Ou encore…_

Comme il n'y avait soudain plus de bruit à part les craquements discrets des braises dans la cheminée, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Albus s'était débarrassé du chat et examinait ses ongles. Ses yeux étaient baissés, cachés sous sa frange de cheveux noirs en désordre.

- Parce que…James… quand on était petit, James racontait toujours que j'étais pas de la famille et que… tu comprends, on ressemble pas à ce point-là à son père. Il disait que j'étais adopté, qu'on m'avait ensorcelé pour que j'ai la même tête que papa et…

Il se mordit les lèvres, haussa les épaules.

Il s'efforçait de garder un ton détaché, mais cette fanfaronnade était vraiment triste.

- Et moi… ben, j'y croyais. J'étais petit. James était tellement… tellement intéressant. Tous les adultes l'adoraient et disaient tout le temps que c'était la combinaison parfaite de nos parents. Et puis Lily est arrivée et elle était… trop mignonne. Malicieuse et irrésistible. Et moi… j'avais juste droit à cette tête que faisaient les gens systématiquement : "_Oh. Harry. C'est. Ton. portrait_." Comme si c'était pas normal – ou effrayant.

Il releva un peu la tête et Wendy vit que ses yeux verts lui souriaient bravement.

- C'est bête, hein ? Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas brave comme ma mère ou sage comme mon père. Alors je croyais James et j'essayais de lui ressembler, et lui, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas que je le copie, qu'on n'était pas pareils… et de temps en temps il ajoutait qu'un jour des gens comme les Dursley viendraient me récupérer.

- Les Dursley, répéta Wendy, interrogative.

Albus haussa de nouveau les épaules, comme pour se débarrasser d'un courant d'air froid.

- C'est les gens qui ont élevé mon père. Son oncle et sa tante, du côté de ma grand-mère. Ils étaient horribles.

Elle hocha la tête.

- On… on n'est pas obligés de parler de ça, tu sais, dit-elle timidement.

_Un peu tard, maintenant, idiote._

Elle avait envie de se donner des claques, et en même temps…

Albus sourit et ses grands yeux verts la regardèrent bien en face, sans reproche.

- Non, ça va. Je l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais faut bien que ça sorte si je veux progresser. Alors je suppose que ça fait partie de l'entrainement…

Le choix des mots étaient un peu bizarre, mais c'était le milieu de la nuit, alors Wendy ne s'y arrêta pas.

- Bref, James. Ben voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Je me suis mis dans la tête qu'il avait raison et quand j'ai eu assez grandi pour réaliser qu'il racontait n'importe quoi la moitié du temps, je me suis persuadé que je ne serais jamais assez aussi cool que lui de toute façon et qu'un jour il allait me le reprocher. _Devant tout le monde_.

Il fit la grimace.

- Un épouvantard montre tes peurs les plus secrètes, même les plus ridicules. Ça me paraissait logique…

Il eut un petit rire d'excuse et se pencha pour attraper une autre sardine, histoire de cacher son embarras.

Wendy but une gorgée de son thé et s'aperçut qu'il avait refroidi.

_Soudain, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait l'impression de porter son uniforme de Quidditch et d'être invincible._

Elle posa la tasse sur la petite table et crispa ses mains sur le coton fin de son bas de pyjama.

- James a _tort_, dit-elle lentement.

- Hum ?

Albus la regarda, étonné.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa bien en face, d'un air un peu hagard.

- Je pense que tu es vraiment _extraordinaire_, ajouta-t-elle avec fougue. "Je suis _vraiment_ contente que tu sois dans ma classe et d'être une sorcière et d'être à Poudlard avec toi."

Ses joues rosissaient, sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses épaules lui faisaient mal.

_Pourquoi était-ce mille fois plus difficile que d'encaisser les cognards ou de les renvoyer dans la tête des joueurs adverses ?_

Elle avait l'impression que les mots sortaient dans le désordre, comme pour échapper à la supernova en train d'imploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- Tu dois pas penser que t'es nul ou que t'es pas aussi bien que Machin ou Truc ou James. T'es toi et ça suffit. C'est toi qui… que.. j'…

De la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles, elle en était certaine. Heureusement que sa tête était cachée sous la capuche-lapin.

_Tais-toi, Wendy. Tais-toi vite._

Mais son cerveau s'était déconnecté, visiblement. Il subissait sûrement une attaque des joncheruines dont le professeur Lovegood leur avait dit de se méfier.

- Moi… je… toi… t'… aime…

Si seulement ses jambes n'avaient pas été transformées en mousse de calmar, elle aurait pu se lever et s'enfuir dans le dortoir des filles. Et vivre pour le restant de ses années d'école sous une épaisse cape noire.

_Un miracle._

_Terrence._

_Boolay._

_Quelque chose._

Etre stupéfixé devait vous faire à peu près cet effet-là.

_Prisonnière dans… OH._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses cils se mirent à battre frénétiquement, mais le reste de son corps ne bougea absolument pas, tandis qu'Albus glissait de son fauteuil, ses yeux verts toujours intensément fixés sur elle.

Il se rapprochait. Il était de plus en plus proche. Il était – oh – beaucoup trop près…

Wendy essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas.

Elle était en train de loucher et il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement parce que son nez touchait presque celui d'Albus.

Elle frissonna violemment quand il posa une main sur son épaule et repoussa de l'autre la capuche aux oreilles de lapin, très _très_ doucement.

- Wendy… murmura-t-il.

Ses cheveux noirs frôlèrent le front de la jeune fille. Ses longs cils sombres lui caressèrent la joue quand il baissa les paupières. Elle sentait son souffle léger sur sa peau, une odeur de savon, un shampoing pour garçon…

-Tu ne peux pas, Wendy…

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Elle ferma les yeux, respira l'odeur douce-amère des sardines, le parfum craquant des toasts.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis…

Les braises cramoisies terminaient de se consumer dans la cheminée, diffusant une lumière chaude et bienveillante sur le tapis écarlate, et le silence de la salle commune de Gryffondor était seulement troublé par le battement de cœur de la pendule, sourd et régulier. Il y avait une bougie comme une étoile dans l'obscurité et des livres et des parchemins abandonnés sur une table, à côté d'une bouteille d'encre et d'une plume qu'un chat faisait rouler sur le bois poli.

Les lèvres d'Albus avaient un goût de beurre et elles étaient posées sur celles de Wendy.

_Je t'aime._

_Peu importe ce que tu dis, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu es, ce que tu deviendras._

_Je t'aime._

Les mots scintillaient dans sa tête, comme un serment, comme un feu d'artifice de joie bouleversée, de timidité confiante et de courage farouche.

Et lorsque la douceur sur sa bouche s'évapora, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les prononcer à haute voix.

Un milliard de grains dorés dansaient devant elle, éblouissants. Elle referma les paupières et les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau quelque chose toucher le bout de son nez.

Elle sourit et se figea.

Deux grands yeux verts fendus d'or la contemplaient avec intensité. Ce qui touchait son nez était un museau de cuir noir tiède.

Elle lâcha un couinement effrayé et recula avec précipitation, bousculant la petite table sur laquelle étaient posées la théière et les tartines.

Le dragon fit un bond en arrière lui aussi, courbant ses oreilles en arrière.

- A… A… Al ? bégaya Wendy.

L'animal tourna la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il balaya sa queue en forme d'as de pique – renversant une étagère de livres qui tombèrent sans bruit sur l'épais tapis – puis avança le cou en flairant quelque chose avec intérêt. Le chat de Fabius Macmillan était dressé sur la table, le poil hérissé et la queue toute droite. Une bûche s'effondra dans la cheminée et fit voler un nuage de cendres.

- C'est… c'est ç-ç-ça q-q-que v-v-vous… cach-ez… ils le s-s-savent…

Terrence et Scorpius avec leurs fou-rires idiots et leurs messes basses depuis quelques jours. L'inquiétude visible sur le visage de la directrice. Ce professeur de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_ sorti de la brousse qui ne savait pas faire un seul cours sans parler de sauriens… Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Des sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et une retenue d'une semaine pour l'élève le plus discipliné de Poudlard. Et cette dernière phrase…

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

- Al ? C'est _toi_ ? T'es un… un…

Le dragon avait fini par décider que la fille qui le pointait du doigt n'était pas dangereuse et rampait en direction des sardines en tortillant son derrière de fourrure noire, ses ailes ébouriffées d'anticipation.

Wendy le regarda faire et un rire étranglé lui échappa.

- C'est toi. C'est vraiment toi…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

_Toi, quelqu'un d'ordinaire ? Sûrement pas…_

_Alors c'était pour ça que ton père a essayé de te tuer ?_

_Je m'en fous, Al, Je m'en fous…_

Elle rassembla ses jambes un peu tremblotantes et se redressa. Le dragon avait fait tomber une boite de sardines par terre et roucoulait, frustré de ne pas réussir à l'ouvrir. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes quand il sentit la jeune fille tout près de lui, puis renifla comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et se remit à pousser du museau son butin caparaçonné de métal.

Wendy se pencha doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, tendant sa main offerte avec prudence.

Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que n'importe laquelle de ces classes auxquelles elle avait assisté depuis quatre ans. On leur demandait tout le temps de toucher des choses qui risquaient de mordre, de s'approcher de trucs qui risquaient de leur exploser à la figure, de faire confiance à des raisonnements de dingues.

_C'était Albus. Juste Albus._

_Sous une autre forme._

_Et Al ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. JAMAIS._

Le museau du dragon toucha sa paume, tiède et satiné. Elle passa ses doigts dans la fourrure noire épaisse, glissa sa main derrière une des oreilles pelucheuses.

- Hé… chuchota-t-elle.

La truffe se plissa et l'animal cligna de ses grands yeux verts et ronds, à la recherche de l'odeur qui lui plaisait.

- Je sens la sardine, c'est ça ? gloussa Wendy. Elle ramassa la boite et fit rouler l'ouverture prestement. "Tiens, régale-toi. Tu veux une tartine, avec ? Un peu de thé ?"

Le dragon aspirait les bouts de poisson goulûment et sa gorge émettait une espèce de ronron de remerciement.

_Terrence, je vais te tuer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_Depuis combien de temps, Al ?_

_La chute au Quidditch ? Ta naissance ?_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_T'es un genre d'animagus ?_

Le dragon releva la tête en se pourléchant les babines et la regarda fixement, l'air d'attendre qu'elle ouvre une autre boite, ses oreilles toutes droites sur la tête.

Elle pouffa de rire.

_Nope. Pas un animagus. T'es pas vraiment conscient, hein ? Ne me dis pas que ça, c'est ta vraie personnalité !_

Quelque chose tomba à l'étage, avec un bruit sourd, et leurs deux regards montèrent au plafond avant de se croiser avec la même expression interrogative.

- On peut pas rester là comme ça, marmonna Wendy. "Redeviens humain avant que quelqu'un ne descende !"

Pour toute réponse, le dragon se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier et roucoula d'un air curieux.

- Al ! crissa l'adolescente en se précipitant derrière lui. "Pas par là, t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Change-toi, allez !"

Le dragon mâchouilla dans le vide, ses grands yeux verts fendus d'or perplexes. Il lui donna un léger coup de museau et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un de réveillé à l'étage. On entendait des pas craquer sur le plancher centenaire.

- Allllez, grinça-t-elle à mi-voix, suppliante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en mordillant le bout de ses ongles.

_Le passage de sortie ? Amener un dragon dans les escaliers de Poudlard ? De la folie !_

_Derrière les tapisseries ? Trop gros !_

_Par la cheminée ? N'importe quoi._

Le dragon la bouscula en se mettant à trottiner vers le fond de la pièce et elle le suivit avec la forte envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Al, _purée_… pourquoi tu m'as pas montré le mode d'emploi _si tu ne sais pas_ te retransformer ? Je vais devoir aller chercher ton père ou ton oncle et tu me vois leur dire ce que j'étais en train de faire quand tu t'es_ changé en dragon_ ? Quand tu vas redevenir humain je vais te bousiller…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux sur la fenêtre.

- Ah.

Elle s'approcha, ouvrit le battant, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur – le vide, très loin, en bas, les rochers au bord du Lac Noir, les étoiles très haut au-dessus de l'eau, la lune qui s'enfonçait dans la brume pâle sur l'horizon entre les deux…

- On va pas _sauter_ ?

Le dragon eut clairement un haussement d'épaule narquois.

- Al, t'es _fou_ ?

Elle recula et entendit la porte s'ouvrir en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon.

_Ohnonohnonhon._

Les ailes noires se déployaient à côté d'elle et la queue en forme d'as de pique ondulait, comme pour tester sa balance.

- Non, dit Wendy aussi fermement qu'elle le put.

Et l'instant d'après, le dragon la tenait par sa capuche à oreilles de lapin et plongeait vers le lac.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, je me suis encore plantée de titre. enfin, pas vraiment. Je crois que l'ordinateur l'a trouvé trop mièvre (moi je trouvais ça marrant, perso, mais bon... mes blagues sont toujours considérées nulles par les humains, pas étonnant que la technologie s'y mette aussi...)<em>**

**_Bref. Deuxième bug : c'était supposé être un chapitre COURT. Évidemment, il est plus long que tout le reste._**

**_Et finalement, je voulais en finir avec le fluff et la routine "heureuse" qu'on avait eu jusque là et enfin commencer le grand final, mais résultat, j'ai encore un chapitre à intercaler avant de pouvoir affronter l'arc de fin (de l'action, de l'action !)._**

**_Tant pis, tant mieux._**

**_Oui, parce qu'au fait, j'ai prévu 20 ou 21 chapitres, et que ça va secouer à partir du chapitre qui s'appellera :_**

**_"LE COURRIER QUI VINT LE 06 AVRIL"_**

**_(titre moisi, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas mieux...)_**

**_Chapitre qui aurait dû suivre celui-ci... donc j'annonce plus rien. L'histoire fait ce qu'elle veut. Tant que j'arrive à suivre jusqu'à la fin et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route, c'est au moins ça..._**

**_Allez, courage._**

**_Faut aller repêcher Wendy et son dragon-qui-ne-sait-pas-encore-voler..._**


	15. Lapin de Lune

Lorsqu'il eut tranché la gorge de son adversaire, le dragon énorme, recouvert d'écailles luisantes, se dressa en ondulant son long cou puissant, les crocs suintant de sang. Ses yeux vides comme des fentes, s'allumèrent d'une lueur rouge cruelle et il ouvrit grand la gueule, déversant un torrent de flammes qui consumèrent les arbres en un clin d'œil.

Terrence se réveilla en sursaut, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger de la chaleur, à bout de souffle.

_Ah. Il était dans son dortoir à Poudlard._

La plaine recouverte de cendres, les arbres noircis et la créature monstrueuse avaient disparu.

_Le dragon de fourrure aux blessures béantes aussi._

Terrence s'obligea à respirer lentement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. De la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage. Le creux de son dos et l'intérieur de ses paumes étaient moites.

_Tout était calme, il était en vie._

Il repoussa les couvertures d'un coup de pied et alla quand même vérifier le lit d'Albus.

- Terrence ?

Et voilà, Scorpius était réveillé aussi.

Craig Finnigan ronflait à plein régime, un pied hors de la courtepointe, son dernier numéro d'_Encorbellements_ en travers de l'estomac.

Terrence ouvrit les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et constata que son mauvais pressentiment s'avérait vérifié.

- Il n'est plus là, annonça-t-il.

Scorpius voulut sans doute sauter de son lit, mais dans la précipitation, il s'entortilla dans ses couvertures et tomba lourdement sur le plancher.

- Ils vont nous tuer ! siffla-t-il en se relevant, frottant son coude avec une grimace.

Terrence réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Il est peut-être juste en bas... c'est sûrement encore Al…

- Peut-être qu'il en a juste eu marre qu'on joue les babysitteurs, et qu'il s'est barré pour dormir dans la salle commune, approuva Scorpius, plein d'espoir. "T'aurais jamais dû proposer de mettre ces sortilèges de détection autour de son lit. Charlie a dit qu'à part une émotion vraiment trop forte, il ne devrait plus se transformer. A part s'il a fait un cauchemar…"

Il regarda Terrence de haut en bas et quelque chose cliqua dans son cerveau.

- Faut qu'on vérifie, quand même !

Ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes et se précipitèrent, mais lorsqu'ils débouchèrent en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, il était déjà trop tard.

La fenêtre était ouverte et la brise de la nuit faisait voleter les rideaux.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, à l'exception du chat de Fabius Macmillan qui avait l'air d'avoir croisé le diable.

Terrence dévala les marches et se précipita vers la croisée.

- Il a _sauté_ ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a sauté, il ne sait PAS VOLER ! bafouilla Scorpius sur ses talons.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre au risque de tomber dans le vide, scrutant désespérément les rochers escarpés battus par l'écume d'un noir de lune.

- Al !

Terrence lui tira sur l'épaule pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

- Ne fais pas autant de barouf, dit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Scorpius se dégagea et lui lança un coup d'œil fulminant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on nous entende s'il est MORT ! On devrait aller voir, il est peut-être blessé quelque part, j'arrive pas à y voir…

- Tu te souviens de ce que Charlie a raconté sur l'envol des dragons ? coupa Terrence.

_Oh oui, il s'en rappelait._

_Comme chaque minute de ces nuits-là, la discussion était gravée dans sa mémoire._

Albus faisait des progrès d'heure en heure. Il avait très vite réussi à maîtriser les transformations d'humain à dragon (dans l'autre sens, c'était moins évident : le dragon adorait gambader librement et il se révélait beaucoup plus capricieux et aventureux que son alter ego).

En faisant ses devoirs de _Métamorphose,_ à l'aube, Terrence avait trouvé un paragraphe qui expliquait comment les animagi retrouvaient leurs vêtements en redevenant humains et la directrice avait bien voulu l'enseigner à Albus. Elle avait terminé sa leçon par un avertissement sévère aux deux autres garçons qui n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier leur promesse.

Puis, ils avaient clairement vu les quelques moments où les deux esprits communiquaient. Le dragon devenait soudain très docile, comme s'il comprenait l'essence des mots, pas seulement les expressions de voix ou les gestes. Il redevenait Albus beaucoup plus facilement aussi. Charlie Weasley exultait et les garçons pensaient que c'était lui qui allait finir par s'envoler. Harry Potter était partagé entre culpabilité et émerveillement, et se contentait d'intervenir lorsque son fils lui semblait trop épuisé pour continuer à se concentrer.

Enfin, la veille, ils avaient dû gérer les premiers tirs de flamme. Le dragon avait d'abord eu l'air sur le point de régurgiter un bout de poisson, puis une étincelle bleue avait craqué sous sa glotte. L'instant d'après, Terrence et Scorpius, qui se tenaient un peu trop près, avaient failli perdre leurs sourcils. Après ça, l'entrainement-dressage-cours-du-soir-soi-disant-retenue était devenu un jeu délirant et, pour la première fois, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui se cachait au fond de lui, Albus avait eu l'air heureux et insouciant.

Oubliant que Pré-au-lard n'était pas si loin et que les tours du château s'élevaient bien au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, Charlie et Harry les avaient laissés dégommer tout ce qui pouvait être brûlé dans les environs, puis les avaient rassemblés dans la clairière où s'abreuvaient les Sombrals – quand le dragon n'était pas dans les environs.

- Quand est-ce que je vais voler ? avait demandé Albus timidement.

Il y avait quelque chose de rayonnant dans ses yeux, même s'il restait encore sur son visage quelques craintes.

- Oui, allez, dites-nous ! s'était écrié Terrence, assis en tailleur et les mains sur les cuisses, comme Charlie en face de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour le déclencher ?"

Scorpius s'était contenté d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, agenouillé avec ses poings crispés sur les genoux. Ses cheveux pâles étaient embrouillés avec des aiguilles de pin et des bouts de feuilles et ses yeux gris brillaient.

Charlie avait pris le temps de boire longuement dans sa gourde, pendant qu'Harry triturait le feu de camp avec une branche. Les étoiles étaient très hautes au-dessus des arbres, scintillant dans l'immensité d'un bleu sombre vers laquelle montait le filet de fumée.

- A l'époque, le dragon est resté longtemps sans voler, dit finalement Harry. "Il était à peu près gros que comme ça, mais il se contentait de courir et de grimper sans jamais utiliser ses ailes pour autre chose que d'y transporter Albus. Et puis une nuit… je sais pas… enfin, je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être que cette croissance était normale pour un dragon…"

- Elle ne l'était pas, assura vivement Charlie.

Son beau-frère soupira.

- Bref. Une nuit, il a sauté par la fenêtre et il s'est envolé. Je suis presque sûr qu'il l'a fait parce qu'Albus le _voulait_ tellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter "vole, Crocmou, vole".

Le nom de la peluche ne faisait plus sourire personne. En fait, ils commençaient à envisager d'appeler le dragon comme ça pour le différencier d'Albus. Ce dernier n'était pas d'accord.

_Il a un nom. Un nom à lui._

_Il va me le dire – un jour, quand ce sera le moment._

Terrence toucha prudemment les bouts de taffetas gras qui recouvraient les cloques sur son front. Il était bien content qu'Hannah Abbot leur aie fourni autant de matériel de soin.

- Quand les mères dragons les estiment prêts, elles emmènent les petits dans leurs serres, en altitude, et elles les lâchent dans le vide, expliqua Charlie de son habituelle voix forte et enthousiaste. "Le dragonneau n'a pas d'autre solution que de déployer ses ailes et de se battre pour survivre. C'est un spectacle très beau que d'assister au moment où il parvient enfin à s'élever pour aller retrouver sa mère."

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Si tu imagines seulement une seconde que je vais te laisser jeter mon fils du haut d'une des tours…

- Jamais je f'rai ça ! protesta le rouquin en levant ses mains en signe de paix – et les garçons eurent quand même l'impression qu'il y avait pensé. "Je voulais juste dire que le dragon ne s'envolera pas à moins qu'il aie une _raison_ de le faire."

Albus avait acquiescé silencieusement. Les flammes jetaient des reflets d'or dans ses yeux verts pensifs et il n'avait pas semblé entendre toutes les élucubrations élaborées par Terrence pour convaincre le dragon de voler.

Scorpius avait trouvé ça logique. Il en était beaucoup moins convaincu depuis qu'il pensait qu'Albus s'était écrasé en bas de la tour, sur les brisants du lac.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! répéta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Terrence l'attrapa par le cou et lui colla le nez sur des parchemins en vrac sur une des tables. Puis il le traîna jusqu'à la cheminée et lui montra le plateau, les tasses renversées, la tartine entamée et les vestiges de sardines sur le tapis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te dit ?

- Que les elfes de maison ont renoncé à nettoyer notre salle commune ? Je le sais, j'étais au courant… Aïe !

Terrence venait de lui asséner une pichenette sur la tête.

- Scorpius Malefoy, tu ne feras pas carrière comme détective, dit-il d'une voix gouailleuse. "Regarde avec tes _yeux_. Les devoirs de Wendy, deux tasses de thé, un boxon digne d'un gros félin amateur de poissons… elle est là, la bonne raison. Ils ont dû avoir peur qu'on les surprenne. Et maintenant ils doivent être quelque part dans les étoiles…"

L'autre adolescent fronça ses sourcils sombres en continuant de frotter l'emplacement douloureux sous ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu veux pas dire que… _QUOI_ ? Albus est _amoureux_ – de cette _fille_ ?

Terrence enleva ses lunettes, pinça l'arête de son nez et lâcha un gros soupir.

- Atterris…

Il gloussa de rire et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre pendant que Scorpius essayait de dégager quelque chose de sa gorge, comme s'il avait failli s'étouffer avec sa langue.

_Une bonne raison, hein ?_

_Bienvenue dans le gang, Wendy…_

Des nuages enveloppaient la lune ronde et pâle comme une noisette de beurre.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>D'abord elle avait hurlé en voyant les rochers luisants, l'eau noire et une mort horrible se précipiter vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair.<p>

Puis elle était devenue brusquement aphone quand son corps avait fait une pirouette dans les airs, jeté par le dragon, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur son dos.

Au dernier moment.

Le vent s'engouffrait sous les puissantes ailes noires et ils montaient vers le ciel dans un bruit fracassant. Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient à cause du froid, de la peur, des bourrasques et peut-être aussi parce que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

_Un dragon._

_Albus Severus Potter était un _dragon_ et il venait de sauter par la fenêtre de la grande salle en la tenant par sa capuche à oreilles de lapin._

Elle lâcha un petit gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_Non, vraiment, ça n'avait rien de romantique ou de – normal._

Elle eut l'impression de traverser un voile de gouttelettes, puis le vent s'atténua et elle sentit les muscles des ailes se détendre contre ses jambes. Elle osa un œil, regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée.

La brume nocturne s'effilochait autour d'elle.

Ils étaient très haut – _vraiment très haut_, bien plus haut qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à aller avec son balai pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Poudlard ressemblait à un château de playmobils et elle voyait le lac en entier, miroitant sous la lune, et même les lumières diffuses de Pré-au-lard au-delà de la Forêt Interdite plongée dans l'obscurité.

Les étoiles semblaient aussi proches que celles du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Il y en avait des myriades autour d'eux et elles chaviraient comme des perles sur une grande draperie de soie noire quand le dragon courbait son angle de vol.

- C'est trop beau…

Elle tendit la main, frôla la voûte céleste, puis se pencha sur la tête du dragon.

- C'est magnifique, Al… chuchota-t-elle.

Un ronron chaleureux naquit dans la gorge de l'animal. Elle le sentait vibrer contre ses bottes en laine. Elle caressa la fourrure sombre satinée, se pencha pour serrer le cou puissant dans ses bras. Ses mains n'arrivaient pas à l'étreindre en entier.

- Je t'aime… comme ça aussi…

Elle n'avait plus du tout peur et elle ne pensait plus à ses questions.

Le dragon augmenta sa vitesse et son corps se mit à crépiter d'étincelles bleues et dorées qui chatouillèrent la joue de Wendy et se diffusèrent jusqu'au bout de ses ailes.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla-t-elle en se redressant.

Ses cheveux picotaient.

- Al ? Euh… on redescend ? Al ?

Elle tapota la tête du dragon, se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir ses yeux, mais au lieu de ralentir, il piqua brusquement vers le lac et elle n'eut que le temps d'agripper deux touffes de poils noirs pour ne pas être projetée dans le vide.

Le dragon étendit ses ailes et fila au-dessus de la surface sombre de l'eau comme un immense oiseau de feu, ses ailes étendues. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel parfaitement calme et Wendy ferma les yeux de surprise.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le dragon avait doublé de volume et les étincelles disparaissaient derrière lui comme la queue d'une comète. Il vira et effleura les vagues de la pointe de son aile, faisant jaillir une gerbe d'eau brillante sous la lune, puis reprit son essor et s'éleva avec puissance de nouveau, cabrant son corps musculeux en ondulant son cou majestueux.

Encore sous le choc, Wendy estima qu'il devait à présent être aussi grand que la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Wow, répéta-t-elle à voix haute, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle regarda le poil épais dans lequel elle pouvait enfoncer ses doigts et se mit à rire nerveusement. Lâcha prudemment sa prise et étira les bras autour d'elle, prenant de plus en plus confiance. Ils montaient dans les étoiles et l'air vif se glissait sous son pantalon de pyjama, la faisant frissonner. La lune ronde et énorme leur faisait face, rugueuse et pâle.

- Est-ce qu'on va aller jusques là ? Tu m'emmènes voir le lapin ?

Elle pouffa.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais redescendre sur Terre.

_Le lapin, c'est toi, petite fille._

Elle se figea.

La voix était quelque part dans sa tête et riait d'un rire profond et amical.

_Ou plutôt, jeune guerrière. Il a raison, tu n'as vraiment peur de rien !_

Elle se tassa un peu, ramenant ses bras vers elle.

- Qu'… qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les nuages qui s'amoncelaient sous le ciel d'encre piqueté d'étoiles, la lune silencieuse, Poudlard tout en bas comme un château de livres de contes.

_Je suis là, enfant. Avec toi._

_Avec lui._

La voix était chaleureuse et elle ressemblait un peu à celle du grand-père paternel de Wendy, lente et pleine d'humour. Elle comprit et posa sa paume avec précaution sur la tête du dragon.

- Vous _parlez_ ?

De nouveau le rire grave l'enveloppa.

_C'est aussi ce qu'a dit un très petit garçon, il y a longtemps…_

Wendy repoussa au fond de son esprit les questions supplémentaires qui venaient s'amonceler sur la pile des interrogations restées sans réponses et avala sa salive.

Il y avait une chose plus importante que le reste.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux parler à Albus ? Est-ce qu'il est – _là_, aussi ?

Le dragon se remit à ronronner, comme un gigantesque chaton ailé et virevolta tel une hirondelle devant la lune.

_Wendy…_

Elle se sentit fondre de reconnaissance.

- Al ?

_Je suis là._

C'était lui. Son ton de voix un peu hésitant, comme s'il cherchait son approbation.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, étreignit avec fougue le cou du dragon, enfouit son visage dans la fourrure noire qui sentait un peu le savon et les sardines.

- Je le pensais, murmura-t-elle. "Je le pensais vraiment et je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Comme ça, comme avant et peu importe ce qui arrivera ensuite. Je t'aime."

La brise nocturne ébouriffa les poils noirs entre les oreilles pelucheuses, sur la crête naissante. La lune les ourlait d'argent.

_Merci._

Wendy sourit et essuya son nez qui coulait – elle ne savait pas très bien à quel moment elle s'était remise à pleurer.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose de fou ? Comme quand t'es avec ton balai, mais là ça va être massif, parce que t'es juste ENORMEEEEEEEE !

Sa voix fut emportée par le plongeon. Le dragon fondit sur le lac, remonta jusqu'au étoiles, dispersa la brume, redescendit en vrille en direction de Pré-au-lard, effleura les toits et les cheminées, revint à toute vitesse au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, rasant les sommets des arbres, souleva les étendards du terrain de Quidditch et louvoya entre les tours de Poudlard avant de s'élancer de nouveau vers la nuit.

Quand il ralentit et se laissa de nouveau flotter en vol stationnaire sur les courants, comme une ombre chinoise devant la lune, Wendy était à bout de souffle, ses cheveux étaient complètement embroussaillés et elle était congelée. Elle tira sur la capuche aux oreilles de lapin pour se protéger un peu du froid et blottit ses mains à l'intérieur de ses manches.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'avait senti, comme s'il était là, derrière elle, ses bras la ceinturant pour l'empêcher de tomber pendant cette course sauvage.

Le cœur du dragon battait à tout rompre sous le cuir d'ébène et ses ailes tremblaient un peu.

_Je t'aime, Wendy._

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

Dans l'univers bleu rempli de myriades d'étoiles, ils étaient seuls au monde.

_Elle, Albus et le dragon._

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Le matin se glissait à travers la grande fenêtre de la salle commune, baignant d'or rose les tables rondes bien rangées et les livres soigneusement empilés. Le chat de Fabius Macmillan, qui dormait sur le dossier du canapé, entrouvrit un œil, bâilla en montrant ses petits crocs acérés, puis se leva et fit le gros dos pour s'étirer en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon.<p>

- Je suis sûre que c'est pas là que tu l'as perdu, lança la voix de Lily Potter.

Alison Corner, qui descendait devant elle, s'arrêta en bas des marches et fronça le nez.

- Y'a une drôle d'odeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily la rejoignit et haussa les épaules.

- Non.

- ça sent les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, insista Alison. "Ou la soupe de poissons de mon oncle Marcy."

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, concentrée.

Lily bailla d'un air de profond ennui.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un labrador. Ça ne va pas t'aider à retrouver ton bracelet. J'suis sûre que tu l'as laissé en étude. Ou sur le soupirail, à côté de ton chaudron.

Alison se pencha pour regarder sous les franges d'une nappe, puis s'approcha du canapé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'immobilisa.

- OH. MER. LIN.

- Quoi ? lança Lily.

Sa copine se tourna vers elle, les pommettes rosies et les yeux pétillants.

- Lily-Potter, viens-voir-ça-tu-vas-pas-en-croire-tes-yeux, articula-t-elle en retenant visiblement un des gloussements dont elle avait le secret.

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux au ciel et souffla en obtempérant. Elle se pencha au-dessus du canapé et un hoquet lui échappa.

- ça va faire la _une_ des rumeurs de Poudlard, se trémoussa Alison avec un petit cri de joie.

Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira en se mordant la lèvre d'un air mi-attendri mi-accablé.

- Et mes parents vont trop _le_ _tuer_.

Les braises étaient complètement éteintes, dans la cheminée. Quelqu'un avait débarrassé le plateau et les sardines, mais leur odeur imprégnait encore fortement le tapis à l'endroit où la boite s'était renversée.

Wendy était étendue de tout son long, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux châtains répandus sur le sol, vêtue du pull avec les oreilles de lapin qu'elle portait la veille quand les filles étaient montées se coucher. Un de ses bras était abandonné sur le vieux tapis écarlate et l'autre passé autour du cou d'Albus dont la tête était posée sur l'estomac de la jeune fille. Il était blotti contre elle, profondément endormi, ses cheveux noirs plus embrouillés que jamais, torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'une espèce de bas de pyjama gris foncé.

Ils étaient si paisibles que Lily faillit étrangler Alison qui continuait de caqueter avec excitation. Elle savait bien qu'elle ferait mieux de les réveiller avant qu'un professeur n'arrive, mais elle avait du mal à s'y résoudre.

Comme si elle avait inconsciemment deviné que c'était le matin du dernier jour de leur enfance.

_Comme si elle avait su…_

Mais elle ne savait pas et, demain, sa vie et les leurs allaient changer à tout jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre…<em>**


	16. Le courrier qui vint le 06 avril

_Salut fiston,_

_Je profite du ravitaillement pour faire passer une lettre, histoire que tu ne crois pas que ton paternel est déjà tombé au combat. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour m'abattre ! Le temps est pourri, j'en conviens et cette île de l'enfer est le dernier endroit où j'irais passer des vacances, mais enfin on mange pas trop mal et de temps en temps, j'aperçois une mouette dans un rayon de soleil et ça me rappelle que je t'ai promis qu'on ferait ce voyage au Phare d'Alexandrie, tous les deux, sans les femmes. Enfin, sans ta sœur, je veux dire. Ça tient toujours, fiston, j'ai pas oublié. C'est juste que ces fichus dresseurs de dragons sont plus coriaces qu'on ne le pensait. Dis à ton oncle Charlie que j'aurais une petite discussion avec lui à mon retour (il parait que lui et Harry sont professeurs à Poudlard ! C'est vrai ? On aura tout entendu !)_

_Bref, l'escorte repart, alors je dois vite donner cette lettre. Souhaite bon anniversaire à Al de ma part, embrasse Rosie pour moi et tâche de ne pas te faire prendre si tu retournes à Pré-au-lard (je ne suis au courant de rien si McGonagall te chope, c'est bien compris ?)_

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_Lieutenant-colonel Ron Weasley de la 24ème Brigade des Aurors_

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo, Al !<em>**

**_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_**

**_Désolé pour la carte toute mal écrite, je l'ai attrapée au vol dans le _Chemin de Traverse_ en allant récupérer du matos pour la mission. Ça y est, on m'envoie au front ! Je prends le _Northen Express_ à midi, direction Islay ! Fini les surveillances de réseaux de cheminée et les interminables gardes à mourir d'ennui dans le Département des Mystères. J'ai trop hâte de me battre pour de vrai ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, et je t'en souhaiterai tout autant : la fiiiille ! Alors, ça y est ? Tu l'as embrassée ? Bouge-toi, vieux, avant qu'on te la pique._**

**_Tape en cinq à Terrence pour moi, et à la revoyure !_**

**_Teddy._**

**_PS : je suis affecté à la même brigade que Ron ! Trop la class' !_**

**_PPS : Hier soir, l'elfe de ton père avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat à tomber par terre ! Tu aurais a-do-ré ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu y goûter ! On s'est régalé avec tous les Aurors qui étaient au SG !_**

**_PPPS : Euh, oublie l'elfe. Oublie tout. Je ne suis pas supposé te parler de ça._**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Rosie,<em>

_Je vais poster cette lettre à la prochaine gare, alors tu la recevras sans doute quand je serai déjà arrivée dans les Hébrides. Nous ne pourrons pas nous écrire pendant un moment, puisque les lignes de communication sont très limitées là-bas, mais je penserai chaque jour à vous deux._

_Ma chérie, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, mais tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que raconte la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou les rumeurs de Poudlard. Tout ira bien. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Sois forte et, si vraiment tu t'inquiètes trop, va en parler avec Neville._

_Je ne veux pas non plus que tu continues à te blâmer pour notre divorce. Ton père et moi sommes deux adultes et nos choix nous appartiennent. Je regrette plus que tout que tu aies entendu cette dernière dispute et ces mots qui sont allés bien trop loin. Parfois, sous la colère, on raconte vraiment n'importe quoi – c'est le cas pour ton père, mais c'est vrai aussi pour moi et j'en ai honte. En aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute ou de celle de ton frère si nous nous sommes séparés._

_Ne grandis pas trop vite, ma petite fille chérie. Tu auras bien le temps d'être une adulte. Amuse-toi, profite de tes amies, n'achète pas que des livres et fais le plein de bonbons à _Honeydukes_ (tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans le petit sac attaché au hibou) et n'oublie pas de partager avec Hugo et de l'embrasser très fort pour moi._

_Maman qui t'aime._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cher Terrence,<em>

_Le hibou est arrivé tout droit chez nous, cette fois – HOURRA ! Je crois que Mme Plummet en aurait fait une attaque d'apoplexie s'il avait encore tapé à son carreau. Je n'ai jamais vu un oiseau avec aussi peu le sens de l'orientation… c'est quand même à l'autre bout de la rue !_

_Maman a adoré les _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ et risque de te faire un petit procès à ton retour. Elle exige de savoir pourquoi tu as attendu – je cite – "aussi longtemps pour nous faire partager les friandises du monde des sorciers" (je ne lui ai pas rappelé que ce sont celles que tu nous as fait goûter aux vacances de Noël de ta première année et qu'elle les avait tellement détestées à l'époque.)_

_J'ai signé le contrat ce matin et nous allons visiter une agence demain après-midi pour mettre la maison en location. Je sais que nous en avons déjà discuté et que tu te sens capable de vivre seul pendant huit mois, mais maman et moi continuons de penser que nous serions vraiment de mauvais parents de te laisser en Angleterre aussi longtemps alors que tu n'as _que_ quatorze ans ! Voilà ce que nous te proposons : tu termines ton année scolaire à Poudlard, puis toi et Albus, vous nous rejoindrez en Nouvelle-Zélande pour le mois de juillet, si ses parents acceptent. Sinon maman restera avec vous à Oxford pendant que j'irai rejoindre l'équipe pour le début du tournage. De cette façon, tes vacances ne seront pas gâchées._

_Terrence, je sais à quel point tu aimes tes études à Poudlard, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu commences à envisager ce que tu vas faire plus tard. Ce sera une bonne expérience pour toi de voyager, de voir d'autres choses – d'autres gens. Il y a sûrement une très bonne école de sorcellerie en Nouvelle-Zélande, et s'il n'y en a pas, est-ce que tu ne pourrais envisager de faire une année dans un collège normal ? Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Tu as de très grandes capacités et tu pourrais faire des choses extraordinaires dans notre monde aussi, sans avoir besoin de te confiner à celui de la magie…_

_Maman trouve que j'ai assez écrit et qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en reparlions de vive voix. Peux-tu demander une entrevue à M. Londubat ? Je dois me rendre à Londres ce week-end, mais j'aurais du temps la semaine prochaine. Lundi ou mercredi, si cela lui convient. Bien entendu, c'est lui qui choisira notre lieu de rendez-vous, je ne sais pas s'il lui est plus aisé de quitter l'école ou pour moi d'y venir…_

_Terrence, faire des choix sur le coup d'une émotion, ce n'est pas être adulte. Et ne pas envisager TOUTES les possibilités, c'est être encore un enfant. L'avenir n'est pas une expérience de plus à tenter, c'est quelque chose qui se bâtit. Ta mère et moi nous savons que tu prendras la bonne décision._

_Bons baisers,_

_Papa._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>HARRY POTTER !<em>

_COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE **PLEURER** MA PETITE GINNY PENDANT **TROIS** JOURS D'AFFILEE ? N'IMAGINE PAS UNE SECONDE QUE VINGT ANS DE MARIAGE PERMETTENT A UN HOMME DE SE RELACHER ! **COMMENT** PEUX-TU LAISSER CROIRE A TOUTE LA COMMUNAUTE DES SORCIERS QUE TU OSERAIS LANCER UN SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE SUR TON PROPRE FILS ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'ON PUISSE ENTENDRE DES CHOSES AUSSI **RIDICULES** A CETTE EPOQUE ! ET QUELLE EST CETTE **LUBIE** D'ALLER ENSEIGNER A POUDLARD EN PLEIN MILIEU DE L'ANNEE ? EST-CE QUE CHARLIE ET TOI AVEZ COMPLETEMENT **PERDU** LA TÊTE ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC CETTE FAMILLE ENTRE RON, HERMIONE ET TOI, MAINTENANT ! VOUS AVEZ JURE DE ME DONNER DES CHEVEUX BLANCS AVANT L'HEURE ?_

_J'espère que mes petits-enfants vont bien, et que le rhume de James est passé. Poudlard doit être charmant en cette saison._

_Je les embrasse tous de tout mon cœur._

_NE LEUR FAIS PAS FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI EN CLASSE._

_TA BELLE-MERE,_

**_MOLLY WEASLEY_**

_** PS :** Mon cher gendre,_

_Désolé pour la beuglante, j'espère que tu as pu l'ouvrir à un endroit discret…_

_Je crois que Molly a oublié d'envoyer la carte tellement elle était choquée (mais je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison et que Ginny s'en est déjà rendu compte) alors souhaite un excellent anniversaire à Albus de notre part : dis-lui que la nouvelle voiture est arrivée et que je compte sur lui et son ami moldu pour m'aider à la bricoler cet été !_

_Arthur._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mon grand chéri,<em>

_Non, ne rougis pas, j'ai bien le droit de t'appeler encore comme ça en privé (je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais faire lire cette lettre à tes copains et si James s'en charge pour toi, tu peux lui dire de ma part qu'une beuglante de sa grand-mère serait une bénédiction en comparaison de ce que je lui réserve)._

_Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire. Je sais que tes amis ont prévu de fêter ça avec tous les honneurs (et dans le respect du règlement de Poudlard, cela va sans dire) et que vous allez vous goinfrer de gâteaux et de bierraubeurre, samedi soir. Essaie de ne pas être trop sérieux, de voir à quel point les autres t'apprécient et profite bien de mon cadeau !_

_Le "Balayeur d'étoiles 6005", j'en aurais rêvé à ton âge (sauf qu'il n'existait pas encore) ! Je n'ai pas défait l'emballage pour faire un petit tour, même si j'en avais très envie, alors j'espère que tu me le prêteras un peu cet été ! Non, je rigole. Ta mère est un peu trop vieille pour faire des pirouettes sur un balai. Quoique… bon, j'arrête mes bêtises._

_J'ai envoyé le balai au début de la semaine pour que Neville l'enregistre avant le prochain match, mais cette lettre ne part que maintenant… après tous ces événements._

_Albus Severus Potter, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, ton père et moi te protègerons et t'aimerons toujours. Tu as peut-être déjà eu ton moment en tête à tête avec papa et je suppose qu'il a dû t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé quand tu étais petit. Nous n'avons pas fini de régler nos comptes, lui et moi, à ce sujet, mais je suis certaine d'une chose : jamais ton père ne t'aurait fait de mal. Il n'est pas très bon pour choisir quels secrets garder et il a tendance à vouloir sauver le monde en prenant toujours le chemin le plus dangereux, mais il donnerait sa vie pour toi. Moi aussi._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et je redoute les écheveaux embrouillés du gouvernement, leurs idées tordues, leurs vieux esprits poussiéreux, mais je veux croire que nous avons encore des amis, que nous ne serons pas abandonnés. Kingsley Shacklebolt n'a pas dit son dernier mot et ton père est, après tout, le candidat favori pour être ministre de la magie._

_Tout ira bien, Al. Ne t'inquiète pas. N'écoute pas les rumeurs, ça ne sert à rien. Travaille en classe, joue au Quidditch, continue de traîner avec Terrence et Scorpius… essaie d'être un peu plus discret avec Wendy (et ne dépasse pas les limites, mon garçon ! Tu aurais affaire à moi…). Amuse-toi, profite de ton adolescence. Tu auras bien le temps d'être un adulte plus tard…_

_Ta maman qui t'aime très très très fort._

_PS : embrasse Lily pour moi – ce n'est pas elle qui t'a vendu au sujet de Wendy – et dis à ton professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ que si son idée de "lieu-souvenir" pour tes quinze ans était un certain point d'atterrissage de portoloin, il ferait mieux de trouver AUTRE CHOSE avant dimanche matin s'il veut que je lui pardonne un jour !)_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Wendy, <em>

_Je te serai reconnaissante de cesser d'envoyer du courrier par hibou. Ces créatures sauvages salissent la façade et elles effraient tes petits frères quand elles grattent à la fenêtre avec leurs serres. Vraiment je n'arrive pas à comprendre POURQUOI tu ne peux pas faire l'effort de mettre une enveloppe à la poste, comme une personne sensée._

_Je dois dire que j'ai été extrêmement déçue par le peu d'enthousiasme que tu as montré à l'idée que nous allions passer nos vacances d'été aux Caraïbes. C'est une chose rare que ton père obtienne des vacances et toute la famille doit être présente. Nous partirons dès ton retour à la maison et j'espère que tu te montreras enjouée et agréable. Tu ne souhaites pas causer de peine à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un autre point qui me donne grande inquiétude : ta lettre était non seulement truffée de ratures et de fautes de grammaire, ce qui est inadmissible pour une demoiselle de ton éducation, mais le prénom "Albus" y revenait avec une fréquence indécente. Ne t'avise pas de penser que tu puisses avoir une quelconque relation avec un garçon de ce monde-là. C'est déjà bien assez que ton père souffre que tu fasses tes études dans cette obscure école. Par ailleurs, je refuse de t'entendre reparler de pratiquer ce sport barbare où tu _frappes_ des balles – Dieu du Ciel. _

_Je ne t'enverrai pas non plus ce que tu demandais. D'une part, je ne trouve pas convenable que tu offres de cadeau à ce garçon (et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce n'était pas pour lui : il s'agissait clairement d'un bijou masculin) et d'autre part, je ne vois pas _comment_ un _hibou_ pourrait transporter un paquet de cette valeur._

_Tes frères t'ont fait des dessins. J'espère que cet affreux volatile ne les aura pas trop froissés._

_Tes notes sont-elles meilleures ? N'oublie pas que quelle que soit ton école, tu te dois de faire honneur à ton nom. Tâche de ne pas prendre de poids, ta robe pour la réception de juin est prête. Ne porte pas non plus ces horribles piercings, tu n'es pas une espèce de hooligan._

_Ton père n'a pas le temps d'écrire, il travaille, mais il t'embrasse._

_Maman._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cher jeune maître Albus,<em>**

**_Kreattur souhaite un bon anniversaire au petit maître et qu'il soit en bonne santé._**

**_Kreattur a préparé un gâteau pour le jeune maître et tous ces Aurors gloutons et mal-élevés l'ont mangé en entier pendant que Kreattur était allé chercher des bougies._**

**_Kreattur est trop vieux, il n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Il fera un autre gâteau et le donnera à Maître Harry quand il reviendra à la maison des Black._**

**_Kreattur aimerait voir le petit maître, mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas aller à Poudlard. Dobby a dit à Kreattur ce que les elfes racontent à l'école des sorciers sur le Grand qui est apparu et Kreattur s'inquiète beaucoup._**

**_Que Merlin protège le petit maître._**

**_Kreattur, serviteur de la très vieille et très ancienne maison des Black._**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gin, <em>

_Les fouineurs sont en train de faire le lien entre les relevés erratiques de la Trace de ton fils Albus et le dragon aperçu au-dessus de Pré-au-lard la nuit dernière._

_Je sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais ça sent mauvais. Le ministère est suffisamment désespéré pour que les ronds-de-cuir décident d'envoyer un gamin au front…_

_Je te tiens au courant mais je t'en supplie, fais attention !_

_Tanya_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mr James Sirius Potter,<em>

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles votre frère cadet, Albus Severus Potter, actuellement scolarisé à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en 4ème année serait en réalité une créature magique de catégorie XXXX, potentiellement XXXXX et que son identité serait une forgerie dont vos parents, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter et Harry James Potter seraient coupables. En conséquence de quoi, nous vous informons que votre présence sera requise en tant que témoin lors d'une audience préliminaire qui aura lieu au ministère de la magie, le 17 avril prochain à onze heures précises afin de déterminer la nature de votre frère cadet ainsi que la responsabilité engagée par vos parents dans cet état de fait._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

**_Lazarus Flamcqush_**

**_Département de la Justice Magique_**

_**Ministère de la Magie** _

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Miss Lily Luna Potter<em>

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles votre frère aîné, Albus Severus Potter, actuellement scolarisé à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en 4ème année serait en réalité une créature magique de catégorie XXXX, potentiellement XXXXX et que son identité serait une forgerie dont vos parents, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter et Harry James Potter seraient coupables. En conséquence de quoi, nous vous informons que votre présence sera requise en tant que témoin lors d'une audience préliminaire qui aura lieu au ministère de la magie, le 17 avril prochain à onze heures précises afin de déterminer la nature de votre frère aîné ainsi que la responsabilité engagée par vos parents dans cet état de fait._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, chère Miss Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

**_Lazarus Flamcqush_**

**_Département de la Justice Magique_**

_**Ministère de la Magie** _

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>ORDRE DE MISSION<em>**

**_543210_**

**_Colonel Harry James Potter_**

**_Vous vous présenterez demain dimanche 07 avril au campement d'Islay à 1:30 PM précises et vous relèverez de ses fonctions le Colonel Maximilian Cabochdenloh dans la défense du territoire contre la Rébellion des Hébrides. Votre mission consiste à faire prisonnier Bercelak MacFusty et à mettre fin aux raids aériens, terrestres et maritimes menée par les cavaliers des dragons._**

**_Quinze brigades d'Aurors seront sous vos ordres._**

**_Des négociations pacifiques ayant échoué, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, Directrice du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, rédigera un traité de reddition finale et complète adressé aux agitateurs insulaires et vous assistera lors de sa signature et dans sa mise à exécution._**

**_Pour application._**

**_Major-Général Sebastian Nash_**

**_Bureau des Aurors_**

**_Ministère de la Magie_**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mr Charlie Weasley, <em>

_Le ministère de la magie a eu connaissance de la présence d'une Créature Magique de Catégorie XXXXX sur le domaine de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un animal sauvage de cette envergure ne saurait être toléré plus longtemps dans la proximité de civils et encore moins d'enfants._

_L'élevage de dragons étant interdit depuis 1709, des actions disciplinaires seront envisagées à votre égard dans les mois qui viendront et vous aurez à justifier de l'introduction d'un tel danger sur le territoire protégé par le Ministère de la Magie._

_Cependant, attendu que le pays est en ce moment soumis à la menace bestiale d'attaques de dragons, vous êtes prié de rejoindre les rangs de nos armées établies dans les Hébrides._

_Vous accompagnerez le colonel Harry Potter ainsi que son fils Albus Severus Potter – dont la nature exacte sera déterminée lors d'une audience ultérieure – jusqu'au campement d'Islay où vous mettrez vos forces et vos connaissances au service de la nation._

_Toute action menée dans un autre sens ou toute tentative de fuite de votre part ou de celle du dragon seraient futiles. Nos brigades magiques ont reçu l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu sur vous ou l'enfant hybride au moindre signe d'insurrection._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Weasley, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

**_Ariadne Swiftpen_**

**_Brigade Spéciale ASE_**

**_Département de Contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques_**

**_Ministère de la Magie_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> A suivre...<em>**


	17. La petite fille au ruban bleu

L'épaisse fumée blanche de la locomotive noyait le quai de la gare dans un brouillard un peu irréel, percé par les rayons clairs du soleil.

- En voiture, en voiture ! criait une voix impatiente dans le brouhaha des voix d'enfants et d'adultes qui s'entrecroisaient de tous côtés.

La petite fille se tenait très droite, sa main dans celle de l'homme dont la tête dépassait la foule et qui portait une malle sur son épaule comme un léger balluchon.

Un gros ruban bleu retenait les longues anglaises châtain qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe d'organdi pervenche, avec de la dentelle en col rond et au bord de ses manches, des socquettes blanches très propres et des chaussures vernis noir ornées d'une fleur en argent sur la boucle.

- C'est l'heure de partir, dit-elle gravement.

L'homme acquiesça. Il avait une horrible cicatrice qui partait de son oreille gauche et traversait de part en part son crâne rasé et couperosé, contrastant étrangement avec l'élégance de son costume de tweed.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un sac en papier kraft bien plié et de l'autre un thermos, et les donna à l'enfant.

- Voici votre déjeuner. Le cuisinier a fait votre sandwich préféré, bacon et marmite, et Nanette a rajouté du lait de soja dans votre thé. Je vais mettre vos bagages dans le train. Est-ce que vous avez bien votre billet ?

La petit fille mit le sachet et le thermos dans son petit sac à dos et montra le carton épinglé sur le devant de sa robe.

- Oui, je l'ai, répondit-elle. "Merci, Barrie."

Elle attendit sagement sur le quai que l'homme revienne, observant les autres enfants et leurs parents qui leur disaient au-revoir dans le fracas des chariots, le chuintement de la locomotive et les piaillements des animaux en cage.

A quelques pas d'elle, un homme grand et roux embrassa une autre petite fille sur le front et recula en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un garçon de neuf ans qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Est-ce que tu as ton gilet ? demanda la dame aux cheveux châtains retenus en chignon qui se tenait à côté d'eux avec un sourire ému. "Tu n'as rien oublié ?"

Elle cligna des yeux, puis serra impétueusement l'enfant contre elle.

- Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie !

Une autre famille surgit des volutes de vapeur en leur faisant signe de la main : le père, la mère, deux garçons en pleine discussion animée et leur sœur juchée sur la pile de bagages.

La petite fille au ruban bleu sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Vos bagages sont dans le premier compartiment à gauche, Miss Wendy, dit gentiment l'homme au crâne balafré en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

- Le monsieur a une cicatrice comme toi, dit-elle en s'appuyant légèrement contre lui et en montrant du doigt le père de famille aux cheveux noirs emmêlés qui hissait à bord du train une énorme malle ancienne, aidé par le rouquin aux larges épaules. "Tu crois qu'il l'a eu aussi en combattant un crocodile ?"

Le majordome eut un rire profond (c_'était un coup de sabre reçu en Afrique quand il était légionnaire, mais il préférait entretenir la légende du combat avec le crocodile_).

- J'en doute, Miss Wendy. On la voit à peine. Il s'agit sûrement d'un chat qui l'a griffé. Il faut que vous montiez dans le train, maintenant. C'est presque l'heure.

Wendy leva ses grands yeux gris vers l'horloge sur le mur de briques et soupira. Elle lança un dernier regard d'envie vers la dame aux cheveux châtains qui se tamponnait les yeux en souriant aux enfants penchés par la fenêtre.

- J'aimerais bien que Miss Moira soit ici… murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Ou papa…"

L'homme rectifia le nœud du ruban bleu dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Monsieur travaille dans la City depuis très tôt ce matin, il ne pouvait pas venir, vous le savez bien. Quant à Madame, elle est très fatiguée à cause de la naissance des jumeaux. (_Il hésita_.) "Et rappelez-vous que vous devez l'appeler _maman_, maintenant, Miss Wendy."

La petite fille hocha la tête.

- Oui, Barrie, souffla-t-elle.

Son menton tremblait, mais elle crispa les lèvres et aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue.

- Les vacances de Noël seront bientôt là, dit le majordome au crâne rasé en la soulevant dans ses bras et en la posant sur la marche grillagée du train. "Vous n'allez pas voir le temps passer."

Elle renifla, remontant bravement le menton. Il lui caressa la joue et sourit encore. Son crâne était chauve, mais ses sourcils blonds broussailleux compensaient le manque de cheveux, tellement fournis qu'ils tombaient un peu sur ses yeux bleu pâle encourageants.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont une équipe de rugby dans cette école magique… vous pourriez demander à en faire partie ! Madame et Nanette ne gronderont pas, elles n'auront pas à laver vos vêtements couverts de boue.

L'horloge se mit à sonner, résonnant dans toute la gare et faisant envoler une douzaine de pigeons. Le sifflet retentit, strident.

- Tu vas me manquer, Barrie ! gémit la petite fille en jetant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme une dernière fois.

- Au revoir, Miss Wendy. Pensez à toutes ces aventures merveilleuses et à toutes ces belles choses que vous allez apprendre... N'ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien.

Il défit l'étreinte tout doucement, la fit reculer et ferma la lourde porte d'acier rouge.

La locomotive jeta son hululement plaintif et le _Poudlard Express_ s'ébranla lentement, dans un nuage de vapeur blanche épaisse.

- Au-revoir ! Au-revoir ! criaient des voix joyeuses de partout, et des mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, aux fenêtres et sur le quai de la gare.

Wendy se battit contre le loquet sans parvenir à ouvrir la fenêtre. Avec un sanglot étouffé, elle colla son visage contre la vitre.

Elle eut encore le temps d'apercevoir la haute silhouette du majordome, dont les épaules massives et la tête chauve dépassaient largement au-dessus de la foule, puis le train s'engouffra bruyamment dans un tunnel, emportant avec lui le chapeau d'une dame.

Retenant ses larmes à grand 'peine, elle s'assit sur la banquette usée et enleva son petit sac à dos qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. Il flottait comme une vague odeur de vinaigre et d'oignons frits dans le compartiment. La vitre était sale, noircie par la fumée à l'extérieure et maculée de traces de doigts à l'intérieur. Il restait un peu de buée là où elle avait regardé.

Elle prit une grande respiration et essuya ses yeux. Elle défit le ruban bleu qui retenait ses cheveux avec soulagement et mit du désordre dans les anglaises soigneusement enroulées. Elle n'était pas très grande et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Une de ses socquettes avait glissé et il y avait un peu de poussière au bout de sa chaussure noire vernie.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix amicale.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et acquiesça timidement après un instant de réflexion.

Le garçon blond avec des lunettes rondes qui était appuyé contre le chambranle décroisa les bras et s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main.

- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. "Moi c'est Terrence. J'ai onze ans. Et toi ?"

Elle serra ses doigts pleins d'encre, encore un peu sur la défensive.

- Je m'appelle Wendy Philips. Moi aussi, je suis en première année.

Il s'assit sans façons sur la banquette en face d'elle, fit sauter ses chaussures en appuyant des orteils sur ses talons, et remonta ses genoux contre lui.

- On va à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton réjoui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer son excitation. "On va faire de la _magie_ ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est pas un rêve, c'est _pour de vrai_ !"

Un drôle d'épi s'agitait sur sa tête, comme une antenne.

Wendy sourit malgré elle.

- Ah, dit joyeusement le garçon comme s'il avait attendu cela.

Il se mit à siffloter, examina le filet qui retenait la malle, tripota quelque chose sur l'appui de la fenêtre.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a… _d'autres_, dans ta famille ? Des sorciers ? demanda la petite fille avec précaution, ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre dans le pli de sa robe.

Terrence se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Nope, dit-il avec entrain. "J'suis le premier ! Un moldu pure souche ! Mes parents sont un peu sous le choc, mais je crois qu'ils sont contents quand même ! Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs à Poudlard ?"

Elle fit lentement non de la tête.

- Je suis fille unique…

Quelque chose d'un peu apeuré passa dans ses grands yeux gris et elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Enfin, j-j'ai deux petits frères. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont aller à Poudlard ! C'est juste des bébés…

Terrence hocha le menton sans cesser de l'observer d'un drôle d'air et elle se rencogna contre la banquette, mal à l'aise.

- T'as une jolie robe, dit-il finalement, avant de se rasseoir et de gratter le bout de sa chaussette.

Wendy ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, puis fit la moue, fronçant une narine.

- C'est une robe de _fille_, marmonna-t-elle.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Et t'es quoi, toi ? Un _strangulot_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça_ ? grogna la fillette, vaguement offensée.

- Un _strangulot_. C'est un être de l'eau que l'on peut trouver dans le _Lac Noir_, le lac qui entoure Poudlard, récita Terrence avec application. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Wendy. "Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. J'ai lu TOUS les livres qu'ils nous ont demandé d'acheter ! _Deux fois_. Ça va être génial, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être en cours !"

Il chercha autour de lui, se leva et plongea la main dans la poche de son bermuda.

- Ah, la voilà.

Wendy lâcha un petit couinement en voyant la baguette.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de la magie, _quand même_, bredouilla-t-elle.

Terrence plia un sourcil. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se rassit et posa délicatement sa baguette à côté de lui sur le tissu défraîchi de la banquette.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec gentillesse derrière ses lunettes rondes. Wendy déglutit. Elle croisa les bras.

- Non, _pas du tout_, riposta-t-elle, butée.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à Poudlard ?

Wendy jeta un regard éperdu autour d'elle et comme il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le dossier de la banquette, arquant ses fins sourcils noirs, les lèvres serrées.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, lança-t-elle.

Terrence ne souriait plus. Il avait l'air peiné et, si son cœur n'avait pas battu si fort de peur et de colère, elle se serait sentie désolée pour lui.

- Est-ce que tu as un peu regardé tes affaires de classe ? ça ne t'a pas donné envie d'en savoir plus ? Et le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? C'est vraiment cool, une fois qu'on s'est habitué à la façon bizarre dont ils s'habillent. Avec mes parents, on y est allés plusieurs fois, et…

- _Plusieurs_ fois ! souffla Wendy, ébahie.

Le garçon blond sembla rasséréné d'avoir entendu sa voix.

- Oui. Une fois qu'on sait comment entrer au _Chaudron Baveur_, il suffit de passer l'arcade avec un sorcier qui s'y rend. Ou demander à quelqu'un de nous ouvrir.

- Je n'y suis allée qu'un seule fois, pour choisir ma baguette, dit Wendy qui semblait s'être enhardie. "Le monsieur n'a pas voulu en vendre une à Barrie, il a dit que je devais venir moi-même."

Terrence écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas fait tes courses de fournitures scolaires ?

La fillette haussa les épaules.

- Miss Mo… _maman_ a dit que ce n'était pas un endroit _comme il faut_, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton résigné. "Elle n'était pas très contente que je sois inscrite à Poudlard, mais papa a décidé que j'irai, alors… mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de toucher à mes livres jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse au garçon qui la fixait d'un air sidéré.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Poudlard est si _merveilleux_ que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète. "Barrie a dit que je serais mieux là-bas qu'à _Chelthenham Ladies College_ et que personne ne dirait rien si je me trompais dans les bonnes manières… Il n'y a pas d'équipe de rugby pour les jeunes filles à _Chelthenham Ladies College_, alors je n'avais pas envie d'y aller de toute façon, mais…"

Terrence se mordilla la lèvre. Il y avait quelque d'à la fois amusé et consterné dans son regard.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas _non plus_ d'équipe de rugby à Poudlard, techniquement, dit-il enfin. "Mais il y a le _Quidditch_, et ça a l'air d'être un sport formidable", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant s'assombrir le visage de la fillette. "En tout cas, c'est sûr que tu vas aimer. La magie, c'est génial. Et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'est un strangulot, on ne les étudie qu'en troisième ou en quatrième année, donc c'est pas grave. Tu vas être une super sorcière, t'inquiète pas."

Il afficha son air le plus réjoui, le plus rassurant, le plus chaleureux.

Et Wendy lui offrit un sourire fragile.

_Un très – très – joli sourire._

La porte s'ouvrit avec un glissement étouffé.

- Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ici pendant un moment ? demanda la voix d'un garçon. "Mon frère a commencé une bataille de dragées dans notre compartiment et on n'a pas envie de finir borgnes."

- Ou peinturlurés, ajouta la fille qui l'accompagnait d'un air pincé.

Elle portait déjà les robes de l'école et ses cheveux vénitiens étaient noués en queue de cheval. Il y avait un énorme livre sous son bras, avec un marque-page en forme de papillon doré enfoncé au milieu.

Wendy se poussa contre la fenêtre en la regardant avec attention.

C'était la fille du quai de la gare, celle que sa mère embrassait avant de la quitter.

Elle se posa près de la porte après leur avoir adressé un sourire distrait, puis se replongea dans son bouquin.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus, dit le garçon en s'asseyant à côté de Wendy.

Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés tombaient en désordre sur ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il avait l'air un peu timide et tenait dans ses bras un chiffon qui sentait mauvais.

- Est-ce que le furet va mieux ? demanda Terrence avant que Wendy ne puisse poser de question. "Cuillère, c'est ça ?"

Albus le fixa, interloqué, pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Oh ! Tu es le garçon qui était dans la boutique…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Ton hibou… ?

- Il est dans le compartiment en face, répondit Terrence. "Avec un garçon qui s'appelle Craig Finnigan et qui a apporté des barres de céréales qui explosent. Grosdur a l'air d'adorer le spectacle."

Wendy examina pensivement le nez rosâtre du furet qui dépassait du chiffon.

- Il est malade ?

- Oui, dit Albus. "Mais il va un peu mieux, maintenant. Hier il a grimpé sur une étagère de ma chambre et il a grignoté l'aile de la maquette d'avion que mon grand-père m'a donnée à Noël. Euh. Un avion est un…"

- Je _sais_ ce qu'est un avion, interrompit Wendy, un peu vexée.

- Albus vient d'une famille de sorciers, expliqua Terrence avec bonne humeur. "D'habitude les gens ne comprennent pas quand on parle de choses moldues."

- Ah, dit seulement la petite fille.

Et elle se tut en se tournant vers la vitre, croisant de nouveau les bras après avoir remis à la hâte le ruban bleu dans ses cheveux.

Le train roulait à travers la campagne, maintenant, et le ciel était devenu gris. De grosses gouttes s'écrasèrent sur la vitre, puis se mirent à tracer de longues rigoles. De la brume se levait sur les collines. Les garçons bavardaient dans son dos, à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas déranger la fille qui lisait.

Wendy se demandait s'il pleuvait aussi à Londres.

Barrie était sûrement rentré à la maison. Peut-être était-il dans le jardin, sous son grand parapluie kaki, ses Wellington aux pieds, en train d'inspecter le chêne centenaire…

Miss Moira (_elle se corrigea mentalement : "maman"_) devait être dans la Nursery, assise dans le grand fauteuil d'osier blanc, vêtue de la robe de chambre de soie rose qui lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Peut-être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras l'un des deux bébés si mignons, blotti contre elle, un poing minuscule fermé sur une des longues boucles noires de la jeune femme…

Nanette allait sûrement apporter le biberon – les jumeaux demandaient très souvent à manger – et le petit chéri boirait goulument, pendant que la boîte à musique jouerait sa chanson mélancolique.

La gorge de Wendy se noua.

Elle aurait bien voulu tenir un des bébés joufflus sur ses genoux et lui donner son déjeuner, mais elle avait toujours les mains sales ou c'était l'heure d'une leçon de piano…

Et comme elle aurait souhaité que sa belle-mère l'embrasse sur le front et lui sourit comme elle le faisait au-dessus des berceaux tendus de dentelle…

Peut-être que lorsqu'elle saurait faire des choses magiques – de belles choses, comme celles dont avait parlé le vendeur de baguettes – elle pourrait… elle serait…

- Wendy ?

Elle sursauta et se cogna le front sur la tête d'Albus en tournant la tête trop brusquement.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, s'excusa-t-il, penaud, quand elle le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Terrence leur posa chacun une main sur l'épaule, comme pour les séparer au cas où ça s'envenime.

- On se demandait si tu voulais jouer avec nous, dit-il en montrant la banquette sur laquelle étaient éparpillées des cartes de chocogrenouille pêle-mêle avec la pioche d'un jeu de bataille.

- Ma mère m'a appris un tour de magie moldu, dit la fille aux cheveux vénitiens qui avait abandonné son livre sur la banquette.

Ses yeux bruns pétillaient joyeusement, comme s'ils se réverbéraient sur ses taches de rousseur.

- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, ajouta-t-elle avec insouciance. "Et toi ? Ta robe est jolie, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir si endimanchée. On doit mettre nos uniformes avant de descendre du train."

Wendy la fixa pendant quelques instants. Le nœud au fond de sa gorge était tellement épais et spongieux qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se noyer.

_Sa mère…_

La dame aux cheveux châtains souriait sur le quai de la gare. Elle embrassait sa fille et lui donnait ses derniers conseils avant de partir. Elle avait l'air envahissante et maladroite et aimante et juste exactement comme une _maman_ devait être, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans le silence étonné du compartiment.

- Wendy ? répéta Terrence, un peu inquiet.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression désespérée qu'il lisait dans les grands yeux gris de la petite fille au ruban bleu.

Puis quelqu'un bougea et ce fut comme si de la chaleur se répandait doucement dans le wagon martelé par le bruit de la pluie.

- Tiens, tu peux me tenir Cuillère pendant un moment ? dit Albus en posant dans les bras de Wendy le paquet de chiffons qui enveloppait le furet.

La fillette baissa les yeux.

Cuillère couinait faiblement, grattant un peu avec ses minuscules pattes noires et blanches.

Elle toucha la truffe tiède du bout de ses doigts, puis caressa la fourrure terne, très légèrement pour ne pas appuyer sur les os maigres qu'elle sentait sous la peau palpitante du petit animal.

- Il a l'air plutôt content, dit Albus.

Et il s'assit à côté de Wendy, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient et que son souffle effleurait le visage de la fillette quand il se penchait pour regarder le furet.

- Il est doux, dit enfin Wendy d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra les grands yeux verts d'Albus, remplis de tendresse.

Alors elle sourit.

Et le cœur de Terrence se pinça un peu, mais il chassa ce drôle de sentiment, parce que le sourire de Wendy était très pur, très doux, _tellement sincère_.

Et que c'était le sourire qu'il voulait voir depuis le début.

Il s'assit avec eux et Rosie leur enseigna un jeu de cartes qui les fit glousser jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Puis Craig Finnigan vint les rejoindre avec Grosdur qui avait l'air un peu ivre et le temps passa à toute vitesse jusqu'au moment où le train ralentit.

Il ne pleuvait plus et, dans la nuit remplie d'étoiles, le château de Poudlard se dressait de l'autre côté du lac, mystérieux et envoûtant.

Wendy glissa sa main dans celle d'Albus et Terrence lui prit l'autre main, et elle descendit avec confiance sur le quai, aidée par les deux garçons.

La robe bleue était restée roulée en boule dans un coin du filet, dans le compartiment du train, et le ruban avait glissé sur le plancher usé.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy était assise sur le lit de Craig Finnigan, le menton posé sur ses genoux qu'elle entourait de ses bras. Ses cheveux châtains étaient entortillés en tresse sur son épaule et les escarboucles brillaient à la lueur des bougies, au coin de son sourcil et sur son oreille.<p>

- Je veux y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Terrence, qui était assis en tailleur sur son propre lit, se redressa très droit et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Moi aussi, je veux y aller, dit-il dans l'obscurité.

Alors Scorpius se leva et brossa les plis de son pantalon, comme s'il avait attendu une heure en silence juste pour entendre ces mots.

- Dans ce cas, voilà ce que nous devons faire, dit-il en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il étala un grand parchemin sur le lit d'Albus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai. Je ne recule pas devant l'action au profit d'un maximum de mignonitude. C'est juste que ce qui ne devait être qu'un paragraphe s'est - un tout petit peu - allongé. Bref. De toute façon, il fallait que ces derniers éléments se mettent en place pour qu'on soit prêts pour l'arc final.<em>**

**_Alors "allons-y Alonzo", cette fois c'est parti pour de bon._**

**_Vous êtes toujours là ? Parce que sans vous, je ne continue pas. Vous écrivez l'histoire, bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous en rendre compte. Des petits bouts par ci, par là, des mots, des idées, des cris d'horreur ou de joie... je lis tout et j'essaie de suivre (les personnages font un peu leur vie quand même), mais c'est grâce à vous si on est allés si loin ! Alors MERCI encore et oui, oui, je m'y remets._**

**_La suite, la suite._**

**_Vingt-un chapitres ? Euh... je crois qu'on va devoir réviser ça. Allez, vingt-quatre. On y est presque._**

**_Courage, petit travailleur de l'ombre._**


	18. L'île

Les vagues très bleues battaient le bord de la plage de sable noir, léchant les rochers gris recouverts de mousse. Il ne pleuvait pas et le soleil qui traversait les nuages blanchâtres déposait un peu de lumière sur les flancs pelés de la côte, ébouriffant l'herbe jaune.

L'air était froid et salé.

Comme si brusquement une main invisible y faisait un nœud, le paysage s'entortilla et se détendit brusquement, recrachant quatre figures qui roulèrent dans le sable humide.

Puis tout redevint aussi calme qu'auparavant, excepté pour le bruit âpre du vent et les cris perçants des mouettes.

Terrence se leva en tâtant son nez et ses joues à la recherche de ses lunettes qui étaient de travers. Il tituba sur quelques mètres, puis tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre, secoué par une violente nausée.

Derrière lui, Wendy se redressait péniblement, blanche comme un linge, une main sur la bouche. Elle chancela jusqu'au bord de l'eau et vomit elle aussi, en se tenant sur l'arrête d'un rocher.

- Je _déteste_ transplaner… bafouilla Scorpius qui était étendu de tout son long, les bras écartés, le visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- C'est _quoi_ ce moyen de voyager complètement – horrible… bredouilla la jeune fille quand elle eut vidé son estomac et rincé sa bouche avec un peu d'eau claire restée dans un creux du rocher.

- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de passer le permis de transplanage ? hoqueta Terrence en venant la rejoindre d'un pas vacillant.

Scorpius s'assit prudemment.

- Non.. si… je sais pas… il parait qu'on finit par s'y habituer…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite silhouette restée immobile, à moitié enfouie dans le sable noir.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule maigre et rosâtre qui dépassait de la tunique sale.

Wendy trébucha jusqu'à eux.

- Kreattur, ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soucieux, en faisant basculer le corps du vieil elfe vers elle.

- Tu crois qu'il était trop âgé pour nous emmener tous les trois ? murmura Terrence en s'approchant aussi et en échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec Scorpius qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air plus anxieux qu'énervé.

- Réveille-toi, on est arrivés, supplia Wendy en touchant avec précaution les grandes oreilles flasques et le nez recourbé qui ne semblait pas respirer.

Terrence s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur le torse maigre de l'elfe.

- Il respire ! s'écria-t-il avec soulagement. "Il est juste évanoui."

Ils partagèrent le même petit rire étranglé, qui s'interrompit avec un hoquet quand une ombre s'étendit au-dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mômes ? gronda une voix stupéfaite. "Comment vous êtes arrivés là ?"

Scorpius garda les yeux obstinément baissés. Wendy enfonça la tête dans les épaules et Terrence se leva maladroitement pour faire face à l'homme vêtu d'une longue cape foncée et armé de ce qui semblait être un long gourdin.

- Euh… on… c'est… on vient… voir un ami, balbutia-t-il en cherchant à distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur, dissimulés sous son épais capuchon.

Sa nuque picotait sous le regard inquisiteur qu'il sentait posé sur lui.

- Un _ami_ ? répéta l'inconnu dont l'intonation grave se teinta d'ironie. "Sur l'île d'Islay ?"

- Albus, dit très vite Wendy d'une voix étouffée, toujours assise dans le sable avec l'elfe dans ses bras, sans lever la tête. "Albus Potter. C'est lui qu'on vient chercher."

Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement troublé par le bruit du ressac. Puis quelqu'un appela en haut de la colline pelée, en faisant de grands signes de bras.

- Ohé ! Ohé !

L'homme à la cape se retourna avec un grognement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Dean, cesse de te poser en cible… marmonna-t-il.

Il répondit d'un bref geste de son gourdin, puis revint vers Terrence.

- Vous pouvez porter votre elfe ou je le fais léviter ?

- On le portera, dit vivement Scorpius, vexé par le ton condescendant.

Il souleva Kreattur – qui pesait bien plus lourd qu'on aurait pu le croire d'une créature aussi maigre – et suivit les deux autres adolescents qui avaient emboité le pas à l'inconnu.

Les mouettes tournoyaient au-dessus de la mer et les bourrasques de vent étaient beaucoup plus violentes en haut de la colline. Des grains de sable et de sel leur fouettaient le visage.

- Alors ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleu pâle qui sautillait sur place en les attendant, comme s'il n'avait pas assez chaud dans sa veste d'aviateur bordée de peau de mouton. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des pêcheurs moldus ?"

Son visage était criblé de tâches de rousseur et il avait un nez en trompette sous une masse de frisettes cuivrées comme Fabius Macmillan. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

- C'est des problèmes, grommela l'homme à la cape en passant à côté de lui sans se soucier de le bousculer. "Au fait, continue à rester sur la crête en agitant les bras comme un imbécile et tu feras un excellent exercice de tir pour les Ecailleux."

- Oups, gloussa Dean, en adressant un clin d'œil à Wendy qui ne le regardait pas.

La bouche ouverte, elle contemplait le campement immense étalé dans la plaine boueuse, de l'autre côté de la colline jaune.

- Wow, souffla Terrence.

Des piquets étaient plantés dans les reliefs de la pente, surmontés de longs étendards noirs déchiquetés que le vent secouait. Il y avait plusieurs chapiteaux cabossés dont les toiles étaient maculées de traces grises et une multitude de tentes pointues dont les cheminées laissaient échapper de petits filets de fumée. De longues traînées sombres labouraient la terre de part en part du camp et une sorte de décharge de bateaux cassés se dressait à l'ouest.

En descendant le sentier rocailleux, les adolescents détournèrent les yeux des grelots suspendus aux piquets avec des corps d'anguilles rayées, comme d'affreux totems. L'odeur de poisson mort était intolérable quand le vent tombait.

L'homme à la cape marmonna quelques mots indistincts avant qu'ils passent sous une arcade de bois brûlé surmontée d'un crâne de reptile et ils eurent l'impression de passer au travers d'un rideau d'eau invisible.

Il n'y avait personne, mais ils se sentaient constamment observés. Une mouette cria au-dessus de leurs têtes et Wendy sursauta en s'accrochant au bras de Terrence. De grosses gouttes coulaient sur le front de Scorpius qui portait toujours Kreattur inerte. Dean sifflotait entre ses dents, un son qui semblait atrocement déplacé dans ce silence pesant.

- Nous y voici, dit finalement l'inconnu sous son capuchon, en s'arrêtant à l'entrée d'un chapiteau.

Il souleva un pan de la toile qui servait de porte et les poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagements.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Il faisait encore nuit, mais le petit matin commençait à broder un fil d'or sur le sommet irrégulier des montagnes. La mer, de l'autre côté, se teintait de rose comme une aquarelle surannée.<p>

Albus détacha son front de la vitre couverte de buée et se tourna vers son père.

- Encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant sur la banquette en cuir.

Harry lui sourit d'un air encourageant. La lanterne du compartiment jetait des ombres sur son visage en se balançant avec les cahotements du train.

- Une heure ou deux jusqu'à Kennacraig, puis on prendra un ferry moldu.

- Ils ne les ont pas encore attaqués ? Tsh. J'suppose que ça leur fait des otages au cas où… grommela Charlie sans ouvrir les yeux.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il somnolait depuis un moment, ses jambes croisées sur le siège d'en face, son gilet en peau de mouton jeté sur lui comme une couverture.

- Après le ferry, on marchera jusqu'à Cornabus, continua Harry en ignorant tranquillement l'interruption pour calmer l'éclair d'inquiétude qu'il avait vu s'allumer dans les yeux de son fils. "On nous attend là-bas."

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste transplaner ?

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans les Hébrides, Al, c'est impossible, répondit patiemment son père. "Pas plus qu'on ne peut y utiliser de portoloin. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je sais juste que c'est au moins une bonne chose, dans le sens que ça protège le camp des intrusions surprises."

Il tendit la main et dégagea une mèche du front d'Albus.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis le début du voyage.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Toi non plus…

Charlie entrouvrit un œil.

- Aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre, marmotta-t-il, amusé.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas. Harry s'était replongé dans l'étude de ses mains jointes entre ses cuisses et Albus l'observait sans rien dire.

La barbe noire qu'il avait rasée quelques jours plus tôt commençait à repousser, en grains sombres désordonnés. Il y avait de nouvelles rides sur son front, un pli qui donnait une expression amère à sa bouche, et quelques mèches grises étoilaient ses cheveux noirs toujours aussi impossibles à coiffer. Ses épaules s'affaissaient un peu et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus se rendit compte que son père n'était plus un jeune homme.

_Colonel Harry James Potter._

_Auror._

Albus se souvenait du père de son enfance, souvent absent, mais toujours disponible lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison – la cabane construite dans l'arbre, les ombres chinoises qui s'animaient sur le grand drap au fond du jardin, des concours de lancers de pastèques idiots sous la canicule et la brise qui emportait les cerfs-volants.

Sa mémoire ne laissait échapper que des bribes confuses de disputes étouffées derrière des portes fermées ou de larmes mal essuyées sur les joues de sa mère – des souvenirs vite balayés, parce que ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était pas _lui_.

Mais ça l'était.

_Colonel Harry James Potter._

_Auror._

L'homme qui ne les avait jamais laissés soupçonner son combat, son passé, son courage. Silencieux et modeste, lui qui avait sauvé le monde d'un tyran sanguinaire venait les rassurer contre des croque-mitaines imaginaires, avec le même dévouement.

Il avait toujours voulu ressembler à son père, sans se douter à quel point celui-ci était un véritable héros. Et maintenant…

- Est-ce qu'on va se battre aujourd'hui ? demanda Albus à voix basse.

Harry leva le menton.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, Al. Tout ira bien.

Ses yeux souriaient, mais son visage tendu disait "je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie".

L'adolescent se renfonça dans la banquette, calant son sac à dos contre l'appui de la fenêtre pour y appuyer sa joue. Il ferma les paupières. Son père hocha la tête avec approbation, puis se replongea dans la contemplation de ses mains, l'air sombre.

Charlie respirait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il dormait profondément, mais il était parfaitement éveillé.

_On n'y peut rien, Harry._

_Il faudra qu'il combatte à nos côtés._

_Même si on _pouvait_ gagner sans l'aide d'un dragon, quand les siens sentiront sa présence, ils viendront à lui._

_Tu ne pourras pas éternellement protéger ton fils…_

L'aube se levait derrière la fenêtre, déchirant les nuages, et tout ce qui était familier disparaissait un peu plus à chaque rail, dans un bruit fracassant d'acier.

Albus dormit un peu à bord du ferry, sur l'épaule de son père, pendant que Charlie observait la mer, planté les mains sur les hanches au bout du pont, éclaboussé par le vent salé qui crissait dans ses cheveux roux.

Il faisait beau sur l'île et le trajet à pied sur la longue route plate entre deux murets de galets se révéla plus agréable qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel haut et clair, pas même une mouette. Les gens agitaient la main pour les saluer quand ils passaient près d'une maison et Charlie se permit plusieurs blagues de mauvais goût sur les distilleries de whisky et le feu d'artifice qu'elles produiraient si un dragon avait l'idée de déverser un torrent de flammes un peu trop près du territoire moldu. Albus dévora une truite avec appétit au pub où ils s'arrêtèrent à midi. La femme qui avait apporté les assiettes lui demanda soudain pourquoi il n'était pas à l'école et, dans la panique, Harry inventa une histoire absolument abracadabrante qui fit rire Charlie aux larmes. Albus, qui avait goûté la pinte de bière moldue servie à son oncle, avait la tête qui tournait un peu.

A Cornabus, ils trouvèrent une jeune femme nommée Aretho, assise sur une grosse pierre, en train de tailler une lance à coups de couteau vifs et énervés. Elle était vêtue d'une cape de bure qui cachait mal ses jambes galbées et son décolleté plongeant. Sa peau mâtinée de caramel faisait ressortir ses iris opalins dans le blanc crème de ses yeux. Elle était coiffée de dreadlocks mêlés de plumes rouges et de perles en bois et Albus la trouva très cool, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle le frôla.

La deuxième partie du trajet fut bien plus fatigante. Aretho les fit grimper à travers les rochers, courir pour traverser une plaine où l'herbe avait du mal à pousser, descendre le long d'une falaise, patauger au bord d'un loch, puis longer la crête d'une colline, avant de finalement les amener au campement établi à Killeyan.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux en passant près des tentes. Ici, un homme couturé de cicatrices, les cheveux en catogan et torse nu, terminait de faire ses ablutions comme s'il ne faisait absolument pas froid. Un autre était en train de se curer les dents avec une arête de poisson, plongé dans un livre. Plus loin, deux femmes s'entraînaient et les sortilèges qu'elles se lançaient ressemblaient à de dangereux mais magnifiques feu-follets. Là, une paire de chaussettes se savonnait toute seule au-dessus d'un baquet rempli d'eau crasseuse. Trois Aurors dans la trentaine jouaient aux cartes assis en rond sur une couverture qui lévitait au-dessus du sol boueux et se levèrent précipitamment en voyant arriver Harry qui se contenta de sourire, amusé. Quelqu'un jouait de la flûte de pan assis au sommet de la pile de carcasses de bateaux et s'interrompit pour leur faire signe.

Les applaudissements qui se mirent peu à peu à crépiter sur leur passage étourdirent un peu Albus, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive quelque chose qui lui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque. Il pila brusquement et Charlie, qui était derrière lui, le bouscula.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon bonhomme ? protesta-t-il.

Le garçon se contenta de pointer du doigt les totems qui jalonnaient le sentier qui montait vers la côte du bord de mer, de l'autre côté du camp.

- Oh, dit Charlie.

Il pressa doucement l'épaule d'Albus.

- Je suppose que c'est par là qu'ils débarquent, donc…Tu vas t'y faire. Tu n'es _qu'à moitié_ dragon, tu te rappelles ? Tu peux vivre à proximité de ces anguilles.

Le garçon hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

- HARRY BON SANG T'EN AS MIS DU TEMPS ! beugla quelqu'un avec enthousiasme, et Albus sursauta. Puis il sourit, parce que l'homme roux et grand qui déboulait du chapiteau en face d'eux, les cheveux sales et sa barbe rousse hirsute sur son visage hâve, était son oncle Ron.

Son père répondit chaleureusement à l'accolade et Charlie échangea une poignée de main avec son 'petit' frère qui le dépassait de quarante bons centimètres.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? On ne vous attendait pas avant deux heures, les Ecailleux ont commencé leur embargo sur les ferries. La _Cal'mac_ a résisté longtemps, mais je crois que cette fois le vieux Bercelak a réussi à se la mettre dans la poche. Vous êtes passés ce matin ?

Harry interrompit le déluge de questions en levant la main.

- Attends, Ron, attends. Où est Maximilian Cabochdenloh ? Faut que je me présente au rapport.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta la nuque d'un geste las.

- Il est mort, Harry. Avant-hier.

- Quoi ?

Albus fit la grimace au ton anxieux de son père.

- On a pu récupérer une partie du message de la chouette qui a été flambée hier soir, c'est ce qui nous a avertis de votre arrivée, mais ça fait plus de trois jours que les communications sont coupées avec le ministère, Harry, expliqua Ron d'un ton grave. "On commençait à penser qu'ils nous avaient abandonnés. Le dernier ravitaillement remonte à une semaine."

Un murmure courut sur la foule des Aurors qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Tu veux dire que t'es pas au courant ? Je pensais qu'ils t'envoyaient ici parce que la lettre qu'Hermione a envoyée par la poste moldue leur était parvenue… Et c'est quoi cette arme secrète dont parlait le message ? J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu devais venir avec Albus non plus. Ginny et ma mère doivent être dans tous leurs états. C'est quoi, un stage de quatrième année ?

Harry recula d'un pas, livide.

- En tout cas j'espère que d'autres vont arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'on ne va pas tenir bien plus longtemps maintenant que les MacFusty ont la main mise sur les transports moldus, continua Ron en jetant un regard intrigué à son neveu. "Ce vieux cinglé de Bercelak se marrait comme un bossu, hier soir. Et l'expert en dragons, fallait l'envoyer plus tôt, si ça pouvait nous donner une ouverture contre ces démons…"

Harry jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui, dévisageant les hommes maigres et fatigués qui écoutaient la conversation sans beaucoup d'espoir.

-Ils ont dit _quinze_ brigades !

L'Auror couturé de cicatrices eut un reniflement sarcastique.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il y avait à l'origine. Maintenant c'est plutôt huit.

Albus déglutit péniblement.

- En tout cas, c'est pas une place pour les enfants, ajouta l'homme d'une voix glaciale, en le transperçant de son regard vif.

Aretho hocha la tête à côté de lui, imitée par plusieurs. Ron jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, sentant l'hostilité monter avec l'incompréhension et le visage clairement déstabilisé d'Harry.

- Okay, okay, lança-t-il en levant les bras pour apaiser les troupes. "Du calme, les gars. Pour l'instant, on…"

Un gong résonna puissamment, lui coupant la parole, faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux. En un instant, toutes les baguettes surgirent, exceptée celle d'Albus qui avait fait un bond en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Harry.

- Quelqu'un a fait une brèche dans les barrières magiques qui entourent l'île, répondit l'homme au catogan, la respiration courte et rapide. "Il faut aller voir !"

- Wow - wow - WOW, brailla Ron et ils se retournèrent.

Au milieu du campement, dans le cercle des baguettes pointées sur lui, le dragon de fourrure noire couchait ses oreilles en arrière, le poil hérissé par la peur, ses yeux verts flamboyants et les babines retroussées sur sa gueule qui feulait de colère.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	19. Bienvenue, adieu

Harry ne fit qu'un bond.

- NE TIREZ PAS ! C'est _Al_ ! C'est mon fils !

- Vous… avez amené… un _dragon_ ? articula l'Auror couvert de cicatrices d'une voix rauque.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, à peine étonné de les sentir poisseux de sueur.

- Okay. Je sais que ça vous a surpris, haleta-t-il. "Mais c'est pas le moment de se pencher sur cette question. On a de la compagnie."

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'il en sorte un son, puis sembla reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

- Dean, Darren. Allez voir, ordonna-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres. "Les autres, en position. Euh… Euh, Charlie, le d-dragon. T-tu t'en occupes. Harry, avec moi."

Les deux Aurors désignés partirent à petites foulées en direction de la mer. Les autres reculèrent prudemment, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'animal frémissant dont la queue en forme d'as de pique battait furieusement l'air. Harry hésita, puis suivit son beau-frère. Quand tout le monde eut disparu, Charlie s'accroupit et se mit à siffloter tranquillement.

Le dragon huma l'odeur de la mer, celle du campement, puis sembla se détendre. Il leva une patte, la renifla, agacé de la trouver pleine de boue. Il la secoua, puis la reposa dans une flaque. Ses oreilles se redressèrent. Il trottina jusqu'à l'homme et appuya sa grosse tête contre lui, dans un élan qui fit basculer Charlie en arrière et manqua l'écraser.

- Tout va bien, mon bonhomme, rit le dragonnier en se dégageant. "Tout va bien. Allez, r'viens, maintenant. T'es trop gros pour entrer dans le chapiteau et vaut mieux qu'on en sache plus sur ce qui se passe avant que tu interviennes en mode Crocmou."

Il gratta l'endroit tendre entre les deux yeux verts fendus d'or qui s'arrondirent de contentement, attrapa les babines de velours noir.

- Al. Allez, mon garçon.

Un milliard de grains dorés tourbillonnèrent et l'homme sourit largement : il pinçait maintenant les joues de son neveu qui avait l'air plutôt mécontent, son pull un peu de travers sur le cou. Il repoussa les mains de son oncle d'un geste vif et détourna la tête.

- Trop la honte…

Charlie lui donna une bourrade affectueuse.

- Pas du tout. Je crois que ces gros durs ont bien flippé, plutôt. Ça leur apprendra à ne croire que ce qu'ils voient ! Allez, viens te mettre à l'abri avant que ton père ne fasse une colique.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en suivant l'homme qui se dirigeait vers le chapiteau principal.

_"Est-ce qu'ils sont là ?_

_Les dragons…_

_Tu les as sentis ?_

_Tu crois qu'ils seront…"_

Des mouettes tournoyaient au-dessus de la crête dans le ciel bleu et froid. Les silhouettes des deux Aurors partis en éclaireur semblaient minuscules, tout en haut, à contre-jour. L'une d'elle lança un sortilège d'un vert brillant, qui vint éclore en forme de trèfle au milieu du camp.

- Ce n'est pas une attaque, dit Ron calmement, en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus qui était resté à l'entrée de la tente. "Reste à savoir quel intrus _inoffensif _dispose d'assez de pouvoir pour briser les protections magiques qui entourent l'île…"

Il tira son neveu à l'intérieur et laissa retomber le pan de tissu bâché qui servait de porte.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Quand on les poussa sous le chapiteau, ils mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la pénombre orangée de la toile.<p>

Wendy cilla en se serrant contre Terrence qui regardait avec intérêt autour de lui.

Scorpius respirait fort, peut-être à cause du poids de l'elfe dans ses bras, ou peut-être parce qu'il était impressionné lui aussi.

Le chapiteau était plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air de l'extérieur. Le sol de terre battue était recouvert d'épais tapis maculés de brins d'herbe et de boue séchée. Des lanternes étaient accrochées aux piliers et pendaient le long des cordages du plafond en cône. A droite, une pile de bols en étain était posée sur une grande table rectangulaire flanquée de longs bancs. A gauche, on distinguait derrière un paravent deux lits à étages avec les couvertures jetées en travers des oreillers, comme s'ils avaient été quittés à la hâte, et un grand bac en bois qui devait servir de baignoire. Un bloc de savon et une serviette de bain attendaient sur un tabouret et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une armure de cuir noir avec des épaulettes en acier était pendu à un cintre au bord d'une grande armoire en chêne.

En face d'eux, sur une estrade en planches, se dressait un grand tableau recouvert de plans à la craie et de cartes avec des couteaux plantés dans les parchemins, à côté d'un bureau sur lequel était assis un homme très grand, les bras croisés, l'air sarcastique. Sa tignasse et la barbe mal soignée qui mangeait ses joues creuses étaient de la même couleur automnale que son pull en laine orné d'un énorme R majuscule. Il portait un jean élimé et des bottes de pluie, et faisait négligemment tourner sa baguette sur ses doigts.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Si je m'attendais à ça, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter une phrase moqueuse, mais Wendy lui coupa la parole en lâchant brusquement le bras de Terrence pour foncer sur Albus qu'elle venait de découvrir dans un recoin près de la grande table. Elle se jeta à son cou avec fougue, en étouffant un cri de soulagement.

- Al ! On a réussi ! On a _vraiment_ réussi !

Les joues empourprées, le garçon la détacha délicatement de lui après avoir échangé un regard avec son père et son oncle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry d'un ton peu amène.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cru, mais c'est _pas_ le dernier lieu de rendez-vous à la mode, lança Ron. "On est en guerre, les gosses. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

- _Comment_ êtes-vous passés à travers les barrières ? ajouta l'Auror à la cape qui enleva sa capuche, provoquant un quadruple hoquet d'horreur.

La moitié de son visage était effroyablement boursouflée, crevassée de taches brunes et de bulles de peau jaunâtres. Son œil droit disparaissait dans les plis à vif et on voyait dépasser ses dents là où ses lèvres éclatées par la brûlure s'étaient enroulées. Son œil gauche, d'un bleu laiteux, n'avait plus de cils.

Charlie ferma les yeux. Il savait qui pouvait faire ce genre de blessure.

Terrence écarquilla les paupières, s'efforçant de calmer les martèlements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Il avala sa salive, retint sa grimace quand le goût de bile remonta dans son œsophage et fit face à l'Auror, très droit.

- On a transplané, répondit-il d'une voix qui trembla à peine.

Wendy hocha la tête, blottie contre Albus qui la contemplait avec admiration.

- On _ne peut_ _pas_ transplaner à Islay, répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit passer sa baguette d'une main à l'autre, puis se redressa et descendit de l'estrade d'un pas souple. "_Comment_ vous avez fait ?"

A la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient assombris, Harry sut qu'il les soupçonnait d'être soumis à _l'Imperium_ – peut-être de n'être pas même ce qu'ils semblaient être.

Il fit un pas en avant pour intervenir avant que l'hostilité qui engluait lentement l'atmosphère ne dégénère.

- On a _vraiment_ transplané, dit Scorpius à ce moment-là, d'une voix impatiente. "Grâce à l'elfe."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il inclina le menton vers le vieux serviteur toujours inerte.

- Kreattur. C'est lui qui nous a emmenés.

- _Kreattur_ ! répéta Harry, stupéfait. "Que… d'où… QUOI ?"

Charlie se fraya un passage jusqu'à Scorpius, séparant Wendy et Albus et écartant l'Auror au visage défiguré.

- L'elfe est mal en point, lança-t-il d'une voix sèche. "On devrait le soigner avant de poser davantage de questions."

- Pose-le sur la table, ordonna Ron en jetant un manteau sur la surface de bois d'un coup de baguette.

Scorpius déposa délicatement le corps frêle et Charlie se pencha sur Kreattur.

- Il est très faible, dit-il en relevant la tête après l'avoir examiné.

Son regard grave passa sur chacun des adolescents, s'attardant particulièrement sur Terrence.

- Il ne passera pas la nuit.

Scorpius recula d'un pas en trébuchant, comme s'il avait soudain du mal à se tenir debout.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on… que… c'est nous qui…

Les yeux de Wendy se remplirent de larmes.

- On est désolés, on voulait pas…

- Les pouvoirs des elfes dépassent nos connaissances, dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme. "Mais certainement, il fallait être un sacré _génie_ pour deviner qu'il pouvait passer outre des lois de magie apparemment immuables – en transportant trois personnes."

Ses yeux de jade, glacés, étaient fixés sur Terrence.

- Je suppose que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça. Ni venir ici, ni demander à une créature aussi âgée de payer de sa vie le prix de votre inconscience.

Terrence tremblait de tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

- Pardon, finit-il par articuler d'une voix presque inaudible. "Mais on ne pouvait pas laisser Albus risquer sa vie tout seul…"

Wendy pleurait en silence. Scorpius se racla la gorge.

- C'est moi, dit-il, très pâle. "C'est moi qui ai eu cette idée. Je… j'ai… je le savais. Ce que les elfes peuvent faire. On n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Je… on a demandé à Boolay et évidemment, il voulait pas, il sert l'école et les profs, et…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Je… je regrette, mais il… il nous a conduits au portrait de l'elfe qui est mort pendant la guerre…

- Dobby, souffla Terrence en voyant les adultes échanger un coup d'œil sombre.

Scorpius avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots. Ses yeux gris étaient plein de larmes.

- Et… euh… Do… Dobby est parti dans un autre tableau et d'un coup… ce… il… Kreattur. Il est arrivé. Il a d-dit qu'il nous emmènerait… on a profité que c'était la sortie à _Pré-au-lard_ pour sortir du château et...

Il renifla, se mordit les lèvres.

- Il a dit qu'il nous aiderait… qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Al…

Dans le silence, Ron se gratta l'arcade sourcilière.

- Et il l'a fait, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, en s'éloignant de la table. "Stupide elfe. Il a toujours un timing terrible."

- _Ron_ ! protesta Harry.

- Quoi ? riposta son meilleur ami.

Ses yeux étincelèrent un instant, puis son visage se fit las.

- Kreattur mourra content, il a fait ce qu'il voulait...

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le pilier principal du chapiteau, plongeant ses yeux très sérieux dans ceux des adolescents qui le fixaient d'un air choqué, toisant son frère et son beau-frère.

- Tu sais qui ils ont eu, la semaine dernière ? Le petit Romulus Alastair, celui qui se trimballait toujours avec des fizwizbiz plein les poches quand il était en formation... Trente-deux ans.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

- Il s'était reconverti comme Oubliator. Il allait se marier, Harry… ils l'ont rappelé sur le front et tac, deux jours après… alors, un vieil elfe qui en vingt ans n'a jamais su m'adresser deux paroles sans rajouter "Weasley, traitre à son sang !", tu me pardonneras si je ne deviens pas sentimental.

Charlie baissa la tête sans rien dire. L'Auror défiguré remit doucement son capuchon.

- Je sais, dit Harry simplement.

Et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Scorpius et une autre sur celle de Terrence, dans le silence.

- Papa ?

Wendy releva la tête et essuya ses joues. Albus avait lâché sa main et s'était approché de la table en sortant un bout de parchemin plié de sa poche.

- L'elfe. Il s'appelle Kreattur, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est _ton_ elfe ?

Son père hésita. Ron observait la scène en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- C'est un elfe dont j'ai hérité. Il y a longtemps. Il vit dans la maison où j'ai mon bureau.

Albus déplia lentement le bout de parchemin.

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, expliqua-t-il timidement. "Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Kreattur. Je pensais bien que c'était un elfe, vu comme il parlait, mais… je ne savais pas qu'il me connaissait…"

Harry soupira.

- Je t'ai amené à mon bureau, il y a très longtemps. C'est là qu'il t'a vu.

Albus absorba l'information. Il rangea lentement la lettre dans sa poche, puis se pencha sur la silhouette maigre et inerte, prit délicatement la vieille main décharnée.

- Kreattur… appela-t-il doucement.

Charlie retint son souffle, comme tous les autres.

L'elfe remua un peu. Le bout déchiqueté de ses oreilles s'agita légèrement. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Un souffle un peu rauque passa dans ses narines poilues. Ses yeux protubérants s'ouvrirent avec difficulté et il rencontra le regard d'émeraude posé sur lui avec tendresse.

- Bonjour, Kreattur, dit Albus.

Les plis flasques des joues du vieil elfe palpitèrent et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent un peu.

- Le petit maître… souffla-t-il.

- Merci pour ta lettre, chuchota l'adolescent avec un sourire. "Merci d'avoir amené mes amis jusqu'ici…"

L'elfe toussa et son torse se creusa sous la tunique sale et effilochée. Ses yeux bleus pâles très ronds contemplaient Albus sous ses sourcils blancs broussailleux.

- Kreattur… Kreattur l'a revu…

Il haleta et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le garçon serra très fort les longs doigts grêles gris et froids. Pendant un instant, il leur sembla que le vieux serviteur allait rouvrir les paupières, puis sa tête glissa doucement sur le côté.

Albus le regarda un moment en silence, puis il ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser le front de l'elfe.

Ron se détourna. Wendy ne réalisa pas qui lui avait posé le bras sur les épaules et blottit son visage contre la cape de l'Auror défiguré. Terrence et Scorpius semblaient changés en pierre.

Harry inspira profondément, puis il contourna la table.

- Viens, Al, dit-il doucement. "C'est fini."

Charlie enleva son gilet en peau de mouton et en couvrit le corps sans vie de l'elfe.

- Darren, emmène les enfants au dortoir. Ils sont épuisés, il faut qu'ils dorment avant qu'ils repartent, ordonna Ron.

L'Auror au capuchon acquiesça simplement et pilota les trois adolescents hébétés hors de la tente. Harry le suivit, entraînant Albus.

- Quelle poisse, lâcha Ron entre ses dents, une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le banc et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Il s'assit lourdement sur les marches de l'estrade et fourragea dans ses cheveux roux d'un geste énervé.

Charlie se posa à côté de lui, les mains croisées, les coudes sur ses cuisses.

Il ne dit rien, mais son épaule donna un petit coup contre celle de son frère.

- Tch, grogna Ron.

Et Charlie sourit.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était bien avancée, quand les adolescents sortirent de la tente, réveillés par le brouhaha. Le soleil tendait ses rayons sur l'arrête de la montagne, scintillant sur les carcasses de bateau et étirant les ombres sur le sol boueux du camp.<p>

Les Aurors étaient massés devant l'arcade par laquelle était arrivé Albus, du côté de la plaine.

- Les voilà ! lança soudain une voix excitée.

Un poney arrivait au galop, soulevant des éclats de boue et des bouts d'herbe. La femme qui le montait tira sur les rênes juste avant l'arcade et marmonna des mots inaudibles avant de passer sous la poutre.

- Quels sont les nouvelles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de bon ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez absents !

Les voix joyeuses se mêlaient et Wendy sentit son cœur se réchauffer pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée désastreuse.

La femme était vêtue d'une jupe en laine beige et d'épais collants qui s'enfonçaient dans ses bottes de pluie dépareillées. Elle portait un long gilet en crochet vieux rose qui trainait jusque par terre et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, rassemblés en un vague chignon châtain retenu par une barrette. Son menton prognathe et son nez droit empêchaient qu'on la dise jolie, mais ses yeux bruns décidés étaient remplis d'une affection débordante qui la rendait vraiment belle.

Elle sauta légèrement du poney, se débarrassa de son énorme sac à dos et le tendit à un Auror, puis se tourna vers Dean qui s'approchait. Un jeune homme enveloppé d'une couverture dodelinait sur le dos de l'animal, agrippé à la selle, visiblement à moitié inconscient.

- Je crois qu'il a de nouveau de la fièvre, dit-elle d'un ton soucieux. "Le médecin a dit que…"

- Hermione ! appela Harry en se frayant un passage à travers la foule.

- HARRY ! s'écria la femme dont le visage s'illumina. "Oh, Harry, tu es arrivé !"

Elle lui sauta au cou, puis s'écarta, laissant sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui attrapa doucement le malade et le descendit du poney avec l'aide de Dean.

- Teddy…

Hermione hocha le menton.

- Oui. Il a été touché avant-hier. Mais Harry, comment…

Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant les adolescents debout un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- Qu'… qu'est-ce qu'ils…

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il se massa la mâchoire, jeta un coup d'œil de côté puis croisa les bras et toussota.

- C'est que maintenant que tu rentres ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	20. Et soudain les tambours se turent

Harry enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le coin de sa chemise avant de les remettre sur son nez.

- … et c'est comme ça qu'ils sont arrivés ici, termina-t-il sombrement. "On est obligés de garder Albus ici, même si évidemment c'est hors de question qu'il se batte, mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'évacuer les trois autres."

Hermione respira profondément, encore sous le choc, les mains jointes devant sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ginny... pauvre Ginny, ce doit être horrible…

Ses yeux bruns allèrent machinalement vers Ron qui était debout sur l'estrade, de dos, les bras croisés, puis revinrent sur son meilleur ami.

- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te dire qu'il y a une solution, souffla-t-elle. "Mais c'est impossible, Harry. Plus maintenant. L'aéroport a été fermé ce matin et le dernier ferry est parti tout à l'heure. Le médecin de Glenegedale était très inquiet. Les moldus croient vraiment à cet histoire de pyromane et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de matériel au cas où un drame comme celui de Ballygrant se reproduise…"

Charlie posa le menton dans sa main, observant distraitement le rayon de soleil qui jouait dans les rainures de bois.

- C'est le village qu'ils ont brûlé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- _Rasé_ serait un terme plus exact, rectifia Ron depuis l'estrade, sans se retourner. "Cinquante-deux moldus et une famille de quatre sorciers, dont un gamin qui venait de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard."

- La _Gazette_ parlait de trois villages, dit lentement Harry.

- C'était pas suffisant, comme nombre de victimes ? riposta l'Auror roux en se retournant brusquement. "Pas assez glamour pour la presse, je suppose !"

- Ron… soupira Hermione à voix basse.

Son ex-mari descendit de l'estrade à grandes enjambées et vint aplatir ses mains sur la table d'un geste violent.

- Le ministère a attendu presque un mois pour décider d'envoyer quelqu'un voir ce qui se passait dans les Hébrides ! Des _émeutes_ – n'importe quoi !

Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Depuis le début les moldus _eux-mêmes_ se doutent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Ils ont limité le tourisme bien avant qu'on envoie des Aurors vérifier ce qui clochait. Des fermes en flammes, des lueurs sur l'océan, plusieurs rixes en ville, un mec ivre qui raconte qu'il a vu le diable sur la côte et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, nos services ont reçu des lettres qui racontaient que le vieux MacFusty proclamait le retour de l'empire des dragons !"

Hermione acquiesça.

- Pour l'instant, on a pu limiter les fuites, mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Chaque nuit, les défenses magiques baissent un peu plus et le risque que les batailles soient vues augmente.

- Ce n'est pas ça le plus grave, Harry, ajouta Ron. "Il y a trois mille moldus sur cette île et même si Bercelak MacFusty n'est pas Voldemort, il a clairement décidé d'en faire les sujets de son royaume de cauchemar. Je suis persuadé qu'il contrôle l'esprit du directeur de la _Cal'mac_ et qu'il est aussi à l'origine des problèmes qu'on a pour se réapprovisionner."

Les yeux d'Harry faisaient le va-et-vient entre ses deux amis et il avait l'impression que chaque nouvelle phrase écrasait un peu plus ses épaules.

- Je pensais expédier Teddy en Ecosse avec le prochain ferry et on aurait pu évacuer les enfants avec lui, en espérant qu'une fois la Trace réactivée, le ministère aurait envoyé quelqu'un les chercher, expliqua Hermione. "Mais maintenant c'est impossible, et ils ne seront pas en sécurité dans une auberge de l'île non plus, il y a des dénonciateurs partout. Le mieux c'est encore qu'ils restent au camp..."

- Attends une minute, coupa Charlie. "Se _réapprovisionner_ ?"

Ron lui adressa une moue narquoise.

- Quoi ? Faut bien qu'on mange et qu'on se soigne – surtout depuis que le seul médicomage qu'on nous avait accordé a passé l'arme à gauche. On achète aux moldus et Hermione fait de temps en temps une descente au dispensaire où elle "emprunte" du matériel pour compléter les potions.

La femme adressa une grimace d'excuse à Harry.

- Je déteste jeter un sort d'oubli au docteur, mais on n'a pas le choix. On manque vraiment de tout. Et avec ce genre de blessures… de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il croirait mon histoire d'accident de chaudière à chaque fois…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Deux secondes, Hermione. Reviens en arrière. La Trace n'est pas active sur l'île ? Tu veux dire qu'on a trois gamins ici et que _personne_ ne sait qu'ils sont là ?

Ron gratta sa barbe qui crissait et s'assit sur le bord de la table.

- Pense-y comme à une bonne nouvelle, Harry. Au moins tu ne verras pas débarquer le père Malefoy en furie à l'idée que ton fils aie entrainé son rejeton en pleine guerre."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ronald Weasley.

Harry eut un petit rire.

_Certaines choses ne changeaient pas._

Le soleil glissait avec les heures et il jouait maintenant dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la femme, dorant les mèches folles autour de son visage.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, Harry, murmura-t-elle. "On avait besoin d'espoir."

Ron hocha le menton et se permit un petit reniflement.

- Elle a raison, sur ce coup-ci. Les hommes vont reprendre du poil de la bête, maintenant que le Survivant est aux commandes.

Harry se leva brusquement.

- Jamais de la vie, Ron ! protesta-t-il. "Tu tiens le fort depuis des jours. Je ne vais pas prendre ta place. Je n'ai aucune connaissance du terrain et en plus, ce… ce ne serait pas juste."

Son meilleur ami le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oh, mais je _veux_ que tu le fasses, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée. Tu crois que la bataille de Poudlard était horrible ? Attends de voir les flammes de l'enfer déferler sur le camp. On a _besoin_ de ta capacité tenace à survivre à la fin du monde.

Harry avala sa salive.

- Combien de temps il nous reste ?

Ron tira une montre à gousset de la poche de son jean.

- A peine quatre heures avant le coucher du soleil.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius engloutit la dernière frite et écrasa la barquette en carton maculée de taches de gras. En face de lui, Albus léchait ses doigts avec l'application d'un enfant et Wendy l'observait, la gorge chatouillée par une forte envie de rire.<p>

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu _aimes_ le poisson, commenta Terrence en secouant la tête.

- Je ne l'aime pas, corrigea son meilleur ami sans cesser de nettoyer consciencieusement ses doigts, le contour de sa bouche et le papier d'aluminium dans lequel la truite était enveloppée. "Mon _coloc_ l'aime."

Scorpius pouffa involontairement.

- Peut-être que t'as de l'avenir comme patron du 'Fish & Chips'_ Chez Crocmou,_ dit Wendy avant de se taire brusquement, réalisant que tous les regards étaient sur eux. Un grand silence s'était établi sous le chapiteau qui servait de réfectoire.

- C'est vraiment, des gosses, hein.

- 'Savent pas dans quoi ils se sont fourrés.

- … tiendront pas deux heures.

- Plus arrogant, tu meurs !

Marmonnés entre haut et bas, dans le cliquetis des cuillères et des verres, les mots étaient chargés d'une animosité lasse, écœurée. L'Auror coiffé en catogan, dont les manches retroussées laissaient apercevoir ses biceps couturés de cicatrices, termina son yoghourt, un pied sur le banc, son bras calé sur le genou.

- Ils feront moins les malins tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il en attrapant sa timbale pour boire d'une lampée. "ça va pleurnicher et appeler sa môman à grands cris."

Wendy souhaitait qu'il s'étouffe avec son eau et son vœu fut exaucé.

- Venez, on va voir Teddy, murmura Albus en se levant.

Crachotant, l'Auror le foudroya du regard.

- Des _bébés_ ! siffla-t-il. "C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? L'arme secrète du ministère est une boule de poils qui n'a pas dépassé la magie intuitive ! Et c'est comme ça qu'ils croient qu'on va gagner cette guerre ?"

Terrence se leva à son tour, très calme. Il fit rouler sa baguette sur ses doigts avant de la remettre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non, c'était moi. Désolé.

L'homme le fixa, incrédule. Puis il reposa sa timbale et s'avança vers lui entre les tables. Le sol boueux s'enfonçait sous ses bottes.

- Tu oses me défier ?

Scorpius se leva et rabattit sa frange en arrière en posant ses yeux gris glacés sur l'Auror.

- Sûrement l'ennemi n'a pas besoin qu'on se batte _entre nous_, gronda-t-il de son habituelle voix impatiente.

Albus frissonna sous les regards hostiles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un courant d'air froid se glissait sous la toile, à ras de terre, mordant ses chevilles à travers ses chaussettes.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. "On… euh. On ne causera pas de problèmes, on…"

- De quoi tu t'excuses ? Tu es là pour les _aider_ ! protesta Wendy d'un ton suraigu.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme s'amincirent.

- Nous aider ? répéta-t-il. "Nous AIDER ? Tu veux nous faire _rire_ ? Ah la bonne blague, les gars, vous avez entendu ça ?"

Personne ne riait dans le réfectoire.

L'Auror fit un pas de plus vers eux et ses épaules roulèrent sous sa chemise de lin noir, menaçantes.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cru, mais quitter vos bancs d'école bien confortables pour venir jouer les héros sur cette île infernale ne vous rapportera aucun point ! Vous allez juste griller comme des brindilles.

- Skyler, intervint une voix de femme tranquille mais ferme.

Les Aurors toussotèrent et se rassirent avec la même attitude un peu penaude qu'une classe reprise par Mrs McGonagall.

En fait, la femme qui avait parlé ressemblait beaucoup à la directrice. Sa peau ridée se froissait sur les os protubérants de son visage, une paire de petites lunettes pinçait ses narines et elle était coiffée d'un chapeau pointu en feutre.

- Lizzie, lança-t-elle aux adolescents. "Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi. Et ne restez pas plantés comme des gobe-lunes, venez avec moi !"

Albus lui emboita le pas et Wendy le suivit. Avant de quitter le chapiteau, Terrence jeta un dernier coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, en direction de l'Auror au catogan qui fulminait toujours en silence, mais Scorpius l'ignora complètement.

Dehors, le soleil avait un peu baissé et baignait d'une lumière orangée la plaine et la montagne. Les mouettes se poursuivaient en criant au-dessus de la crête de la colline qui cachait la mer.

- C'était vraiment une bêtise, hein ? murmura Wendy.

- Ce n'était pas très malin, en effet, acquiesça la femme qui se déplaçait à pas rapides, bien plus alerte que ne l'aurait laissé soupçonner son âge. "Mais vous vouliez protéger votre ami et ça, c'est un sentiment louable. Imprudent, mais admirable."

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'une tente et souleva le pan de toile qui servait de porte.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retrouver ce bel esprit optimiste et tenir compagnie à Teddy Lupin pendant un moment.

Ses yeux bleu très clair se posèrent sur Albus, comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie.

- Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, c'était un tout jeune Auror. Lui et son ami Weasley étaient bien trop en avance sur le programme de formation. Ils avaient déjà combattu plus que de raison… ils ne savaient plus rire.

Elle écarta une mèche du visage de Wendy, sourit à Terrence et Scorpius.

- Skyler n'est pas méchant, il a peur pour vous, c'est tout. Ne cherchez pas à grandir trop vite. Ça n'apportera rien de bon.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Bien. Allez, rentrez là-dedans et soyez sages ! Je reviendrais vous chercher quand ce sera le moment.

- Le moment de quoi ? chuchota Scorpius en pliant un sourcil soupçonneux tandis qu'elle les poussait sous la tente.

Terrence se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il réfléchissait et faillit marcher sur le pied de Wendy.

Le vent froid qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur avec eux fit frissonner les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie et dissipa un peu la forte odeur d'herbes amères et de désinfectant moldu. Le soleil de fin de journée s'attardait sur les étagères de boîte de compresses et d'onguents.

- Salut, Teddy, dit Albus en s'approchant du lit en fer qui était le seul occupé dans la rangée de gauche.

- Yo, Al ! lança le jeune homme pâle étendu sous les couvertures rayées de bleu, en s'appuyant sur un coude pour se redresser avec une grimace. "Alors c'était vrai, t'es vraiment ve…"

Il s'interrompit, et ses cheveux d'un blond terne bouclèrent soudainement en prenant une teinte mauve.

- Oh. _Bonjour mademoiselle_, dit-il en adressant un sourire enjôleur à Wendy.

Terrence aperçut le clin d'œil narquois destiné à Al qui rougissait et se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de rire, malgré les circonstances.

Albus fit les présentations rapidement, expliquant en quelques mots au filleul de son père comment ses amis étaient venus le rejoindre sur l'île. Teddy émit un sifflement admiratif, même s'ils eurent quand même droit à un "vous êtes carrément barges !" qui sonnait un peu comme les reproches des adultes.

Scorpius s'était posé sur le lit d'à côté, l'air suprêmement ennuyé.

- Tu… tu as mal ?" demanda Wendy comme si la question lui avait échappé, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur le bandage suintant enroulé autour de l'épaule de l'Auror. Les bandes de gaze cachaient mal les cloques percées et le liquide d'un rouge jaunâtre qui s'en écoulaient.

Teddy sourit.

- Ouaip, avoua-t-il d'un ton léger. "Mais je survivrais, t'inquiète pas, ma jolie."

Les joues de Wendy rosirent et Albus foudroya Teddy du regard.

- C'est un dragon qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Scorpius d'un air détaché (qui ne trompa personne).

Le jeune homme se rallongea, aidé par le fils de son parrain. Il cala la tête dans son oreiller, et ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur éclatante, creusant davantage les cernes sombres sous ses yeux.

- C'est Anghenfil, le dragon du père MacFusty, expliqua-t-il. "Ils en ont quatre. Tous aussi monstrueux les uns que les autres, mais lui, il est _énorme_ et il n'est pas contrôlé par magie. Ron pense que si on peut l'abattre, les trois Ecailleux qui restent reprendront leur état normal et se disperseront. C'est pas des mauvaises bêtes, juste des animaux sauvages. Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire... ça marche pas trop."

Terrence et Scorpius échangèrent un regard derrière le dos d'Albus qui baissait la tête, silencieux.

- Bref, si on chope MacFusty ET qu'on abat son dragon, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. C'est pas compliqué, hein ?

La voix de Teddy était soudain très fatiguée.

- C'est un ordre de mission simple. Dommage qu'on aie pas assez de force brute en face. Les sortilèges rebondissent plutôt bien sur la peau de dragon. Et quand tu t'approches un peu trop, ben… voilà ce qui arrive.

Dans le silence, Terrence mordillait l'intérieur de ses joues.

- Voilà pourquoi le ministère a besoin de Crocmou, dit Wendy d'un ton amer, exprimant à haute voix ce qu'il pensait.

- Qui est Crocmou ? demanda Teddy.

Albus prit une longue inspiration.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Crocmou, rectifia-t-il. "C'est…"

Il se tut brusquement. Scorpius s'était levé aussi, cherchant l'origine du son qui venait de naître dans le lointain, sourd et régulier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wendy, inquiète.

Terrence pencha la tête de côté.

- On dirait… un tambour.

Teddy ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

- Aide-moi à me lever, Al. Il faut que je me prépare.

Il gémit en redressant, le visage inondé de sueur, et les adolescents le contemplèrent, atterrés.

- N'importe quoi, dit la voix sévère d'Hermione depuis l'entrée de la tente.

Elle vint rapidement les rejoindre, repoussa doucement mais fermement le jeune homme, remonta la couverture sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Teddy, tu n'es pas en état d'aller te battre. Lizzie et Colchide t'emmèneront à la grotte avec les enfants. N'essaie pas de jouer les héros.

- Harry…

Quelque chose de furieux et d'infiniment triste étincela dans les yeux de la femme.

- Ne crois pas un instant que je vais te laisser demander à _Harry_ si tu peux mourir cette nuit.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et se tut.

- Madame ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Wendy et se radoucit. Elle rangea une mèche châtain derrière son oreille et sourit gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

Albus avait l'impression d'entendre sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi qu'on entend ?

- Les tambours, dit la femme en resserrant son gilet en crochet rose autour d'elle. "Les Rebelles ont commencé leurs incantations pour fissurer les barrières magiques qui entourent l'île. Ils attaqueront dès la nuit tombée."

Elle tressaillit, jeta un coup d'œil soucieux au rayon de soleil qui avait fortement diminué sur l'étagère. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et le battement sourd des tambours se glissait en eux comme un frisson.

- Allez, dehors, vous quatre. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Lizzie va vous équiper, puis vous irez avec elle et Colchide à la grotte.

- Moi aussi ? demanda Albus en levant ses grands yeux d'émeraude vers sa tante.

Hermione lui prit le menton dans ses mains.

- Toi aussi, Al, dit-elle doucement. "Tu ne vas _pas_ te battre. Ton père ne le permettrait jamais. Le ministère n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce que tu fais sur cette île, la Trace est désactivée dans les Hébrides. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura pas d'ennuis. Maintenant, file."

Elle soupira une fois qu'ils furent sortis et tourna la tête vers le blessé qui lui adressait une moue narquoise.

- Quoi ?

- ça ne te ressemble pas de désobéir au règlement et d'y encourager les autres, pouffa-t-il. "J'pensais que t'étais une bureaucrate modèle du gouvernement."

- Si tu savais, riposta la femme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le temps d'une pause découragée théâtrale. "C'est l'influence d'Harry – et Ron. Je devrais déménager…"

Elle sourit tristement et Teddy n'ajouta rien.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Terrence s'avança juste un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue de la plaine, appuyé contre la roche à l'entrée de la grotte.<p>

Les tambours battaient toujours dans le lointain, au même rythme que son cœur.

Le soleil avait complètement disparu. La montagne jetait une lueur grisâtre sur le camp désert, en bas. Le ciel s'assombrissait et la mer se couvrait de brume au-delà de la colline.

- Al, ça va ? demanda la voix de Wendy derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

Albus était assis sur un rocher et se frottait l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum, répondit-il distraitement.

Teddy lui lança un regard compatissant depuis le lit de camp sur lequel il était étendu, au fond de la grotte. Lizzie pilait quelque chose dans un bol en terre glaise. Colchide, le géant qui les avait accompagnés, était assis sur le sol, en tailleur, le dos très droit comme s'il méditait. La torche jetait des reflets sur la peau d'ébène de son crâne, ses muscles lustrés et le tatouage doré sur son front.

Tous deux étaient vêtus du même plastron noir que les adolescents, avec les épaulettes en acier et une ceinture dans laquelle était glissée leur baguette. Ils portaient d'épais gants en cuir de dragon et de hautes bottes qui protégeaient leurs genoux.

Terrence avait adoré le moment où Lizzie avait ajusté les tuniques sur eux et fait surgir les ceintures et les protèges-épaules de simples boucles en métal. Il avait eu du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir que lui avait ironiquement tendu Teddy lorsqu'ils l'avaient rejoint à l'arcade.

_Différent. Impressionnant. Beau ?_

_En tout cas, il ne voyait rien d'un enfant. _

Les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, lissés en arrière, lui donnaient l'air d'un prince de manga, habillé ainsi. Wendy avait la démarche d'une princesse guerrière, encore plus farouche que dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Albus ressemblait à son père, en plus fin et plus délicat, un vrai chevalier.

Le lieutenant-colonel Ron Weasley était encore plus effrayant dans son armure qu'en jean, avec sa barbe rousse et son visage blême, et son ex-épouse avait complètement changé d'allure, lorsqu'elle était réapparue sans sa jupe en laine et son gilet informe – la tenue noire cintrée et sévère donnait de la crédibilité à son titre de négociatrice (même si ses cheveux châtains étaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux d'Harry et Albus).

Ils avaient tous l'air grave. Prêts pour la bataille.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver bientôt ? chuchota Scorpius en venant rejoindre Terrence à l'entrée de la grotte. "Attendre comme ça, c'est juste… _usant_."

- Es-ce qu'on va vraiment rester là toute la nuit ? demanda Wendy en se rapprochant de Lizzie.

- Oui, ma chérie. A défaut de les vaincre, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est tenir jusqu'au petit matin. A l'aube, les dragons retournent dans leurs nids et les MacFusty sont obligés de se retirer. Avec la lumière, les barrières magiques sont beaucoup plus fortes, on peut les rétablir.

Scorpius glissa un coup d'œil en direction de Colchide.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait mieux être avec les autres plutôt qu'à nous babysitter, souffla-t-il.

Terrence hocha la tête.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre sur la plaine et les tambours continuaient de battre sourdement. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les lentes litanies qui brisaient les protections une par une.

- Oh, dit Scorpius en pointant du doigt vers le ciel anthracite. "La première étoile."

Terrence leva les yeux et soudain son cœur s'arrêta.

Les tambours s'étaient tus.

Une silhouette apparut sur la crête en face de lui, minuscule. Puis une autre, puis des dizaines, puis des centaines.

- Al ? s'écria Wendy derrière les deux garçons. "Al, ça va ? Ton oreille… elle saigne."

Scorpius se retourna et Terrence était en train de l'imiter, lorsqu'une flèche d'or courut sur la mer de l'autre côté de la colline. En un instant, les vagues gonflèrent et s'enflammèrent, projetant un éclat d'or flamboyant dans le ciel sombre.

- ça commence, murmura Teddy, la main crispée sur sa baguette posée sur la couverture, son visage tendu vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- Al…

La voix de Wendy se fit suppliante. Elle se pencha sur le garçon qui regardait sa main maculée de sang d'un air absent.

Colchide ouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement en tirant sa baguette, les yeux fixés sur Albus.

- Euh… Ter…

Scorpius tirait sur sa manche et Terrence arracha son regard aux flammes qui dansaient sur l'horizon et aux centaines de silhouettes dressées sur la crête. Il se retourna et cligna des yeux machinalement.

Un fourmillement doré remplit la grotte comme au ralenti et, avant que Colchide n'ait pu finir le geste de sa baguette levée, le dragon de fourrure noire se dressa, le poil hérissé, ses yeux verts étincelants. Il ouvrit la gueule et feula furieusement, puis d'un bond fut dehors, déplia ses ailes sombres et disparut dans la nuit qui prenait feu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : "Jusqu'à l'aube"<em>**

**_Lentement, mais sûrement, on arrive vers la fin..._**

**_Cette fic devrait être terminée à la fin de la semaine._**


	21. Jusqu'à l'aube

Ron claqua chaleureusement l'épaule d'Harry quand celui-ci eut fini de parler.

- Et le colonel Potter a oublié de vous dire qu'il déjà affronté – et _vaincu_ ! – des tas de dragons dans sa vie : un Norbert à crête, un Magyar à pointes, le garde-chiourme de Gringotts _et_ sa belle-mère !

Une tempête de rires secoua les rangs.

- Autant dire que ce soir sera une promenade de santé, pour lui !

- Lieutenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'un "Norbert" ? Jamais entendu parler ! lança une voix gouailleuse.

- Estime-toi chanceux d'être trop jeune pour avoir eu Hagrid en professeur à Poudlard ! riposta Ron avec bonne humeur.

Hermione articulait les mots "norvégien-quand-vas-tu-cesser-de-faire-l'idiot" en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, mais il y avait une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux bruns.

- Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, alors on ne va pas blablater des heures, conclut Ron, posant son regard grave sur chaque visage. "A vos postes, baguettes prêtes. On se retrouve à l'aube !"

- A l'aube ! hurlèrent les Aurors dans une clameur déterminée, avant de se disperser, vifs et efficaces.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry qui lançait un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la montagne encore claire dans l'obscurité grandissante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras. "Ils sont en sécurité, là-bas."

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle l'enviait parce qu'il avait pu serrer son fils dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne savait pas si _elle_ reverrait un jour ses propres enfants – parce qu'elle partageait sa peur : _et si cette nuit, tout se terminait ? Si les MacFusty se levaient vainqueurs au matin… qu'adviendrait-il d'Albus ?_

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir, dit Harry, les dents serrées. "Jamais. Et ils ne gagneront pas non plus."

Hermione acquiesça vivement. Elle se retourna, appuyant son dos contre celui d'Harry, et ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers la voûte céleste sur laquelle la nuit se répandait comme un flacon d'encre renversé dans l'eau.

_Protego maxima._

_Fianto Duri._

_Repello Inimicum._

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, comme chaque soir depuis le début de la semaine en répétant les incantations qui avaient protégé la petite tente pendant presque un an, puis que les professeurs avaient lancées dans le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard, pour sauver les élèves.

_Protego maxima._

_Fianto Duri._

_Repello Inimicum._

L'indicible mélancolie qui étreignait Harry alors qu'il prononçait les mots familiers fit place à la même rage qui l'animait à dix-sept ans.

Ils allaient _vivre_. Ils allaient voir la fin de ce cauchemar et rebâtir le monde, et _plus jamais_ des enfants n'auraient à combattre.

La première étoile s'alluma dans le ciel sombre et tout à coup les collines s'embrasèrent.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Il était à la maison, roulé en boule sous la couette moelleuse dans son lit en forme de barque. Il faisait chaud. Ce devait être l'été, parce qu'il entendait le ruissellement des jets d'eau et des cris qui devaient être ceux de James en train de se poursuivre Lily. Il faisait si chaud et…<p>

Le lit _balançait_.

_"Albus. ALBUS !"_

La voix impérieuse le tira de son sommeil.

Il faisait noir.

Mais toujours incroyablement chaud.

_"Albus, ouvre-les yeux !"_

Il obéit – _c'était plus difficile à faire qu'à dire, cependant._

Et soudain ses yeux s'ajustèrent sur le paysage dévoré par les flammes, dans la nuit. De partout, des sortilèges fusaient, verts et bleus et le vacarme était terrible. La fumée lui piquait les narines et il piqua vers le ciel pour lui échapper.

_"Reviens."_

Son cœur battait tellement fort que ses ailes avaient du mal à s'appuyer sur les courants pour l'éloigner du tumulte infernal.

_"Reviens, Al. Ils ont besoin de toi."_

Il voulut résister, mais son corps refusa de se laisser contrôler. Un peu de brume lui mouilla le museau et il se retrouva en train de planer en cercles loin au-dessus de la bataille.

_" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce n'est pas ce que papa…"_

_"C'est ta place, Albus. Regarde. Ils mourront si tu ne les aides pas. Tu dois intervenir, petit frère. Tu dois être fort. Tu dois attaquer l'Anghenfil si tu veux que cette guerre cesse."_

Quelque chose s'étrangla au fond de la gorge d'Albus. La queue du dragon battit furieusement l'air, comme pour éparpiller les étoiles.

_"Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas… je suis seulement…"_

_"Un enfant ? Oui, tu l'es, petit frère. Mais c'est ta destinée. Va, tu peux les sauver tous."_

Les râles montaient dans la nuit, les flammes crépitaient sur la mer et quelque chose d'énorme, de noir et de puissant déployait ses ailes au-dessus de la crête. Un long cou en armure surmonté de cornes d'acier et deux yeux ovales animés de furie.

_"Tu dois l'attaquer, Albus. Tu dois le tuer pour mettre fin à son emprise sur les hommes et les siens."_

_"NON ! Toi, tu peux. Tu es un dragon ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! Je… je ne voulais pas être toi, je ne voulais pas devenir… ça."_

Il avait froid, maintenant.

Il se sentait trahi, sali, abandonné.

Sa mère l'avait dit, elle avait supplié l'escorte venue les chercher à Poudlard pour les emmener au train : "ce n'est qu'un enfant, vous n'avez pas le droit. Albus, dis-leur que tu ne veux pas y aller, montre-leur que tu ne peux pas te transformer."

Mais il l'avait fait, parce que son père avait incliné tristement la tête, comme si se cacher n'avait servi à rien, et sa mère avait pâli. Elle s'était mise à pleurer sur l'épaule de Neville qui ne disait rien, l'air consterné.

Et maintenant Albus aurait tellement souhaité être blotti dans les bras de sa mère, comme avant, quand on ne lui demandait pas d'être un homme.

_"Je n'ai pas choisi !"_

_"Tu l'as fait. Quand nos cœurs sont devenus un seul ce jour-là, tu l'as fait, Albus. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé dans la galerie et c'est toi qui m'avais appelé dans le bosquet d'arbres enneigés. C'est _ta_ volonté."_

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je voudrais ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être différent !"_

_"Mais tu voulais être fort. Tu voulais protéger ceux que tu aimais. Tu étais prêt à tout donner pour eux. Depuis le début. Et jusqu'à la fin."_

Des étincelles montaient vers les étoiles et les échos des combats semblaient lointains, presque étouffés. Le dragon tournoya, comme pour mieux observer. La brise nocturne ébouriffait sa fourrure noire soyeuse.

_"Depuis le début."_

_"Et jusqu'à la fin."_

_Un petit garçon courait dans la neige, trempé et grelottant, pour rejoindre le bosquet d'arbres où il avait abandonné son doudou._

_Un homme sous une grande cape noire entrait en trombe dans une chambre d'enfant et levait sa baguette, terrifiant._

_Une main agitait une paire de lunettes rondes au-dessus d'un berceau et il entendait un rire plein de tendresse et d'émotion, une voix qui le remplissait de confiance et d'un bonheur presque impossible à contenir._

Albus ne luttait plus. La paix qui l'envahissait était comme une caresse.

Il sourit et les yeux d'émeraude se fermèrent avec reconnaissance.

_"Je me souviens de ton nom, maintenant."_

_"Je t'attendais."_

Il déploya ses ailes et plongea vers le champ de bataille.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Terrence dévalait la pente, sa baguette à la main, ses lunettes tressautant sur son nez, les cheveux déjà collés sur le front. Wendy était un peu en avant, à droite et les flammes sur la montagne jetaient des reflets rouges dans ses longs cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval. Scopius courait derrière eux, à gauche, un bras protégeant son front.<p>

Ils ne savaient pas lequel des trois s'était jeté en premier à la poursuite du dragon.

Colchide les suivait de près, sa haute et massive silhouette sautant de rocher en rocher avec souplesse, gagnant du terrain. Lizzie était restée à la grotte avec Teddy et avait fini par se taire après avoir appelé vainement, horrifiée.

Les adolescents atteignirent la plaine avant d'être rattrapés et la bataille se dressa soudain devant eux. Le sol crevassé s'était soulevé, les arbres en feu crépitaient et le tumulte des voix remplissaient leurs oreilles comme le fracas d'une cascade.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir s'il fallait se courber, se cacher ou au contraire courir audacieusement au milieu du champ. Les éclats de voix, la chaleur des flammes, le bruit crissant des sortilèges qui explosaient de tout côté, la fumée étouffante, l'adrénaline qui fusait dans leurs veines en les étourdissant, tout était flou et grisant.

Il y avait des hommes vêtus de casques horribles, brillants à la lueur de l'incendie et ils étaient presque en corps à corps avec les aurors dont les visages inondés de sueur luisaient.

Mais pas de dragon. Nulle part.

Un éclair bleu frôla la tempe de Terrence, et claqua comme pour l'éveiller de ce cauchemar haletant. Il plongea et s'écorcha les mains et les coudes, mais ne lâcha pas sa baguette.

_Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus._

_Tout ira bien tant que je maitriserais ce sort._

Quelque chose fit trembler la terre et Terrence recula contre le granit froid, sentant sa tunique en peau racler contre les aspérités.

Il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil au-delà du rocher et Wendy se cogna contre lui en roulant soudain dans le creux boueux.

- C'était quoi ce sort qui réduit tout en morceaux ? haleta-t-elle. Elle avait de l'herbe dans les cheveux et des traces noirâtres sur les joues. "J'aurais dû mieux écouter en cours. Il faut que je fasse exploser ce truc si je veux passer… tu as vu Al ?

Instinctivement, ils scrutèrent le ciel noir, complètement vide au-dessus des flammes;

- Et Scorpius ?

- Je l'ai perdu en route, réussit à bafouiller Terrence. "Euh… _reducto_. Le sortilège. _Reducto_, c'est ce que tu cherches."

- Merci, souffla Wendy, et elle se faufila hors de la protection du rocher, courant la tête penchée.

Terrence entendit exploser quelque chose en ferraille et supposa qu'elle parlait des carcasses de bateaux.

Il chercha Scorpius des yeux mais ne le vit pas. En revanche il aperçut le corps d'un auror qui tournoyait sur lui-même avant de s'écraser comme un pantin désarticulé. Un autre sortilège déflagra contre le bord du rocher, envoyant de petites étincelles sur lui. Il sentit à peine les brûlures, occupé à trouver un moyen de reprendre la progression en direction de la mer.

_Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont appelé ? Ils te contrôlent ? Et t'es où, maintenant, purée ?_

Un rugissement déferla sur la bataille, si fort qu'il eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient se percer. Une sueur glacée coula entre ses omoplates, jusqu'au bas de son dos.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Merlin, c'était _quoi_, ça ?_

Une ombre couvrit le rocher et il se recroquevilla, levant les yeux malgré lui entre ses bras croisés en protection.

Une énorme gueule passa au-dessus de lui, promenant son haleine fétide sur le camp. Il voyait les crocs gigantesques, presque aussi grands que lui, mais ce n'était pas le plus effrayant. La bête en marchant faisait trembler le sol. Elle redressa la tête et son long cou caparaçonné de métal ondula. Ses yeux ovales n'avaient pas de pupilles, comme s'ils étaient uniquement remplis d'un liquide rouge brûlant. Ils sondaient les alentours, insensibles aux sortilèges qui ricochaient sur les écailles noires du dragon.

Terrence sentit ses jambes se liquéfier.

_Le dragon._

_Le dragon de mon enfance, du livre, de l'épouvantard, de mon cauchemar._

_Anghenfil._

Il mit les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et sentit qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

La bête huma l'air, puis se déplaça vers la gauche. De petits cailloux dansèrent près du pied de Terrence. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et le fracas de la bataille s'estompait.

- Terrence ! aboya une voix toute proche, tandis qu'on agrippait son épaule. "Dégage d'ici, grouille !"

Il se laissa entrainer, titubant. Le dragon, de dos, devenait de plus en plus flou…

- SWANSON !

Une masse d'eau glacée se jeta sur son visage et il reprit ses esprits. Il était à l'abri sous un pan de tente déchiré accroché à un pilier auquel pendaient des anguilles rayées. Scorpius était en face de lui, l'air furieux. Une entaille saignait sur son arcade sourcilière et il avait la lèvre éclatée.

- Réveille-toi, crétin ! fulminait-il. "Wendy est presque à l'intérieur. Va l'aider !"

Il cligna des yeux, ses cheveux dégoulinants déjà presque secs à la fournaise de la bataille.

- A l'intérieur de quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Le camp, imbécile ! Allez, dépêche ! T'es quoi, un génie ou une huitre ? Allez, GROUILLE !

Scorpius le fit pivoter dans la bonne direction et le poussa férocement en avant, puis il se jeta à nouveau dans la mêlée comme si c'était naturel pour lui de lancer des sortilèges de combat sans ralentir pour respirer.

_Peut-être qu'il a pris des cours de duel…_

_Peut-être que je devrais en prendre aussi…_

Le cerveau de Terrence pataugeait dans la même boue que ses pieds tandis qu'il avançait péniblement en direction de la bulle géante et transparente qu'il apercevait derrière le dénivelé.

Il s'arrêta derrière un yacht retourné et enfoncé dans le sol et scruta de nouveau le ciel. Ses yeux piquaient, irrités par la fumée. Il avait du mal à les ouvrir et l'impression que s'il les frottait, ses paupières allaient se déchirer.

- Terrence ! hurla quelqu'un et il sursauta, juste à temps pour éviter le sortilège qui s'écrasa sur le yacht. Sans réfléchir, il bondit de côté, jetant _l'expelliarmus_ spontané sans regarder derrière lui. Il y eut un craquement lourd et une exclamation de douleur, puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Bien joué !

C'était le père d'Albus et Terrence se sentit envahi d'une bouffée de joie enivrante quand il croisa le regard fier de l'homme, comme s'il s'était agi de son propre père en train de le féliciter.

Pendant un instant seulement, puis le regard vert derrière les lunettes devint dur, un mélange de frayeur et de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Ils s'accroupirent en même temps pour éviter deux sortilèges qui filèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Al est d-devenu un d-dragon et i-il s-s'est envolé, bégaya Terrence avec l'horrible impression que c'était de sa faute et qu'il aurait dû davantage veiller sur son meilleur ami.

Harry leva la tête instinctivement, scrutant la nuit remplie de fumée.

- Je ne vois pas, haleta-t-il.

- On va le trouver, assura Terrence dont le cœur s'était un peu raffermi. "Promis."

Harry hésita, puis il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Okay.

La confiance dans son ton était telle que Terrence se demanda s'il était devenu un homme, là, maintenant, sur ce champ de bataille.

Harry se redressa, agitant sa baguette et sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, des éclairs vrillèrent les alentours. Il s'élança vers la gauche, disparut dans le rideau de flammes et d'ombres. Quatre ou cinq hommes avec des masques grimaçants le suivirent immédiatement, sautant par-dessus les débris de bateaux et de branches incandescentes.

Terrence regarda attentivement autour de lui avant de se précipiter vers la motte de terre qui le séparait de la bulle magique qui protégeait le camp. Il trébucha sur un corps, entrevit deux yeux ouverts et fixes qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il s'efforça de les oublier, les mains crispées sur sa baguette, cherchant de tous côtés.

_Oh pourvu que Wendy…_

_Oh, Scorpius…_

_Et les autres…_

Il hoqueta, sentant de la bile se rassembler dans sa bouche à l'idée que peut-être…

- Terrence ! Par ici !

Wendy lui faisait signe. Il la rejoignit, se laissa tomber à plat-ventre à côté d'elle sous le rocher couvert de mousse où elle s'était cachée.

- Il me faut un balai ! souffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt les tentes intactes à l'intérieur de la protection magique.

_T'es vivante…_

Il respira profondément, essayant de calmer sa cage thoracique qui cognait contre le sol comme si son cœur essayait de s'en échapper.

- Il faut que je vole, tu comprends, Terri ? supplia farouchement la jeune fille. "Je n'arrive pas à me battre par-terre, je suis trop nulle et trop maladroite. S'te plaît… aide-moi…"

Terrence avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur un coin encore propre de sa manche. Elles étaient maculées de souffre et de gouttes de boue.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la bulle magique.

- _Accio_ balai.

- J'ai déjà essayé, grimaça Wendy.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne tenait pas sa baguette, mais un grand bout de planche, avec un clou au bout.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta…

- Dans ma poche, interrompit la jeune fille. "Je préfère une bonne batte. Tu crois que la barrière les empêche de sortir ?"

Ses yeux gris étincelaient à la lueur des flammes qui jetaient des ombres sur son visage, sculptant ses traits délicats comme ceux d'une femme.

- Terrence, il faut qu'on l'aide. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Tu crois qu'ils le contrôlent ? Charlie a dit que les autres dragons obéissaient à l'aphalune…

- L'Anghenfil, corrigea machinalement Terrence. Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité, trouva la main de Wendy et la serra. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Al est plus fort que ça."

Le dire à haute voix l'aida à s'en persuader aussi.

_Il est à moitié humain. Il ne devrait pas…_

_Pourquoi son oreille saignait-elle ? Est-ce que…_

Un feulement courroucé interrompit le cours de ses pensées, hérissant un frisson sur sa nuque.

- C'est lui ! gloussa Wendy comme si elle délirait.

Et soudain il le vit.

Surgissant dans le maelström de fumée, de flammes, de sortilèges qui éclataient en couleurs vives, plongeant dans le tumulte des cris de douleur et des hurlements menaçants, ses ailes droites et la gueule entrouverte, ses yeux verts fendus d'or écarquillés comme pour mieux se concentrer.

Le dragon de fourrure rasa le sol, crachant un feu-follet de glace bleue qui explosa sur le flanc d'un navire, puis piqua vers le ciel avant de vriller et de revenir à pleine vitesse vers les combattants.

La stupeur qui avait saisi tout le monde sans exception se dissipa et une gerbe de sortilèges fusa dans la direction du dragon. Il l'évita sans peine, tournoya avec grâce, revint en feulant de colère.

Sa queue en forme d'as de pique ondoyait derrière lui, renversant les débris de rochers et ses ailes se gonflaient. Il était dangereusement près du sol puis l'instant d'après comme une comète à travers le ciel de nuit, s'évaporant dans la fumée comme une menace invisible.

- Ils sont perturbés, dit Wendy avec excitation. "Regarde, c'est le bazar ! Les Aurors reprennent du terrain !"

Terrence se demandait _quel_ terrain, puisque les partisans des MacFusty ne semblaient pas intéressés par la bulle qui protégeait le camp.

Des bribes qu'ils avaient entendues, les Aurors cherchaient uniquement à mettre la main sur le chef des rebelles. Ils ne faisaient pas de prisonniers.

- Où sont les dragons ? demanda soudain Wendy d'un ton inquiet. "Al est en train de leur mettre la pâtée, mais…"

Et comme en réponse, la tête cornue du dragon caparaçonné d'acier réapparut sur la crête, suivie par une autre silhouette à peine moins monstrueuse.

Wendy se redressa si brutalement que sa tête heurta le rebord de pierre de leur refuge.

- AL ! Aïe !

Elle plissa des yeux en frottant l'emplacement douloureux, au bord des larmes.

- Tu t'es carrément assommée, soupira Terrence qui se trouvait odieux d'avoir presque trouvé ça comique. "ça va ?"

- ça va, grogna Wendy.

Et elle s'extirpa de sous la roche pour courir de nouveau dans la direction de la bataille, sa batte de fortune voltigeant au-dessus de sa tête, criant de toute la force de ses poumons.

- DEGAGEZ BANDE DE BRUTES !

On aurait dit qu'elle prenait d'assaut les vestiaires de l'équipe adverse après un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Wendy était une notoire mauvaise perdante.

Terrence s'élança derrière elle et réussit à la ceinturer et à rouler sur le sol avec elle avant qu'un triple sortilège ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Le clou de la planche lui lacéra la joue et son genou heurta quelque chose de plein fouet, faisant clignoter des lumières sous son crâne tellement la douleur était vive.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir encore les ombres aux maques brillants qui se rapprochaient de lui, des ailes noires immenses qui se déployaient dans la fournaise, puis il perdit conscience.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était toujours étendu sur la terre boueuse du champ d'herbe rase. Il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os, à tel point que la douleur dans son genou semblait lointaine, engourdie.<p>

Le ciel, au-dessus de lui, était blanchâtre et les dernières étoiles s'y éteignaient.

C'était l'aube.

Il poussa sur ses coudes pour se redresser, secoua un peu la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées confuses. Tout était silencieux, à part le chuintement de braises qui se dissipaient sous la fine bruine et le cri plaintif d'une mouette qui traversait l'air.

Il était seul.

_Ah. Non, quelqu'un venait dans sa direction._

Un homme avec une longue cape foncée, qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

_Un adolescent dont les bras et les jambes pendaient mollement dans le vide, comme s'il était inconscient._

_Ou mort._

* * *

><p><em><strong> A suivre...<strong>_


	22. ça ne te rappelle rien, Ron ?

Ron déposa le corps inanimé de Scorpius sur le lit, puis recula pour laisser place à Lizzie. Ses épaules tremblaient et il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de l'adolescent couvert de sang.

- Il m'a s-sauvé la v-vie, bredouilla-t-il. "Je n'avais p-pas vu ce type et il m'a poussé. I-il s'est pris la rafale et…"

- Une idée du sort qui l'a atteint ? coupa la femme dont la baguette déchirait la tunique en lanières pour mieux voir l'étendue des blessures.

- Je.. je sais pas, j'ai pas…

L'infirmerie bourdonnait d'agitation avec la lente arrivée des aurors qui se soutenaient mutuellement. L'odeur âcre du dictame se mêlait à celle épicée de l'essence de murlap et des potions diverses bourboutaient dans les chaudrons près de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un tirait un rideau blanc sur une tringle qui cliquetait, des grognements de douleur s'entrecroisaient avec des exclamations de soulagement, et pourtant Ron avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à ses tympans.

Le visage terriblement pâle de Scorpius et ses lèvres teintées de bleu le hantaient alors qu'il revivait la scène.

C'était presque l'aurore. La nuit s'éclaircissait et les choses se teintaient d'une lueur blafarde sous le ciel blanchâtre. La bruine dégoulinait sur son visage et il la sentait à peine, exténué au point que tous ses mouvements étaient automatiques.

_Nigel à gauche, Aretho à droite, les frères Scott et la petite de Manchester… il comptait machinalement les Aurors encore debout autour de lui – ses gars, ses coéquipiers, sa famille._

Baguette levée, marmonnant les incantations, il tournoyait sur lui-même dans un ralenti étourdissant, accroché farouchement à son désir de survivre, de revoir Hugo et Rosie.

_Capturer le vieux MacFusty ? Plus maintenant. Il suffisait de tenir bon, encore quelques minutes, puis les dragons se retireraient et avec eux cette armée de l'enfer. Et il pourrait se reposer…_

Il trébucha sur un morceau de métal – un bout de ces fichus bateaux ou peut-être un casque des Ecailleux – perdit l'équilibre et entendit le claquement foudroyant d'un sortilège.

_Ah._

_Trop tard._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il allait mourir et se sentit parfaitement calme. Puis quelqu'un fonça dans son épaule et le projeta au sol avec un grognement étouffé.

Il entendit un cri de douleur – un cri d'enfant qui le glaça – et l'instant d'après, l'adolescent blond qu'il avait soigneusement évité depuis son arrivée s'écroulait à côté de lui, le visage éclaboussé par le sang qui avait jailli de son épaule.

- Ron. _Ron_, je t'ai posé une question.

La vox d'Harry le tira de ses pensées. Il frissonna, revint à la réalité, dans l'infirmerie bruyante et agitée.

Lizzie avait terminé de déshabiller le garçon. La tunique en peau de dragon, lacérée et imbibée de sang, était roulée en boule par-terre, à côté de ses bottes. Le torse de Scorpius, blême et maigre, luisait à la lumière de la lanterne pendue au-dessus du lit et Ron étouffa un râle.

L'os de la clavicule dépassait dans l'amas de chairs meurtries et l'angle du bras de Scorpius était loin d'être sain.

Lizzie appliqua un linge pour empêcher le sang de continuer de gicler et chercha autour d'elle, fébrile. Ses manches retroussées et son tablier avaient pris une couleur rosâtre.

- Où est encore passé le dictame ? gronda-t-elle.

Harry bouscula Ron pour attraper la petite fiole sur le chariot et la donna à la femme qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez avec son avant-bras. Elle ne portait plus son chapeau et des mèches grises s'échappaient de son chignon.

- Je crois qu'il a le bras plus ou moins désartibulé, haleta-t-elle. "Il a du se prendre un maléfice explosif ou un sortilège de découpe – et à courte portée, en plus. C'est grave, mais il va s'en sortir, Ron. Maintenant dégage d'ici et va aider les autres !"

Harry hocha la tête et entraîna Ron qui était resté planté, les bras le long du corps, l'air secoué.

- Je voulais laisser son père mourir dans la Salle sur Demande… murmura l'homme roux dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. "Et _lui_… il m'a sauvé la vie."

- C'était il y a longtemps, Ron, ça n'a rien à voir, dit vivement son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils. "Viens, on doit retrouver les autres enfants."

Quelque chose de suppliant dans le ton de sa voix se fraya un passage dans le cerveau embrumé de l'Auror.

- Oh. Al, son copain… et la gamine.

L'idée que son neveu puisse être étendu dans la plaine dans le même état que Scorpius électrisa son corps épuisé et il se rua à l'extérieur de la tente.

- _Lieutenant_ ! Vous… ah. Mon colonel, votre fils…

Harry sentit son cœur tomber au fond de lui comme une énorme pierre. Il se retourna lentement en direction de la voix qui les avait arrêtés et une sueur froide perla à la racine de ses cheveux.

Darren, l'Auror au visage défiguré, s'avançait vers eux. La bruine scintillait sur sa longue cape brune. Il portait dans ses bras le corps inerte d'Albus.

- Mon Dieu… souffla Ron en stoppant brutalement. "Il est… ?"

Harry s'était précipité. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, soutenant ses genoux sur son bras et appuyant la tête ballottante contre son épaule.

Ses boucles noires étaient embrouillées sur son front, des traces noirâtres de boue et de souffre encrassaient ses joues extrêmement pâles, mais à part une estafilade sur le nez, Albus semblait indemne.

- Il n'est pas blessé, juste évanoui, confirma Darren de sa voix profonde où le respect semblait surligner chaque mot. "Il a achevé ce démon et quand la bête s'est affaissée, le dragon a encore volé sur quelques mètres, avant de se crasher – à bout de forces, je pense. Il a roulé le long de la pente et, le temps qu'on arrive, c'était redevenu un enfant."

Son œil unique s'illumina avec fierté.

- L'enfant le plus courageux que j'ai jamais vu.

- Je sais, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Il serra Albus contre lui, submergé par la reconnaissance. La peur rétrospective faisait trembler ses genoux et il fut content de sentir la main de Ron dans son dos, prête à le soutenir.

- Colonel Potter !

Aretho leur faisait signe d'une main, moulée dans son armure et encore plus séduisante que la veille avec sa peau mâtinée de caramel luisante de pluie et de transpiration, ses dreadlocks ornées d'une plume rouge rabattues en arrière et son décolleté vertigineux. Elle soutenait de son autre bras Wendy qui titubait, l'air hébété, traînant derrière elle un morceau de planche. Colchide arrivait avec elles, Terrence chargé sur son dos comme un koala. L'adolescent à lunettes semblait sérieusement sonné et son jambe gauche était maintenue par deux bouts de ferraille et des nœuds de tissu qui avaient été faits avec l'aide d'une baguette.

- Ces deux-là sont entiers, annonça Aretho, flashant ses dents très blanches dans un large sourire. "Enfin, Swanson est un peu amoché, mais ça va aller."

Elle donna une claque enthousiaste sur l'épaule du garçon qui gémit involontairement.

- Bravo les mômes ! Vous avez survécu au baptême du feu !

Les traits tirés par la fatigue, Wendy se dégagea du bras qui la tenait droite et s'approcha d'Harry en chancelant.

- Al ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Il va bien, dit Darren en la rattrapant avec douceur avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. "Il est juste épuisé."

Harry hocha le menton.

- Vous l'êtes tous, ajouta-t-il. "On l'est tous. Wendy, tu n'es pas blessée ? Terrence, ça va ? On va jeter un coup d'œil à ta jambe."

Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et déposa délicatement Albus sur un lit vide au fond du chapiteau, le recouvrit avec une des couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Dors, mon fils. Ne rêve à rien. Tu t'es battu comme un lion… je suis tellement fier de toi…

Il tira le rideau et s'éloigna avant que les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux ne débordent. Il devait être encore plus fatigué que ses articulations douloureuses ne le disaient.

Il croisa le regard de Teddy allongé dans la rangée en face et sourit en pressant rapidement la cheville de son filleul, pour le rassurer silencieusement. Puis il slaloma entre les lits, salua un Auror qui terminait d'extraire de sa cuisse des éclats de rochers et de métal, sa baguette à la main et le visage (presque) impassible, sourit aux frères Scott qui se badigeonnaient mutuellement d'essence de Murlap, accepta le regard de gratitude de Dean dont la tête était enveloppée d'un épais bandage et à qui il avait épargné d'être dévoré la nuit dernière. Trois hommes étaient inconscients, atteints de graves brûlures, et un quatrième bredouillait des mots sans suite en crachotant une purée blanchâtre. Des bols de potions fumantes et répugnantes se déplaçaient tous seuls entre les rangs. Nigel s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du corps qu'il venait de recouvrir d'un drap blanc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Harry s'arrêta juste le temps de lui presser l'épaule avec douceur, puis rejoignit le coin où Hermione s'affairait en proférant un certain nombre de paroles à mi-voix qui sonnaient comme des insultes.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il à Wendy qui attendait, assise en chaussettes sur un lit, enveloppée dans une couverture.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Sa bouche restait entrouverte comme si elle n'arrivait pas à la clore complètement. Elle clignait des paupières de temps à autre et sursautait, comme si elle avait failli s'endormir.

- Tu devrais t'allonger, suggéra le père d'Albus, amusé.

Elle fit signe que non, pointa du menton le rideau qui leur cachait le lit d'à côté, derrière lequel s'agitait l'ombre de Lizzie.

- J'attends… pour Scorpius…

Terrence, qui surveillait anxieusement les gestes d'Hermione qui examinait son genou enflé, leva ses yeux bleus pendant un instant.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Harry acquiesça, rassurant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il enleva ses lunettes au garçon et les essuya sur un coin du rideau avant de les lui remettre sur le nez avec douceur.

- Tout ira bien. Vous avez été incroyables.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Wendy d'un ton ensommeillé.

L'homme sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui, comme le faisait Lily, instinctivement, et bailla largement.

Harry sourit encore à Terrence dont les traits étaient toujours aussi crispés. Il retenait visiblement ses larmes et semblait prêt à s'effriter en mille morceaux.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je vous ai dit pendant notre premier cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ ? demanda-t-il gentiment, au-dessus des cheveux en broussaille de la femme qui appliquait un onguent sur le genou. "C'est normal d'avoir peur. Ce qui est important c'est de ne pas fuir et de se servir de ce que l'on sait – de toutes ses forces. Tu n'as jamais reculé, Terrence."

Hermione s'était immobilisée pendant qu'il parlait. Elle attendit que le garçon ait acquiescé silencieusement, effaçant d'un revers de manches les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à cause du contrecoup, puis elle se redressa.

- Voilà, c'est bon, annonça-t-elle. "L'enflure devrait diminuer d'ici ce soir, à condition que tu ne mettes pas de poids sur cette jambe."

Elle récupéra sa baguette rangée derrière son oreille et l'agita en direction des bouts de ferraille abandonnés sur le sol. Ils se redressèrent, métamorphosés en béquilles, et elle les tendit à Terrence avec un sourire.

- Et maintenant, au lit. Je vais vous donner à tous les deux une potion de sommeil sans rêve, juste au cas où, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à rire.

- Enfin, certains n'en ont pas besoin, je crois.

Harry inclina la tête vers son épaule : Wendy dormait déjà profondément, la bouche toujours entrouverte, bavant un peu sur le plastron noir de l'Auror, sa main agrippée à la manche de l'homme.

Lizzie souleva le rideau qui les séparait du lit de Scorpius et Terrence sursauta.

- Comment va-t-il ?

La femme lui cachait le blessé, mais son tablier souillé était suffisant pour donner envie de vomir et, plus inquiétant encore, était le visage blafard de Ron, assis sur un tabouret de l'autre côté, les yeux fixés sur Scorpius.

- Il ira mieux demain, dit brièvement Lizzie en laissant retomber le rideau. Elle promena son regard sur eux, puis fronça les sourcils. "Potter, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu termines tous tes combats avec le nez en sang ? Ramène-toi par ici immédiatement."

Harry eut un petit rire. Il se sentait un peu étourdi et vacilla légèrement quand il se mit debout après avoir amené la tête de Wendy sur l'oreiller avec précaution.

Hermione mit les mains sur ses hanches et tiqua avec désapprobation.

A ce moment-là, Skyler apparut nonchalamment à l'entrée du chapiteau.

- Charlie Weasley a terminé avec le corps du dragon, annonça-t-il à Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'œil du côté de Ron et décidé d'un air sombre que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'attirer son attention. "Les… dépouilles de ceux qui sont tombés ont aussi été rassemblées."

Terrence frémit.

Les yeux vides du cadavre dansèrent un instant devant ses yeux. Ils se dissipèrent cependant très vite quand Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule, tout en s'adressant à l'Auror.

- Très bien. Merci, Skyler. Puisque l'appel est terminé, je veux que chacun se repose, maintenant. On se retrouve à onze heures au QG pour préparer l'affrontement de ce soir.

L'homme répondit d'un geste du menton rapide et disparut.

Lizzie renifla et tapota le dossier d'une chaise près de l'étagère d'un doigt impérieux.

- Assis, Potter. Comment as-tu pu te débrouiller pour être encore le dernier à te faire soigner ?

Hermione remonta délicatement la jambe de Terrence sur le lit et l'aida à s'allonger en surélevant son genou sur un coussin. Elle lui fit boire une potion onctueuse qui avait un goût de vase et borda une couverture sur lui, avant d'en déplier une autre dont elle se servit pour couvrir Wendy. Elle s'attarda un instant, écartant tendrement une mèche de cheveux châtain du visage de la jeune fille, puis rassembla sur le chariot les onguents et les compresses, la tasse vide et ce qui restait de dictame et de pansements moldus avec un soupir.

Terrence était déjà endormi quand elle disparut de son champ de vision. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue était la voix grave d'Harry qui protestait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enfonce de coton _ou_ d'algues dans les narines.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie regardait brûler le corps de la bête dans les hautes flammes bleues, insensible au grésillement de la graisse et au bruit des écailles qui éclataient à la chaleur. Les bras croisés, il contemplait la nuit précédente plus que le bûcher magique.<p>

Nul doute qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Là où les Aurors avaient échoué pendant des jours et des jours, le dragon avait réussi en quelques heures seulement.

L'arrivée de Crocmou au-dessus du champ de bataille avait semé la confusion au premier abord. Les MacFusty, abasourdis, l'avaient vu s'attaquer au premier des monstres comme au ralenti. Le petit dragon de fourrure, crachant un jet de feu furieux, s'était agrippé au cou d'une des créatures, mordant et griffant comme un chat en colère accroché à la gorge d'un lion.

Ce n'était pas Anghenfil et Charlie sentit la transpiration coller sa chemise dans son dos quand le vent froid se leva sur la plaine.

_Heureusement._

Le dragon ennemi s'était défendu férocement, cloué au sol par sa lourde armure de métal, il avait rugi, déployé ses ailes, jeté de violents coups de serres et de queue pour se débarrasser de son adversaire qui tournoyait avec agilité autour de lui, ses yeux verts brillants comme des comètes dans la nuit en flammes.

Au moment où le monstre, le sang gouttant de multiples blessures, s'était finalement élevé dans le ciel enfumé, Charlie avait cru qu'Albus allait s'enfuir. Le dragon de fourrure était à bout de forces et ses ailes avaient beau battre désespérément, elles avaient du mal à le tenir à distance de la gueule effroyable de son adversaire.

Mais Crocmou avait tout donné, dans un dernier effort et le Noir des Hébrides s'était abattu lourdement sur le sol en bramant de façon désespérée.

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant, troublé.

Les deux autres dragons n'étaient pas intervenus malgré leurs barrissements déchirants et le favori de Bercelak MacFusty s'était contenté d'observer le combat depuis la crête, perché comme un cygne cauchemardesque.

_Ils ont mal._

_Ils ne sont pas libres, pas plus que les hommes fous qui se jettent sur nous comme s'ils croyaient à cet empire chimérique._

_Il y a quelque chose de faux. De mal emboité. De terriblement malsain_.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les braises creuser les os de la carcasse. Pendant un instant, le squelette garda la même position que le dragon endormi à jamais, les ailes recourbées et le cou ployé avec tranquillité, puis une étincelle claqua et il n'y eut plus que de la fumée et un tourbillon de cendres.

Charlie avait la nausée en pensant à ce que devait ressentir Albus.

_Il avait dû entendre les pleurs du dragon bien avant que celui-ci ne meure._

_Et sûrement les comprendre._

Mais malgré tout, il l'avait achevé.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il sortit de la réunion avec les Aurors, Harry n'avait qu'une envie : retourner à l'infirmerie et se laisser tomber sur le lit en face de celui de son fils, pour se rendormir en contemplant Albus sain et sauf. La sieste de la matinée (cent quatre-vingt-quinze malheureuses minutes) avait été tout sauf suffisante.<p>

Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui poser une question, suggérer une action qu'il approuvait, en définitive, comme aller repérer les lieux, superviser un entraînement – ou savoir quoi faire au sujet des provisions.

- Okay, tu peux y aller, mais sois de retour avant le thé, répondit-il à Hermione qui portait de nouveau son gilet en crochet rose.

Elle avait réussi à se laver les cheveux et ses longues mèches châtain virevoltaient dans le vent venu de la mer.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa les rênes du poney de la veille.

- Essaie de braquer autre chose que le _Fish & Chips_, cette fois, lui lança l'aîné des frères Scott. "On va finir par prendre du poids !"

Hermione lui balança un regard ironique, les paupières mi-closes.

- Oh non, j'avais une autre idée, répliqua-t-elle. "Je pensais m'arrêter au pub et leur demander de me préparer une marmite de panse de brebis farcie."

Des protestations s'élevèrent autour d'eux et quelqu'un coinça le jeune homme sous son aisselle pour lui shampouiner la tête aux phalanges.

- Her-mignonne, fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Je préfèrerai encore manger quelque chose cuisiné par Skyler, plaida Aretho.

Le surnom rappela à Harry des jours lointains et il jeta un coup d'œil pensif en direction de l'infirmerie que Ron n'avait pas quitté depuis l'aube.

Wendy était assise devant le réfectoire avec Darren qui venait lui de fabriquer un gourdin semblable au sien, métamorphosant sa baguette comme Hagrid l'avait fait avec son parapluie quand il n'était pas autorisé à se servir de magie. Elle se leva brusquement quand Hermione enfourcha le poney et mit ses mains dans son dos en s'approchant, les joues un peu roses.

- Tu veux aller avec elle ? demanda Harry qui l'avait vu faire.

Le visage de Wendy s'éclaira.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle timidement.

Hermione la détailla de haut en bas d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Tu t'es assez reposée ?

L'adolescente hocha vivement le menton.

Hermione finit par sourire et lui tendit la main pour la hisser en selle derrière elle.

- Okay, alors.

Harry regarda le poney s'éloigner et soupira profondément, puis il se dirigea fermement vers l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il ne dormirait probablement plus de la journée.

Il se glissa sous le pan de toile et croisa le regard de Lizzie.

- Terrence ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger le repos des blessés.

Elle indiqua le fond du chapiteau d'un geste de la tête. Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Il traversa le dortoir et s'approcha doucement du lit où dormait toujours Albus.

Il ne s'était pas éveillé de la journée, mais il semblait paisible et c'était suffisant pour rassurer son père.

Terrence était assis sur le lit d'à côté, ses béquilles à côté de lui, l'air très sombre. Harry le fit lever silencieusement.

- Viens, murmura-t-il. "J'ai du travail pour toi."

Il le soutint jusqu'au lit de Scorpius et l'aida à s'installer dans la chaise qu'il avait transformée en fauteuil avec une rampe pour que la jambe du garçon soit confortable.

- Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui pendant un moment, chuchota Harry, doucement mais fermement.

Terrence acquiesça sans détacher les yeux de Scorpius qui respirait difficilement, la fièvre en grosses gouttes sur son visage grimaçant de douleur. Il naviguait entre sommeil et conscience et gémissait souvent, involontairement, comme un enfant dans un cauchemar.

Ron n'osait pas tendre le bras et tapoter l'épaule valide pour l'apaiser. Scorpius ressemblait tellement à son père, c'était comme de voir Malefoy étendu là, haletant de souffrance. Il avait ouvert les paupières, à un moment. Ses pupilles embuées par la fièvre avaient eu du mal à se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis au début, puis il avait regardé Ron, clairement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ? avait marmonné l'Auror, tellement déstabilisé qu'il avait du mal à articuler.

Un drôle de sourire avait pincé les lèvres pâles de l'adolescent – et la ressemblance avec Drago s'était encore accentuée, insupportable – et il avait grogné de douleur.

- Parce qu'on est du même côté, pardi.

Il n'avait pas dit : "parce que je te devais ça, Weasley", ou "tu croyais que j'allais te laisser crever comme tu voulais le faire pour moi ?" ou n'importe laquelle des remarques acerbes auxquelles Ron s'était attendu.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans ses yeux gris. Pas de passé qui le rongeait ou d'arrière-pensées controversées. Juste l'ironie typiquement Malefoy et une innocence qui rappelait à Ron celle de Hugo.

L'homme continuait de mâchouiller ses poings noués devant son visage, sans se rendre compte que les heures passaient.

Il tressaillit quand Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Ron voulut protester qu'on ne devait pas laisser le blessé sans surveillance, mais il croisa le regard de Terrence de l'autre côté du lit, ainsi que celui de Lizzie qui était intraitable.

Il se laissa entraîner.

Il faisait grand jour, dehors. La bruine s'était arrêtée. C'était peut-être trois heures, voire plus tard. Il cligna des yeux, engourdi. Ses épaules se réveillaient douloureusement et des fourmis mordaient ses jambes restées trop longtemps dans la même position.

- Viens, répéta Harry, et il le suivit docilement jusqu'à la crête en face de la mer.

Ils s'assirent dans les hautes herbes, à quelques pas d'un endroit où la terre brûlée était couverte de cendres.

Les vagues léchaient le rivage et le bruit régulier du ressac avait un effet calmant sur eux. Dans un rayon de soleil timide, les mouettes piaillaient en se disputant des reliefs de poisson.

Ron respira profondément.

- Ce sont des sacrés gamins, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il avait arraché une touffe d'herbes et la triturait pensivement.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy, hein.

- Non.

Le grand rouquin se mordit les lèvres, sentant l'émotion lui nouer la gorge.

- On va les ramener – tous. Sains et saufs, marmonna-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

- Oui.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, savoura l'odeur du sel qui piquait un peu les égratignures sur ses pommettes et son front.

- Ils ne te rappellent personne, Ron ? demanda Harry, ses yeux verts fixés sur la mer.

Ses cheveux noirs en désordre balayaient ses lunettes rondes.

Son meilleur ami lâcha une sorte d'éternuement amusé.

- Un certain trio qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? proposa-t-il.

Harry sourit.

- Oui, _aussi_, je suppose. Je pensais à un quatuor de maraudeurs prêts à risquer leurs vies pour un ami…

Il y eut un silence, dans lequel il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Tu as raison, dit finalement Ron, qui regardait toujours la mer, bleue et paisible. "Mais ça ne se terminera pas de la même façon."

Sa main bougea sans qu'il change de position et pressa l'épaule d'Harry, un instant.

- Albus n'est pas Rémus. Le ministère finira par l'accepter. Et il n'y a pas de Queudver parmi eux. Juste une Lily intrépide et trois gars qui la méritent.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

L'écume bullait légèrement sur les vagues en contrebas, pétillant comme de la mousse quand l'eau se brisait contre les rochers. Le vent chargé d'iode gonflait les manches des deux hommes. Le soleil caressait leurs membres meurtris par la bataille de la veille, délassant les tensions.

_Ils étaient très jeunes et si vieux déjà._

_Toujours les mêmes, pourtant._

Ron bâilla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il frotta son menton anguleux, faisant crisser sa barbe rousse, massa machinalement les larges cernes sous ses yeux.

- C'est bon que tu sois là, Ron, murmura Harry en regardant devant lui, ses doigts jouant toujours machinalement avec le brin d'herbe.

Ron hésita, puis un rire étouffé creusa sa cage thoracique.

- Merci.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : DANS L'ŒIL DU DRAGON<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Whaaaaouh, vous avez réalisé mon rêve : on a atteint les 100 reviews ! Et <em>quelles_ reviews, Merlin !_

_Vous êtes extraordinaires ! Elles sont tellement détaillées, tellement vivantes, tellement enthousiastes et frénétiques et magnifiques que je me balade dans la rue avec un sourire béat et que je parle toute seule au lapin (qui s'en contrefiche tant qu'il peut habiter sous le canapé)._

_MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !_

_Et je retourne écrire, parce que sinon la vraie vie va prendre le pas sur cette histoire et qu'on y sera encore la semaine prochaine..._

_Encore quatre - ou était-ce cinq ? - chapitres_...


	23. L'oeil du dragon

Quelque chose d'impossiblement joyeux bullait à l'intérieur de Wendy, comme si un bouquet de papillons frémissants était caché sous son pull. Les décorations ridicules pendues au plafond du supermarché, la chanson complètement guimauve qui passait à la radio, les interruptions publicitaires faites par quelqu'un qui ne savait visiblement pas articuler, l'odeur forte des truites mélangée au parfum sucré des pâtisseries, la poubelle de récupération des piles, les clayettes de légumes, les sacs en plastique orange et le brouhaha ambiant, tout était merveilleux.

Elle avançait à côté d'Hermione, une main sur le chariot, et de temps en temps ses yeux accrochaient leur reflet dans une banque vitrée de surgelés.

Leurs cheveux châtains et leurs sourires étaient presque semblables.

- Je suppose qu'on devrait _aussi_ prendre des haricots, marmonna Hermione en vérifiant sa liste. "Ils ne voudront manger que les saucisses et le bacon, je les connais, mais on aura besoin de quelque chose de solide dans le ventre pour tenir toute la nuit."

Elle prit deux boites de conserve sur l'étagère, puis décida de récupérer tout le stock. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'une simple famille, après tout.

- Est-ce qu'on va aussi acheter du rôti ? demanda Wendy en entassant deux sacs de pomme de terre et un filet de pommes dans le chariot.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ron sera content, il déteste le poisson et le rôti en sauce est son plat préféré…

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait répondu machinalement et se racla la gorge pour se débarrasser de la gêne qui rosissait ses oreilles.

- _Hum_. Le lieutenant-colonel Weasley, je veux dire. Avec tout ce qu'il engouffre, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas difficile, mais c'est tout le contraire.

Elle poussa le chariot en avant d'un geste un peu brusque.

- Voyons voir… il nous faut des desserts. Et du chocolat.

Wendy la suivit dans le rayon voisin après avoir pensivement pesé les poireaux et les navets. Elle se glissa derrière la femme qui examinait les différentes variétés de Cheddar en fronçant un sourcil.

- Darren aime assez le fromage…

Elle frotta le bout de son nez, croisa les bras. Wendy la contempla un moment en silence. Elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper la sensation chaude et douce blottie dans sa poitrine.

Attaché à un poteau électrique, le poney broutait dehors, à côté des vélos et d'une vieille motocyclette. Elles n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à arriver au village, même avec les précautions prises par Hermione.

_Hominum revelio._

Wendy connaissait bien le sortilège, maintenant, à force de l'entendre à chaque motte de terre un peu haute. Elle s'était tenue fermement à la taille de la femme, la joue appuyée contre son dos, respirant l'odeur de chèvrefeuille du gilet en crochet rose.

Elle aurait voulu que le trajet dure des heures, mais très vite les toits pointus recouverts d'ardoises bleu foncé étaient apparus au détour de la colline. Les murets propres, la route bien plate sur laquelle claquaient les sabots du poney, les potagers et les jardinets bien arrangés, tout était parfait et paisible à Glenegedale.

_Jamais vous n'auriez pu imaginer qu'une lutte sans merci avait eu lieu à peine cinq ou six kilomètres plus au sud…_

Un vieil homme coiffé d'une casquette à carreaux les avait saluées quand elles avaient mis pied à terre : "Hé, c'est la p'tite madame du _campinge_ de Killeyan ! Alors, ces touristes, i' s'en sortent avé la vie sauvage ? C'est vot'e fille ? Elle est b'en grande, déjà."

Wendy lui avait adressé un sourire radieux avant de passer les portes coulissantes.

_Le pépé était magnifique._

_La journée était magnifique._

_Le supermarché au sol collant était magnifique._

Hermione fit la moue, la main sur une bouteille de lait.

- Si on avait un frigo, j'aurais pu faire de la crème anglaise… ça aurait remonté le moral de Dean.

Parce qu'elles étaient née-moldues toutes les deux, être ici, utiliser ces mots, n'était pas anormal. C'était un lien de plus.

Et Wendy n'avait pas envie de le briser, mais la question sortit malgré elle de sa bouche.

- Le chef des Aurors… c'est votre mari, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait soigneusement évité les mots "le père de Rose".

- _C'était_ mon mari, rectifia Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Elle se concentra sur l'étagère des yoghourts.

- Vous ne vous disputez pas, pourtant, remarqua Wendy en pensant aux remarques acérées échangées par son oncle et sa tante au-dessus de la dinde de Noël chaque année.

- Ron est… commença la femme avant de s'interrompre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Maladroit ? Idiot ? Insupportable ?_

_Prompt à dire des mots qu'il va regretter plus tard et lent à comprendre qu'il aurait dû parler plus tôt ? Balourd, égoïste et malgré tout désireux de faire de son mieux en toutes circonstances ? Un homme adulte qui réagit comme un ado en pleine confusion hormonale sous le coup de l'émotion ? Un père assidu qui ne devrait pas oublier qu'on n'a jamais fini de gagner le cœur de la mère de ses enfants ?_

Elle respira profondément et mit quatre séries de mousse au chocolat en parts individuelles dans le chariot.

- Ron et moi avons tendance à nous entendre parfaitement en temps de crise – mais il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas capables de nous supporter quand tout va bien, expliqua-t-elle avec un peu d'humeur.

Wendy hocha la tête, mais à vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle déambula un moment sur les talons d'Hermione, silencieuse, aidant à remplir le chariot de victuailles, perdue dans ses pensées.

Un coup de coude amical la fit tressaillir et elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient à la caisse. Elle surprit le regard intrigué et compatissant d'Hermione sur elle et se troubla.

- Est-ce que tes parents se disputent souvent ? demanda la femme en réajustant son sac à main sur son épaule – elle avait dû fouiller dedans pendant quelques minutes pour retrouver son portefeuille moldu.

Wendy haussa les épaules.

- Non. Jamais. Ils ne se voient pas assez pour ça.

Le sentiment joyeux sous son pull s'était éteint. Hermione n'insista pas. Elles bourrèrent leurs courses dans des sacs plastiques puis sortirent du supermarché tellement chargées que Wendy crut qu'elles n'attendraient jamais le poteau électrique où les attendait le poney. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, puis elle ouvrit de nouveau son sac à main et se mit à y fourrer les sacs les uns après les autres sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente.

- Sortilège d'extension indétectable, expliqua la femme avec un sourire amusé qui fit soudain place à un pli douloureux.

- Très utile quand tu dois t'enfuir rapidement – ou pour aller faire du shopping sur _Oxford Street_ avec une demoiselle qui veut se tenir à la dernière mode.

Elle s'interrompit, ferma les yeux un instant en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Rosie me manque tellement… et Hugo… oh, si je…

Elle rouvrit les paupières et prit l'expression atterrée de Wendy pour autre chose.

- Ma pauvre chérie… ta maman est sûrement mortellement inquiète. Elle doit tellement te manquer !

Wendy recula d'un pas.

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais deux ans. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, dit-elle abruptement. "Je ne crois pas que mon père s'en apercevrait si je disparaissais, il travaille tout le temps. Et ma belle-mère a les jumeaux, ça lui suffit."

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

Wendy serra les dents parce que même si elle désirait plus que tout que la femme la prenne dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse par pitié. Elle fit un pas en avant, ramassa un autre sac de courses et le laissa tomber dans la besace sans fond.

- C'est cool, comme sortilège. Je suis sûre que Terrence adorerait l'apprendre. Il se trimballe toujours beaucoup trop de trucs, ça lui serait super utile.

- Wendy…

- C'est bizarre de penser qu'on est lundi et qu'il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, continua la jeune fille d'un ton léger forcé. "A cette heure-ci, si on était à Poudlard, on devrait être en cours avec Pique-la-lune… On dirait que c'était il y a un siècle qu'on était juste des élèves…"

Hermione avala sa salive. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette impression. Elle se revoyait, à peine plus âgée, en fuite dans l'Angleterre dévastée par les Mangemorts, en train de réaliser qu'elle aurait dû être à l'école en train de passer ses ASPICS comme n'importe quelle autre élève, si le monde avait été en paix.

Elle pensait que le sentiment d'injustice, d'impuissance, qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là n'aurait plus jamais lieu d'être après la chute de Voldemort.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était pareil quand vous étiez en guerre, à l'époque ?

Elle leva les yeux, surprise que Wendy aie fait le lien.

- A la radio, précisa celle-ci en faisant un geste du menton en direction du supermarché. "Ils disaient qu'une nappe de pétrole avait pris feu près d'Islay la nuit dernière. Les moldus ont leur propre version de ce qui se passe…"

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui. Il y a un département du ministère de la magie qui s'occupe spécialement de ce genre de communications.

Elle hésita.

- Wendy ? Terrence m'a dit que tu aimerais avoir un balai. Il doit nous en rester un, sûrement en très mauvais état, mais je peux demander à Nigel d'y jeter un coup d'œil, si tu veux.

Elle sourit.

- Il parait que tu es une sacrée joueuse de Quidditch. Tu m'apprendrais ? Si tu veux bien… Je suis assez nulle. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire pendant mes études et – non pas que lire ne soit pas bien, au contraire ça m'a toujours été très profitable – mais je me disais, je vais finir par prendre du poids, je ne suis plus si jeune et…

Wendy sourit en retour et comme en réponse, le soleil de fin d'après-midi caressa son visage, étincelant sur l'escarboucle à son sourcil gauche.

- Je veux bien, répondit-elle.

Ses longs cheveux châtains s'entortillaient, soulevés par le vent de la mer, comme ceux d'Hermione.

Tout doucement, la sensation chaleureuse s'était rallumée sous son pull.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Sous l'un des rares arbres à avoir encore un peu de feuillage, assis sur un tabouret, les bras croisés, Harry surveillait les Aurors qui s'entraînaient en sourcillant. Son pied droit tapotait impatiemment le sol et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.<p>

- Je peux m'assoir ici ?

Il tourna la tête et sourit à l'adolescent appuyé sur ses béquilles.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en attirant vers eux une des chaises mal empaillées qui trainaient devant le réfectoire.

- Albus s'est réveillé, annonça Terrence en s'installant. "Mais Charlie a dit qu'il devait d'abord lui parler seul à seul pendant un moment", se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'homme faire un mouvement pour se lever.

Il laissa tomber les béquilles à côté de lui et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Scorpius va un peu mieux. M. Weasley était avec lui, mais Lizzie l'a viré.

- Ah, dit Harry sans que son visage ne trahisse ce qu'il pensait.

- Je peux presque remarcher normalement, continua Terrence avec une pointe de son ancien enthousiasme. "Si j'avais été soigné par un toubib moldu, j'en aurais eu pour une semaine, à tous les coups ! C'est incroyable !"

- Hum, dit Harry à qui l'expérience avait appris que le rétablissement rapide d'une blessure par magie n'accélérait pas le long processus de guérison du traumatisme qu'elle engendrait.

- Wendy n'est pas encore rentrée ?

- Nope.

Terrence se cala plus confortablement sur la chaise un peu bancale et observa les chorégraphies parfaitement orchestrées des Aurors, la précision de leurs sortilèges et la façon presque dansante qu'ils avaient de déplacer pour esquiver et attaquer.

- Ce soir, on va de nouveau se battre ?

- Oui, dit Harry doucement.

Le garçon mâchouilla l'intérieur de ses joues pendant quelques instants, puis il se redressa.

- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas de prisonniers ?

Harry le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- Parce que…

Il chercha un meilleur moyen de formuler sa phrase et n'en trouva pas. Ses yeux verts si semblables et si différents de ceux d'Albus plongèrent finalement dans les prunelles bleues de l'adolescent.

- Dès qu'on entrave les hommes de MacFusty, ils cassent une de leurs dents et s'empoisonnent. Sans aucune hésitation, dit-il gravement. "Des fanatiques comme ça – ou des gens soumis à un maléfice qui les oblige à le faire – ne cesseront pas de se battre tant que leur chef ne sera pas tombé. C'est pour ça que Bercelak est notre cible."

Il n'ajouta pas que Ron lui avait aussi expliqué que pour chaque prisonnier fait au début du conflit, les MacFusty portaient leurs représailles sur les moldus. D'après Skyler et Darren, si on pouvait capturer le vieux fou qui avait commencé cette guerre, il y aurait peut-être un moyen de négocier avec son fils aîné.

Mais pour cela, il fallait vaincre un obstacle de taille : Anghenfil.

- Tant qu'on n'aura pas tué le dragon, on ne pourra pas gagner, hein ?

Harry soupira.

- Tant qu'on n'aura pas tué _ce_ dragon, oui.

Terrence jeta un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie et ses épaules se crispèrent.

- Tout repose sur Al, donc, murmura-t-il.

Le soleil baissait. Leurs ombres et celle de l'arbre s'allongeaient sur l'herbe. Il faisait froid, de nouveau, et ils frissonnèrent.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie s'assit sur le lit en face de celui de son neveu et prit les mains de son neveu dans les siennes pour les empêcher de trembler violemment.<p>

- Je suis désolé, Al…

Les yeux de l'adolescent le fixèrent comme s'ils hallucinaient.

- Tu ne sais pas, Charlie… tu ne sais pas.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Il pleurait tellement… et c'est de ma faute… je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, Scorpius avait entrouvert un œil. Oppressé par la fièvre, il respirait difficilement, mais il était parfaitement éveillé.

Et le silence était tel sous le chapiteau, qu'il entendait chaque mot prononcé.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Les Aurors s'étaient assis en rond. Certains bavardaient à mi-voix, d'autres se contentaient de regarder le feu de camp qui brûlait au milieu du cercle. Dean jouait de la guitare, mélancolique. Aretho dessinait des figures de conte de fée avec les flammes, de la pointe de sa baguette, pour la plus grande joie des frères Scott. Colchide était installé en tailleur, très droit, les coudes sur ses cuisses comme s'il méditait. Enveloppée dans une couverture, Lizzie buvait son thé à petites gorgées, tenant sa tasse à deux mains.<p>

Ils étaient déjà habillés de leurs plastrons noirs et de leurs épaulettes d'acier. Le ciel immense, drapé de rose et d'or, s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant la nuit.

Tout était paisible.

Ron enjamba l'épaule de Nigel et vint s'asseoir entre Harry et Hermione. Il venait de se laver les dents et sentait le dentifrice à la menthe.

- Alors, _professeur_, quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial qu'il espérait naturel. "Est-ce que Neville va enfin déclarer sa flamme à Luna ?"

Harry sourit. Il but tranquillement une gorgée de café avant de répondre.

- Oh non. T'es en retard d'une guerre. Si Neville épouse quelqu'un, ce sera l'infirmière scolaire, Hannah Abbot.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

- "Hannah Abbot" comme dans la petite de Poufsouffle avec de grosses joues ?

- Elle n'est pas _petite_ ! protesta Harry tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. "Elle est plus grande que moi."

- Harry, ce n'est pas difficile d'être plus grand que toi, dit sentencieusement Ron. "Ta _femme_ est plus grande que toi. _James_ est plus grand que toi. Et si Albus nous refait une poussée de croissance comme celle d'il y a deux ans, il sera _aussi_ plus grand que toi."

Il fit une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil affectueux à son neveu, assis de l'autre côté du cercle.

- En tout cas, il a l'air nettement plus doué que _nous deux_ au même âge, question approche des filles.

Hermione pouffa de rire et Harry se demanda s'il devait vraiment se réjouir de cette dernière constatation. C'était déjà bien assez de devoir surveiller James qui était un vrai coureur de jupons…

En face d'eux, Albus observait pensivement les flammes.

D'un côté, il était assis à côté de Scorpius dont l'expression rappelait beaucoup à Harry celle de Sirius quand celui-ci parlait de son meilleur ami. Le garçon avait été autorisé à se lever, mais il était encore faible et on l'avait enveloppé d'un tel tas de couvertures et de châles qu'il disparaissait presque.

De l'autre côté, Charlie cachait Wendy derrière son large dos, ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi celle-ci s'était sentie assez enhardie pour poser sa joue sur l'épaule d'Albus. Terrence était assis un peu plus loin, entre Teddy qui croquait des biscuits salés, nettement plus en forme que la veille, ses cheveux de la même couleur que le ciel, et Darren qui portait son capuchon, comme pour ne pas rompre la douceur apparente de ce moment.

Inévitablement, malgré la mélodie de la guitare, malgré la promesse tacite qu'ils s'étaient fait, les conversations revinrent sur le conflit.

- A moins, ces foutus dragons sont tellement attachés à leur île qui ne la quitteront jamais, soupira quelqu'un. "Imagine s'ils s'étaient envolés jusqu'à Londres, s'ils avaient fallu les combattre en pleine ville…"

- J'aime mieux pas imaginer le vieux MacFusty en train de demander soumission à Buckingham au nom d'Anghenfil…

- Il est _vraiment_ cinglé.

- Il a trop regardé dans l'œil du dragon, intervint Charlie d'une voix lente et grave qui établit le silence. "C'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire. Ils lisent jusqu'au fond de ton âme. Ils la changent."

Son regard évita délibérément celui d'Harry qui s'était raidi, en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Skyler en cessant de tailler un bout de bois avec son couteau.

- Que ce qui est noir au fond du cœur de Bercelak MacFusty est contrôlé par l'Anghenfil. On _ne dresse pas_ un dragon. C'est la première chose que tu apprends quand tu commences à travailler dans une réserve. Ce sont de magnifiques créatures anciennes, mystérieuses, et tu ne dois pas les laisser te regarder."

Il y eut un silence lourd. Certains bougèrent inconfortablement à leur place, faisant crisser l'herbe.

Albus continuait de fixer les flammes.

- Et lui, alors ? Il a quelle influence sur nous ? demanda soudain Skyler d'un ton dur, en indiquant le garçon du menton.

- Al n'est pas dangereux ! protesta farouchement Wendy en se redressant.

- Il n'a jamais essayé de nous contrôler ! ajouta vivement Scorpius en pâlissant.

Charlie respira profondément. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui dans le silence tendu.

Le ciel, au-dessus d'eux, s'assombrissait lentement.

- Tu n'as jamais vu des créatures ou des gens venir spontanément vers lui ? Ou remarqué que lorsqu'il te regarde dans les yeux – quand tu es très énervé ou effrayé ou triste, ou perdu – tu te sens différent ensuite ? Ce sont les yeux du dragon.

Terrence avait pâli.

- Alors… les elfes ? chuchota-t-il.

- Les elfes étaient fascinés par Albus bien avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qu'il était, parce qu'ils sentaient confusément son pouvoir, dit fermement Charlie.

Les flammes crépitaient au milieu du cercle.

_Dans le Poudlard Express, une petite fille de onze ans décidait d'ouvrir son cœur…_

_Les hiboux volaient dans la Grande Salle et venaient saluer Albus même lorsqu'il n'avait pas de courrier…_

_L'elfe Boolay répétait en se tordant les mains qu'il ne voulait pas "être regardé" par le Grand, peu importe l'honneur que cela pouvait représenter…_

_Drago Malefoy, debout dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, sentait sa colère retomber sans raison._

Albus n'avait pas bougé. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les coups d'œil qu'on lui lançait, les murmures, les visages tourmentés de ses trois amis.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, dit-il enfin, d'une voix fragile.

Harry voulait se lever, traverser le cercle pour asséner son poing au milieu du visage de Charlie, mais Ron le retint.

- Attends, murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le fais pas exprès, dit Charlie avec gentillesse. "Mais quand le dragon-phœnix a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne, il t'a transmis une partie de son cœur. Et de ses pouvoirs."

- Le furet, murmura Terrence.

Charlie inclina le menton gravement.

- Et Teddy. Et Scorpius.

Les Aurors clignèrent des yeux, pas certains de saisir l'ensemble de ce qu'il impliquait.

- Les dragons ne peuvent pas guérir. Ils _ne parlent pas_. Ils n'ont pas de fourrure non plus. Ce sont des êtres remplis de puissance et dont le regard peut changer la couleur d'une âme, mais ils restent des _créatures_ magiques, _simplement_ des créatures. Ils connaissent leurs limites, mais ne les dépassent jamais. Ils pleurent, mais ne savent pas consoler. Ils aiment, mais ne peuvent pas pardonner. Ils sont courageux, mais ne se montreront jamais héroïques. Ils éprouvent de la pitié, mais ne comprennent pas la compassion.

Charlie s'interrompit, choisissant ses mots avec précision, conscient que la nuit s'approchait et qu'ils devaient être prêts.

- Ce que tu es, Albus, c'est bien plus qu'un garçon à moitié dragon. Ce qui est venu à toi sous cette forme est différent. Et il n'est pas venu au hasard. Il est venu à cause de ce qu'il avait lu en toi.

Les reflets du feu scintillaient dans les grands yeux verts de l'adolescent.

Il semblait étrangement lointain, alors qu'il était assis au milieu d'eux.

- Ce soir, tu peux nous sauver tous. Hommes et dragons. C'est un _choix_ que tu dois faire.

- Je sais, souffla Albus.

Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, la première étoile n'allait pas tarder à s'allumer, et les Aurors avaient enfin compris ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

_Distraire l'ennemi. Protéger l'enfant. Le laisser affronter seul l'Anghenfil et briser le regard du dragon._

Harry ferma les yeux avant de donner le signal de départ.

_Pourquoi l'histoire se répétait-elle sans cesse ?_

Une douleur vrillait le bas de sa nuque, comme un pressentiment insupportable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	24. Depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin

Un rideau de pluie grise recouvrait l'île, transformant les brasiers en colonnes de fumée épaisse.

La bulle magique qui protégeait le camp avait cédé et plusieurs piliers de tentes avaient été brisés. Les toiles ployaient en se remplissant d'eau. Des casseroles, des couvertures et d'autres précieuses ressources s'enfonçaient dans la boue. L'arbre sous lequel Harry s'était assis pour surveiller l'entraînement n'était plus qu'une torche noire et des flammes continuaient de brûler en chuintant sur les barricades dispersées qui protégeaient les Aurors de la fureur des dragons.

Les sortilèges éclataient dans la nuit qui pâlissait peu à peu, un fracas d'étincelles colorées et meurtrières auquel se mêlaient les râles, les menaces, les appels.

Teddy était trempé et son épaule envoyait des flashs blancs de douleur dans son cerveau chaque fois qu'il levait le bras, mais il continuait à se battre, dos à dos avec son parrain dont le visage tuméfié était presque impossible à reconnaître derrière le verre fendillé de ses lunettes.

Scorpius ne tenait debout que par un miracle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son front, dégoulinants, son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps et un rictus sarcastique s'était installé sur ses lèvres, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Entre deux coups de baguette, Ron lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre et une fierté étrange s'étranglait sous son plastron écorché par les griffures des maléfices.

Terrence avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déplacé dans son genou et y battait un rythme effréné. Sa voix était rauque à force de lancer des sorts avec une obstination désespérée, son œil droit gonflé et fermé. Il trébuchait derrière Darren qui poursuivait un groupe, infatigable, sombre figure sous son capuchon de bure.

Sur le flanc de la montagne, le corps d'un des deux dragons était étendu, pantelant, emprisonné dans de multiples chaînes, sa gueule scellée dans une énorme muselière d'acier. Hermione repoussait en arrière ses cheveux châtains poisseux de sang et le gardait férocement avec Aretho. Le plan avait fonctionné.

C'était presque l'aube.

Les frères Scott étaient morts. Nigel aussi. Les joues pailletées de taches de rousseur de Dean reposaient sur la terre noire labourée, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts comme s'ils contemplaient sa guitare abandonnée un peu plus loin. Lizzie s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui ferma les yeux, ravalant un sanglot étranglé, puis elle se hâta vers un blessé qui gémissait sous un pan de toile.

Skyler et Wendy, qui avaient disparu un instant de l'autre côté de la crête, revenaient maintenant à pleine vitesse, couchés sur leurs balais, plongeant entre les mottes de terre et remontant en piqué dans l'obscurité comme s'ils étaient à ciel ouvert sur un terrain de Quidditch. Ils étaient beaucoup plus synchrones qu'au début de la soirée et semblaient presque se jouer des attaques lancées contre eux, comme deux hirondelles pirouettant au-dessus de l'eau.

Wendy avait horriblement mal dans les cuisses, les tibias, les avant-bras et elle était presque certaine que si elle essayait de se redresser, son dos allait se briser avec un claquement sec. Mais elle refusait de s'écouter, forçait ses muscles à outrepasser leurs limites, plissait les yeux pour les garder ouverts et perçants.

La pluie diluait le sang coagulé sur l'arcade sourcilière de Skyler tandis qu'il bombardait l'ennemi en passant en rase-motte, mais il continuait à sourire hargneusement, parce qu'il n'était pas question de ralentir – et que l'endurance et l'agilité de cette gamine le bluffait.

Ces quatre gosses renversaient toute notion de logique ou _d'approprié_. Ils étaient intelligents, dévoués, hardis et courageux au point de l'inconscience.

Ils étaient tout, sauf ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre de leur part.

Et Skyler refoulait au fond de lui la pensée que son propre fils n'était qu'un bon à rien, que s'il avait été là, par accident ou vanité, il aurait fanfaronné, pleurniché, essayé d'obtenir de l'attention ou du confort sans jamais cesser d'être obséquieusement poli et n'aurait jamais essayé de se rendre utile.

_Scorpius Malefoy se battait malgré sa blessure, il n'avait jamais laissé échapper une plainte._

_Sans les idées brillantes de Terrence Swanson, ils n'auraient jamais pu mener à bien cette opération pour capturer un des dragons mineurs._

_Wendy Philips était époustouflante d'audace, indéniablement née pour voler sur un balai et manier une batte. Jamais Skyler n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse utiliser une baguette de cette façon._

_Et Albus…_

Il braqua le balai pour prendre la courbe au bout de la plaine, ralentit à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel chargé de nuages sombres avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille.

Là-haut, le fils de Potter, affrontait seul l'Anghenfil.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>De nouveau, la douleur atroce cabra le corps d'Albus, éclatant en feu d'artifice dans sa tête, et tout redevint noir.<p>

_Il allait avoir quinze ans. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches indisciplinées dans ses yeux verts._

_Il était couvert de sang, il y voyait à peine, il avait mal à en vomir. Il était terrifié et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne pouvait pas fuir, il devait se battre._

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution._

_La main crispée sur sa baguette, il se força à se lever en s'aidant de la pierre froide, s'avança sur la pelouse souillée du cimetière et fit face à Voldemort qui éructa de joie._

Le rire sardonique ramena Albus à la réalité. Des spasmes de souffrance le secouaient. Son aile était broyée dans la gueule du monstre et il sentait le souffle fétide de la bête, brûlant, sur lui.

- Est-ce assez, maintenant ?

La voix de MacFusty stridulait de façon grinçante, toute proche.

Le vieil homme était penché sur le cou du dragon, assis dans sa selle d'acier, et ses yeux bleus globuleux observaient sa proie avec intérêt. La lune argentait les touffes de cheveux blancs au-dessus de ses oreilles et sa longue cape noire ondoyait dans la nuit, comme si elle délayait les étoiles.

Suspendu la tête en bas, Albus essaya d'avaler sa salive. Il _devait_ rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas encore céder… Il devait... Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'œil rouge d'Anghenfil le happa à nouveau.

_Une très jeune Hermione enroulait une écharpe autour du tronc d'un arbre en étouffant ses larmes._

_Le mari de Lizzie s'en allait après l'avoir trahie et elle l'appelait, debout sur le pas de la porte d'une maison en briques. Puis elle fermait les yeux, la honte inscrite sur son visage, sous le regard de jugement des voisins._

_Ron… _non, ce n'était pas son oncle_. C'était James. Il haussait les épaules et détournait la tête, une étincelle de mépris dans le regard, jouant négligemment avec un vif d'or. "Tu ne vaux rien, petit frère."_

_Terrence faisait ses bagages et s'en allait, sans un regard en arrière – pour toujours._

_Wendy était assise sur le couvre-lit fleuri d'un lit de princesse et elle sanglotait dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux._

Il s'arracha aux visions avec un râle, griffa, mordit, poussa et lacéra les babines du dragon pour se dégager. Les crocs frémirent à peine, resserrant leur emprise sur les plumes de satin noir qui se gorgeaient de sang. Un os craqua et Albus hurla de douleur.

_Un vieillard pleurait, seul dans l'obscurité. Il était penché sur une table recouverte d'un drap et tenait la main d'une toute jeune fille à la peau pâle comme du lait._

_- Personne ne nous enverra de secours, Père, dit un homme en s'approchant de lui, la voix enrouée._

_- Nous avons servi le ministère avec fidélité, Josias. Pendant toutes ces années, nous avons gardé le secret des dragons, effacé la mémoire des moldus, surveillé les côtes des Hébrides… ils ne nous ont pas oubliés._

_- C'est trop tard, Père. Elle n'est déjà plus là._

Le vent qui s'engouffrait sous les ailes du monstre projeta des gouttelettes glacées sur Albus et il revint à la réalité.

Bercelak MacFusty le scrutait, mais ses yeux bleus, dans leurs globes blancs striés de vaisseaux sanguins, semblaient contempler autre chose.

Voyait-il les images que l'Anghenfil faisait surgir dans sa tête, aspirant les pensées, les souvenirs, les doutes, les peurs, les regrets des humains autour de lui, mélangeant indistinctement vérité et espoir, souffrance passée et craintes irrationnelles ?

_"Il ne le voit pas. Il le sent, cependant."_

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Albus.

_"Dewis ! Tu es là. Je te croyais parti..."_

_"Je ne partirai pas. J'étais et je suis toujours là, petit frère."_

_"J'ai peur. J'ai mal… je voudrais juste… que tout s'arrête."_

Il tourbillonnait dans le noir, seul, abandonné. L'œil rouge du dragon le vrillait de pouvoir et de souffrance. Il ne pourrait pas vaincre.

_"Tiens bon, Albus."_

Il ne pouvait pas se dégager de la gueule du dragon. Il avait pitié de l'homme fou qui riait hystériquement dans la nuit. Il ne voulait pas _tuer_ encore.

Il entendait encore les cris plaintifs de la créature. Juste un animal, qui ne comprenait pas, qui se débattait pour rester en vie, qui ne contrôlait pas sa violence et n'avait pas choisi d'être mêlé à la guerre.

Et lui, il l'avait frappé à mort.

_"Tu as défendu les tiens. Tu as sauvé des vies."_

_"Ce n'était pas lui que j'aurais dû attaquer. Le cœur de l'Anghenfil est putride, souillé par la haine et la cruauté. C'était lui mon adversaire. C'est lui que j'aurais dû tuer, pour briser son lien avec MacFusty."_

_" Mais tu ne veux pas."_

Les étoiles tombaient en pluie de feu, autour de lui. Il voulait tendre les mains et les caresser, comme des pétales flottant sur une mer d'encre. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance, plus de rire démoniaque, plus un son, plus rien. Peut-être qu'il était déjà mort.

_"Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme qui souffre et qui a perdu la raison, Dewis. Et un dragon qui s'est nourri d'amertume et ne sait plus retrouver son chemin. Je ne peux pas les faire revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas changer le passé."_

_"Tu ne peux pas changer les circonstances, mais tu peux décider de ce que tu vas faire pour les affronter. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur ce qui t'arrive, mais tu en as sur tes choix. C'est ce que tu dois leur rappeler."_

_"Je n'y arriverai jamais !"_

Le monstre étendit ses ailes, en vol stationnaire. Son long cou ondula comme s'il allait régurgiter. Le vieil homme se pencha pour mieux apercevoir le petit dragon de fourrure toujours pris au piège des crocs géants. Il bougeait à peine, comme un chiffon noir maculé de sang.

Et pourtant l'Anghenfil s'agitait nerveusement.

_"Quelqu'un a donné sa vie. Quelqu'un a pleuré. Quelqu'un a pardonné. Tu es né à cause de ces trois choix, Albus Severus Potter. Tu existes parce que Lily Evans a tendu la main à celui dont personne ne voulait et parce qu'à cause de cela, un homme a tout sacrifié pour protéger l'enfant d'un autre. Tu as vu le jour dans la lumière, parce que ton père a pris la décision d'effacer le passé en te donnant le nom de Severus."_

Le monstre gronda. Ses babines se retroussèrent. Bercelak MacFusty sursauta. Il y avait comme un chant, autour de lui. Inaudible et pourtant puissant. Magnifique et cependant terrifiant.

Et le corps de petit dragon de fourrure s'illuminait lentement, comme si toutes les étoiles se rassemblaient soudain autour de lui.

_"Le monde est un endroit sombre, Albus. Il y aura toujours des gens pressés d'assouvir leur soif de pouvoir, leur désir de vengeance, leur envie de posséder. Ce sera difficile et tu ne pourras pas toujours changer la façon dont regardent les autres. Les yeux du dragon te donnent un grand pouvoir, Albus, mais c'est ton cœur qui attire les gens. La lumière vient de toi. Tu aimes. Tu aimes si fort que tu insufles de la vie et de l'espoir, et c'est _cela_ qui les amène à toi."_

Albus repensa à la scène du cimetière. Il était sûr que c'était un vrai souvenir, pas une des illusions malsaines de l'Anghenfil.

_Un souvenir de son père au même âge._

Un souvenir où, malgré tous les espoirs perdus, malgré la souffrance, malgré la peur, il se levait et faisait face.

Peut-être que ce souvenir était celui qu'Harry avait voulu partager avec lui – s'ils avaient pu aller ensemble à cet endroit pour ses quinze ans.

Alors il respira profondément, oubliant les vagues de douleur prêtes à le submerger, et écouta la voix du dragon, se laissa envahir par la magie qu'il avait acceptée, des années auparavant, en haut d'une montagne enneigée.

_"C'est _toi_ qui as donné envie de vivre au furet. Et c'est _aussi_ toi qui as éclairé le monde de Wendy, ouvert la porte derrière laquelle était enfermé Sorpius, et donné à Terrence un but. C'est ce que tu es, petit frère. Depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin."_

Albus sourit.

Et les grands yeux verts de Lily Evans, ces yeux qui avaient changé le cours de la vie de Severus Rogue, les yeux de son père qui avait affronté l'ennemi d'un monde et l'avait vaincu – ces yeux qui étaient les siens et qui reflétaient son âme et celle d'un dragon nommé "choix", s'ouvrirent et se posèrent avec compassion sur le monstre et le vieil homme.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>La dernière étoile s'éteignit et les nuages se dégagèrent, emportés par le vent de la mer. Dans le ciel rose soyeux, un rayon doré s'étendit comme une flèche et vint frapper la terre, inondant la plaine de sa lumière pure.<p>

Toutes les baguettes s'abaissèrent alors que le dragon tombait dans le cône de soleil où scintillaient des gouttes de pluie.

Lentement, si lentement.

L'Anghenfil s'écrasa, faisant trembler le sol. Sa tête monstrueuse s'abattit sur une des dernières tentes encore droites et ses ailes se froissèrent avec un bruit de tôle affreux. Sa queue s'agita un instant, comme un long serpent d'acier, puis elle tomba lourdement et il ne bougea plus.

Il tenait dans sa gueule le corps d'Albus, brisé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	25. Larmes

Ginny posa doucement la lettre sur le bord de la table. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, tira le rideau fleuri et contempla les étoiles qui scintillaient, pâles et silencieuses, très loin dans le ciel d'encre.

Elle tourna le loquet, respira l'odeur de la nuit, la fraîcheur de l'herbe dans le noir. Un oiseau de nuit appelait plaintivement, au loin.

Tout était si paisible.

Elle se retourna, contempla la pièce chaleureuse. Le reflet de la lampe sur les casseroles en étain, la nappe à carreaux, un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase, le plaid moelleux sur le canapé, les livres empilés sur le guéridon.

Elle traversa la cuisine, enfila les savates qu'elle mettait pour aller au jardin. Un parapluie rouge était appuyé dans le coin, contre le mur blanc, à côté du paillasson.

Elle poussa la porte, fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, resserrant son gilet autour de ses épaules.

Tout était si paisible.

Elle bascula la nuque, mit la main en visière pour chercher ses constellations préférées, retenant les mèches folles qui s'agitaient autour de son front à la brise nocturne.

Harry et les enfants avaient l'habitude d'étendre une couverture dans le champ, pendant les nuits d'été, et ils regardaient les étoiles en gobant des chips. James racontait des blagues qui n'avaient aucun sens. Lily gloussait, un son cristallin dans l'immensité de la plaine. La voix grave d'Harry se mêlaient à leurs exclamations, il parlait de Firenze et de légendes moldues qui les faisaient rêver. Et Albus…

Un petit son étranglé.

Ginny ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était sa gorge qui l'avait émis.

Elle se redressa, enfonça les mains dans les poches de son gilet, avança encore un peu dans les herbes folles. Le _Terrier_, à sa gauche, se dressait dans la nuit comme une silhouette de champignon, bienveillante dans l'obscurité.

Elle se rendit compte que ses yeux lui faisaient mal, écarquillés comme pour scruter la nuit.

La maison était éclairée, derrière elle, découpant son ombre sur le champ, mais il faisait si noir, devant elle.

_Comme un vide._

Elle sentit d'abord le gout salé, puis la première larme, brûlante et douloureuse, qui glissait jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle toucha sa joue mouillée, détachée, presque inconsciente.

Puis les phrases de la lettre dansèrent devant elle dans la nuit, s'enroulèrent autour de son cou jusqu'à la suffoquer.

Elle hoqueta, portant la main à sa poitrine oppressée.

- Ce … n'est... pas vrai…

Ce n'était pas sa voix et la souffrance qui fouaillait ses entrailles n'était pas la sienne.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla-t-elle. "CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI, PAS VRAI, PAS VRAI !

Les mots brûlaient sa gorge sèche et ses jambes tremblaient, soudain molles et sans forces.

Elle tituba.

- C'est faux, balbutia-t-elle. "C'est faux… Al'… oh mon Albus… oh, bébé…"

Elle était tombée à genoux et pressait ses bras contre son ventre, incapable de se redresser. Ses cheveux roux s'emmêlaient sur son visage, poisseux de larmes qui dégoulinaient dans sa bouche, sur son menton, dans le creux de son cou. Son nez coulait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre sa respiration. Les tiges d'herbe qu'elle arrachait lui entaillaient les mains, mais elle ne sentait rien.

- Albus… mon petit garçon, mon très petit garçon… Al'… pourquoi ?... oh, pourquoi… _ALBUS_ !

C'était comme si son cœur allait se décrocher, secoué de sanglots déchirants.

Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas là et elle cria sauvagement – désespérément – parce que c'était trop insupportable et trop injuste, parce qu'elle avait besoin de toucher son corps, d'embrasser les boucles sombres de son fils, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de le bercer contre elle, de le rassurer, de le protéger contre le monde entier, contre toute douleur, toute question, toute difficulté.

- Maman est là, Al… maman est là…

Mais elle était seule, au milieu du champ devant sa maison vide, et son bébé était très loin, étendu sur une paillasse maculée de sang, entre la vie et la mort.

Les étoiles pâles scintillaient très haut dans le ciel d'encre silencieux.

Tout était si paisible.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley cessa de pleurer et se moucha bruyamment, avant de croiser son châle en crochet sur son opulente poitrine et de relever son menton grassouillet avec défi.<p>

- Je vais voir Ginny, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait malgré elle.

Ses yeux clairs s'étaient raffermis sous sa frange rousse aux mèches poivre et sel.

Arthur se demanda un instant si elle tirait sa force des foudres qu'elle comptait faire tomber sur Harry à son retour, ou si c'était simplement son instinct maternel qui prenait le dessus sur l'horrible nouvelle.

Il contenta d'opiner faiblement, ses mains toujours crispées sur la lettre.

Il n'avait pas versé une larme, comme stupéfait.

Molly lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la maison.

_Comme il avait l'air âgé, soudain, avec son bonnet mal enfoncé au-dessus de ses oreilles décollées, ses épaules affaissées dans le fauteuil, ses rides creusées par la fatigue et les taches de vieillesse qui se confondaient avec le semis de ses taches de rousseur…_

Elle prit une grande respiration.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, Arthur.

Il leva la tête et sourit tristement.

- Je serai là.

La porte se referma et le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

_Oui, il serait là. Il était toujours là, même après que ses compagnons de guerre soient tombés, même après la mort de son fils, même après que…_

Il enfouit le visage dans ses mains, laissant glisser la lettre au sol.

- Oh, Al…

Les souvenirs se bousculaient sous son crâne.

Sa précieuse Ginny déposait dans ses bras un paquet chaud et doux, épuisée mais rayonnante de fierté et de joie. Il était _encore_ grand-père et, comme à chaque fois, il était submergé de reconnaissance.

_Si fragile. Si innocent._

Minuscule bouche charnue, petit poing serré sur son index rugueux, une masse de boucles sombres, des yeux verts immenses qui le contemplaient pensivement.

_Albus Severus Potter._

Ce bébé-là était tranquille, comparé à ses cousins ou à son frère qui réclamait avec vigueur l'attention et l'amour des adultes. Parfois, Arthur essayait d'imaginer l'enfant qu'avait été Harry et quelque chose de filandreux pinçait l'arrière de sa gorge à l'idée qu'un autre bambin, si semblable à celui qui trottinait vers lui les bras tendus, ait pu être rejeté et maltraité alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à aimer.

Al grandissait et passait du temps perché sur l'établi dans l'atelier des Weasley, les jambes ballantes, simplement content d'être avec son grand-père qui bricolait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il pouffait de rire souvent et finissait toujours par venir aider à défaire un écrou, bricoler un moteur hybride, punaiser au sol un canard en celluloïd enchanté qui prenait la poudre d'escampette.

Arthur l'emmenait en promenade et ils marchaient le long de la rivière, dans la plaine baignée de soleil à la fin de l'après-midi, main dans la main. Albus posait des questions sur la vie, le monde, Poudlard et les dessins animés moldus. Son grand-père pointait du doigt un héron ou un cerf, de temps en temps, et ils s'accroupissaient dans les hautes herbes pour observer les animaux en retenant leur souffle.

Lorsqu'il était entré à l'école, Arthur s'était surpris à trouver le temps long malgré les visites régulières de Lily. Il attendait les lettres de son petit-fils, en faisait la lecture à haute-voix à Molly pendant qu'elle cuisinait et les gardait dans les poches de sa gabardine kaki pour les relire plus tard, seul, appuyé contre l'établi usé, dans l'odeur d'essence, de bois et de colle magique.

Aux vacances, Al était revenu et il avait trainé tout l'été en salopette, criant et jouant avec ses cousins à s'arroser au jet d'eau, ses boucles noires en désordre et ses yeux verts pétillants de vie, ou allongé à plat ventre sur le plancher frais du grenier, en train de lire à côté d'une pile de bouquins poussiéreux, un hibou perché sur sa tête.

Il avait brusquement poussé l'année suivante – pris des centimètres en hauteur et gagné en largeur d'épaules – sans réussir à rattraper James qui serait sûrement aussi grand que les jumeaux. Dans cette troupée de bruns cuivrés et de rouquins, c'était le seul des petits-enfants avec des cheveux si noirs : Molly l'appelait "mon petit prince" et Lily lui enviait ses yeux d'émeraude.

Il avait des amis à l'école, des né-moldus ! Arthur était presque aussi excité que lui à l'idée de les inviter au _Terrier_. Son amitié naissante avec Scorpius Malefoy était un sujet qui ne plaisait guère aux adultes, mais Albus ne s'en était pas rendu compte. A son grand-père, il disait tout – et Arthur l'écoutait, fasciné. L'innocence et la tendresse de l'enfant qui devenait un adolescent aurait peut-être changé le cours des choses, si Albus était né bien des années auparavant, _quand Lucius n'était pas encore un ennemi…_

Il frissonna.

Il faisait froid dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Le courant d'air quand Molly avait fermé la porte avait dû souffler la bougie. Le robinet gouttait dans le silence.

La lettre était à ses pieds, un peu froissée.

Arthur la ramassa, repoussant son bonnet un peu plus haut sur son large front, lissa avec son pouce le coin du papier.

Il la relut, puis ferma les yeux.

Lentement, une larme coula sur sa joue parcheminée.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Lugubre, le vent sifflait en se faufilant entre les poutres de la volière. L'odeur des fientes séchées se mêlait à celle, rance, des graines des hiboux. Le duvet d'un plume collée au plancher s'agitait fébrilement. De temps en temps, une chouette hululait ou grattait son perchoir, un bruit sec dans le silence de l'aube.<p>

Lily donna la lettre au grand-duc qui s'envola après avoir cligné de ses yeux jaunes perçants. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse comme un petit point dans le ciel. Elle fourra les mains sous ses aisselles, sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer. Le matin commençait à poindre au-delà de la Forêt Interdite, étirant ses rayons comme de la soie ivoirienne sur le lac auréolé de brume.

C'était magnifique – apaisant et lumineux – et elle comprit soudain pourquoi Albus passait autant de temps assis au bord de la fenêtre, en haut de la vieille tour.

- C'est beau…

Elle fit volte-face, surprise.

- _James_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux qui trahissaient sa nuit blanche. Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder en face, montra l'enveloppe qu'il avait à la main.

- J'ai une lettre à faire partir.

Les sourcils de Lily s'arquèrent.

- Tu n'envoies _jamais_ de courrier. Je pensais que tu ne savais même pas où se trouvait la volière, dit-elle platement.

- Ben si, tu vois.

Quelque chose craqua sur la dernière syllabe, comme si le garçon de seize ans avait du mal à contrôler sa voix. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à un hibou de l'école et lui donna son enveloppe.

- A qui tu écris ? demanda Lily, derrière lui.

Les épaules de son frère se contractèrent.

- A Oncle Georges.

James mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue, lissa quelque chose d'invisible sur la tige en bois où le hibou somnolait avant qu'il ne le réveille et ne l'envoie en course.

- Et toi ?

Comme Lily ne répondait pas, il se retourna et leva les yeux. Sa petite sœur était toujours debout au milieu de la volière et elle luttait visiblement pour retenir ses larmes.

- A Oncle Georges, souffla-t-elle.

James hésita. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à conserver le peu de courage qui lui restait s'il s'approchait pour la consoler, alors il se contenta de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

- ça va aller, Lily, murmura-t-il.

Le regard de sa sœur étincela. Elle rejeta en arrière sa chevelure rousse et elle fit un pas vers lui, les poings serrés.

- _Non_, James. NON. Ça ne va _pas_ aller. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Al…

Sa voix se brisa.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon en se mordant les lèvres, les bras enlacés étroitement sur son ventre.

Elle n'avait pas dormi non plus depuis l'arrivée de la lettre, la veille, pendant le souper. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, s'était enfermée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour sangloter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes – le fantôme de la jeune fille s'était enfui quand elle lui avait jeté une lunette de WC. Et quelques heures avant l'aube, elle avait finalement décidé. Elle n'écrirait pas à sa mère, ni à ses grands-parents. Elle savait _qui_ était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre.

James s'assit sur la marche à côté d'elle. Il ne chercha pas à lui mettre son bras sur les épaules et ne dit rien non plus. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les rebroussant sans y penser, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il y avait quelque chose de si douloureux, de si crispé sur son visage, que Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle posa tout doucement ses doigts sur le bras de son aîné.

- James…

- Je lui raconte toujours n'importe quoi, croassa-t-il soudain, au bord des larmes. "Je le jette, j-je me fous de lui… je ne lui ai _jamais_ dit qu'il était important…"

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il tremblait.

Lily se pelotonna contre son grand frère. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, lui embrassa la tempe, comme leur mère le faisait quand il était petit.

- Chuut… murmura-t-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas… Al sait que tu l'aimes, James."

- Je voudrais juste… pouvoir le lui dire _maintenant_… balbutia l'adolescent.

Lily hocha le menton et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue, à présent.

- Je sais. Moi aussi…

Le vent avait cessé. Le soleil baignait la tour d'une aura dorée, réchauffant doucement les tuiles et le vieux plancher sale.

Dans la cour de l'école perlée de rosée, des voix joyeuses résonnaient tandis que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Tout était normal.

Mais rien ne se serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	26. Rapport de Mission n543210

Sa plume grattait furieusement le papier et d'infimes éclaboussures d'encre tachetaient le parchemin maintenu en place sur la table par le socle de la lanterne. Derrière la glace ouvragée, la bougie fumait plus qu'elle n'éclairait.

* * *

><p><em>… confirmé le décès de Bercelak MacFusty, chef des insurgés, à la suite de sa chute dans la mer. Le corps a été retrouvé mercredi 10 avril sur les rives du Loch Indaal.<em>

* * *

><p>La pluie martelait la toile raide de la tente et l'humidité montait du sol, froide et désagréable, se glissant dans ses bottes, sous sa chemise et son pantalon comme si le brasero ne réussissait pas à l'éloigner.<p>

* * *

><p><em>… procédé à l'arrestation de l'ensemble des rebelles (51 personnes en tout – leurs noms sont listés sur l'annexe 4). Nous avons constaté qu'ils étaient soumis à une forme d'hypnose semblable aux effets de l'Imperium. Nous attendons l'arrivée de l'expert en Forces Obscures pour établir un diagnostic plus précis…<em>

* * *

><p>Il chercha l'annexe 4 dans la paperasse entassée à côté de lui et le geste brusque renversa sa tasse de café. Étouffant un juron, il tamponna le liquide brun épaissi par le marc mal filtré avant qu'il ne se répande sur son rapport.<p>

* * *

><p><em>… une fois brisé le lien avec l'Anghenfil. Le Noir des Hébrides fait prisonnier et sa femelle qui nous avait échappé <em>(plus de détails sur la capture due à l'ingéniosité de l'élève de 4ème année Terrence Francis Swanson en annexe 12) <em> ont été relâchés en toute responsabilité au large des côtes de Sanaigmore et confiés à la surveillance de Gudmund Gwyliwr, Bureau des Oubliators de Portnahaven, Île d'Islay, suite à la signature du traité. Le spécialiste envoyé par le ministère de la magie, Charlie Weasley, a certifié qu'ils ne présentent aucun danger pour la population maintenant qu'ils sont de retour à leur état naturel…_

* * *

><p>Il s'arrêta le temps de masser ses tempes, pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec une grimace. La migraine persistait malgré l'horrible potion avalée en guise de petit déjeuner – son estomac était bien trop noué pour accepter la moindre nourriture solide.<p>

* * *

><p><em>… grièvement. Sa forme animale, le dragon de fourrure surnommé "Crocmou" <em>_–_ Il barra le nom qui avait été celui du doudou, décidant que des inconnus, des adultes insensibles qui n'avaient pas hésité à envoyer un enfant au combat, n'avaient pas besoin de le lire_ – est à considérer comme définitivement disparue – morte à la suite de ses blessures. En conséquence de quoi, Hermione Jean Granger, directrice du Département de Régulation et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, a fait lever toute suspicion d'hybridité quant à Albus Severus Potter et révoqué les convocations issues préalablement (voir son rapport en annexe 7)…_

* * *

><p>Il trempa la pointe en métal de la plume d'oie dans la bouteille, sans se rendre compte qu'il la noyait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la cornée, son mal de tête battait de plus en plus fort sous son crâne et son épaule, qui était loin d'être complètement remise, lançait des vagues de souffrance sourde le long de son bras.<p>

* * *

><p><em>… que les transports devraient être rétablis aujourd'hui, vendredi 12 avril, ce qui permettra aux médicomages envoyés par Sainte-Mangouste de procéder aux soins qui n'ont pu être gérés par le médecin moldu de Glenegedale (voir les raisons exposées pour cette brèche du Code International du Secret Magique en annexe 9). Les mineurs et les blessés les plus atteints seront immédiatement évacués en train à destination de Londres. Le service postier ayant repris depuis mardi dernier, un hibou informera les familles de leur heure d'arrivée…<em>

* * *

><p>Le parchemin devenait flou et il cligna des yeux pour lui redonner sa netteté. Il marmonna un autre juron en s'apercevant que les lignes partaient en vrille et que certains mots étaient à moitié écrits sur la table. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer... Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux douloureux.<p>

- Harry ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

- Tu as une tête affreuse, soupira Hermione en s'approchant et en enlevant le capuchon de son imperméable trempé. Elle ramassa les lunettes et les lui remit sur le nez. "Tu devrais te reposer. Lizzie ne t'a pas renvoyé de l'infirmerie pour que tu écrives ton rapport, mais pour que tu dormes un peu. Ça fait _quatre jours_ que tu as à peine fermé l'œil, Harry."

Elle secoua la tête tristement.

- Et tu devrais manger un bout, aussi – même si c'est dur.

L'homme fuyait son regard soucieux. Il était hagard, ses joues émaciées dévorées par l'inquiétude et une barbe noire hirsute. Un frisson courait le long de son bras droit et la femme soupçonnait que l'humidité glaciale devait réveiller la douleur de son épaule disloquée pendant la dernière bataille.

- Oh, Harry…

Il grogna.

- Je vais _bien_, Hermione. Si je ne remplis pas la paperasse maintenant, je devrais le faire en rentrant et il n'en est pas question. Ma famille aura besoin de moi.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, posa une main douce sur l'épaule valide de son ami.

- Comment sont-ils ? demanda Harry presque à mi-voix.

Hermione respira profondément.

- Occupés, répondit-elle simplement. "Les Aurors se sont donnés le mot. Les enfants n'ont pas un moment pour penser à ce qui est arrivé."

- Il le faudra bien, pourtant… murmura l'homme sombrement. "On devra tous s'habituer à vivre avec ça…"

Ses doigts s'étaient joints sur ses genoux, inconsciemment, et ses articulations avaient blanchi. Hermione s'accroupit devant lui et enveloppa ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tout ira bien. C'est pour Albus que c'est le plus difficile, et regarde comme il est courageux.

Les lèvres d'Harry tressaillirent au coin, se plièrent dans un rictus misérable.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne craque plus tard… quand on croira avoir réussi à surmonter ça…

Ses yeux injectés de sang se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas mais brûlèrent sa cornée irritée par la fatigue.

- Il n'en a pas reparlé, mais… il sanglotait... Hermione… Il sanglotait _si fort_ dans mes bras, quand il a compris… balbutia-t-il. "Et je ne pouvais _rien_ dire… _rien_ faire… juste le serrer contre moi… tout est _de ma faute_… je n'aurais _jamais_ dû le laisser venir ici…"

La femme se releva et l'enlaça, sans un mot, étouffant les phrases qui faisaient trop mal – qu'on ne devait pas dire. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, agrippa au contraire les manches de l'imperméable et se laissa aller contre elle, crachotant et respirant par hoquets, le visage enfoui, caché loin du monde, comme un enfant.

_Pleure, Harry. Pleure de tout ton cœur. Pleure maintenant, parce qu'ils auront besoin que tu sois fort. Pleure, comme tu ne te l'es jamais autorisé, alors que tu en avais le droit. Pendant toutes ces années, Harry… tu tenais grâce à ta rage, pour protéger le monde entier – ta famille – la paix. Mais tu avais le droit de pleurer… même un héros… même un père a le droit de pleurer…_

* * *

><p>Dans l'infirmerie, Lizzie avait tiré les rideaux et jeté un sortilège pour établir un cocon de chaleur autour du lit d'Albus en le croyant endormi. A l'abri de l'humidité, du bruit de la pluie et des voix au-dehors, l'adolescent avait rouvert les yeux. Les bras à plat sur le drap, il regardait l'auréole translucide qui se formait sur le toit du chapiteau, au-dessus de lui.<p>

Il était calme.

Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain chapitre : EN GARE DE KING'S CROSS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Bon, d'accord, ce n'est PAS un chapitre très joyeux - ni très long. Mais il fallait bien conclure avec tous les aspects "techniques" de la guerre, etc, etc._

_Désolée. Je ne pouvais pas trop y couper (j'ai essayé, pourtant, promis)._

_Le prochain chapitre est le _dernier_ de l'histoire - mais comme vous vous êtes montrés absolument adorables avec toutes vos formidables et tellement touchantes reviews, et parce que je voulais vous faire un dernier cadeau pour vous remercier de votre soutien, il y aura un épilogue après ça. Avec Severus ET Albus. _

_J'espère que ça vous remontera le moral en attendant le chapitre suivant qui ne sera sûrement posté que jeudi (la vraie vie peut se montrer terriblement envahissante)..._

_Et puis... vous savez qu'on pleure beaucoup mais que ça se termine bien quand même, hein ? En général. Ahem. Enfin, on va avoir une fin à la "Noir comme Neige", juste pour vous prévenir. Et je pense écrire - un jour, plus tard, à un rythme plus lent ^^ - une suite. Albus, Terrence, Scorpius et Wendy à 21 ans... est-ce que ça vous dirait ?_


	27. En gare de King's Cross

Des pétales de fleurs de cerisier virevoltaient dans la brise, comme des flocons de neige parfumés. Le soleil chauffait doucement les briques des murs, éblouissant les voyageurs quand il frôlait la pancarte en émail "Voie 7 ¾" qui se balançait légèrement au bout de ses chainettes. Il faisait frais, un matin de printemps agréable avec un grand ciel bleu au-dessus des toits de Londres.

- Attention, s'il vous plaît… mesdames, messieurs, le _Northen Express_ va entrer en gare. Attention, s'il vous plait…

Sur le quai presque désert, Ginny serra plus fort la main de Lily qui avait brusquement pâli.

- On ne le fixe pas, on agit _normalement_, répéta-t-elle entre ses dents.

James grogna à côté d'elle. Ses poings étaient enfoncés dans ses poches, pour que personne ne voie à quel point ses ongles s'étaient gravés dans ses paumes.

- N'importe quoi. C'est _impossible_, marmonna-t-il. "Même si on pouvait, un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien qu'il se montre comme il est et qu'il fasse avec les réactions que ça provoquera... Il ne va pas finir sa scolarité _à la maison_, c'est ridicule !"

Sa mère le foudroya des yeux.

- Ton père et moi, _nous_ déciderons _quand_ Al retournera à Poudlard. En attendant, si je _t'_entends _lui_ dire quoi que ce soit…

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, amer.

- Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez…

Ginny décida d'ignorer la remarque, même si les mots lui avaient fait aussi mal qu'une gifle. Lily guettait le train dont on entendait le lointain sifflement.

Il n'y avait pas d'infirmiers, de brancards ou de familles anxieuses massées sous les arcades de briques comme deux jours auparavant, quand les blessés et le premier contingent d'Aurors étaient revenus du front.

Harry avait envoyé un hibou : Albus n'était pas encore en mesure de voyager. Il n'avait pas expliqué _pourquoi_ il avait accepté que les trois autres adolescents restent encore à Islay alors que leurs parents attendaient leur retour, dévorés d'inquiétude.

A quelques pas des Potter, Drago faisait les cent pas et les basques de sa redingote frappaient l'air dans un mouvement sec quand il changeait brusquement de direction. Ses lèvres minces étaient pincées furieusement et ses sourcils sombres se rejoignaient au milieu de son front. Sa femme l'observait tristement, les mains jointes sur son aumônière en velours, immobile à côté du banc sur lequel personne ne songeait à s'asseoir.

Un peu plus loin, Francis Swanson était à peu près dans le même état que le père de Scorpius, mais son épouse montrait beaucoup moins de contenance qu'Astoria Malefoy. Elle fouillait fébrilement dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas, et jurait à mi-voix. Ses clés tombèrent sur le sol dallé et firent sursauter tout le monde. Elle s'accroupit pour les ramasser et le thermos qu'elle avait coincé entre son menton et sa clavicule roula par terre. Il s'ouvrit et se vida sur son agenda.

- Non, mais _non_, quoi… gémit Amélia en repoussant ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'un geste désespéré. Ses genoux heurtèrent les dalles et son jean se tacha de thé.

Deux mains calleuses enveloppèrent l'agenda dans un mouchoir de dentelle et le lui rendirent après l'avoir séché un peu.

- Y'a pas de mal, m'âme.

Elle cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes idiotes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Ils sont sains et saufs. Ils seront bientôt là et le cauchemar sera terminé. Vous pourrez serrer votre fils dans vos bras autant que vous en aurez besoin…

L'homme qui lui parlait d'une voix lente, rassurante et grave à la fois, portait un costume de tweed élégant qui contrastait terriblement avec son crâne rasé couturé d'une longue cicatrice. Ses épais sourcils blonds et ses yeux bleu clair donnaient à son visage âpre une très grande douceur.

- V-vous êtes le p-père de Wendy ? bégaya Amélia en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Il était immense – bien plus grand que n'importe qui d'autre sur le quai. Il tourna la tête en direction de la locomotive qui entrait en gare avec fracas, relâchant un torrent de vapeur blanche.

- Je suis venu la chercher, dit-il simplement.

Francis se rapprocha de sa femme – l'anxiété mêlée de colère sur son visage avait fait place à de la peur. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à l'inconnu et se serra contre son mari.

_Terrence. Oh, Terrence…_

Astoria s'était avancée en se mordant la lèvre. Une perle rouge brillait sur la porcelaine de sa peau. Drago chercha la main de son épouse à tâtons et s'y agrippa presque violemment.

_Scorpius. Scorpius. Scorpius._

Dans le vacarme des roulements d'acier, les étincelles cuivrées et le chaos des tampons métalliques des wagons qui freinaient, James plissait les paupières et Lily se bouchait les oreilles.

Ginny retenait son souffle.

_Albus._

Avec un dernier chuintement, le train s'immobilisa complètement. Il n'était pas rouge et noir – pas comme le _Poudlard Express_ – mais bleu roi et argent. Les portes s'ouvrirent bruyamment et le nuage de fumée termina de se dissiper.

Le premier à sauter du train fut Ron Weasley, qui se retourna pour tendre la main à Hermione qui descendit les marches grillagées en scrutant le quai, apparemment déçue de ne pas y voir ses enfants.

Puis Harry apparut à son tour, surveillant anxieusement la progression de ceux qui le suivaient.

Scorpius et Terrence souriaient, encourageants, les bras d'Albus sur leurs épaules, leurs mains dans son dos pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Wendy les rejoignit une seconde plus tard, les béquilles dans ses bras. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas attachés et remplissaient la capuche de son pull.

- _Home sweet home_, s'exclama Terrence. "Hum, ça sent bon les pots d'échappements londoniens !"

- C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Scorpius. "J'ai faim."

- Tu n'avais qu'à manger les sandwichs au fromage de la mère Gerta au lieu de faire la fine bouche, lança Wendy en donnant à Albus ses béquilles.

- Les gars… on est arrivés, dit celui-ci doucement.

Il indiqua du menton le groupe en face d'eux et les visages des trois adolescents redevinrent sérieux. Wendy recula et se heurta contre Harry qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Salut, maman, dit Albus en s'appuyant sur les béquilles pour avancer un peu vers Ginny qui était figée au milieu du quai.

Lily avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche et on ne voyait que ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

James s'obligea à garder la tête droite et à regarder son frère, mais il ne se rendit pas compte que la peine qui oppressait sa poitrine se dessinait sur son visage crispé.

La femme rousse tremblait dans le silence seulement troublé par le cliquetis des béquilles. La brise soulevait les mèches folles autour de son front, comme une caresse.

_Il était là._

_Son fils._

Ses yeux d'émeraude lui souriaient sous ses boucles noires. Il avait le teint pâle, mais pas terreux. Le voyage avait dû le fatiguer, mais la joie de la voir effaçait les cernes et l'inconfort qu'il devait ressentir sous cet assaut de regards.

Il portait un des irremplaçables pulls Weasley, dont la laine informe n'enlevait rien à la grâce féline de ses épaules, et le morceau vide de son pantalon était épinglé juste au-dessus de son genou droit.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Ginny.

_Elle s'était promis – juré – de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Elle ne devait pas. Elle n'allait pas…_

Elle croisa le regard suppliant d'Harry, plus loin derrière leur fils.

- Hé, maman… tenta de nouveau Albus, s'efforçant de maintenir le sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres. "J'suis rentré…"

Il y avait _tellement_ de courage dans ses yeux verts…

Le courage d'un homme.

Ginny déglutit. Elle sourit en retour et fit un pas en avant.

- Hé, Al…

Sa voix s'affermit. Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et enveloppa l'adolescent dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans les boucles noires et respira son odeur, comme enivrée.

_Il était là._

_En vie._

Et peu importait qu'il lui manque une jambe, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était pour elle.

_Mon fils._

Elle sentait son cœur battre contre le sien, un peu haletant, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle le rejette. Elle resserra son étreinte férocement, s'aperçut qu'il était presque aussi grand qu'elle, maintenant.

- Tu m'as _tant_ manqué…

Harry se détendit un instant, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son autre fils et sa fille et il les implora silencieusement de trouver les bons mots.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Lily, mais elle sourit quand leur mère se détacha d'Albus et courut vers lui.

- Bienvenue à la maison, frangin ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, lâcha une béquille et entoura sa petite sœur d'un bras, avec un grand sourire. Terrence l'avait rattrapé par le coude, mais Lily le poussa en se glissant sous l'aisselle d'Albus pour le soutenir.

- Yo, dit celui-ci affectueusement. "Désolé, j'ai pas ramené de cadeau."

Il accepta le baiser qu'elle imprima sur sa joue sans faire la grimace, ébouriffa la frange rousse comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Mais j'ai des histoires à raconter, par contre.

- Yes, chuchota Lily en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

James se racla la gorge et les deux autres enfants Potter levèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'il s'était approché.

- T'en as mis du temps, pour rentrer, grommela l'aîné. "T'as manqué plein de séances d'entraînements."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry eurent le même regard alarmé et l'expression de Lily devint aussi dangereuse que celle de Scorpius, Terrence et Wendy qui surveillaient la scène.

Albus regarda son frère dans les yeux.

- Au moins j'étais pas en retenue, cette fois, dit-il simplement et son ton amusé allégea considérablement l'atmosphère. "T'inquiète pas, James. J'ai pas fini de jouer au Quidditch. Terrence a déjà une idée pour bricoler mon balai et, à mon avis, Dubois va vouloir l'adapter pour toute l'équipe."

James émit un grognement satisfait.

- 'kay, marmonna-t-il.

Il hésita, baissa les paupières en mordillant le coin de sa bouche.

- C'est bien… que tu sois là.

Il avait parlé si bas que même Lily n'était pas sure d'avoir compris ce qu'il disait.

Mais les yeux verts d'Albus s'illuminèrent et il leva sa main avec un sourire qui aurait pu envoyer la locomotive dans les étoiles.

- Merci, frangin.

James haussa une épaule comme il le faisait toujours, l'air désabusé, mais il tapa dans la paume offerte et Albus ne s'y trompa pas.

La brise fit tourbillonner une tempête de pétales de fleurs de cerisier et le monde se remit à tourner, lentement.

Amelia et Francis se rapprochèrent timidement du groupe, Drago retint Astoria qui voulait s'élancer et toussota, l'air sévère.

Terrence pressa brièvement l'avant-bras d'Albus avant de se diriger vers ses parents et Scorpius se tourna vers Ron.

- Au-revoir, dit-il gravement.

L'homme roux lui rendit son regard sérieux et enleva son gant noir.

- A bientôt, répondit-il.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main franche sous les yeux ébahis de Drago, puis l'Auror barbu sourit et indiqua Astoria du menton.

- On t'attend, Cadet Malefoy.

Scorpius hocha la tête et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Hermione qui les contemplait avec émotion.

- Vous aussi, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils sombres sous sa frange pâle. "Faites quelque chose, lieutenant-colonel Weasley."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est 'mon lieutenant', corrigea-t-il. "Allez, file. Et ne crois pas que _ça_ te donne l'autorisation de flirter avec ma Rosie !"

Scorpius se permit une grimace dégoûtée puis il rejoignit ses parents.

Astoria le serra très fort dans ses bras, noyant un torrent de murmures soulagés dans les cheveux de son fils, puis elle s'écarta et Drago fit face à l'adolescent. Il le détailla pendant quelques minutes, comme s'il essayait de prendre note des blessures pour attaquer ensuite qui de droit, et Scorpius s'obligea à rester immobile, malgré le picotement inconfortable de la cicatrice invisible sous sa chemise, à la hauteur de son épaule.

Puis l'homme relâcha un long soupir.

- Tu m'as désobéi. Tu as quitté l'école pendant l'année scolaire, causé la mort d'un elfe et risqué ta vie. Sans demander aucune permission. Sans aucun égard pour le chagrin de ta mère.

Scorpius ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et ses yeux gris perle soutinrent le regard d'acier de son père.

- Je vous demande pardon, Père, dit-il fermement. "Je regrette de vous avoir causé de la peine, Mère."

La sincérité de sa voix disait aussi "mais j'ai fait ce que je croyais juste et je recommencerais s'il le faut."

Astoria sourit tendrement et Drago frotta ses tempes d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… murmura-t-il.

Scorpius leva le menton avec défi.

- Quelqu'un qui prendra de bonnes décisions… Père.

Pendant une seconde interminable, Malefoy ferma les paupières comme s'il allait exploser de colère. Quand il les rouvrit, les ombres de plus de vingt années dansaient dans ses yeux gris.

- Viens, dit-il seulement.

Scorpius fit un pas en avant, incertain.

Et Drago l'entoura de ses bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, chuchota l'homme quand il sentit les épaules de son fils se raidir. "Je _te_ demande pardon, Scorpius. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de te séparer de tes amis et de t'envoyer dans une autre école. Donne-moi une autre chance, s'il te plaît."

Scorpius respira profondément et ses mains se rejoignirent dans le dos de la redingote.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Papa… murmura-t-il.

Il oublia qu'il avait quatorze ans et qu'un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses émotions. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son père et s'abandonna comme lorsqu'il était petit. Le parfum d'Astoria et ses longs cheveux lui effleurèrent la nuque et il sut qu'elle était là aussi, étreignant ses deux hommes qui revenaient de si loin.

A quelques pas, Amelia s'était aussi jetée au cou de son fils et Francis n'avait eu qu'un bref moment d'hésitation avant de serrer Terrence contre lui avec soulagement. Puis ils s'étaient assis – laissés tomber, plutôt – tous les trois dans le banc public. Amélia tripotait le col du garçon, le palpait comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien vivant, bien réel. Mais Francis avait repris un air grave.

- Plus jamais tu refais ça, dit-il sourdement.

Terrence repoussa doucement la main de sa mère, ses yeux bleus fixés sur son père.

- Je n'irais pas avec vous en Nouvelle-Zélande, dit-il d'un ton calme. "Je resterai en Angleterre et je continuerai mes études à Poudlard."

Il eut un bref mouvement quand Francis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, afficha un air impatient qui donna l'impression à sa mère qu'elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme assis entre eux deux.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. Je pensais qu'on pourrait vous écrire de là-bas. La prochaine fois, je m'y prendrais mieux.

- Tu comptes _encore_ fuguer de l'école ? marmonna Francis, incrédule.

- Terri, chéri, tu sais… on… on pourrait… commença Amélia, désemparée.

Terrence secoua la tête et son expression s'adoucit.

- On rentre à la maison ? proposa-t-il à mi-voix.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment de leur parler du métier qu'il avait d'ores et déjà choisi, et des promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

Il se leva, se laissa prendre la main de bonne grâce, sourit à sa mère pour la rassurer. Son père l'observait silencieusement.

_Peut-être qu'ils parleraient. Plus tard. Quand un peu de temps aurait passé, comme avant…_

Il lança un coup d'œil en direction des Potter. James et Lily avaient pris la place des deux amis de chaque côté d'Albus et Ginny était collée contre Harry, mais surveillait attentivement les pas maladroits d'Albus.

Ceux-là aussi auraient beaucoup à se dire, encore trop à accepter, si peu de temps pour refaire connaissance.

_Tout avait changé._

_Les enfants étaient devenus des adultes._

Et le quai de gare rempli d'un tourbillon de fleurs blanches comme des flocons de neige était une nouvelle page qui se tournait.

Ron se gratta la nuque d'un air un peu embarrassé.

- Je vous retrouve au _Terrier_ tout à l'heure, après mon rapport, alors. Et… euh… Hermione ? Je pensais emmener Hugo au Phare d'Alexandrie, cet été… et… ben… euh. Y a une grande bibliothèque, là-bas.

- Je sais, dit Hermione.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres comme si elle débattait avec quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même, pendant qu'il attendait sans oser la regarder.

- Rosie et moi avons bien besoin d'aller un peu à la plage, prendre le soleil, nous baigner, finit-elle par dire avec un faible sourire.

Ron hocha le menton et son visage eut exactement la même expression maladroite, heureuse et embarrassée, que lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans.

- O-okay. Super. Cool.

La femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui se mordillait les lèvres comme s'il allait rire et elle sourit en retour.

_C'était bien fini._

_Comme autrefois, ils étaient tous les trois à la fin de toutes choses et au début d'une nouvelle ère._

Elle s'assura que son sac était bien pendu sur son épaule et fit volte-face, décidée à passer par son appartement avant de se rendre au _Terrier_. Retrouver Molly et Arthur et les voir faire face à Albus allait être éprouvant et elle voulait appeler Poudlard par cheminée, demander à Minerva si elle pouvait parler à ses enfants, pour rassembler ses forces avant.

Elle faillit marcher sur les pieds de l'adolescente qui était juste derrière elle.

- Oh. Wendy. Désolée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Quelqu'un est venu te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille inclina le menton en direction des arcades où se tenait un homme immense avec le crâne chauve traversé par une horrible cicatrice. Hermione fronça les sourcils : il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Wendy. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un membre de sa famille ? Son instinct refit surface.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Wendy fit lentement non de la tête.

- Tout ira bien ? tenta de nouveau la femme en la scrutant avec affection.

- Oui.

L'adolescente se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux châtains que la brise embrouillait. Ses paupières étaient baissées et une moue crispait sa bouche.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux vous…

Hermione dut se pencher pour entendre et soudain deux bras passèrent autour de son cou. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Merci, chuchota brièvement Wendy avant de reculer et de se sauver.

La femme se redressa et la regarda rejoindre l'homme.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et son cœur se serra.

_Wendy avait juste l'âge de Rose…_

_Elle aurait pu…_

_Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui écrire, l'inviter pendant les vacances au Terrier… Abus serait sûrement enchanté…_

_Ces deux-là…_

Elle sourit et se mit en marche vers la sortie de la gare après avoir salué les Potter. Les Malefoy et les Swanson étaient aussi en train de partir. Ron hésita, puis rattrapa Hermione en quelques enjambées et engagea la conversation.

Wendy les suivit des yeux, puis étouffa un petit rire.

- Qui est cette dame, Miss Wendy ? demanda le majordome à côté d'elle, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- La tante d'Albus, répondit l'adolescente. "Elle est très gentille."

Elle leva les yeux et le soleil matinal étincela sur l'escarboucle à son sourcil gauche.

- Est-ce que maman est furieuse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché. "Qu'est-ce que mon père a dit ? J'espère qu'il ne veut pas encore que je fasse la lecture à tante Hélène pendant des heures."

Ses doigts tortillaient le bord de son pull et l'homme au crâne couturé n'était pas dupe.

- Monsieur n'a rien dit, il était à Dubaï pendant quinze jours. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de votre… escapade.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et prit le menton obstiné dans une de ses mains calleuses.

- Madame… madame s'est fait beaucoup de souci, Miss Wendy. Elle a pleuré, aussi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Elle va me dénoncer et je vais finir chez les Sœurs, grinça-t-elle. "Elle sera bien contente d'être débarrassée de moi."

Le majordome sourit doucement.

- Je ne crois pas, Miss Wendy. Madame a préparé votre chambre elle-même, et elle a donné des ordres au cuisinier pour qu'il fasse votre gâteau préféré.

Wendy détourna les yeux. Ses lèvres pincées tremblèrent.

- Venez, on rentre à la maison, ajouta l'homme aux larges épaules, ses yeux bleu clair remplis de confiance.

Elle renifla.

- C'était la guerre, là-bas, Barrie, souffla-t-elle, comme si soudain l'air s'échappait de sa poitrine.

Il hocha patiemment le menton.

Elle fit un pas de côté, comme hébétée. Le laissa attraper une de ses mains.

- Je me suis battue, tu sais. Comme un vrai soldat.

Elle était si pâle qu'il se rapprocha, de peur qu'elle tombe.

- C'est pas un crocodile qui t'a fait cette cicatrice, hein ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Non, Miss Wendy.

Elle hoqueta. La brise collait ses cheveux châtains et des pétales blancs sur ses joues.

- C'est fini, maintenant, Miss Wendy. Vous êtes rentrée saine et sauve.

Elle tituba et noua ses bras autour du cou du géant qui l'enlaça délicatement.

- Pardon, Barrie… je ne savais pas…

- Vous avez été très courageuse, murmura-t-il en tapotant son dos pour l'apaiser. "Je suis si fier de vous…"

Il attendit qu'elle se redresse en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de manches, puis rangea une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Allons manger ce gâteau, Miss Wendy. Nanette a préparé du thé pour vous requinquer et je sais qu'elle est sortie ce matin très tôt pour acheter du lait de soja, malgré les rhumatismes dont elle se plaint tant.

- C'est dans sa tête, pouffa l'adolescente malgré elle, ses joues brillantes de larmes.

- C'est dans sa tête en effet, acquiesça le majordome avec un clin d'œil discret. "Mais chut !"

Il se redressa et reprit son air digne en voyant s'approcher le père d'Albus.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en tendant la main.

L'homme au crâne rasé ne la prit pas, mais se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Major Peter Barrington, Sir, salua-t-il d'une voix forte.

L'Auror hésita un instant, puis porta aussi la main à son front.

- Colonel Potter. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes de la famille de Wendy ?

- Oui, dit la jeune fille avant que le majordome ne puisse répondre. "Vous partez ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa famille.

- Oui, répondit-il. "La journée est loin d'être finie et Al a besoin de se reposer."

Il sourit.

- Toi aussi.

L'ancien légionnaire hocha vigoureusement le menton et Wendy gloussa.

- Alors… juste une seconde, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se faufila jusqu'aux Potter et se planta devant Albus.

- On se revoit à l'école, dit-elle.

Les yeux verts sourirent.

- Ouaip.

- Je t'attendrais, hein.

Albus pencha la tête de côté, très sérieux.

- Promis.

- Terrence et Scorpius aussi, ajouta-t-elle vivement.

A côté d'eux, James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon Dieu Que C'est Subtil, soupira Lily en croisant les bras.

Ginny étouffa son rire derrière sa main, étonnée de la vague de tendresse et de paix qu'elle sentait autour d'elle.

Wendy se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

- J'y vais, alors, dit-elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Les joues d'Albus s'empourprèrent, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Il se pencha, soutenu par ses béquilles, et l'embrassa.

Barrie se racla la gorge et Harry lui adressa une grimace d'excuse. Le soleil baignait la gare d'une lumière éblouissante, faisant presque disparaître les deux adolescents qui avaient oublié qu'on les regardait. Le ciel bleu était grand au-dessus des toits de Londres et le printemps remplissait les rues d'un parfum acidulé chargé de promesses.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Les veilleuses donnaient une teinte bleutée au couloir familier du premier étage. Tout était calme.<p>

Par la porte entrouverte de la première pièce, Harry pouvait voir James en train d'astiquer son balai, assis en tailleur sur la chaise devant son bureau encombré. Un souafle ensorcelé rebondissait tranquillement contre les murs couverts de posters de Quidditch. Un peu plus loin, le battant laissait entrevoir Lily allongée à plat-ventre sur son lit, plongée dans un livre. La lampe en forme de lune qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête tournait lentement sur elle-même au bout du fil argenté.

Dans la chambre des parents, Ginny brossait ses cheveux auburn, vêtue du déshabillé vert pâle qu'Harry trouvait si troublant sur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle souriait dans le vague, puis fronçait les sourcils, fixait quelque chose d'invisible, soupirait. Elle devait débriefer en silence la journée, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il avait hâte de la rejoindre, de s'allonger à côté d'elle et se sentir – _enfin_ – à la maison.

Il posa la main sur le loquet de la dernière porte.

Albus avait tenu bon toute la journée, souriant courageusement et se laissant dorloter par ses grands-parents. Il était monté très vite après le souper – avec l'aide de son frère et de sa sœur.

Et maintenant il était de l'autre côté de cette porte fermée, comme coupé du reste du monde, et Harry se demandait s'il sanglotait dans le silence, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait perdu sa jambe.

Il prit une grande respiration et tourna le loquet.

Qui résista.

Il plia un sourcil, chercha sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- _Alohomora_.

La serrure ne frémit même pas.

La porte était bien fermée – suffisamment pour qu'un sorcier du niveau des ASPICS ne puisse pas entrer, du moins.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis tenta un autre sortilège, plus avancé.

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant craquer le verrou. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'en mourant le dragon avait transmis à Albus une magie bien au-delà de celle d'un Auror.

Il poussa doucement la porte, entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Le lit était vide. Les béquilles étaient rangées contre le bureau bien rangé et la couette n'était même pas froissée.

- Albus ?

Un souffle courut dans ses cheveux et il leva la tête.

Le plafond était de nouveau enchanté, comme celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, comme lorsque les adultes s'étaient unis pour transformer en conte de fée la chambre d'un petit garçon mourant, des années auparavant.

Des milliers d'étoiles tombaient vers lui, comme des perles dans un étang noir.

- Albus ? chuchota Harry, cherchant la poutre où Crocmou avait l'habitude de se percher avec son fils.

Deux yeux verts fendus d'or s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité.

_"Il dort, Père."_

Harry tressaillit violemment.

- Tu es en vie ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Maintenant il pouvait le distinguer. Le dragon était accroupi sur la poutre, les pattes recourbées sous son jabot de fourrure satinée, ses ailes aux plumes noires gonflées et sa queue en forme d'as de pique faisait des vagues dans l'océan d'étoiles, comme à cette époque.

_"Je ne suis jamais mort."_

La voix dans sa tête était presque amusée.

_"C'est bien que tout le monde l'aie cru. Le ministère laissera Albus tranquille."_

L'homme avala sa salive.

- Terrence, Scorpius, Wendy… Charlie aussi l'a cru, reprocha-t-il. "Albus était incapable de te faire revenir. Il…"

La tête sombre du dragon s'inclina vers lui et il vit luire les crocs pendant un instant.

_"Non. Garder le secret était sa décision, Père."_

Harry s'efforça de calmer sa respiration.

- Tu es indemne. Et lui, il a perdu sa jambe, dit-il durement. "Ce n'est qu'un _enfant_. Fais quelque chose. Rends-lui sa vie d'avant. Comment peut-il retourner à l'école, faire face à tous ces regards, aux _rumeurs_ dans cet état ?"

Le souffle chaud, irrité, jeta ses cheveux contre ses lunettes. Il ne bougea pas, le regard accusateur. Il avait tant souffert d'être différent, du stigmate qu'était sa cicatrice, des voix qui chuchotaient dans son dos quand il s'était évanoui face aux détraqueurs.

_"Je ne peux pas. Albus a choisi de payer le prix pour sauver le cœur de l'Anghenfil et celui du vieil homme égaré dans le noir. Ce n'était pas mon aile que broyaient les crocs du dragon. C'était son corps, parce que c'était lui – de toute son âme – qui l'affrontait."_

Harry avala sa salive. Sa gorge était tellement sèche que le mouvement de déglutition lui fit mal.

Les yeux verts fendus d'or se posèrent sur lui dans la nuit magique du plafond et il eut l'impression qu'ils voyaient – qu'ils savaient – tout de lui.

_"Ce n'est plus un enfant."_

L'homme serra le poing sur sa baguette.

- Pour moi, ce sera toujours un enfant !

Les ailes du dragon froufroutèrent quand elles se déployèrent lentement. La créature magique descendit souplement de son perchoir et se dressa face à l'Auror, majestueuse.

- Rends-moi mon fils, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

L'énorme tête noire s'approcha de lui et le front soyeux du dragon s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme.

Et il sentit comme une vague la paix et la tendresse qui le submergeaient, plus fortes que ses doutes, que sa rancune, que ses souvenirs.

_"Je suis là, Père."_

Il entendait battre son cœur et celui du dragon, dans le silence. En fermant les yeux, il eut l'impression de serrer contre lui son garçon de quinze ans.

_Oh, Albus…_

Il rouvrit les paupières et caressa le cou du dragon qui ne bougeait pas, ronronnant doucement.

- Je garderai le secret, puisque c'est sa décision. Mais tu prendras soin de lui, Crocmou ? Tu ne l'abandonneras pas ? Il fait preuve de bravoure, mais je sais qu'il souffre et qu'il a peur, qu'il s'oublie souvent par amour pour les autres. Tu ne le laisseras pas combattre seul, ni pleurer à l'écart, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aideras à ne pas oublier qu'il ne peut pas tout faire ? Rappelle-lui que ce n'est pas grave d'échouer, de se tromper, de recommencer. Dis-lui qu'il a le droit d'être heureux…

Il pressa son front contre celui du dragon, comme pour lui communiquer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

- Je t'en prie, Crocmou. Veille sur lui.

Les yeux verts fendus d'or plongèrent dans les siens et les grandes ailes l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon de plumes d'ébène.

_"Je te le promets."_

Le vent emportait une nuée de pétales blancs dans la nuit, parsemant de flocons légers la plaine paisible, comme si la neige tombait au printemps.


End file.
